Lilies in the Moonlight
by Feisu
Summary: The notion of her looming marriage to the duke was not new to Serenity, but whatever she thought of her future, she never imagined to be trapped in a web of power struggles and games of passion. Nor did she believe she would come to him, begging. AU U/M
1. Lilies in the Moonlight

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, everything else belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Let me preface this with a message to all of my loyal readers. This story is nothing like what I've written before in a sense of time period, style and the main characters. I need a break from Haruka and Michiru - thus the reason why I am taking this breather. I will finish the sequels, I just find myself unable to do so right now. This story is about _Usagi and Mamoru, it is rated M for adult content_ - if you read any of my stories you know I lay it out. Which is another disclaimer to my loyal readers. If you're not into this pairing - stop now.

Now to everyone who decides to continue reading past the author's note, this story is a classic romance, perhaps with a dash of mystery (still getting to that part) and a pinch of Feisu (meaning I don't like to end my stories with a chaste kiss, so in this sense it is nothing like a classic romance). I've never written anything like this before, so I would appreciate your comments - both constructive criticism and general thoughts are welcome. Please review and thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>The small garden tucked in behind the grandiose mansion, as though an afterthought, was stifling in the midday heat. The shrubs and decorative trees stood still, almost afraid to move in anticipation of the prearranged meeting. Their height, barely reaching above the heads of a small group of people moving through the garden, did not provide any shadow either. There was no escape. The young woman at the front of the group tilted her umbrella, hiding her face as she wrinkled her delicate nose at the bead of sweat that traveled down her neck. She wondered who thought it to be a good idea to have this meeting outside, in the scorching sun, when she was obligated to wear layers upon layers of clothes. As her mind drifted that way, she wondered what the outcome of the meeting would be if she wore her gown without the stays, the petticoats, and the shift. A sly smile crossed her lips at the thought.<p>

"Lady Endymi, darling, it is such an honor to receive you on our humble grounds," a portly man exclaimed as he intercepted her at the end of the path and bowed low. He was overdressed for the occasion, his outfit more appropriate in a ballroom than a walk through the grounds of his residence. His outfit, his mannerisms and his general unremarkable looks made him hardly impressive.

Lady Endymi eyed him skeptically, before remembering her manners and extending her gloved hand, which he kissed eagerly. No longer thinking that gloves were an absurd notion in this heat, Lady Endymi retrieved her assaulted hand and felt two of the accompanying gentlemen step in line with her, ready to prance should the owner of the estate decide to act ungentlemanly.

"Lord Kunzite, Lord Jadeite," the man greeted the two.

"D'Mye," Jadeite, a blue-eyed tall man with short blonde hair, returned lazily.

Their attention was redirected to a group of people arriving behind D'Mye; a middle-aged woman followed by two younger blondes and a few ladies in attending. "Allow me to introduce my wife, Lady Alessandra D'Mye, her niece Lady Amina D'Mye and, of course, our daughter, Serenity D'Mye."

As the women curtsied to each other and exchanged pleasantries, Lady Endymi's eyes remained on the petite blondes in front of her. Both the daughter and the niece looked to be the same height and same slim, though correctly proportioned, form. Their hair was of a different shade, Amina D'Mye's resembled the color of ripe wheat crop, while Serenity D'Mye's was much lighter and cooler, it had more platinum in it than gold. Lady Endymi wondered how their faces compared, but that remained something to be seen, since Serenity had yet to raise her eyes from the ground.

As they walked another path in the garden, Lady Endymi kept sneaking peaks at Serenity. Her ivory dress had a pink flower pattern and seemed to be of the same style as everyone else's, but the flowers gently woven into her hair seemed to accentuate the material much more than any of the jewelry worn by the rest of the women. Her soft curly locks that intentionally escaped the updo shielded her face from unwanted attention, the kind Lady Endymi was most likely paying now. She was a picture of innocent beauty and her mild manners, her downcast eyes and her merely contributing verses made her seem like a meek, malleable creature. Lady Endymi sighed, noticing only then that one of her companions was studying her study of the young woman. She averted her eyes back to the path and wondered when this torture would be over.

ooo

The small confines of the carriage were welcome after the hour in the garden and another two at a dinning table. Lady Endymi leaned back against the hard surface of the bench, wishing she brought more pillows, and closed her eyes. It was quiet inside, only the monotone rumbling of the wheels and the hooves interrupted her thoughts. Feeling oddly, she opened her eyes and stared straight in the blue ones belonging to one of the blonde men sitting across from her. Instead of asking a question, she raised one of her black manicured eyebrows.

"You didn't like her," he stated more than asked.

"Did you?" She challenged.

As the two stared at each other for a long moment, their companion, a man with steel-gray eyes and platinum blonde hair that was held behind his neck in a slick ponytail, voiced his own opinion. "She's a beautiful girl."

"Just that, a girl," Lady Endymi replied slowly.

"She is of the same age as you m'lady," the blue-eyed man, Jadeite, replied.

A dangerous sparkle lit in Lady Endymi's violet eyes before she put it away and replied without feeling. "She is too timid. He needs a wife, not a child."

"Pray tell what you mean by that Lady Raye," Jadeite prompted. After she just stared at him for a long moment without reply he continued. "Many men wish for a timid wife, one that obeys their orders-"

"Just because you have that notion for yourself, doesn't mean my brother has also," Lady Raye Shields, the Dutchess of Endymi, snapped unladylike.

Afraid that his friend was about to cross boundaries of propriety, Kunzite spoke ahead of Jadeite. "You're right m'lady, the young lady we met may not possess the ideal character for the Duke, but the arrangements have been made. Whether they like it or not, whether any of us feel that it is the right way, the King has arranged this marriage and nothing will change that."

She let out a long sigh and relaxed back into her seat, seething on the inside. She knew Kunzite was right, they were powerless in that instance. "It is the exact reason I wish she was different. Darien needs someone who can stand by him, who can understand him… someone who has a spine." She opened her violet eyes again, an angry blaze still aflame in them. "And that girl is nothing short of spineless. No wonder her head doesn't come up, there's no shaft to support it."

ooo

A storm gathered on the horizon soon after the Duchess departed, then swept in and raged through the garden, almost as though it wanted to crush down everything on its way. The intermittent spurs of heavy rainfall and strong winds raged outside, shaking the window Serenity leaned against. Just like the weather, she was unsure whether she wanted to cry or throw a temper tantrum. Neither would give her the result she wanted, neither would free her from her destiny.

A door opened with a soft creek and Serenity turned to find her cousin cautiously walking through the drawing room. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she sat down across from Serenity in the window seat.

"I don't believe I am. Feeling that is." She closed her eyes for a long moment, not allowing the traitorous tears to spill, until she had a handle on herself. "I have a request to make, Mina."

"Anything you need, Sere."

Serenity exhaled slowly. "I need you to come with me."

Her cousin's eyes widened a bit before she stood up abruptly. "You want me to come with you?"

Serenity nodded. "I will need someone by my side. It's not asking much, they can't deny it to me." She felt a lot less certain than she sounded. _And if they do, I will send for you anyway_, Serenity thought bitterly to herself.

Mina sat back down. "But you will be surrounded by people. Besides, Lady Endymi and the two Lords with her seemed nice." She searched her cousin's eyes. "You haven't looked at them once, have you?"

Serenity shook her head, then tilted it towards the candle that hang on the wall. "How could I?"

Mina's eyes widened again at the sight of the discoloration of Serenity's cheekbone. Her lips tightened in a thin line, her hand searching blindly for Serenity's. "Why?"

Serenity chuckled. "Why? You know why."

Mina knew. She knew Serenity's step father was a ruthless man, but she did not think he was that stupid. "How did it happen?"

Serenity stared out of the window and watched the flowers being devoured by the rain and the wind for a while before speaking.

ooo

It was a glorious morning and Serenity did not fail to take advantage of the weather. Early in the day, long before the sun made being outside unbearable, she escaped to the stables and quickly saddled her mare. Quickly, before any of the servants noticed and reported to her step father, she raced out of the stables and into the open fields behind the mansion. Her bliss lasted for two hours, until she reluctantly brought the horse back. She snuck in through the side entrance and was hastily walking down the hall when her step father's voice boomed through the first story. Serenity froze in her tracks, afraid to turn around and face him.

Riding was her only outlet as of late. Naturally, Serenity found that riding ladylike was boring and riding habits where stifling contraptions. Instead, she rode with her legs on both sides of the horse's torso, a pair of trousers worn below one of her old gowns. Now, as she stood in the hallway dressed like a clown, Serenity desperately searched for a reason to escape the scrutiny. No such luck.

"Serenity Alessandra Constance D'Mye! Get here right this second."

Serenity slowly turned and entered a parlor on her left. She stood there, facing the window, when her step father approached. "Today is a very important day, Serenity, you should be getting ready."

"I will be ready on time," Serenity replied evenly.

She felt him scrutinize her from behind her back. Suddenly, he grabbed her elbow and turned her around. "What in the God's name are you wearing?"

She raised her chin in defiance. "I went for a ride."

"Dressed like a common whore?"

Serenity flinched from the words and the snarly tone in which they were spoken. "Isn't this what I am? A whore sold to the highest paying customer?" The hard slap almost made her fall over sideways, but Serenity stayed rooted to the floor. She blew stray hair away, gently holding her cheek. "Careful sir, you will damage your merchandise."

He did not make the same mistake again. Her step father yanked his horse whip out of his boot and hit her across the ribs. Her back and midsection where delivered carefully executed blows, until Serenity lay on the floor, hugging her lithe form from the vicious leather.

ooo

A week had gone by too quickly and in a flash Serenity was in a carriage, accompanied by her cousin Mina, on her way to the Capital. The bruising on her face was gone and the rest of her body was healing somewhat, but she did not worry about that. Her wedding was not scheduled for another two weeks and she knew she would be presentable by her wedding night. Her wedding night. The thought made Serenity shudder. She was not naive, nor was she oblivious, she was seventeen, an age long past that of legal marriage. Besides, she spent enough time hiding in the library to find all sorts of books that were never meant to cross a lady's lap. Education was a double-edged sword.

"Have you seen him before?" Serenity asked quietly.

Mina looked at her from the opposite seat. She has been to the Capital with her family for the Season twice now, ever since her coming of age. Serenity was tucked away in the country, her future sealed long ago. "No, I haven't. I've heard rumors though."

Serenity glanced at her without expression, prompting her to go on.

"He is the only remaining duke, so he naturally causes a lot of conversations. Besides…"

Serenity looked to her again. "Besides?"

Mina blushed. "He's available, so he made every madame dream of her daughter catching his fancy."

Serenity's brow furrowed. "How can someone catch his fancy if he's not there? You said you haven't seen him before."

"Just because I haven't seen him, doesn't mean he wasn't there." Mina explained quickly. "He was at the Capital last Season, my parents just… they didn't let me near him."

Now Serenity was genuinely curious. "Why?"

"You of course. He is your betrothed, they did not harbor the same hopes those silly women did."

"But you would never pursue him anyway, even if you met him. I don't understand."

Mina bit on her lower lip as another blush brightened her cheeks. "They weren't afraid that he would fall in love and marry me, Sere. They were afraid he'd take advantage of me."

"Oh," Serenity exhaled. "So that's why people speak of him."

"Among other things."

"Such as?"

It was Mina's turn to look away. She eyed the passing fields in thought before deciding to contribute at least something for her cousin's benefit. "He is viewed as odd, or so I heard."

"He is viewed as odd, but madams dream of him marrying their daughters?" Serenity almost gasped.

"But of course, he is the only remaining duke."

"You mentioned that before." Serenity instantly regretted her snappy tone. "Odd in what way?"

"I don't really know for sure. There are many rumors circulating of him. Some say that he is a pirate, others say he uses black magic. Very few people have been to the Duchy of Endymi and those who have don't speak of it. It's like he has a country within a country and he doesn't let strangers there without permission. Some say he has an army as large as the King's, some say he imports slaves to work the lands and protect him. The stories go on."

Serenity felt her head spin. "That doesn't sound odd, that sounds terrifying."

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Mina said hastily. "Those are probably just rumors made of jealousy."

Serenity looked out of the window again. "Maybe I'll be better off escaping now."

"What are you speaking of?"

"I can't return home, not back to that man… but I can't bear the thought of living with a man who steals young women's innocence and is a cause for such dreadful rumors. I can barely accept the thought that I am to be married at all."

"Sere."

"We still have another day of journey. What if I escaped when we stopped for the night? I could live in a village somewhere, work for my living and not ever have to worry about the Court, the King, my parents."

Mina felt tears prick at her eyes at her cousin's visible despair. "Sere, you cannot defy a King's order."

Serenity looked into the bright blue eyes of her cousin. "What do you think he would do?"

"He'll send his army to find you."

Serenity let out a bitter laugh. "I'm hardly worth it."

"Your line is worth it."

"My line," Serenity mumbled as her thoughts returned to the wedding night and her spirits left her altogether.

ooo

The next day both girls watched the passing scenery in awe. Though Mina has been to the Capital twice, the views did not stop fascinating her. Their country was one of a kind, remote from the rest of the world and yet capable of absorbing many other cultures in their surroundings and lifestyle. An outpost of civilization, tucked in on an island between the waters of Atlantic Ocean and the Celtic Sea, this was a jewel to those weary of its existence. Occasional pirate raids on the outlying towns and past advances from countries that wished to claim it as a territory were evidence enough.

The two blondes, however, were looking at the other proof of the uniqueness of their homeland. The Capital was the most fascinating city in their country. As the carriage rumbled slowly through the outskirts, the forests and the fields disappeared, replaced with houses ranging from large manors to small estates, their grounds finally giving way to row houses just before they passed through the first square. The architecture of the city was as mixed as its population. Anyone who came upon their land with no malice and willing to contribute was welcome, their past left before their journey had begun, but their culture still apparent in the diversity of the surroundings.

Serenity's mouth parted at the sight of houses of worship she has never seen before, their oval roofs topped with quarter-moons. There were public buildings without doors, their entrances casting shadows, welcoming their visitors into interwoven patterns of hallways and gardens inside. The climate on the island was very mild, almost tropical in the summer, and only slightly chilly in the winter. It only snowed at the mountaintop, but Serenity has only seen the white at a great distance, never up close. They passed through sprawling park, the aroma of flowers in it permeated even inside the carriage. Serenity felt her lips curl up, until her eyes fell on the sight in front of her.

The Palace was a breathtaking sight. It sat on a platform carved into the side of the mountain, elevated above the rest of the city. Serenity only noticed then that they have been climbing upwards at a gentle, but steady slope. The park touched it on one side, the other was faced by an enormous cathedral and a succession of smaller buildings, town houses belonging to the richest of men. Its back was supported by a wall of rock, inaccessible to any invaders. The Palace was built in a shape of a horse shoe, its center four-story and toppled by many sculptures. The inner side of the shoe housed an outside terrace, massive jade columns supporting the heavy weight of the two floors above them. The Imperial Garden was tended carefully inside the shoe, some of the vines creeping up the columns, their flowers accessorizing the shadowed walkway of the terrace. In the middle of the Garden was a decorative pond. As the horses pulled their carriage in front of one of the wings, Serenity was unable to close her mouth. She turned to Mina, wide-eyed with excitement.

The older girl, though only by a month, smiled, as she too took in the beautiful view. The carriage door opened and they were helped out. A group of Ladies of the Court greeted them, making the introductions and taking them under their wing. Serenity could hardly remember their names, she was looking at the garden as they walked slowly through the terrace, bathing in its coolness. To their right oriental windows with metal grates instead of glass filled the length of the walls. Every so often they passed a door with a guard posted outside. Serenity could not see the other side of the wing of the Palace, but she remembered from when they exited the carriage that the windows above the first floor where of the same shape, but with colored glass windows. It was an odd combination of East and West, she knew from the drawings in the books she has read.

"…be staying in the guest quarters for now, until the wedding. Lord Endymi has a townhouse nearby, perhaps you will be staying there after." Serenity caught the end of an explanation given by one of the women, Lady Alesse. She looked at Mina as the latter grabbed her hand gently and pulled her through one of the doors as the guard opened it. They walked up the marble stairs to the second floor and down the hall. Lady Alesse showed them to their adjoining rooms, and then left with the rest, assuring that the maids would be over with their belongings.

Serenity walked through the large room filled with light and felt herself smile, despite the nervous trepidation of her heart. The windows looked out into the Garden below and if she stood all the way to the right of the room, she could see the mountain peak. The room was not pristine white as she expected it to be, instead it was colored a light, but warm, yellow tone, bringing out the intricate pattern of the glass more. The four-poster bed was made of dark wood, sheer yellow fabric falling softly over the wood. There was a fireplace in the corner, perhaps used on those rare cold days, and a set of comfortable-looking chairs surrounding it. A large armoire was nested in the other corner, right next to a side table with a large mirror. Serenity giggled and ran to the bed, jumping up and twisting in the air to land on her back with a bounce. She has not felt like this in years, not since her carefree childhood was ripped away from her. For once, she felt like she was excited, alive. A strange thought entered her mind for the first time: maybe it wasn't so bad.

ooo

The enormous ballroom on the first floor of their wing was filled with people dressed up for the occasion. Serenity, having never been out with Society, did not realize that it was the middle of the Spring Season. Her wedding was supposed to be its culmination, right before the majority of the nobles departed the Capital and headed back to their estates for the summer. She stood in the corner of the room, Mina by her side, feeling extremely out of place and underdressed. Though she brought her best outfits with her, Serenity still looked like she was a country girl compared to the other women around her. Well, in the end that was exactly what she was. A country girl.

She turned to her cousin, worry clearly in her features. "What do we do?"

Mina gave her an encouraging smile. "We mingle, we meet people, when the music comes on we dance."

Serenity swallowed and looked down. It was easier said than done. The meal they had earlier in their rooms seemed to hardly settle in her stomach and the young woman wondered if she could feign sickness and excuse herself. As soon as the thought came she chastised herself for it. She was stronger than this, none of these people mattered. She was going to be the Duchess of Endymi and if they knew who she was they would be feeling nervous at meeting her, not the other way around.

"Ah, there you are."

Serenity felt a chill run down her spine at the familiar melodic voice. She knew that voice from when she had to listen to it for three hours just over a week ago and suddenly she felt all of her resolve melt away. _The real Duchess of Endymi. _She curtsied and then slowly brought her eyes to see her future sister-in-law. Serenity's breath caught at the beauty in front of her. She was a little taller, her voluptuous body accentuated, not hidden, by the burgundy red dress she wore. Her black hair was curled and pinned up, her face only slightly powdered. Her eyes were the most amazing sight Serenity has ever witnessed. They weren't exactly blue, they were violet. Those eyes stared at her with a little amusement and… disappointment?

"Lady Endymi," Serenity breathed out.

Lady Endymi forced a smile. "It's Lady Raye. We are going to be sisters, after all." She turned to Mina and her smile brightened a little. "Lady Amina." With a flick of he wrist she beckoned four men that stood behind her to take a step forward and they did as one. "These are Lord Kunzie, Lord Jadeite, Lord Nephrite, and Lord Zoicite. They are harmless to you." She looked pointedly at Serenity as the latter curtsied and lowered her eyes as a blush warmed up her cheeks. The men seemed to follow Lady Endymi's every unspoken command and she could not blame them for it. Lady Raye had a magnificent presence.

Her heart sped up dangerously as music fluttered to Serenity's ears and she saw people around them move to clear the center of the ballroom out of the corner of her eye. "May I have the honor?"

She turned her head to the brunette man in the group. His long hair was braided down his back, but somehow did not look out of place with his outfit. His kind green eyes seemed to send her a message but she failed to decipher it. With a slight nod Serenity accepted his hand and walked to the dance floor.

She was taught to dance, it was not the first time she was held by a man either, but Serenity could not help the blush that warmed up her cheeks. Their bodies brushed against each other innocently, then separated as they exchanged partners, then came back.

"You look a little lost," he said for only her ears to hear.

"I've never been to the Palace before," Serenity confessed. "I guess I'm a little nervous."

They parted again and his eyebrow was raised in amusement when they reunited. "Of what?"

"Won't the King be in attendance?" She heard him laugh softly as they parted and it irritated her. How dare he laugh at her absence of knowledge? She just told him that this was new to her.

"The King never attends these balls. He is a bit of a recluse, only letting a chosen few close."

"Oh."

The dance ended and Nephrite escorted her to a station where she was offered different wines. After she made her choice, he walked her back to where she stood before. To her surprise, neither Mina nor Lady Raye were there. A quick search of the crowd revealed them both dancing.

"I beg your pardon, but I see someone I need to speak with."

She turned to him and gave him a shy but honest smile. "Please, I will be alright. Thank you for the dance."

He smiled down at her and suddenly picked up her hand, placing a quick kiss on the back of it. "The pleasure was all mine m'lady."

Serenity watched him walk away towards someone she could not see in the crowd, then sipped on her wine. She took a few steps over to an alcove and leaned against the wall, not wanting to have to find someone to converse with. Instead, she caught on to a conversation in the alcove next to hers. She scolded herself for eavesdropping, but then the subject of their conversation fully reached her.

"But have you seen her? She is quite pretty, even under-groomed."

"Oh please, like it would matter if she looked like a pig. He doesn't have a choice but to marry her, it's the King's wish."

"You don't seem upset about it."

"Why would I be? A man like the Duke needs someone to tame and his bride looks in no need of that. I'm sure he'll be over her as soon as they conceive, if not before."

The other woman seemed to have gasped. "But you are married."

"All the more reason for him to enjoy my hospitality. I hear he is quite worth the trouble."

Serenity held tight to her glass as she dashed to the doors. She set the goblet on a mantel and ran through the doors, out of the bright lights of the ballroom and into the dimness of the terrace. She stood there, breathing hard from her mad dash, until her eyes found an entrance to the Garden. She ran down the terrace until she reached the path, then her legs followed it unseeingly. Tears prickled at her eyes, tears of despair and anger. How dared they speak about her? How dared they speak of sleeping with her husband? She may not have met him, she may not have been to keen on the arrangement, but her pride was wounded by the notion. She almost laughed at the sudden realization of possessiveness that overwhelmed her senses back in the ballroom when she heard those words. She may have been a country girl, she may have not known the ways of the Society, but she was Lady Serenity Alessandra Constance D'Mye, and like all the women of her line, she was going to be strong.

She plopped on the grassy ground as she reached the pond and stared at the reflection of the moon. The gentle wind dried off her tears and Serenity became aware of a potent fragrance the enveloped her. She blinked, looking around to find the source and then she saw it - all around her white lilies glowed in the moonlight. They were so fragile, so beautiful and so tantalizing. Yet, despite their innocence, Serenity knew that their potent scent could make a person suffer. A smile crept into her face as she reached out and plucked one, inhaling the fragrance.


	2. Of Dresses and Countryside

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, everything else belongs to me.

* * *

><p>AN: As promised, here it is! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I noticed that I have a lot of new readers, which is fantastic. So not to be redundant, but for those of you who have never read my stories - when I rate something "M" I mean it - and not in a lemon scene at the end of the fic. No, think R-rated film full of violence, coarse language and sexual content. So be warned, this is still chapter two and it's been slow so far - not too late to turn away. Okay, I've done my duty as a responsible adult. Now back to the story… let me know what you guys think, the next chapter will be posted closer to next weekend! F<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Of Dresses and Countryside<strong>

The full moon shone in the sky, casting its soft glow over a lonely figure in the middle of the Garden. She sat on the ground, her light blue dress luminescent in the night, her hair almost silver. She held a white Calla Lily in her hand, playing with it for a while before she got up and walked slowly back to the Palace.

He did not hear the door open or the soft foot steps, he was oblivious to the presence until someone stood next to him, watching the blonde below walk through the Garden.

"Do I need to worry about you?" Kunzite asked slowly.

"I beg you pardon?"

Kunzite's eyes left the window and instead focused on the man in front of him. He was wearing a black silk shirt and matching trousers, so unlike the outfits most people in the ballroom had been wearing. His black hair was tousled, his dark blue eyes calm and slightly confused. "You didn't hear me approach, Endymion."

His dark brow rose in defiance. "I am at the King's Palace, Kunzite, it is the safest place in the country."

Kunzite's brow mirrored the challenge. "You contradict yourself my Lord."

He sighed, not up to the challenge. "You're right, I'm slipping. But I assure you it's not from the sight of a fair maiden in the moonlight."

Kunzite's face lit up with an amused smile. "You don't know."

"I don't know what?" Endymion asked as he studied the man in front of him tiredly.

"That fair maiden was your bride."

"That was Serenity D'Mye?"

"Yes. Haven't you gotten her portrait?"

"Must have missed me with all the travel as of late," Endymion replied indifferently.

Kunzite sighed. "Lady Raye told you her opinion."

"Lady Raye is my sister, of course she shared her opinion. It was the only reason I sent her and you on a four-day journey."

"Why are you avoiding her?"

Endymion snorted. "I am not avoiding anyone. I wish to rest, Kunzite."

Kunzite stood there for a long moment before bowing his head down. "Good night, Your Highness."

ooo

The morning brought a new day and a new attitude. Serenity woke up later than usual, exhausted by the night before and the worries of the last few days. She called for the maid and took a bath, meeting with her cousin as the morning rolled into noon.

"It is nice to see you back," Mina said as they walked down the hallway.

"What do you mean?"

"You are in higher spirits, yourself again. Did something good happen last night?"

Serenity glanced at her quickly. "Not particularly. As a matter of fact, nothing good happened last night."

"You disappeared so early in the night, I was worried," Mina whispered as they came to a landing.

"I overheard some conversations, but nothing for you to worry about," Serenity added quickly. "Was he there last night?"

"No, but Lord Zoicite told me that he arrived yesterday."

Serenity nodded. "Do you know what he looks like?"

"I… I do not," Mina answered as her brow furrowed.

They entered the dining hall, halting at the sight of a large table, barely filled half way with people. "I thought this was a luncheon for everyone," Serenity whispered.

"This is everyone," Mina responded. "Everyone who's staying at the Palace."

"Oh." Serenity was under the impression that many of the guests from the night before stayed at the Palace. She was unaware that the ball was held in the name of her arrival and that the guests were comprised of regulars for the Season.

The two approached the table, noting that the ladies of the court from the day before were there, as were Duchess of Endymi and her four knights. About twenty people sat at the table altogether, a surprisingly small amount for the number of rooms Serenity counted in her exploration of the Palace.

As they approached the table, Nephrite and Kunzite rose, taking two chairs out. Serenity gave Nephrite a thankful smile as she sat down next to him, only to realize that she was sitting directly across from Lady Raye. To her right sat Zoicite and to her left - Jadeite. Serenity greeted them politely and engaged in a conversation with Nephrite. She found his company quite pleasant. Somewhere in the middle of the meal her attention was caught by the scene in front of her. Lady Endymi was speaking with Zoicite as a cherry appeared in front of her face. Without looking she took it between her teeth and snapped it off the stem. Jadeite's hand retreated and picked another berry, bringing it to Lady Raye's mouth. She opened it and the strawberry disappeared there, his fingertips brushing against her lips. Serenity's gaze was drawn away from the sight as Kunzite choked on his wine.

"My God," she heard Lady Alesse whisper before someone hushed her. Serenity's eyes wondered back to Lady Raye and she met her eyes straight on. Serenity's cheeks flushed, but her gaze did not waiver. If Lady Raye was allowed impropriety because of who she was, that meant Serenity had nothing to worry about. She reached over to a large fruit plate in the middle and grabbed a cherry, popping it in her mouth.

ooo

The room would have been out of place in most palaces, but not in this particular one. It lacked the rich decorum, instead its walls, floor and ceiling were covered with polished planks of wood. The windows faced the mountain and one could forget they were in the Palace at all. A large leather mat stuffed with goose feathers occupied the center of the room, there was no furniture, only hooks on the walls that held assorted armory. The sound of wood hitting wood filled the large space.

Two men, holding long wooden rods, their middle wrapped up in strips of soft leather, sparred on top of the mat. Beads of sweat covered their bodies, their movements quick and calculated. The older man with long white hair took a dive to avoid an impact with his opponent's weapon and his foot slipped off the mat. They continued on the solid floor, the blows not relenting.

"You are mad at me," the older man said as his opponent delivered another potentially dangerous blow.

"I know not what you speak of." The younger man jumped over the rod as it was about to hit him in the knees.

"Come off it, Endymion. You know exactly what I mean."

Endymion blocked another attempt, then simply thew the rod on the mat and stood tall, breathing heavily and wiping the sweat off of his forehead. His linen black tunic and pants, a stark contrast to the other man's white attire, were soaked. "Why her?"

The older man placed his weapon back on the wall and turned around. "What's wrong with _her_?"

"I don't know, I haven't met her."

"Well, that's your own fault, isn't it?"

His blue eyes narrowed at the situation. "Why won't you give me a choice?"

"Because then I will never live to see it happen. She is of a noble line, worthy to carry your title."

"She comes of a line of women, Your Majesty, I need a boy to carry down the name and the title."

The king smiled, amused. "Then you better get to it."

Endymion felt his face flush in sudden embarrassment, a rare sight. "Did you chose her because she is weak?"

"Weak?" The king's voice boomed as he laughed. "My boy, you need to meet your future wife. If she is the granddaughter of Constance D'Mye, there is not a weak bone in her body. Why do you think the women in her line are allowed to carry titles?"

"Lack of men?" Endymion ventured a guess.

The king laughed again. He pulled a spear from the wall and threw it to Endymion. "I'll let you discover that for yourself. Now let's see how you do with metal in your hand."

ooo

Shortly after lunch Serenity and Mina were summoned to Lady Raye's quarters, which were located in the other wing of the Palace. The two blondes studied their surroundings in awe, aware that the rooms looked more lived-in than the guest rooms they themselves had been occupying. The quarters were also significantly larger, including a sitting room, a music room, and a small library. Lord Jadeite gave them a quick tour, avoiding only Lady Raye's bedchamber.

"Ah, there you are," Lady Raye smiled as she walked through the double-doors of said bedchamber, a couple of maids trailing behind her. "Since we have only a little over a week left, I suggest we start with the wedding preparations."

Neither blonde found a reason to object, though one was much more excited about the idea than the other. Serenity suddenly felt like her short-lived dream was ending and reality was returning at a gallop. She concentrated on what Lady Raye was saying as they sat in the sitting room.

"…will be arriving all throughout the next week, I believe your parents are due to be here on Wednesday. The ceremony is to take place on Saturday, it will be held at the Cathedral."

Serenity felt air leave her lungs at the mention of the grandiose structure they passed on the way to the Palace.

"We can stroll over there tomorrow," Lady Raye continued, "so you can decide on decorations. Today, I believe, is better spent on taking measurements."

"Measurements?" Serenity asked, slightly dubious.

"For your wedding gown, of course."

"Of course." Serenity looked down at her folded hands.

Lady Raye studied her for a moment. "I would also like the seamstress to make a few outfits for you, we still have a week and a half of outings left."

Serenity did not raise her eyes, she knew the expression she would see on Lady Raye's face. She looked like an ugly duckling next to the beautiful duchess, so instead Serenity only nodded.

Lady Raye stifled a sigh as her eyes momentarily connected with Jadeite's before she looked away. She was hoping that Serenity's reaction at the lunch table was not an accident, but a glimpse of her character. Now she was not so sure. "Do you have an idea of what you wish for in a dress?"

Serenity knew exactly what she wanted in a dress. She was her daddy's little princess and had been dreaming of her wedding since she became aware of the concept. Her father, however, was no longer around and she was not marrying the prince from her dreams. Serenity cared little about what her gown looked like any longer, so she shook her head. Her indifference led to Lady Raye's and Mina's passionate discussion about styles, the fabrics and the fashion, until one of the maids came back and announced that the seamstress had arrived.

Through that entire time Serenity just sat quietly, not paying attention to the conversation. Every now and again she would raise her eyes, only to find Jadeite looking at her. Thus, she would feel her cheeks flush at the memory of his closeness to Lady Raye at the table and she would look back down. Something Jadeite interpreted as shyness.

They walked the long hallways to the first story and navigated to a room outfitted with a small podium and settees. The seamstress and her assistants were already there with a few tools and fabric samples. Jadeite stayed outside of the door, making Serenity wonder momentarily why his presence was necessary at all. She was helped out of her gown, petticoats and the stays and stood on the podium in nothing but her shift. She spaced out while Mina and Lady Raye were describing their ideas to the seamstress, only coming back to reality when the latter started measuring her. Serenity really was not bothered about the process, until one of the seamstress' assistants brought up something she called a corset. It looked just like the stays Serenity was used to, only it was reinforced with metal, not wood, and did not have any straps. It was held against her and then the assistants went to a tedious task of strapping a long lace through the hols in the back. Serenity gasped as one of the metal ribs poked her still bruised midsection, causing everyone in the room to look at her.

"Sere-"

"I'm fine," Serenity quickly interrupted, blinking away the tears as she shifted and other areas of her torso screamed in pain. She bit on her lower lip, allowing the women to finish their job, her nails digging deep into the palms of her hands.

ooo

The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever, as Serenity tried to focus on something other than the physical pain. The next morning she was delivered a handful of cards, inviting her to an array of tea parties, riding excursions and balls, though she knew none of the women who extended the invitations. She sat down with Mina after breakfast and they went through the thin deck.

"Lady Graus, yes, I remember her," Mina was saying tiredly. "She was one of those fat madams trying to get the Duke of Endymi to marry her daughter."

Serenity looked at the card with something more than indifference she had paid to the rest of them. "Maybe we should visit her ballroom then."

Mina looked at her cousin skeptically. "Why would you want to subject yourself to someone who obviously only thinks of herself?"

Serenity shrugged. "It's more fun that way."

"Do yourself a favor, make friends, not enemies."

"You are such a bore," Serenity pouted.

"How about this? I know these people, my parents visit often with them and they usually have big enough parties to get lost in."

Serenity looked at the embossed card skeptically. "Whatever." She threw the remainder of the cards she held to the table and leaned into the cushion of the settee. "Do you think we can commission a horse somewhere?"

"I'm pretty sure the King has his own stable."

Serenity ignored the sarcasm. "But are we allowed to borrow any?"

Mina shrugged. "Why don't we go and find out?"

"Do you… do you have a riding habit I can borrow?"

Mina looked at her cousin in surprise. "You didn't bring one?" Serenity shook her head. "But of course."

As they walked down the lawn towards the stables half an hour later, Serenity regretted, for the first time ever, not having a riding habit. Though the closeness of her size to Mina's was a blessing, the difference in their taste was anything but. Serenity pulled on the bodice of her midnight blue habit as they approached the stables.

"Stop it," Mina slapped her hands gently.

"It's too low," Serenity whispered back. "Are you sure you don't have any neck kerchief that would go with it?" Mina blinked back at her, appalled. Serenity missed the look. "I'm pretty sure there's a piece of this contraption I'm missing."

"It's not a piece of the habit, it's a piece of your brain you're missing," Mina mumbled under her breath.

They reached a large wooden structure that housed the horses and spoke with one of the stable lads. Shortly they were heading towards the park atop two brown mares. Serenity's worry about her dress dissipated as the horse picked up the pace, trotting down the street. Even the fact that she was sitting sideways did not discourage her spirits. She was feeling the freedom once again, feeling alive. They entered the park and she let the horse gallop freely. Picking the outer, less crowded, road within the park, they raced each other like they'd done since childhood. Their cheeks rosy from the wind, they laughed as they came to an empty intersection under the cover of tall palm trees.

"Left or right?" Serenity asked between deep breaths.

"Lef- Lady Endymi! Lord Nephrite," Mina exclaimed as she turned her head in that direction.

The couple rode up to them, followed by two other men. Kunzite they knew, but the other one was a stranger. He was dressed in black trousers and a matching jacket with gold buttons and cufflings, a white shirt sticking out through the opening. His black hair was tousled in the wind, his blue eyes sparkling. Serenity traced the line of sight of those eyes, blushing profusely as she looked down at her chest.

She cleared her throat. "Good Day."

They exchanged greetings, then Lady Raye gestured to the stranger. "This is-"

"Lord Shields," he interrupted her rudely. "How do you do, ladies?"

Serenity gave him a brief nod, still appalled at his brashness. Lady Raye continued with her introductions. "Lady Amina D'Mye and Lady Serenity D'Mye."

"Pleasure," he reiterated as his eyes swept over their disheveled state. "Was the devil chasing you?"

Mina giggled, as Serenity threw him an indignant glance. Her gaze traveled to Nephrite and she returned his smile. She never felt threatened by him, nor uncomfortable around him. Serenity pulled on the rains gently and rode up to his side. "Would you mind showing us around the park, Lord Nephrite?"

His eyes shifted to somewhere behind her back before he smiled again, though this time the smile did not reach his eyes. "Of course, Lady D'Mye."

Serenity pulled on her reins and the horses walked down the path side by side. She felt eyes on her back and knew by the sound of the hooves that the rest of the party followed. Her conversation with Nephrite was a bit strained at first, but then they picked up where they had left off at lunch the day before. He told her of the local sights and stories associates with particular spots in the Park, like the Imperial Fountain, the Tulip Lane, and the Pine Grove. All six of them returned to the stables together, men dismantling from the horses and stepping up to help the three women. Serenity was distracted by a story Lady Raye was telling, so when she turned to be helped off the horse, she was surprised by the sight of black-haired Lord Shields, who quickly put his hands on her waist and effortlessly brought her down. Serenity's breath caught at his proximity, his essence overpowering as he held on to her for a moment too long to be proper. She would have taken a step back, if only the horse was not behind her. Her cheeks warmed up and she looked down, only to stare at the buttons of his jacket.

He finally let her go and Serenity rushed to escape his company, only to realize that Lady Raye and Mina were already being led up the path. A chill ran through her as she noticed an elbow that was extended her way. "It would be my pleasure," he murmured suggestively, his lips in a grin.

Serenity flushed red again, only this time from irritation. She lightly put her hand on his arm and hurried to match his long strides.

"How do you find the Capital so far?"

She stared straight ahead at the Palace, unwilling to give him any more attention than necessary. Serenity did not know why he was making her mad; not one of the other four knights that accompanied Lady Raye caused this reaction in her. "I find it quite pleasant," she responded.

"Are you here for the Season?"

Serenity could not resist a glance at him, she assumed that everyone knew of the reason for her being at the Capital, but apparently this ignorant man was an exception. "I am staying though the end of the Season, yes."

"Being invited to the Palace is quite an honor, what have you done to deserve the King's welcome?"

Her head tilted again to look at him, her eyes blazing blue. "Are you implying that someone like myself is unworthy of staying at the Palace unless by special invitation?"

He looked at her without expression. "No one is worthy of staying at the Palace without special invitation. I'm sure you would not extend an open invitation to all to visit your estate, would you?"

"No, of course I wouldn't," Serenity replied as she tore her gaze away from him.

"Then what makes you think the King is any different?"

She did not, Serenity realized, but she didn't want to answer personal questions to this stranger. She looked up at the Palace, wondering why it was taking so long for them to reach its confines, for her to escape her companion. "Have you met him?"

"Who?"

"The King."

A long silence spread between them until he spoke again. "Do you always steer the conversation towards what you wish to discuss?"

She shrugged. "That is not unlike what you were doing."

To her amusement, he chuckled. "I simply asked a question, yet instead of giving me a direct answer, you found all sorts of distractions to avoid answer, Lady D'Mye."

"It's a skill," she smiled to herself.

"It's childish," he replied, making the smile slip away from her face.

Serenity bit her tongue as they approached wrought gates that the guards held open. As soon as they entered the terrace, Serenity disconnected herself from her companion and curtsied to the group that awaited them. "Thank you for the company, but I must excuse myself now… we have a party to get ready for." Serenity looked at Mina and the latter followed her lead.

ooo

The rest of the group watched the two blondes walk away, then they walked towards the Garden, crossing it towards the opposite wing. Lady Raye left her four knights and caught up to the brunette man in the front. "Why didn't you tell her who you are?"

He turned his head to face her without breaking his pace. "I want to see what she's like."

Lady Raye nodded in approval. "What do you think of her?"

"She definitely was not dressed like a country girl."

Lady Raye's cheeks flushed crimson before she slapped her fan against his bicep. "Please spare me the naughty thoughts."

He gave her a smile that had the ability to stop women's hearts. "You asked for my opinion."

"My God, why do I even bother?" she sped up, picking up her skirts.

"Oh, come on, don't pout, Raye." He chased her up the steps of the terrace. "It will cause wrinkles." He laughed as she ran down the length of the terrace, her skirts flying.

"Must you always intimidate her?" Kunzite asked as the two men caught up.

"Of course, what else are sisters for?"

"You are unbelievable, Endymion."

Endymion watched in amusement as Kunzite stormed off after his sister. He turned to the other man, his eyebrow arched. "Are you going to run from me too?"

"What put you in such good spirits?" Nephrite asked cautiously.

"I found the way my future wife flirted with you amusing."

Nephrite swallowed visibly. "I… we… we spoke a couple of times and…"

Endymion watched him stutter evenly. "Make sure you don't do anything your wife wouldn't want you to. She may not be as sympathetic as I am."

ooo

They arrived to the party in a carriage, though Serenity did suggest taking a stroll. Walking up the steps of a mansion located just a few blocks away from the Palace, they handed their cards and entered through large oak doors. Music drifted to them from a few rooms away and they were shown the way to the ballroom. It was significantly smaller than the one inside the Palace, but decorated much more. Gold candelabras hang in the center of the room and matching wall scones illuminated the intricate statutes.

Serenity weaved her arm through Mina's and the two walked down the stairs. After the first experience, Mina took it upon herself to introduce her cousin around, at least to the ones she felt worthy of Serenity's time. It was not long before both were dancing and Serenity had a few gentlemen paying her their exclusive attention. The experience was new to her and she felt invigorated. The joy of the evening came to a screeching halt when she heard a whisper over her shoulder.

"Now you look like a country girl."

Her whole body tensed, her hand tightening around the glass of champagne she held. Serenity desperately searched for Mina, but the blonde was happily dancing in the middle of the crowd. To her further annoyance, none of the gentlemen around her seemed to hear the offensive comment. She turned around, her cheeks flushed with fury. She may have been wearing a modest dress, but she thought the golden embroidery over the white silks quite exquisite. "I may be that, but you sir are not even worthy of a country girl's presence."

"Why is that?" He followed her as she made her way to the nearest glass depository, gulping the rest of her champagne.

"You have no manners," she explained simply. As she set her empty glass down, she turned to find his smirking face right in front of her. To her surprise, he took a step back and bowed gracefully.

"Lady D'Mye, it would be an honor if you agreed to grace me with your next dance."

She felt a few heads turning to them and hushed him to stand straight again. How one man could cause such anger in her she did not know, but he obviously set a goal of achieving it. "Fine."

"Fine?" His eyebrow arched. "That's hardly appropriate in itself, Lady D'Mye."

She took a deep breath, as deep as her stays would allow, and calmed herself. "Lord Shields, you may have the next dance." She saw his smile widen and she did not like the malicious intent she thought she glimpsed behind it. "But it will be the only one."

"Fine," he replied coyly as he extended his hand. She took it, lightly, as lightly as she could without letting her hand hover over his sleeve. Serenity promised to herself to avoid any closeness to this man, he made her feel… stifled.

She fully understood the reason for the malicious look when she heard the first strings of music change the pace around the room. Couples left the floor as others entered, and it was at that moment that Serenity realized with dread that the next song was a waltz. They entered the line of people moving to the middle of the ballroom and escape was no longer possible. He threw her a sideways glance and she realized to her further embarrassment that her fingers were digging into his arm. So much for holding him lightly. When they posed in front of each other, she could not help but avoid his glance. She was a good dancer and she could dance anything; but this, the most intimate of dances the Society allowed, it was supposed to be meaningful. It was not supposed to be shared with someone who caused such a dislike.

He took her hand and she wished her gown was accessorized with gloves. The gesture was not revolting, not like she suspected it would be, his palm was rougher than she expected, almost as if he did work with his hands, but the touch was gentle. He held her other arm by the elbow and she tentatively lay her hand on his upper arm, feeling the muscles underneath the layers of clothes move as he guided her to the music. Though there was plenty of space between them, she felt close, too close. Serenity had enjoyed dancing with all those other gentlemen she met that night, so she wondered why this one, albeit special, dance made her feel so flustered. Somewhere in the middle she realized that the space between them had decreased and if she raised her head, she would be close enough to feel his breathing.

"If you can't handle a simple dance with a common lord, m'lady, how are you going to handle the Duke?"

She lost her step and looked up into his laughing eyes against reason. He knew who she was all along and he pretended ignorance, asking her questions, to what? Find a way to humiliate her? Serenity took a step back and her hands dropped to her sides. His right still held her elbow. "The difference is that a common lord such as yourself is not even half of the man the Duke is." She yanked her arm out of his grip and walked hastily towards the exit. To her annoyance, he followed.

"Funny how you speak of the man you haven't even met and comparing him to me, when you know nothing of me."

She detected a note of anger in his tone, but ignored it. It was true, she spent half of the week in the Capital and she had yet to meet her future husband, but who was this man to talk about her or her future spouse? "You started the comparison, sir, and my relationship with the Duke is none of your concern."

"You don't have a relationship with the Duke."

She stopped abruptly and felt his form press against her for the shortest periods of time before he regained his balance and took a step back. Serenity felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes and she hated the weakness they must have portrayed. "Get away from me and don't ever follow me around!" she started walking again, without turning, until she was out of the house and in a moonlit garden. She ran along the path, the irony of the situation not escaping her in the least. It was her second party and she managed to end it exactly like the first one: in the midst of a garden and in tears. She laughed, brokenly, wondering why people wouldn't just leave her alone. Lady Raye, the Duchess of Endymi, was allowed to cross the bounds of propriety, she was treated like royalty and no one dared to speak of her behind her back. So what made Serenity so different? She was going to hold the same title, she was going to have the same place in society, higher, considering that she would be the duke's wife… then why did all those people treat her like she was a country nuisance? Like it was all a joke, like she was a joke. Why hadn't the duke met her?


	3. Of Platinum and Heirs

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, everything else belongs to me.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello dear readers! Thank you for all of your reviews - they truly inspire me to keep on going. I think my attempt at replying to each review turned futile, so I apologize. I do read each and every one still, though, so please don't stop. Just a few answers I couldn't not give.<p>

_**petiyaka: **_bad boys always have sex appeal and rudeness doesn't always imply idiocy :) Come on, Haruka is a bad girl in at least two of my fics and you love her. Many of us do :) And yes, I definitely have read my share of romance novels.

_**Jenbunny: **_please do not apologize! As a matter of fact, your review reminded me that I haven't posted the new chapter :( so there you go! I hope the tornadoes are gone and over with.

So, without further adieu (but not without a reminder to review), here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Of Platinum and Heirs<strong>

Serenity spent the next day brooding over her predicament. Someone in the past few days told her that she was being childish. She could not remember who it was, nor could she remember the context, but she realized that running away from parties in tears and sulking over her dislikes was, indeed, childish. Yet, Serenity did not know how she could turn people around. The plan was still forming in her mind the day after, when she met Mina, Lady Raye and a young woman she hadn't met before, Lady Amy, for a stroll to the Cathedral.

As they walked down the main avenue, each accompanied by one of Lady Raye's knights, as Serenity termed them since day one, she noticed the attention people were paying Lady Raye. Women curtsied, men bowed, some were even bold enough to attempt a conversation. As they closed up the ranks, Serenity held to Nephrite's sleeve and tried to absorb Lady Raye's body language. She heard her companion chuckle and gave him a sideways glance.

"If I may?" he asked quietly.

"Go ahead," Serenity responded as her eyes returned to her idol.

"Lady D'Mye, you have to believe in yourself."

"What?" She suddenly lost interest in the duchess.

"Lady Raye… she commands those around her because of her upbringing. She has a wild temper, one she controls with grace now, but it wasn't always like that. The respect… it's not because she is beautiful or rich or noble. It's because of who she is. Underneath the titles and the masks of civility. She is a beautiful person and people recognize that. For the most part," he added under his breath. Their pace slowed when he started speaking and they were now a good distance away from the rest of their party. He gave her a thoughtful gaze, void of any teasing or amused smiles. "You are just as beautiful, milady, both on the outside and on the inside. You just have to believe that you are."

Serenity felt her cheeks flush with color, as her heart thundered at the compliment. Then it occurred to her that he may be developing feelings towards her. "Lord Nephrite… I… I thank you for your compliment, but…"

He laughed softly at her reddening cheeks. "Lady Serenity, as beautiful as you are, I am happily married and you are betrothed to one of my best friends."

She immediately felt foolish. "I… was not insinuating anything."

"Of course not." He smiled at her warmly and pulled her faster up the street. "My wife will be arriving tomorrow, she should be of help to you."

"Oh?"

"She's one of the Princess' Ladies."

Serenity's head snapped to the side. "I didn't know the King has a daughter."

"He doesn't. He has a younger sister, though, she is about five years older than you."

"I see."

ooo

The Cathedral did not disappoint. Serenity stood in the middle of the row between the pews and she felt herself an insect inside a mansion. The massive granite columns extended a few stories above her head, supporting the magnificent domes. On the inside they were painted with scenes from the Bible, numerous mosaics and statutes of Saints filled the walls. The light streamed in from windows located just under the domes, but the air remained drastically cooler than the sticky hotness outside. Without a doubt Serenity knew she would be comfortable on her wedding day, irrespective of how long the ceremony lasted and how many layers her dress had.

She walked up to the altar and traced the coolness of its surface with her fingers, fascinated. It was like the magnificence of the place was pumping through her veins, making her feel part of the Cathedral, worthy of being there, worthy of being magnificent. Her lips curled up in a smile and she turned to look at the pews, the isle and the entrance. She noticed that everyone was watching her, but in that moment she did not care. Serenity felt confident, she felt exhilarated. "Mina, Lady Raye, Lady Amy… I want you and Lord Nephrite's wife…" She looked down to him for help.

"Lady Carmelita," he supplied.

"And Lady Carmelita to be my bridesmaids."

"Bridesmaids?" Mina asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Yes," Serenity smiled, completely in another world. "When I was a little girl, my father used to tell me a fairytale when I couldn't fall asleep. In it, the princess got married to her prince and they were surrounded by their closest friends. The princess had four girls stand by her at the wedding, he called them her bridesmaids; the prince had four boys, they were groomsmen. I spent hours upon hours telling my father what my wedding would be like… I'd have a beautiful white gown with a never-ending train and wear a little crown. Four of my closest friends would stand by me… and four of my prince's closest friends would stand by him." Her smile faded as she came back to reality. "I know I'm not a princess and I'm not marrying a prince, nor do I have four closest friends… but it would mean the world to me if you made my fairytale come true."

She watched them with a baited breath. The full weight of how much she just embarrassed herself hit her like a falling dome and she was about to back out into a side entrance when Lady Raye cleared her throat.

"I have never heard of a wedding where… the ceremony is centered around the bride and the groom… it's their spotlight," she reasoned slowly. Everyone was catching her every word and it made Serenity feel a thousand times worse, until Lady Raye spoke again. "But it takes a lot of courage to say what you just did… and to give up your spotlight. It will be my honor to be your… bridesmaid."

Serenity felt a huge smile spread across the lips as the other ladies agreed and Nephrite volunteered an agreement for his wife. She took a step down from the altar podium. "You will stand right here, in a row… we will have to make you matching gowns." Her eyes dashed to the isle. "And I want Calla Lilies at the end of the pews. Just three in a bunch, tied by a gold ribbon. Each groomsman and bridesmaid will walk up the isle," she continued as she danced down the isle, gesturing around her as she spoke. "And then you will part at the front and stand in a straight line on each side. Someone will have to walk me up the isle last… I guess it will have to be my step-father." She stopped suddenly, her spirit deflated by the notion.

"I guess we will need to add a train to that dress," Lady Raye said in amusement, missing Serenity's sudden mood change.

ooo

"I mean you should have seen her, she spoke with such passion!"

Endymion arched an eyebrow, watching four men spar with wooden rods on the mat. "I suggest you turn your own passion towards the weapon in your hand, Nephrite, and not towards my future wife."

"Feeling a bit jealous, are we?" Kinzite asked in retaliation as his opponent, Nephrite, followed Endymion's advice.

"Are you joking?"

"Not at all."

"Why would I be jealous?" Endymion looked at the other pair. "Move faster, Zoi."

"Because she hasn't exchanged one pleasant conversation with you. All you have managed so far is to annoy her."

"It seems as though you are starting to manage the same with me."

Kunzite blocked another blow and signaled for a break. "Why don't you just tell her who you are and let her get to know you before the wedding?"

"Why does she need to know who I am to get to know me?"

"Because as of right now you are nothing more than a nuisance. You are an unbecoming acquaintance, not a betrothed to her. Why would any lady of her stature tolerate advances from a stranger when she is to be married?"

"What advances are you speaking of?"

"The touching," Nephrite offered.

"The waltz," Jadeite remembered.

"The intimate whispering," Zoicite concluded.

Endymion watched them, speechless, before he picked up two wooden swords from the wall. "I believe my counts just turned on me," he spoke slowly as he swiveled the swords in each hand. "Why don't you try it like men, with your weapons instead of words?"

His one-sided grin was as evil as the one Serenity spotted two nights ago. The four men surrounded him, their smiles matching his, before they attacked. Endymion knew it was a losing battle, but they were already tired, so he could keep it going for at least a little while. Twenty minutes later they all lay on the mat, their weapons next to them, discarded, their hair and tunics drained in sweat. As his breath returned to him, Endymion spoke.

"I want to know the kind of person she is. I don't want to only see her from one angle, from when she becomes my wife. I want to know her under other circumstances. The King deprived me of that chance, a chance to meet her without preconceptions or expectations. If she thinks me to be a rogue, she should get her chance to form that opinion too."

"Your Highness, I knew you were our leader for a reason," Jadeite mused.

"Yes, he was born a duke," Kunzite jabbed.

Endymion jumped up to his feet and picked up his weapons. "Halfwits. Go clean up yourselves and meet me in my office in an hour. We have business to discuss."

"Endymion."

"Yes?" He turned around to Jadeite.

"Lady Raye and Lady Serenity planned an outing for this afternoon."

Endymion nodded. "Accompany them and take a few guards to follow at a distance. Stop by my rooms when you return."

ooo

After she returned from her stroll to the Cathedral, Serenity found her new dresses laid out on the bed. She could not care less when the seamstress took her measurements and Lady Raye and Mina outlined the designs, but now she could not hold her excitement at bay. The fabrics were of the highest quality, the designs of the latest fashion, the work immaculate. She sorted through them, piling them according to the time of the day, then sat on the bed, speechless. As a wide grin spread over her face, she jumped up and hastily removed her gown. Realizing that getting into one of those dresses all on her own was impossible, she rang for her maid and picked the one she wanted to wear that afternoon.

She picked a cotton gown, a rarity since the material was forbidden in some European countries. Serenity found the material quite pleasant to touch and light enough not to stifle in the afternoon warmth. It was a pink-shaded fabric, but not a teenage pink, more mature, muted pink. The ruffling of the gown was not excessive and the petticoat that went with it had butterflies in the front. Serenity sighed, content, when she saw her reflection in the mirror. It was strange how something as silly as a dress could change the way one looked.

Serenity picked a miniature umbrella and left her rooms, meeting Lady Raye out on the terrace. The latter gave her an appraising look and smiled in approval. They walked away from the Palace grounds, hands looped, towards the busy street littered with shops.

"I feel we should get some accessories for you and whatever else you wish before the wedding."

"I appreciate the gesture, Lady Raye, but I don't think there is the need."

Raye shrugged it off. She smiled at a couple of older women that approached them from the opposite direction. "Ladies."

"Lady Endymi." They curtsied.

"This is Lady Serenity D'Mye, future Duchess of Endymi," Rei introduced.

The two women curtsied again. After a short conversation, one Serenity was the center of, they parted and Lady Raye pulled the blonde towards a shop.

"Who were they?"

Raye shrugged. "Matrons. They are like a congress of the society, it's good to have them on your side."

"But… I was under the impression that after the wedding we would go to the Duchy of Endymi."

"We will. Well, you and Darien for sure."

"Darien?" Serenity glanced up.

"My brother," Raye explained.

"Oh… how ironic that I don't even know his first name."

Lady Raye felt sorry for the other girl for a moment, but she was not going to defy her brother's wish. "You'll have the rest of your life to know everything about him."

They walked through the shop in silence and left it without buying anything. Serenity looked at the cobblestones in front of her skirts. "What is he like?"

Lady Raye was warming up to Serenity, she really was, but she was not ready to become her friend. Someone who shared intimate things, such as discussing the person she had loved since birth. At the same time, she did not want Serenity to retreat back into her cocoon. "He's different. He doesn't care about the societal structure, but he respects order. When he turned ten, our father put him on a ship with Lord Kunzite's father as a sailor. They sailed to the East, spent a few months in West Indies. When he was fourteen, he was sent to England to study. He has a non-traditional outlook on everything and that's what makes him different. His heart makes him special."

Serenity watched Lady Raye's profile in awe. She had never seen her so serious or so sincere. "You really love him, I can tell."

Lady Raye blushed. "He's the only family I have left."

They entered a jewelry shop and Serenity realized that she had never seen so many pieces of jewelry in one place. She slowly walked the isle, until her eyes found a beautiful sapphire necklace laid out on a cushion. It had five large clusters of darker and lighter sapphires, forming flowers, three smaller ones fastened between them, on a gold chain.

"It would look good with your wedding dress," Lady Raye said over Serenity's shoulder.

Serenity shook her head. "I haven't a clue what my dress looks like… but in any event, this is entirely unnecessary."

"Nonsense." Raye beckoned with her finger over the shoulder. Jadeite materialized with a pouch as the two women moved down the isle.

"Where did he come from?"

Lady Raye looked at her strangely. "He was behind us all along."

"Why?" Serenity paled, remembering all the things he must have overheard with dread.

"He's one of Darien's counts."

"His counts?"

Lady Raye nodded. "The north and east shores of our country are inaccessible because of the rocky mount formation. The west shore is densely populated and is protected by the Royal Army. The south shore has fewer fertile lands, so less people live in the Duchy, even though the territory is larger. We have our own army, the lords who hold the highest titles, the counts, and largest properties have traditionally served as generals in it."

"But why send a general to accompany us?"

"Protection."

It suddenly dawned on Serenity that the 'knights' must have been the counts. It explained why they were always around Lady Raye. "Why not send guards?"

"Because he knows I'd never let him. I don't want to be watched all the time. The counts… they are friends. We grew up together. I don't feel like they have an ulterior motive, even if they do."

"It's nice when someone cares about you us much."

Lady Raye looked at Serenity with a faint smile. "He cares about you too."

"What?" Serenity searched Lady Raye's eyes. "He doesn't even know me.

Lay Raye chuckled. "Well, those three men two shops away are certainly not trailing us for my benefit."

Serenity looked around her shoulder, noting that Jadeite was walking behind them again, holding a package. Two shops away three men dressed in inconspicuous clothing were pretending to look through a shop window. As they continued down the street, Serenity felt something tug at her heart. She had not met her future husband yet, but he already cared enough to have guards watching her. Then another thought occurred to her: were they making sure she was safe or were they making sure she didn't do anything she shouldn't? Serenity did not see a reason why she would be in danger, so the only logical conclusion was that the duke wanted to make sure she was in check.

ooo

The small study was located just to the side of his bedchamber - where Lady Raye's suite had a music room. Endymion sat behind the desk, his head buried in some papers. Jadeite knocked on the open door once more, since he got no reaction the first time. Endymion's eyes came up to him, focusing on his presence. "Come on in."

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yes, I'm fine, just tired."

Unmasked concern entered Jadeite's features. "You haven't been yourself lately. You should rest."

"I will." Endymion gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "How did the shopping go?"

Jadeite grinned. "You may risk becoming poor if those two spend a lot of time together."

Endymion arched an eyebrow. "The future duchess has expensive tastes?"

"Yes, but it is the current duchess who throws money in the wind against objections."

"Interesting. Speaking of money, Zoi's chemists agree that the metal found in East Mines is precious."

"Are you thinking of developing them?"

"I don't know yet. That's what I need your consult for."

Jadeite nodded and took a moment to think. "On one hand you would have another revenue stream, jobs, which God only knows many could use, and yet another bargaining chip. On the other hand, mining a precious metal will lead to confrontations as people become money hungry, as well as call unwanted attention to our coast. We have enough pirate attacks on our ships as it is. Imagine if we had precious metal as cargo."

"That's if we were to export it to other countries."

"What else would you do with it?"

"Barter. Sell it for the crops we are lacking. We can only farm on a small portion of our lands, it leads to both occasional lack of food and constant procrastination. Men need something to do and families need to eat. From that standpoint I see no reason to delay the exploitation."

"Then what is bothering you?"

"The other possibility you mentioned. Gold goes to people's head and they lose it. This metal… it may be more precious than gold."

"What is it?"

"Platinum." Endymion pushed some of the bound volumes towards Jadeite. "Ulloa published the first report, Charles Wood and William Brownrigg have been working on it for a few years now. Brownrigg even presented it to the British Royal Society. Now everyone seems to be interested in what it is, but we have the advantage of having it right under our noses. Zoi thinks we can fuse it with gold. We could make jewelry if exploration doesn't occupy enough men."

Jadeite chuckled. "It seems to me like you already made up your mind, Your Highness. What did you really want me for?"

Endymion's even gaze settled on his friend. "As it stands, part of the mine is on your territory… it will only extend further out."

"Endymion, I have no use for a mountain, dig it away."

"Remember that notion of wealth going to people's heads?"

The insinuation was lost on Jadeite for a minute, then his jaw clenched. "I am appalled you'd even consider that a possibility."

Endymion's gaze did not waver. "Jade, you're like a brother to me… but I've seen families torn apart for lesser reasons."

"Endymion, it's still your Duchy. You can take away my land with a draw of a quill."

"I would never do that to you."

Jadeite's posture relaxed a little, but he sensed that the duke was not done yet.

"I want you to marry Raye."

"What?" Jadeite barely breathed out.

"I want you to marry my sister. That way we will never have to worry about the profits from the mine."

Jadeite got up to his feet, pacing in the small space. "You are doing to me exactly what the King is doing to you! How can you ask me of such thing after insinuating that I would care more about the mine and its profits than my best friend?"

"Jade, you've been in love with my sister since the age of seven. Please don't insult me by comparing this request to that of the King."

"Endymion, I will not marry your sister against her will. Besides, I never thought it to be a possibility. She's a duchess."

"And you're a count. Raye doesn't care about titles, besides, it's not like there's another duke around for her to marry."

"There are dukes in other countries."

Endymion pushed his chair back and leaned against the table with both of his hands. "Why are we arguing about this? We both know what her answer will be. I'm not blind, Jade, and she _is_ my sister."

"To the best of my knowledge, she hasn't taken lovers."

"Of course not, she's a woman! Our society would throw her to the curb if she did, not that it would matter anyway because the first man she'd jump in bed with if she did have the option would be you!"

"I don't feel comfortable with this conversation."

Endymion growled. "Do me a favor, ask my sister for her hand. If she says yes, I'll explore the god damn mine. If she says no, she'll die a spinster."

"You really know how to make a future brother-in-law feel all warm and fuzzy," Jadeite remarked sarcastically.

"Your wife will do that to you." Endymion's face lit up in a sly grin. "And more."

ooo

Dressed in one of her new evening gowns, Serenity embarked on her third ball. As she strolled through the ballroom located inside of one of the townhouses, she noticed a strange pattern. The men she met on previous occasions all acknowledged her presence, while the women barely greeted her. Even the two women from earlier in the day were curt with her as she approached them by herself. Her spirits once again were waning quickly.

As Mina left her side to dance, Serenity made another fruitless attempt at making an acquaintance. Almost ready to give up, she found Lady Amy, who she met earlier that morning making her way over. She was shorter than Serenity, her dark bangs hang in her eyes, an uncommon notion, and her dark blue eyes sparkled in the candlelight.

"Lady Serenity."

"Lady Amy." Serenity smiled at her new acquaintance.

"Walk with me, will you?" Amy asked and the two strolled through the throng of people towards an empty alcove. "I'm not particularly good at making acquaintances just in hopes of finding a friend, but your speech this morning made an impact. So I would like to make a friendly gesture."

They sat down on an empty divan, out of the earshot of the many guests. Serenity watched as more guests arrived and, judging by the commotion, one of those arrivals was important.

"It will take time for you to make friends in the Capital, Lady Serenity. Right now, I'd say that making any friends is outright impossible. You see, you're not a blank slate to anyone. Your arrival was anticipated and you are not liked." Amy noticed the pain that flashed through Serenity's eyes and rushed to explain. "It isn't anything you've done. None of these people, including myself, know you. However, we all know of you. To the women in this room, you are an enemy. The older ones either dislike you because you stole their daughters' chance at marriage to the Duke or because they don't feel that you are worthy of marrying the Duke."

She let the words sink in as the crowd at the entrance cleared and a party made its way through the throng of people. "Then there is her," Amy pointed at the woman in the front with her fan.

Serenity studied said woman. She was a bit plump, her blonde hair devoid of any color, and her face very forgettable. The dress she wore was of exquisite detail, but it did not fit the lady quite right. Serenity turned back to her newfound friend, prompting her to continue.

"This is Princess Katherine and she hates you."

"That is the Princess?" Serenity's eyes darted back to the figure. She did not have anything royal about her. Lady Raye was more a princess than the Princess was and it surprised Serenity.

Amy nodded. "The brunette behind her is Lady Carmelita, the Countess of Less, better known to you as Lord Nephrite's wife. She will be one of your four neighbors."

Serenity studied the countess. She was tall, her hair a rich chestnut brown with natural red undertone. She was wearing a deep green gown that matched her eyes. Somehow Serenity found her very fitting for Nephrite. "She's beautiful."

"You should tell her that, she'd appreciate a compliment so soon after giving birth."

"She just gave birth?"

Amy nodded. "Three weeks ago, that's why she arrived so late."

"I see."

"I will introduce you when she is released from her duty. She's one of the Princess' Ladies, so she must fulfill her obligations first."

"Of course," Serenity replied absently.

"Lady Lita, that's what we call her, she will be the best at introducing you around. She has a lot of political connections, more so than Lady Raye." Amy took a breath as they watched someone lead the Princess to dance.

"The Princess has her impact… unfortunately for you, everyone who wants to be in her good graces has to avoid you."

"But why?"

Amy looked at Serenity and smiled at her innocence. "You're living her dream. She had her eye on the Duke since she first met him."

"But I don't understand," Serenity said slowly. "The King made the arrangement… if he knew of her wishes, why didn't he arrange for her to marry the Duke?"

Amy stared at Serenity for a long moment without blinking. She then looked around to make sure that they were still out of everyone's earshot. "Lady Serenity, do you know how your marriage arrangement came about?"

"Well I… I know that it was arranged while my father was still alive, though I didn't know about it until three years ago. I am fulfilling his wish, I don't know exactly how the King got involved."

"It may not have escaped you that the King is childless."

"Correct."

"It is a common assumption that the King has not bothered to find himself a queen and that at some point he will do so and she will produce him an heir."

"That's a valid assumption," Serenity agreed.

"But it's not. The King cannot have children." Amy ignored Serenity's gasp and continued. "He was sick some years ago and this is one of the effects of the illness. Should something happen to the King, the next in line for the throne would be the Duke of Endymi or Princess Katherine's husband, if she had one."

Serenity never thought of that, but in imperial hierarchy it made sense and her head spun from the notion.

"The King has declined all offers for her hand, making it clear that the Duke of Endymi was his choice for the throne. However, the Duke is not married and has no children. He needs an heir not only for his own title, but because there is a very plausible chance that his son would become the King's heir. That's why the King arranged this marriage. You are to produce that heir."


	4. Of Horses and Lashing

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, everything else belongs to me.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, well, well… I am back with another installment. It may be a slow start, but I need to put them in an awkward relationship before we get to the fun stuff. Which is coming, don't you worry. I believe the wedding will happen in the next chapter. I am glad to see that so many of you are reading this story and want to say a special thank you to all of you who take the time to review. Thank you for doing that. Here are some of the responses I felt were necessary:<p>

_**Jenbunny: **_I am glad you are enjoying the story and even more glad to know that you and your loved ones are unharmed by the tornadoes.

_**roswellachick: **_I do hope that the reasoning makes sense, though there are layers to be uncovered still.

_**TropicalRemix: **_I intend to make the Duke ensure that the wedding is not for mere political reasons. That's why the story is rated M.

_**BabyBlue4994: **_You're on to something, though I will not tell you anything about the sister at this point :P There will be another explanation for the arrangement in next chapter, it may partially answer your question.

_**keiko: **_Jade and Rei will have their moments in this story. They are secondary, but Rei will be tied to both her brother and his wife, so I'll do some scenes with her

_**My Veggie Burger: **_The wedding will open up a new can of worms and (perhaps unfortunately) there won't be a Hallmark moment with Katherine at the event. I know I sound confusing, but you'll see.

_**petiyaka: **_Oh come on, I'm Feisu. I'm always right. Kidding, I'm not that arrogant. Well, you'll find out that just because Endymion followed the King's order to marry, doesn't mean he'll follow any other orders.

_**ella1234: **_Thank you! I don't think I extrapolated on her insight regarding the whole heir thing in this chapter, but it will sure come in the next one.

_**HisWabbit: **_Thanks! I'm sure Sere and the princess will have a confrontation at some point, but not yet. I mean Serenity's heart is not really in it yet, so it wouldn't be as powerful. We shall wait and see.

_**Jeanniestorm: **_Ah, beautiful analysis. As I mentioned earlier, there is more than one reason for the King's decision and I will peel them layer by layer. It's also done intentionally because different people may be satisfied with different explanations. For example, Endymion was ordered to marry a woman of King's choice - no explanation given, but for the fact that the King knows of Serenity's line. Serenity only knows that her father wished her to enter into the marriage, so she is satisfied with the explanation (for now, but you will see that there was an explanation presented to her parents to convince them of the arrangement… in the next chapter). There will be other points as well.

So did I make it sound like everything worthy of your wait will happen in the next chapter? Sorry, wasn't my intent. As a matter of fact, I think this chapter has its cute points. Oh and a bit of a cliff :)

Again, thank you so much for all the reviews! Talk to you next week! F

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Of Horses and Lashing<strong>

The newfound knowledge that seemed to come to Serenity from different directions simultaneously made her lose her sleep. As she lay in her comfortable bed, her eyes wide open in the moonlight streaming through the window, she kept thinking about everything she had learned over and over again.

During the last three years she made herself accept the fact that she would marry the Duke of Endymi. Serenity knew little of him, but she knew he was in his mid to late twenties. The fact that their age difference was not as drastic as in many other marriages was comforting. Serenity even convinced herself that in time she would learn to love him. But with everything she had learned, Serenity stopped idealizing her situation and looked at it realistically for the first time. She had spent a week at the Capital and yet achieved nothing. The princess hated her, the Society disliked her for different reasons, her few attempts at making new acquaintances did not pan out and the duke… the duke did not even bother meeting her once, yet he already posted guards to watch her every move. What did the future really hold in store for her?

Sunday morning Serenity headed to the Cathedral with Mina, realizing upon her arrival that the whole Catholic congregation of the Capital must have been there. They looked for seats, but all pews seemed to be filled. As they walked towards the altar, they noticed someone gesturing at them. Lady Raye stood up from her seat and was pointing to the row behind her. Serenity and Mina walked over and took the last two seats. In front of them sat Lady Raye with her four knights, Amy and Lita.

Serenity looked around, comparing her surroundings to the empty cathedral she visited just a few days ago. People seemed to only magnify the majestic building. She did a double-take as her eyes swept over a figure of a brunette man to the side. He was speaking with some members of the clergy and other men. She had never seen him like that before. He was dressed a little more subdued than the other men around, but the style of his clothing for once matched the rest. He wore navy breeches that disappeared into his tall leather boots, a matching knee-length coat with gold buttons, and a light blue cravat over a white shirt. That was not what caught her attention, however; he seemed to behave differently. As much as she didn't like to admit it to herself, Serenity was getting used to his cocky and sarcastic style, his teasing grin and laughing eyes. Now, however, his face was void of any expression, his posture straighter, making him seem even taller, and his gestures more refined. She forced herself to look away.

Mere ten minutes later, as the mass began, she found herself staring at him once again, only this time she was staring at the back of his head as he sat in the pew directly in front of her, next to Lady Raye. She wondered if he was another count accompanying the duchess, realizing only then that she knew nothing about him. Her thoughts stayed far away throughout the mass as she followed the priest's directions. She snapped back to reality as people all around her joined hands and Mina tugged at hers. To Serenity's utter surprise, Lord Shields turned half-way and held her free hand. He did not look at her as he did so, his eyes remaining at the front of the Cathedral, but his hand did not waiver as it held hers.

"Peace be with you."

She snapped out again as he brought the hand he held and placed a chaste kiss on it before letting it drop to Serenity's side. She caught his eyes for a moment and for the first time they were devoid of laughter, anger, or any other emotion. Just calm. Serenity turned to her cousin and exchanged the wishes of peace with her and others around them.

ooo

Upon Lita's suggestion, the group decided to stroll through the Park after the mass. It took them a while to get out of the Cathedral; Serenity and Mina managed to do so first, accompanied by Kunzite, while the rest conversed with acquaintances. From under her lashes, Serenity watched Lord Shields talk to Marquis Du Bonashire, a silver-haired man in his forties. He was a head shorter than Lord Shields and his frame was a bit wider, but he did not seem fat, just wide-boned and perhaps muscular. He wore a dark brown suit and pearly white cravat, one that matched his stockings as the suit matched his shoes.

Serenity met him at one of the balls and he seemed a nice enough gentleman. They had discussed hunting, which was prominent around her home estate, for a while. He was soft spoken and his brown eyes were warm, so unlike his current companion. Lord Shields' voice was not loud, but confident, his blue eyes cold.

"Oh I wish I didn't have all those silly tea parties to attend, not that I mind the pastries, but the weather is so beautiful nowadays," Lita remarked as she and Nephrite joined the three.

"Would you like to switch?" Mina asked playfully.

"Oh, dear, you both must be dying of boredom during the day, how inconsiderate of me." She looked between Serenity and Mina. "What do you say to joining me tomorrow? It will not be much more entertaining than watching birds, but at least those women will have to acknowledge you."

"I am not sure that it is such a good idea," Serenity replied quickly. "Thank you for the offer, though."

"No, you should go," Lady Raye said as she exited the Cathedral, her hand on Jadeite's Arm, Amy and Zoicite right behind them. "It will be good for you, trust me."

Serenity shook her head unsurely, but forced a smile and accepted Lita's proposal. They strolled across the cobblestone street to the Park, where many others seemed to be likewise spending the afternoon. They came upon a number of acquaintances and conversed with them in smaller groups. Serenity soon found herself in a company of a few gentlemen she met in the past week; they, unlike the ladies of the society, did not have a problem talking to her, quite the opposite. In light of everything else, Serenity decided that she had only a week left before her union to the duke was sealed, so she only had that long to enjoy herself. Thus, she did exactly that.

She was having a good time when a hand brushed against the length of her arm, making her shiver. The intruder took her hand and placed it on his forearm as he folded it. Serenity stared dumbly at Lord Shields, at a loss for words, even scolding ones. The other gentlemen bowed their goodbyes and disappeared as though the plague was coming after them.

"Walk with me."

Serenity threw a glance to Mina and her other companions as Lord Shields pulled her away from them. "I find this hardly appropriate."

"I do not wish for others to overhear this."

She looked at him quickly and noticed that he was just as serious as he was back at the Cathedral. "I… It's inappropriate for me to be in your company without a chaperone."

"We are in a park," he reasoned. "Besides, you are betrothed to the Duke, no man is foolish enough to lay a hand on you."

Serenity looked down pointedly at where his hand lay on top of hers, keeping it on his sleeve. "Some are."

His lips turned up a little at one side before he removed his hand, letting her decide whether she wanted to keep hers on his sleeve. "I wanted to apologize… it seems as though I may have offended you last time I saw you and that was not my intent."

He caught her completely off-guard. "Apology accepted," she said finally.

They walked in silence for a while, until he spoke again. "Would you like to go for a ride one of these days? Perhaps Tuesday?" He saw her hesitation and grimaced. "I will ask Lady Raye and Count of Eite to accompany us."

"Count of Eite?" Serenity asked, perplexed.

"Lord Jadeite."

"Oh, of course." What was the harm in accepting a horse ride? Aside from having to borrow another one of Mina's habits. "Tuesday shall be fine."

They walked together for a while longer before catching another path and rejoining the group of people they had left behind. Serenity found that his lack of sarcasm led to quite pleasant conversation, but she somehow felt distraught by it.

ooo

Monday was spent in visits as Serenity and Mina accompanied Lita around town. Though it was a painful day, Serenity had to admit that she did make some way-through in her quest to win her way into society. A very little way, but it was better than even a day before.

Tuesday morning was spent in vain attempts at making Mina's riding habits acceptable to Serenity. She picked a black one, an expensive choice considering the cost of dying the cloth as dark, but it was the most demure in Mina's wardrobe. Even so, as Serenity stood in front of a mirror, she felt not entirely satisfied. For a while now she had been exchanging outfits with her cousin, but this was the first time Serenity realized, with a blush, that their bodies were not exactly the same size. There was no other way to explain why the bodice of the habit fit so tight around Serenity's chest. _At least it covers my collarbone, _Serenity tried to calm herself.

She met Lady Raye outside of the duchess' rooms and they strolled over to the stables. Serenity felt herself tense as they approached the structure, in anticipation of yet another meeting with Lord Shields. She dismissed it as being uncomfortable around him due to his behavior. To her relief, neither he nor Jadeite were there when they arrived. Upon Lady Raye's suggestion, they strolled through the stables, looking at the horses.

"Which one tickles your fancy?" Lady Raye asked.

Serenity blushed at her choice of words, though she was becoming used to the duchess' uncommon way of speaking and acting when she was out of the public eye. "This one is gorgeous."

Lady Raye followed Serenity's gesture to see an imposing black stallion in the middle of the row. Her lips quirked a little as she wondered how she could make the best of that situation. "Why don't you take him out for a ride?" she finally said.

"I can?" Serenity asked in a daze.

"Of course, the stables are open for King's special guests. Let me get a stable boy to get you a saddle."

Serenity nodded absent-mindedly as she walked up closer to the gate of the stall, mesmerized by the large animal. She could tell he was a prized stallion. He wasn't as tall as the drafting horses she passed, but he was close to seventeen hands, taller than the rest of the riding horses. His body was slender, almost greyhound-like in shape and his hooves small. His muscles rippled as he moved in the stall sideways, careening his neck to move his head closer to her, to study her. Serenity looked into his unblinking eyes and gently moved her hand to his wavy, shiny mane.

Endymion found her exactly in that position ten minutes later, his breath hitching at the sight. She was standing in the middle of the stall, her platinum blonde hair luminescent in the sunlight, her small frame wrapped in a black habit, her face showing nothing but utter adoration. He wondered if one day she would look at him that way. It was when he shook his thoughts off that he realized she was standing in front of his prized horse. He arched an eyebrow at the fact that the animal let Serenity touch it, then made his way over to her.

"It is a beautiful animal," he started carefully.

"Yes, he is a superb specimen. I cannot wait to see how he rides."

Endymion looked at her with a worrying expression before he noticed Raye, Jadeite and a stable boy approaching from the other end, the latter held a saddle in his hands.

"He is hot-blooded, Serenity."

Neither of them even noticed how he addressed her, both in different worlds, preoccupied with thoughts of the same horse. "Yes," Serenity nodded. "A Turkoman."

Now he simply stared at her. How was it possible that she knew of this breed? It was brought in from Central Asia and was rare on the Continent, not to mention their country. He snapped back to attention when he heard the lock move and realized that she was letting the stallion out. He opened his mouth to protest, then just stayed that way. Serenity walked inside the stall, her hand gently tracing his stallion's neck, then his flank. First, Endymion could not believe that the wild stallion, one he was still breaking in, was letting this small woman so close, letting her do that to him. Second, he could not believe that the simple caress Serenity afforded the horse was turning his mind to the most erotic of thoughts. Her small hand, the soft touch, the animal's stillness at it… Endymion tore his gaze away from her and found himself looking straight into the horse's eyes. For a moment he could swear he shared an understanding with the stallion.

He turned to Raye, his fist balling. "Was this your idea?"

She saw the anger in his eyes and swallowed, no longer feeling amused by the scenario.

"In what world did you think this was okay, Raye?" he hissed as he stepped up to her, so that they were out of Serenity's earshot. "You saw him throw me off yesterday and you thought it would be okay for a woman to ride him in a sidesaddle?"

"She seems fine to me," Lady Raye braved a response.

Endymion looked back into the stall to find the stable boy finishing his work with the saddle as Serenity cooed to the stallion. Through the fog of anger, it still amazed him how she won over the stallion's heart in less than half an hour. In a way he felt jealous and he wasn't sure if it was because of the horse or for it.

"His name is Bader, it means full moon… he belongs to the duke," Endymion finally said to Serenity, feeling somewhat awkward about referring to himself in third person yet again.

"Bader," she repeated, tasting the name on her tongue. "I like it. You, Bader, will be mine."

The confidence with which she said it before taking the reigns and leading the stallion out both surprised him and made him angry. Who did she think she was? He got that horse for himself. Most of the Duchy had rocky barren lands and Turkomans had been bred as race horses in similar environment. It took Endymion a year to commission the delivery of this stallion and now his future wife thought she was going to own him? _Not a chance_, he snorted.

Forty minutes later Endymion was losing his confidence. As incredulous as it was, the fragile-looking woman who was described to him as a meek and malleable creature, had a better handle on the horse than he managed to in a week. And not any horse. His prized horse, the horse he'd been dreaming about for the last year, the horse he yearned to tame and make his own. No, the beast and the beauty were galloping down the empty rear park path, as one. Like nothing else mattered, like no one else was around them. Endymion sulked the rest of their outing.

When they got back to the stables, he got off of the King's horse he borrowed and quickly walked over to Serenity, picking her up and lowering her to the ground like he did the time before. As soon as her feet touched the ground and she looked at him in annoyance, since his arms were still on the sides of her waist, Bader snorted, as though channeling her frustration. Endymion took a step back and smirked. "I see how it is."

Serenity straightened her skirts, avoiding his eyes. She knew she would find something dangerous in them and that was the last thing she wanted right now. The ride made her feel invigorated. The meeting she initially wanted to resist was predestined, it must have been, since it was the time when she met her first love. His name was Bader and she intended to beg the duke, if she had to, to let her have him.

After she excused herself in a blur of flushed cheeks and silk skirts, Endymion and his two companions watched her run to the Palace.

"What did you do now?" Jadeite asked.

Endymion shrugged. "I just got an idea of how I will get back at her for stealing my horse."

"She did not steal your horse," Raye pointed to the animal.

"She stole its heart," Endymion replied feigning heartbreak and placing a hand on his chest for full effect.

ooo

At the small ball they attended that evening, Serenity's eyes kept finding Lord Shields out in the crowd, even though he made no attempt to acknowledge her. At first she felt relieved, glad that she did not have to endure his company. Aside from Jadeite, he was the man she had seen the most since her arrival to the Capital and it was making her… uncomfortable? Yes, Serenity reasoned as she strolled through the room, being around him was uncomfortable. He was brash, forward, annoying, overwhelming. She much preferred him at a distance.

It was easy to convince herself when she was across the room from him, but as she danced around the ballroom, with a quite presentable gentleman, she could not stop comparing him to Lord Shields. Who, by the way, was dancing three sets of couples away from Serenity and her partner with some brunette. Serenity stole another glance in that direction, wondering what was drawing her attention to him against her better judgement. Frustrated with herself, she turned back to the man in front of her. His hair was duller, his eyes a boring shade of gray, and his smile made her feel more worried than Lord Shields' ever had. With a sigh of relief she curtsied as the music ended and hurried to find Mina.

Serenity's escape was quite timely, considering that the first strings of waltz filled the room. She half-expected him to be behind her, with his malicious smirk, tricking her into another dance, but when she turned around Lord Shields was not behind her. No, he was just entering the center of the room with a beautiful redheaded woman. Serenity bit on her lower lip, forgetting where she was going and just watching them dance. She could not explain her reaction, she did not want to even qualify it, so she just stood there, watching.

"Are you seeing this too?" she overheard someone giggle.

"Yes. Do you suppose he will get her to leave right after this dance or will it take more?"

"Did it take you more than the waltz?" The other woman giggled behind her fan.

The first woman blushed and did not respond. Serenity wanted to pretend she did not see who they were looking at when they spoke, but it was late to do so. Her eyes traveled back to Lord Shields and she felt transfixed. The dance ended and he walked his redhead partner out of the room, to Serenity's further dismay. She stood there, as people continued moving around her, watching the balcony doors and waiting for them to return. They never did.

ooo

Next morning Serenity was in a foul mood. She had been waking up progressively later since her arrival to the Capital, but this was her record. In what seemed to have become the norm, Serenity spent half of the night brooding over everything that had happened the day before. It wasn't the realization that Lord Shields spent the night with a certain redhead that put Serenity in such bad spirits, no, she had no rights to him, she was betrothed to another, and knew a perfect way to get back at him… no, it was the realization that today was the day her parents got in town that made Serenity hate waking up that morning.

Consequently, Serenity came to the dining hall to find it empty. The servants were putting away dirty plates and she contemplated just asking lunch to be brought to her room, but then decided to take a seat at the end of the table, where a few place setting remained untouched. One of the maids served her a drink and some food and Serenity ate in silence. She could have as well not eaten at all, the food seemed to churn in her stomach.

"Good Afternoon."

She jumped a little at the unexpected voice behind her back and slowly turned her head to find none other than Lord Shields taking a seat to her left. He motioned the servants away and served some leftover food himself.

"Long night?" Serenity asked sweetly as she deduced that this was his first meal of the day as well.

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes it was." He sat back down and started with his meal.

Serenity noticed that he seemed a bit odd, not the same as he had been during their outings - his movements were just a touch less coordinated. She shook it off as lack of sleep, her cheeks blushing at her imagination ran with her.

"You never told me why you were staying at the Palace," Serenity finally broke the long silence.

"You never asked."

"I am asking now."

He dabbed the kerchief to his mouth. "The Duke of Endymi is getting married. Everyone who is anyone is in town for the event."

Serenity accepted the explanation without fault. "How come you are staying at the Palace?"

"My townhouse is currently occupied."

"Does the King always extend his welcome to someone whose townhouse is occupied?"

His lips upturned a bit. "He does when that someone is me."

"And what makes you so special?"

They stared at each other, a clear challenge in both of their eyes. Serenity felt empowered by the fact that she finally got him to a spot where he clearly felt uncomfortable. Endymion felt cornered and searched for a way to tell her off without giving up his game.

"Lady D'Mye?"

"Yes?" Serenity asked without breaking the staring contest.

"Your parents have arrived."

Serenity twitched at the notion and sighed, forgetting momentarily that she was not alone. Half-way out of the room she turned around and curtsied quickly. "Good day, Lord Shields."

"Good day, Lady D'Mye."

The terrace had never seemed that long before, yet Serenity wondered if she could walk any slower. She would have loved to see her mother, to talk to her like they used to, to share everything that had happened, the confusion that she felt, the worries that made her lose her sleep… but ever since her mother remarried their relationship changed. It pained Serenity to know that her father's death took away her mother's spirit, but it was a fact she had accepted a while back. She raised her head to find her parents standing inside one of the entrances to the guest wing. Her stepfather was barking out orders at the palace servants and her mother stood to the side, watching him in silence. Serenity took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway.

ooo

Serenity looked at herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time, still trying to recover her resolve. Two hours ago dressing up felt like a wonderful idea: she wanted to feel better after spending a miserable day in her parents' company and she wanted to pay back Lord Shields for the way he made her feel the night before. She was not quite sure how that last part was going to work out, nor did she know why she even cared, but she did it anyway. Now she stood by the bed, dressed in a gown of a deep copper color that contrasted her hair drastically, not to mention that it accentuated her slender waist and showed a sinful amount of cleavage. But it was not just the color and the cut of the dress. Serenity spent an ample amount of time making sure she looked nothing like the country girl her parents knew and Lord Shields implied to be.

Her hair was pinned up in tight thick curls, a few tresses cascaded down the right side of her face, while the left side was accessorized with some feathers and pearls. The gown itself was void of any unnecessary ruffles or girly patterns Serenity used to prefer until a short while ago. Her petticoat was just a few shades lighter and covered in a net made of the threads from the gown material. Even to herself she looked not only sophisticated, but mature, and Serenity was not sure she wanted to come to the ball like that. _Tonight of all nights_, an afterthought crossed her mind.

Mina accompanied her own parents as well as Serenity's to the house of their mutual acquaintance. Serenity, because of her inability to come out of the room for the past half an hour, was left behind. She stood there for another ten minutes before grabbing her matching fan and walking out of the door. The ride over took another twenty minutes and finally Serenity stood outside the door to a large mansion on the outskirts of the Capital. The beautiful sight was lost on her as nervousness took over. Serenity raised her chin, resolute on keeping up with her new image.

The announcement of her arrival was lost in the hum of the crowd, but as Serenity walked down the stairs, intent on not tripping on the steps, she noticed the hum die down. She raised her eyes when she stepped on solid floor and realized that people were staring at her. Serenity blushed and wished the ground would part and swallow her, but no such luck. Instead, the crowd parted, giving her way. Serenity was quite unsure what the sea of people was parting towards and her mind raced, trying to find someone she knew she could talk to, so that the rest of the guests would go back to enjoying their evening. She sighed in relief when Lady Raye stepped into her path, smiling.

"You look beautiful, Serenity."

Serenity smiled, blushing again. "Lady Raye, you look magnificent, as always."

Lady Raye smiled, her dark blue gown with a gold petticoat was similar to Serenity's in design, but a little less shocking. Nevertheless, it was Lady Raye who commissioned Serenity's new wardrobe and there was not one gown there she did not approve of. They were of different styles and this was one of Lady Raye's favorites. Serenity's choice of gowns, of course, was one of the tests.

Saved by the Duchess of Endymi herself, Serenity was able to enjoy her evening, managing to avoid her parents. She knew exactly when he approached her, even before he spoke. Serenity turned to her side, Zoicite and Amy, who she was conversing with, watched the scene in front of them in silent amusement. Endymion walked around her, his eyes never leaving her body, until he stood in front of her and his blues caught hers. He bowed to her and extended his hand. "Would you?"

"It would be your honor?" Serenity smiled suggestively. She was a bit disappointed at his reaction, he had not made a comment about the way she looked. They walked to the line in silence, then Serenity heard the soft strings of waltz and wondered if the man tipped the orchestra. There was no other way he would know exactly when the waltz was going to play, yet he had caught her off-guard twice in one week.

They walked towards the center of the room, her hand gently laying on top of his fist, until they took positions and she felt his eyes on her again. She felt a heat wave wash over her body as he held her hand and arm, moving with the music. She made the mistake of raising her eyes to his, to find them looking down at her cleavage. She took in a sharp breath and looked away, blushing madly. He cleared his throat. "You're missing jewelry. A necklace would go well with this dress." He caught her eyes as she sneaked a peak back at him. "Though there probably isn't a necklace worthy of your beauty."

Serenity wondered if she heard him correctly, her heart thundered in her ears and it seemed to be the only thing she could hear, but she did. She lost another breath when she felt his arm leave hers and instead move to the side of her waist. Serenity's eyes darted around them, wondering who would be the first person to point out the inappropriateness of their closeness, but no one seemed to pay attention. Then she remembered the night before. Deflection was one of Serenity's favorite weapons.

"Do you always bed women you waltz with?"

He looked at her sharply, his hand tightening on her waist. "This is our second dance."

"I may be the only exception."

"And why would you be if that was the case?"

"I'm betrothed to the duke," Serenity explained. "Only a mad man would lay a hand on me."

He chuckled softly and leaned down to her ear. "And yet, my hands _are _on you."

Serenity looked away, knowing that he beat her in her own game. "And what would that imply?"

He smiled down at her, waiting for her to look up at him before he responded. When she walked down the stairs an hour ago, he was caught completely unaware. She was so mesmerizingly beautiful, he could not tear his eyes away from her. The crowd parted, letting her walk directly to him, and for once he did not care to end this game. Not after he saw the other men in the room watch her. No, he wanted them all to know that she was his. She belonged to him and no one else. Raye was kind enough to save him from a moment of possible humiliation in public when she stepped in front of him and took Serenity away. He had been watching her ever since, but could not hold himself from taking her into his arms and at least dancing with her. Her cerulean eyes finally looked up at him, tuning out the rest of the world.

"It would imply that it's hard to keep hands off you," he replied. "You must have known what you were doing when you dressed up this evening. The effect you would have on the men around you."

"I know not what you are speaking of."

"Of course you do," he said, his hand moving towards the low of her back, inching her closer. "You are a temptress, aren't you, Serenity? You have been hiding behind your naive front and country style, while in reality you are a seductress by nature."

She felt the full weight of her current situation on her shoulders, yet Serenity was transfixed by his voice. She had never heard him speak like this, low, soft and husky. She wondered if this was how he seduced the women into leaving with him, if this was how he managed to get the redhead to leave the night before.

"You won't bed me."

"No," he agreed barely above a whisper. "Not tonight."

She pulled away from him, staring into his dark blue eyes, terrified at what he had implied. She was not going to share a bed with him. Not tonight, not ever. She was getting married in three days, what he implied was… what he implied was that he would be her lover.

The music ended and Serenity curtsied, relieved to feel his presence unravel from her. "I find your insinuation deeply insulting, sir. Pray do not ask me for a dance in the future, I will not grant you permission." As soon as she was done, she stood up and walked away, heading directly for the terrace.

Serenity felt ashamed, both for her actions and her thoughts. He was correct, she was playing games when she had no right to do so. She belonged to someone, her future was prearranged and she could not act mindlessly. She was not an irresponsible child.

"Are you out of your god damn mind?"

She felt a strong grip on her forearm before she was yanked to follow to a darker part of the terrace. Her stepfather's grip did not loosen and Serenity swallowed hard, knowing what was coming next. His slap sent her flying to the granite floor, her surroundings blacking out momentarily.

"I didn't realize how stupid you are, Serenity!" he hollered. "That you are a whore I have known for a while now, but even I did not expect you to come to the Capital and use your charms on casual acquaintances."

Serenity suppressed her tears and stood up. His back-handed slap was not delivered to her face, like the last time, it was aimed at the side of her head. Apparently her stepfather had learned his lesson. She still felt queazy, but stood her ground.

"What I do is none of your business, sir. You have made your side of the deal, you have sold me for a promise of a title. I don't belong to you anymore, so don't you dare-" Her words disappeared in a gasp as he slapped her again, but this time she remained standing. That did not please her stepfather. He raised his hand for the third and Serenity closed her eyes, feeling a wave of nausea approaching.

"Touch her one more time and I will have you lashed."

They both turned to stare at the man who stood behind D'Mye, his arm holding the older man's mid-flight. Serenity felt tears collect at her eyes again, but not from the pain, no, from utter humiliation. It was just not her night.

"Let me give you a piece of advice," her stepfather hissed. "Take your hands off me and be happy that I'm not calling you to a duel for what you just did or for your behavior in the ballroom. This doesn't concern you."

"The hell it doesn't."

"This is between my daughter and I," D'Mye insisted.

"Not on my watch."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

A black eyebrow arched. "Who the hell do _you _think I am?"

"Some little prick who is about to learn a lesson," D'Mye spat. He smiled confidently as his arm was released, until the man in front of him straightened, standing taller, his face still barely masking fury.

"Really? Allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Darien Shields, I am the Duke of Endymi, and this woman you just slapped around is my future _wife_. So let me repeat this one more time. Touch her again, and I _will_ have you lashed."


	5. Of Forests and Weddings

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, everything else belongs to me.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, I mean WOW… the response I got from you guys was simply amazing - as your reviews kept coming in, I found myself writing instead of doing other things life requires :) So thank you so much for all of your support and here is the next chapter… you all deserve it :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Of Forests and Weddings<strong>

The yellow fabric softly cascading down the wooden beam was a sure sign Serenity lay in her bed. How she got there, however, was not as clear. The memory of the night before came crashing down on her as she felt a sharp pain in her scull and a moan escaped her lips. Someone quickly moved over to her side, pulling the shades away and taking a seat on the edge of her bed. Serenity turned her head, trying to distinguish the person's features against the sun that shone in the background. The headache was making her nauseous, but it was the terrifying reality that made her feel really sick. She closed her eyes, remembering her argument with the man who called himself her stepfather. She was fully prepared for the customary lashing, or at least beating, when D'Mye's hand stilled in the air, held by a stronger one. Serenity already felt dizzy from the first blow, so she wondered momentarily if she had been dreaming, but the cold voice that chilled her to the bone was nothing but real.

"Touch her one more time and I will have you lashed."

The bits of their terse conversation reached her through the haze, her head spinning uncontrollably, her heart pounding in her ears. The last thing Serenity remembered, the last thing she heard clearly was his name. There was no confusing that. Then darkness.

As she opened her eyes again, Lady Raye's worried face came into focus and Serenity tried to ask what she was doing in her room.

"You fainted last night. We could not wake you, so Darien ordered you to be brought back to the Palace. The doctor said it must have been because you were hit on the head." Lady Raye paused for a minute, watching Serenity's face. It was blank. "We were worried, Serenity," she added softly.

"Why?" Serenity asked after another long pause. They had their fun with her. For the last week and a half as she had been losing sleep over why the duke did not wish to meet her, they were all lying to her. Hiding the fact that he was right in front of her the entire time. Through another wave of pain Serenity felt anger rise.

"You have been asleep for half a day."

Serenity looked at her future sister-in-law again and saw the one thing she hated most. Pity. The Duchess of Endymi felt sorry for her. Serenity looked away, forcing the angry tears to stay at bay. "I would like to be alone, Lady Endymi."

Lady Raye straightened her spine, it wasn't often that she was spoken down to, yet the cold, commanding tone with which Serenity just told her to leave was exactly that. She did not ask her to leave, she ordered her to. In retrospect, Lady Raye could not really blame her, nor could she say she wished for Serenity to react differently. Because if she did, she would prove that her spirit was weak and the woman in bed in front of Lady Raye was not spineless like the duchess had thought initially.

She stood up and walked to the door. "I will send in your maid. The King is holding a ball tonight. It is the last formal event of the Season, we will be departing the Capital shortly after the wedding ceremony." After Serenity did not react, Lady Raye pulled the door open and left.

ooo

He stood by the window of his small study, thinking back to what he saw the night before. Endymion felt no woman should be hit, women were creatures to be loved and protected. His composure surprised him; his first instinct was to kill the man who hit Serenity, but he held back. He did not even retaliate by hitting him. No, he retaliated by other means; something D'Mye would feel much more than physical pain. Endymion arranged for no title to be laid upon the man upon marriage, like originally promised. He also banned the man from attending the wedding, sending him back to the country with his tail between the legs.

The soft shuffling of skirts brought him out of his thoughts. Endymion set his glass down and looked at his sister. "Sneaking up on me?"

Lady Raye shook her head. "I knocked, you didn't respond."

He sighed and sat down. "How is she?"

"Awake." Lady Raye took a seat as well. "She told me to leave her alone."

Endymion's eyebrow arched. "She is mad at you?"

"I am sure of it. What did you expect?"

"Why would she be mad at you? If anything, she should be displeased with me."

"I have no doubt of that, but of course she is mad at me. Me, the counts and Lita, and Amy, perhaps. We all knew about the rouse, Darien, and none of us told her."

"Upon my orders," he objected.

"The reasoning matters not. She is hurt."

"She will get over it." Endymion massaged his temples. "Is everything arranged for the wedding?"

Raye nodded. "I was going to have the gown fitted today, but we can postpone it to tomorrow. I will send a note to Lady Mina or Lady Alessandra to come in. You want your future duchess to look as good tonight as she did yesterday."

"Why, to impress the King?" Endymion asked in confusion.

"No, to officially present her to the Court and the Society. The King chose her, I doubt he would change his mind, even if she showed to the ball dressed like a witch."

"She will not be dressed like a witch, but she may act like one."

ooo

As soon as Lady Raye stepped out of her room, Serenity threw the sheets aside and rushed to find the borrowed riding habit. Her head was still throbbing and there was only one way Serenity had learned to deal with the aftermath of her stepfather's abuse - she needed a breath of freedom. Of course it wasn't every time that she was able to jump on a horse and ride the animal, depending on the damage her body had sustained. Today, however, she only had a headache and it was nothing the fresh air would not fix. Making sure that she did so before the maid arrived, Serenity got dressed and put her long hair in a braid. She grabbed the riding crop and gloves and exited her rooms, scurrying to the nearest staircase.

It did not take very long to convince the same stable boy who saddled Bader on Tuesday to do so again, and soon Serenity was steering the stallion behind the stables, away from the direction of the Park and the rest of the city. Instead, she headed towards the mountain. After she was sure that no one was following her, Serenity brought Bader to full gallop and let him choose the path. Feeling the taste of freedom, the stallion headed for the wooded area that gently sloped up the mountain.

Serenity breathed in deeply, closing her eyes and feeling that she could finally be herself. She felt overwhelmed and let the sad and angry tears mix as they ran down her cheeks before they got dried away by the wind. Serenity felt broken. Broken and alone.

She didn't know how long she had been riding, nor did she know where she was anymore. Serenity could no longer see the sun and it was a sure sign that she had to head back, before it got dark. She sighed and pulled on the rains, taking control over Bader and turning him around. The horse slowed down to a walk as Serenity tried to orient herself based on the Mountain Peak. Not completely sure if her bearings were right, Serenity did not let Bader go any faster than a trot. Instead of gaining speed, the animal occupied itself by jumping over the fallen trees and rocks.

Four hundred yards or so later, Serenity spotted another rider. He was riding a piebald Thoroughbred mare. Its white mane was cut short, quite beautiful against the black head. The rider himself sat tall and muscular, dressed in an army uniform-looking attire, his white hair tied in the back by a black ribbon. Serenity's first reaction was to back away, but he spotted her before she could turn around. She looked down to Bader, realizing only then that riding alone in the territory she was a stranger to was a bad idea.

"A beautiful horse you have," the man said in a clear, but not threatening voice as he rode up to her.

"Thank you, so is yours," Serenity complemented genuinely.

The man's gray-blue eyes studied her for a moment before he spoke again. "Where are you headed?"

"To the Palace," Serenity replied honestly, hoping that the notion would dissuade the man from any ill intentions. Not that she was getting that sort of vibe from him, no, he seemed quite… noble. He was older too, Serenity realized as she studied his face from underneath her eyelashes. He was in good form, his shoulders broad, his facial features chiseled, but he was old enough to be her father.

"Would you mind if I accompany you? I am headed that way and your company would make my ride much more pleasant."

Serenity forced a small smile to her face, while considering his proposition. He was not compelling her to accept, but there was a trace of insistence despite the polite tone. "That sounds nice." After all, she had no idea how to get back to the Palace.

He did not attempt a conversation, so they rode in silence, their horses choosing a speed a little faster than a trot, but not quite a full gallop. Before the darkness fell Serenity could see the outline of the Capital at a distance down below as they passed through some clearings. Then they were again under the thick cover of trees. The pounding of the hooves was muffled by the grass and moss and it wasn't until they were very close that Serenity noticed that they were being surrounded. She pulled on the reigns and so did her quiet companion, both stopping as five riders approached, the counts flanking the duke. They all bowed their heads in silence, then Endymion rode up to the duo, stopping short of bringing his horse nose to nose with Bader.

"I trust you got it from here?" Serenity's companion finally broke the silence.

Endymion nodded, his mouth set in a thin line. Serenity felt suddenly uncomfortable as the white-haired man pulled on the reins and his mare walked towards the four watching counts. It was like a security blanket was lifted from her and she looked sharply to the counts, daring them to leave her alone with the duke. Said man raised his hand and without bothering to look sent them away. Serenity watched as the counts turned their horses and followed the older man, leaving her with unnerving feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She sat straight, avoiding looking at him. Endymion rode up to her side, their horses' flanks only apart to fit their legs. He extended his arm and tilted her chin up with his index finger, forcing her to look up at him. "I was almost at the point of sending the Royal Guard after you."

Serenity turned away, the anger in his eyes scaring her now that they were completely alone. His fingers readjusted and turned her face to his again. "Do not ever do this again, Serenity. It isn't safe for you to be alone. Not after what happened last night and not with what is about to happen in two days time."

She looked him in the eyes, her own anger subsiding. Was he really worried about her? Why wasn't she safe? Surely she knew of her stepfather's ill will, but he would not chase her down the mountain. And what was it he meant about the wedding? She had so many questions, about everything… but she was afraid to ask, nor did she know where to begin. His hand was still on her chin and the familiarity of the touch finally reached her. She blushed profusely, her eyes darting away from his face.

He removed his hand and sighed. "Silly child. You are afraid of a simple touch, but mindless of the real dangers."

"I am not in danger," Serenity protested.

"Let's hope that you are right," he said slowly, his eyes moving down, away from her eyes and over her riding habit. They lingered on the tightness of the material around her chest, making her cheeks flame. "But then again, you would be in danger with any man who came across you and you would be defenseless."

"I would not!" Serenity protested. The fact that she did come across a man and he made no inappropriate move was proof enough and she was going to point that out. "If you haven't noticed-"

She was cut off by his hand placed at the back of her neck and his lips pressing lightly against hers. Serenity froze in complete shock, the sensation never before felt spreading through her body. His lips moved softly over hers and her eyes darted to his, staring in the midnight blues. She did not return the kiss, instead, she gripped her crop and smacked him on the upper arm with it.

He grabbed her wrist, holding her arm at bay, his other hand still at the nape of her neck, his face a mere inch away. "Don't tempt me. I have never raised my hand at a woman and I never will, but there are other ways to punish you. Ones that will make you ache and suffer just the same, Little Duchess."

"I am not your duchess and you are not scaring me," Serenity tried to convince, which was hard, considering that he held her closer than any man ever had and she was powerless against him.

He grinned at her. "You will be soon enough. Then, Little Duchess, you _will_ pay." He watched her throat move as she swallowed, refraining himself from brushing his lips against her neck. Instead, he looked into her eyes. "You will pay for making me search for you for the past three hours and you will pay for stealing my horse."

"I did not steal your horse," Serenity argued weakly.

His eyes narrowed. "That stallion is useless to me now… he has completely fallen to your charms. You may keep him, just like you wished to… but you will pay for it."

Serenity's tongue did not turn to ask how he intended for her to pay for his prized horse or for her short-lived escape. She inhaled sharply when he suddenly let go of her, feeling a strange void as his presence moved away. "Come on, we have a royal ball to attend."

Her hands, balled into fists, were shaking slightly, so she grabbed the reigns tight and followed his lead. Bader did not seem to like the idea of following behind, but Serenity was afraid to anger the duke somehow else. She pat the animal's neck, whispering softly into his ear to calm him down.

ooo

"My darling girl, you are so beautiful."

Serenity tilted her head sideways to see her mother's warm smile. Their identically blue eyes connected for a moment, volumes of unspoken feelings passing in mere seconds. The younger woman sighed and looked away, her fingers setting the ringlets that fell down to her waist into an up do. She froze when she felt a hand touch her bare shoulder.

"You will be happy, Serenity. I have no doubt of it."

"How can you be so sure?" Serenity turned around, her hands idly at her sides. She was still shaken up by the experience out in the forest, not to mention disillusioned and afraid.

Her mother smiled again. "Sit down with me for a minute." They took seats on the edge of the bed and Alessandra gently held her daughter's hand. "Before the Great War, Kalantia was divided into nine duchies. The dukes for each answered only to the king and ruled their lands how they saw fit. When the country was invaded, the king ordered them to gather troops and join the Royal Army, fighting the intruders off the coasts. After the relentless onslaught from the united armada that lasted just under a year only two dukes remained. We won the war, but the death toll was astonishing… under the king's order, the boundaries within the country were re-drawn. The westernmost part of the country was deemed the Royal Land, it is the same as it stands today. The rest of Kalantia was divided in two: the southeastern part was given to the Duke of Endymi, the central part was given to the Duke of Mye."

Serenity gasped, her eyes widening at the sudden realization. Her mother nodded her head. "Your great grandfather was the Duke of Mye."

"What happened?" Serenity was consumed by the story, forgetting all about reality and her troubles.

"Your grandmother happened," Alessandra's eyes shone with mischief. "Constance Celene Deatrice, the Duchess of Mye, was the only child. Your great grandmother passed away giving birth and your great grandfather never remarried."

"Constance… was your mother?" Serenity whispered.

"Yes. She was just as wild and spirited as you are… as I used to be." Her eyes darkened with sadness for a moment, before Alessandra cleared her throat and continued. "She was beautiful, rich and intelligent, not to mention that she was the only heiress to a duchy. It wasn't an easy feat, not when the whole country sent eligible gentlemen when she turned of age. She resented the idea and her father was too kind-hearted to force her to marry. He passed away when mother was eighteen. Suddenly, the duchy was left without a ruler and the memory of the war was too recent. Constance took the reigns in her hands with the help from her neighbor, the Duke of Endymi, but it didn't last long. In four moths' time she was summoned to the Palace.

"When she arrived, she was told that a marriage had been arranged for her. Constance refused. She pleaded her case and the king almost relented, but the queen did not. See, when you have it all, you have it all. Including enemies. If Constance got her way, she would have been more powerful than the queen herself because she would not have had a husband to answer to. The queen could not have that. She threatened to strip Constance of her title and her lands, unless she married the man of the queen's choosing. Constance stood her ground. Furious, the queen kept her promise… and to make sure Constance remembered what she gave up, the queen gave her a title of Lady D'Mye - a short hand for former Duchess of Mye. A title that carries from generation to generation through women within our family, unless it is superseded by a union to a duke."

They sat in silence for a while as Serenity digested the information. "That is so… depressing." How was that supposed to make her feel better?

"It is not all that bad. When your grandmother was at the Palace, she left a very strong impression on the eight-year-old prince. That prince is now the King."

Serenity stared at her mother's smiling face, wondering what she was missing. Alessandra sighed and continued. "My mother was a very close friend of the then Duke of Endymi. When I was of age, the King suggested that the Duke's son would make the best choice for my hand. My mother, however, knew that the duke's son was already in love and refused the union, knowing that she would be a hypocrite if she agreed to it. She passed away before you were born, but when you were, the King sealed the deal between the Duke of Endymi, Darien's father, and your father, arranging for the marriage to take place when you turned of age."

Serenity chewed on her lip, processing this new information. "How does that make you so sure that I will be happy?"

Alessandra cupped her cheek, caressing it gently. "Because our families have a long history and but for the set of circumstances beyond control, this union would have happened three generations ago. You are my child and I am the child of my mother, just as the current duke is the grandson of his grandfather. Whatever made them close, surely would help you too."

She hoped so, Serenity really did, but she could not say she was convinced by her mother's logic. It was wishful, romantic thinking. The background made sense of the King's choice, but it did not reassure her. After all, she had been told perviously that her only purpose was to birth an hair to the throne. "I hope you're right, mother."

"I know I am." Alessandra leaned in and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Now let's get going. You have to meet the man who arranged your marriage."

ooo

"Lady Alessandra Constance Celene D'Mye and Lady Serenity Alessandra Constance D'Mye," the words echoed through the royal ballroom, silencing those already present. Serenity walked through the double-doors by her mother's side, for the first time feeling a sense of pride about the woman she was with and their family name. The knowledge was strangely empowering and the absence of her stepfather, who was shunned back to the country under the duke's orders, was outright pleasant. It let Serenity glimpse the woman she used to know in her mother.

Alessandra gently tugged at her daughter's hand, reminding her to move as more guests lined up behind them. She smiled at her child, Serenity played the role of future duchess quite to par that night. She certainly looked it too, dressed in a deep blue gown that exposed her shoulders, tightened around her small waist and then turned to a sea of skirts draped over baby-blue petticoats. The sapphire necklace she wore seemed to be made for the dress, the gentle flowers made of precious stone the only pattern in Serenity's outfit.

"Lady Raye Hino Shields and Lord Darien Shields, the Duke of Endymi."

Serenity turned her head sideways, making sure not to create the impression that she was eager to see him. She was not, it was just that someone else calling out his name seemed to solidify it in stone… she wanted to make sure he was who he said he was. Naturally, the deep blue eyes, the chiseled features of his face, the slightly unkempt hair, the body fit perfectly into his signature navy blue coat, matching waistcoat and breeches and a baby-blue silk cravat all belonged to the man who had assaulted her lips mere hours ago. Serenity's eyes widened at the sudden realization, then they narrowed into slits. How was it possible for him to wear an outfit so matching to hers? Like it was done on purpose. _How annoying. _

She watched the siblings walk slowly through the throng of people, conversing mildly. She ignored the introductions of the rest of their party, the four counts and their companions. It was quite apparent how people felt about the duke, if observed closely. Some admired him, some showed respect, some - unhidden fear, yet others showed barely concealed disdain. With a peculiar interest Serenity tried to remember the ones that paid that particular attention. The giddy women who looked at him with lust she wasn't concerned about. The men who clearly disliked the duke were a different story. They could be friends or foes to Serenity, depending on where life took her.

"Her Majesty, Princess Katherine Victoria."

The heads, as one, turned to the front of the ballroom as the princess walked through the double-doors, her closest ladies trailing right behind. She wore a rich gold-tinted gown of beautiful design that seemed to overpower her own simple looks. She held her head high as her eyes swept the crowd, lingering briefly to Serenity's right, then moving on. Serenity turned her head slowly to find the duke standing at the edge of her skirt, watching the front of the room. She was appalled by the fact that she did not notice his approach.

"His Majesty, Artemis III, King of Kalantia."

Serenity felt dizzy as she looked to the said man. He was tall and broad-shouldered, the golden breeches and waistcoat fit him much better than his sister's matching outfit, even if she could only glimpse them under the deep red robe, signifying him as the monarch. That and, of course, the crown that sat atop his white hair. His gray-blue eyes held no emotion, his overall look royal and unattainable, much different from the man she ran into in the forest. Serenity waited with baited breath for the King to look at her, to acknowledge her, show her how much of a fool she had made of herself, but he never did. The duke was not as kind.

"Close your mouth, it's unbecoming of a future duchess."

She shut her mouth, tightening her jaw as she turned to him, her eyes ablaze. "Why didn't you tell me?" she hissed.

His eyebrow arched. "Tell you what?"

"That…" she thought about it, what really could he have told her? He found her riding through the forest with the King. The King! She squeezed her eyes shut, wanting to fall through the cracks in the marble beneath her feet. The touch of his skin to her bare elbow scalded her, but she ignored it, too drowned in her own misery.

"Come on, official introductions have to be made."

She shook her head fervently. Would she stop being humiliated any time soon? More than anything Serenity wanted to run, into the moonlit garden where she found escape the first night, but she knew she couldn't.

"Take a deep breath and let's go, Serenity." His tone was no longer asking; it was even but demanding.

She opened her eyes to see his elbow. She glanced at her mother, who smiled encouragingly, oblivious to the interaction earlier in the day. Serenity forced a smile and followed the rascal by her side, as she had named him recently.

The walk across the ballroom reminded her of the one she had made to meet her parents just a day ago, only this felt so much worse. Other guests stepped out of their way, cutting the precious time she had before she surely was going to die of embarrassment. And then there she stood, in front of the King, surrounded by his guards, standing next to his sister. Serenity curtsied deeply and remained in her pose, afraid to move.

"Rise, child."

She heard a soft chuckle in his voice and that alone gave her courage to glimpse into his eyes.

ooo

She stared into those gray-blue eyes, unblinkingly, still in an awkward curtsying position.

"Must you always do this to me? Rise, child, a simple acknowledgement is enough."

She straightened slowly, the maids rushing to fix her dress and put the train back where it was before her mad dash and the deep curtsy. Serenity searched for words, finding herself at a loss. She would have been at a loss if the King appeared in her dressing room at any moment, but this precise moment in time only emphasized everything, making it worse. The dreadful day of her wedding was finally here and she was inside a dressing room, at the Cathedral, ready to get it over with. Well, she had been, two hours ago. Now she was simply mad out of her mind and confused. She had heard of brides being late to their weddings, but never a groom. She even started to wonder if the duke changed his mind, especially after the cold way she treated him in the past two days. The wedding was off, it was the only explanation for the King's presence in her room.

The King eyed the woman in front of him, hiding the overwhelming sadness and worry that plagued him. She was the most beautiful bride he had ever seen, dressed in an intricate bone-white gown with a very long train. She looked like a princess, a magical creature, yet she was so fragile in that moment, unaware of the power she held inside of her, too crushed by the circumstances she herself was not fully aware of. She was any man's dream and the only man who he, the King, himself destined to have her was not going to be able to give her what she deserved that day. The attention, the appreciation her etherial beauty condoned… He stifled a sigh, making sure his empty mask did not slip.

"Your Majesty… to what do I owe this honor?" Serenity finally forced out.

He forced a small smile. "Lady Raye told me of your fairytale."

Serenity felt herself blush profusely and lowered her eyes to the ground as the King continued. "Everyone is ready for you, Lady Serenity, but it did not escape me that your stepfather is not here to walk you down the isle."

Her wide cerulean eyes stared into his, making his smile genuine. He bent his arm with a twinkle in his eye. "Milady."

Serenity felt her mouth dry and her hands shake. The wedding was not off? The duke was finally there? It was all too much, happening too quickly after the long two hours that she had spent telling herself that something in her life was about to go terribly wrong. She laid her hand lightly upon the King's sleeve and walked by his side as the guards opened the doors for them. She saw her bridesmaids lined up with their groomsmen and a silly smile played at her lips. She wanted to cry, but did not have time to do so. As the procession began, she watched the couples disappear one by one through the large archway of the magnificent structure and felt a chill creep inside. It was true, it was happening.

Soon she was walking down the isle, her eyes darting from the lilies at the ends of each pew, to the hundreds of people present, to the men and women in front of the altar. She noticed that their smiles were forced, not genuine, and it bothered her. Did they all have something against her too? She looked at Mina and saw her cousin shift her gaze to the floor. Lady Raye plainly did not look anywhere except the flowers she held in her hands. Was she crying? Serenity tried to see, but the distance was still too great. She could tell, though, by the duchess' posture that she was upset. Serenity's jaw set and she raised her head higher, refusing to cry herself.

Finally her eyes rested on him. He was wearing all black, except for a deep blue cape across his shoulders. It was the color of the Duchy, she knew, the golden insignia in the front of the garment left no doubt about the fact even if she didn't. For the first time the duke and all four of his counts had weapons on them; wide belts peaked from underneath their coats, rapiers hanging on their sides. It was an empowering accessory, reminding Serenity that they were generals in an army, one her future husband commanded.

His eyes were set on her and unwavering, his skin a pale white against his outfit in the streaming sunlight. Not one emotion crossed his face, his eyes did not tease her, did not roam over her body suggestively like so many times before. There was not a care for her in his presence. Serenity swallowed and set her eyes on the back wall for the rest of the walk, until her skirts brushed against the step and the King stopped. She looked to him and was about to curtsy when he gave her a gentle, but warning shake of his head. They both waited for the duke to walk the few steps to take her hand, to lead her up the step to the altar and to his side. Those few steps seemed to take him forever, as though he did not want to come. Did not want to take her. Had she disappointed him in the last two days that much? Serenity bit her lip and stood by him.

As the ceremony progressed, they repeatedly kneeled and stood, following the priest's directions. Serenity noticed how close Kunzite was to the duke, their shoulders often brushing. They obviously shared a friendship she herself hoped for, but the closest person on her side was Lady Raye and there was no way she'd be supporting Serenity in that moment. Not with the tears that flowed from her eyes, now that Serenity could see them.

They exchanged rings and his cold hands frightened Serenity. She couldn't remember them ever being that cold. They had scalded her in the past with their touch, how could they be so cold now? _Just like his demeanor,_ she thought bitterly. They were pronounced man and wife and the duke leaned into her, his lips touching to hers lightly, like a feather. She preferred him to be mad. When he was mad, he pulled her into a kiss, it had feeling behind it, even if she did not answer, even if she did not like it, not that she didn't. His cold indifference was plain painful. It seemed that the simple act of kissing her caused him an effort, his eyes told her so, the light perspiration at his hairline as he came that close proved it. What had she done to deserve this? Serenity's mind spun as the congregation politely cheered.

She held on to his arm as they were led to a side entrance, the counts flocking around them and the bridesmaids trailing somewhere behind. It was as much as Serenity could handle. As soon as they stepped into the hallway she dropped her hand and let her tears fall free. The duke did not stop as she did, he proceeded straight towards the door to the room he must have used before the ceremony, leaving her behind. Kunzite and Jadeite stepped up to his sides, leading him in through the doors.

Her bridesmaids stood in the doorway behind Serenity, unsure of what to do. Lady Raye rushed past her and Serenity reached out to her, grabbing her arm to ask the question that had plagued her mind for the past three hours. "Why?"

Lady Raye stopped momentarily, yanking her arm out of Serenity's grip, her eyes red, her cheeks puffy. "Not everything is about you, Serenity!" She opened the door and stepped through, shutting it closed behind her, leaning against it with her back as her sobs broke free at the sight of her brother.


	6. Of Tears and Daggers

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, everything else belongs to me.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone I am ba-a-ck :) I know how cruel the ending of last chapter was, so as a kind author I am posting another chapter. Your reviews and the frustration many of you felt definitely had something to do with it and I thank all of you who took a moment to drop me a note.<p>

Some of you have guessed the reason of Endymion's behavior quite correctly, you will know what I mean as you read on. To answer another question, "Endymion" is a nickname, it will be explained in chapter 8. Yes, that is how far I am in writing this story - I keep a couple of chapters ahead in case I hit a mental block - then I can still post once a week without making you wait for long. Not like with the two sequels I put on hold at this point (sorry, I will get back to them, I promise).

Anyway, please review and thank you for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Of Tears and Daggers<strong>

Shutting the door closed behind her, Lady Raye leaned back, supporting herself against the hard surface of the wood. She sobbed, watching the five men in front of her. Zoicite stood by the only window, pulling the drapes aside to look out. Nephrite stood to her right, guarding the door. Kunzite was unfastening her brother's cape as he sat in a large chair, Jadeite was pulling something out of a large reticule.

Raye's eyes stopped on her brother's figure as Kunzite removed the cape and opened the black coat underneath. The white shirt Endymion was wearing was soaked in blood. Kunizte grabbed a small dagger from within his own coat and cut the shirt open, removing the dressings that were placed underneath. Raye gasped at the sight of the wound that was oozing blood on Endymion's chest.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Kunzite growled.

Jadeite pushed Kunzite aside as he kneeled with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He dampened a rag and wiped away the blood, making Endymion inhale sharply. Jadeite extended the bottle to Kunzite, who held it to Endymion's lips. Zoicite lit a candle, holding the needle over it until it glowed orange. He then handed it to Jadeite and took hold of Endymion, holding him in place with Kunzite's help.

"I found him in his study with a dagger in his chest, that's what fucking happened," Jadeite snapped through Endymion's painful groans as he stitched up the wound.

"Language," Nephrite noted belatedly, jerking his head towards Raye.

"How is this possible? We were in a palace full of guards! Not to mention that it's Endymion, how is that possible?" Kunzite seemed to be close to pulling his long platinum hair out.

"He was drugged," Zoicite said lowly.

"What?" Raye gasped.

The faces in the room darkened as Zoicite explained. "Someone has been drugging him since we got here, just enough to lower his reflexes, make him less attentive."

"That makes so much sense," Kunzite whispered, remembering all the little oddities. "But that still doesn't explain how he ended up with a hole in his chest."

"I just… didn't hear… didn't hear him coming," Endymion said weakly between deep breaths. "With all the… everything going on… I lowered my guard… shouldn't have." He closed his eyes after taking another sip of liquor as Jadeite finished.

"Did the guards catch him?" Nephrite asked.

"I was a little slow, not entirely useless," Endymion growled.

Jadeite nodded, confirming. "He was dead when I found them. When Endymion came to, I wanted to stop the wedding, at least postpone it, but he wouldn't listen."

Instead, Jadeite put layers of clean bandages over the wound and helped Endymion dress. He caught up with Zoicite in the hallway of the Palace and the latter alerted the King to the situation, as well as taking care of the short investigation that took place as Jadeite struggled to get Endymion to the Cathedral. Kunzite and Nephrite were alerted upon arrival and they watched Endymion closely throughout the ceremony, making sure that he did not lose consciousness at an inopportune moment.

"We need to get back to the Palace and look into this matter."

"No," Endymion coughed. The adrenalin surge from the pain was making him feel temporarily better, so his mind cleared of the fog that occupied it for the past hours. He had never been so furious before; the incompetent weasel failed to take his life, but he managed to take something very important from him - Endymion could not enjoy his own wedding. It was the moment when he made Serenity D'Mye officially his and he could barely remember what she was wearing. Speaking of. "Where is Serenity?"

"She's just outside," Raye responded quickly. She overheard Jadeite telling the other two counts that there was an attempt on Endymion's life and she was shaken up by it for the past hour. It was not the first time, but it was the closest someone ever got to him in a place she had always considered one of the safest. She was scared and the last thing she wanted to do was proceed with the wedding, but it was not up to her.

"You all left her _outside_?" Endymion asked lowly.

It seemed to only dawn on the counts then that they indeed left the Duchess of Endymi behind a closed door. On the wrong side of the door.

"We were a little concerned with your injury," Jadeite defended.

Nephrite silently walked to the door and opened it just enough to squeeze through. Serenity was standing by the wall, surrounded by Mina, Amy and Lita, her face wet with tears. For a brief moment he wondered if she was told of what happened, but it couldn't be. No one but the people in the room and the King knew. "Lady Endymi."

She kept staring at him blankly, dabbing her face with a handkerchief. It took Nephrite a moment to understand that she didn't realize he was addressing her. "Lady Serenity, please step inside."

Her clear blue eyes questioned him, but her voice did not. She walked past him as he held the door open, those blue orbs widening at what she saw inside, but she still did not utter a word.

Endymion's eyes swept over the woman by the door, for the first time actually seeing her. She looked breathtakingly beautiful in her wedding gown, though the yards of white silk seemed out of place next to the soiled rags that lay around him. Self-consciously he pulled his cape closed, covering his bare chest that was visible through the open coat and the rattled blood-stained shirt. He wished for a reaction from her. Raye was obviously upset, she only now seemed to stop crying, but those cerulean eyes showed no emotion. There was a moment of shock when she stepped in, but she masked it quickly and Endymion chuckled bitterly to himself, realizing that despite his attempt, he knew nothing about her. He did not know _her_.

"We need to get back," Nephrite repeated.

"No. We are leaving as soon as you get us enough horses."

"What?" Raye darted to her brother's side, kneeling in front of him. "Darien, you can't travel, you need rest… the King will provide protection for you… you need time to recover." She watched his determined eyes with her pleading ones. "Please."

He cupped her cheek and shook his head. "No, we have the advantage of time on our hands right now, it will not last for long."

"He's right," Kunzite agreed thoughtfully. "Whoever is behind this means business, not to mention that they have power. It was well thought-through and the execution almost achieved the result." He shuddered internally at the knowledge of how close that dagger came to Endymion's heart. "If we leave now, inconspicuously, we can make a significant headway before they regroup. If we wait we can be ambushed, not to mention the possibility of something happening at the Palace."

"But with the guards on high alert it's the safest place in the country," Raye argued.

"He has been poisoned at the Palace. We don't know who did it," Zoicite reasoned.

"The safest place in the country is home, Raye. We're going home and that's final."

ooo

The carriage rolled fast through the countryside. Green pastures and patches of forest passed by as Serenity stared out of the small space between the side of the window and the curtain that covered it. Second only to the day her father had died, this was decidedly the worst day of her life. After all the turmoil she went through before and during the ceremony, she just shut down upon the realization that someone tried to kill the duke. When she was ushered inside that small room, she did not expect the sight that now plagued her memory. She did not see his wound, but the amount of blood on the cloths that lay all around him told her enough. He was not cold because he felt that way towards her, he was cold because he was losing dangerous amounts of blood.

Her eyes turned to the seat across the one she shared with Raye, where the duke's large frame lay. Once the decision was made, the counts turned to action, arranging for their departure. Serenity and Raye were not allowed to leave the room until the carriage waited outside, the horses were saddled and the small party was ready to go. Serenity said goodbyes to her mother, who believed that they were departing to the duke's townhouse and to Mina, who promised to visit her soon. Then, a black cape was placed over her shoulders by Kunzite and she was ushered outside. Upon exiting the Cathedral her lips twisted in a pathetic attempt at a smile when she saw Bader tied to the side of drafting horses, his stance clearly indicating his dislike of the situation.

The King offered to send enough of his guards to defend the travelers from a small army, but Endymion denied the gesture. He argued that a small group of people would attract much less attention, throwing whoever was after him off for a while. After some hesitation the King agreed, but promised to launch his own investigation at the Palace.

They left shortly after the King departed from his quick visit to the chamber in which Endymion was nursed. They had been on the road for hours since then and Serenity felt exhausted, yet restless. Darkness was falling fast and she was not sure if they would travel through the night.

"I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you earlier," Raye whispered. They had not uttered a word to each other since the beginning of the ride and it was driving her mad. "I was just… I was worried."

Serenity leaned back against the cushions and turned her head to Raye. "I understand."

They both searched for something to say to break the uncomfortable silence that hang in the air and were simultaneously relieved of the task when the carriage rolled to a stop. The door opened and Kunzite's face came into view, his square chin and light gray eyes illuminated by the torch he held.

"We will be stopping for the night - no sense in running the horses into the ground." He helped the women out and they walked towards the small inn, Zoicite and Nephrite at their sides. The other two men helped Endymion out.

Serenity stayed a silent spectator as the arrangements were made and they were showed to a table inside the dining hall. She did not even realize how hungry she was until wonderful fragrance of home-cooked meal invaded her senses. They dined without haste, joined by Kunzite and Jadeite after Endymion was set upstairs. Once their appetites had been satiated they took leave and walked upstairs, down a dimly lit hallway and to the only suite the inn had, located at the end of the hallway on the second floor. There was a small sitting room and two bedchambers. Serenity looked at the two divans in the sitting room, wondering how four grown men were going to fit there, but it was not her concern. She presumed that the duke was in one of the rooms, while she would occupy the other with Raye. She was mistaken. Jadeite showed Raye to the room to the left, then opened the door on the right and walked in with Serenity hesitantly trailing behind.

Endymion lay on the large four-poster bed, his face as white as the sheets around him. The lanterns hanging on the wall illuminated the room in a softest glow, making it feel even smaller, more intimate. After checking to see if any blood had seeped through the dressings and the new shirt Endymion was wearing, Jadeite straightened and walked to the door.

"Jade?"

Serenity watched as Jadeite turned around and looked towards the bed expectantly. Endymion's eyes were still closed.

"Stay with Raye."

"We will be right outside the door. She's safe."

"Jade," came an icy response. "She needs someone by her side."

Jadeite closed his eyes, his frame stiff as he stood next to Serenity, never paying her any attention. "You are asking me to spend the night in a room of an unmarried woman." There was no response to his terse observation. "You know I will have to marry her if I do that."

"I know you won't touch her while you are there."

Jadeite snickered. He himself was not quite sure of that, how could Endymion be? "I thought we had an understanding."

Endymion opened his eyes, anger and pain mixed in them. "Clearly it was not the same one. Your erroneous belief in having a choice is quite amusing, but not under the current circumstances. I want someone by Raye's side at all times until we get to the castle."

"As you wish, Your Highness," Jadeite bowed for full effect and left the room, his jaw clenched.

Endymion closed his eyes and lay perfectly still, drained by the interaction. Serenity stood by the door, watching him, waiting for him to do something, say something, until she saw his chest move evenly, his breath slow, and realized that he was asleep.

Still wary of his presence, she walked to the window and made sure it was locked. She then looked at the scarce furnishings. There was the bed, a table that held a basin with water and some towels, and a desk chair next to an empty armoire. Although the bed was wide enough to fit three people, Serenity hesitated to even sit on it. She was in a room with a man she did not know, even if he was her husband. On the other hand, she knew that with the first ray of sun they would be back on the road and sleeping in a moving carriage was unthinkable. With a sigh Serenity walked around the room again, putting out the lights. She lay down on the very edge of the bed, her eyes wide open in the darkness.

She could hardly relax and it wasn't all in her head. The corset she was wearing was stifling. After twenty minutes of thrashing around, she sat up and slipped the bodice of her gown down to her skirts. The train was detached back at the Cathedral and now lay inside the carriage, used as a large pillow on Endymion's seat. Her arms stretched backwards painfully, trying to reach the tie that held the corset together. It was so much easier with the stays she was used to, this contraption really did not cooperate with her. Serenity froze when she felt movement behind her and then a hand tugged at her corset, unfastening it. With a baited breath Serenity waited for the corset to slip off, but it didn't. It was now open all the way down, but the skirts held it in place. Her breath came out in a ragged exhale as she felt fingers brush down her spine, resting at the low of her exposed back.

Endymion tugged at the material where his fingers rested before removing his hand. "Relax Little Duchess, I'm in no condition to show you what a wedding night is supposed to be like. And yes, stolen moment or not, you are my Little Duchess now."

Serenity bit on her lip, slipping her hands through the sleeves of the gown and putting it in place over the open corset. She tied the back and quickly lay back down, covering herself with the blanket up to her nose.

ooo

The three men in the sitting room looked up as Jadeite exited the room.

"How is he?" Kunzite asked, unstrapping his rapier and laying it by the chair he claimed a his own.

"Well enough to give out orders," Jadeite replied bitterly. "I'll be in Lady Raye's room, knock if you need anything."

The three looked at each other, but saved their comments to themselves, which was just as well since Jadeite was already opening the door. He stepped inside, mentally preparing himself to Raye's reaction. She was very ladylike and composed most of the time, it was true, but she also had one of the nastiest temperaments he'd ever known. Jadeite's eyes traveled to the bed first, but she was not there. The only source of light was the moon that shone through the window by which Raye stood. She had not even removed the cloak.

Sighing, Jadeite approached her and placed both hands on her shoulders. She leaned back into him, her body shaking with small sobs. It made him feel uncomfortable. Jadeite was four years older than Raye; he met her when she was a toddler. His parents' visits to the duke's house were routine and the children played together, watched by their nursery maids. Within the year the little blonde boy was inseparable from the little brunette girl. They all had become close friends in their early teens, though Jadeite knew that his feelings were more than plain friendship. It was for that precise reason that he kept away from her, never allowing himself anything beyond mindless flirting. A simple touch, a shoulder to lean on. Never anything inappropriate. Not by society's standards, no, they were vulgar to many and he knew that, but by their own standards. There were boundaries he would not cross and him standing behind her, holding on to her shoulders as she leaned back was tittering on that line.

He spent so many years protecting her from others and from himself, all so that she could meet someone to fall in love with and marry. Someone who was a good match, appropriate for someone like her. Worthy of her.

His hands moved across her front, untying the heavy cloak and letting it slip from her bare shoulders. The sudden contact made him take a step back, letting the cloak fall down. Raye turned around, burying her face against his chest. Her head came to rest just underneath his chin and Jadeite automatically set it there, his arms wrapping around her back.

"Shh," he cooed gently.

"He's gone," she sobbed.

"He's in the room next door, he'll live. He's not gone."

"No," she shook her head wildly. "He's gone. He'll never be the same because he has a wife now. I can't even go and see him, help him when he obviously needs help… my brother's gone."

"Raye," Jadeite scolded. "Endymion is still your brother. Just because he got married, doesn't mean he stopped loving you. Yes, there is someone else in his life to take care of him now, but that's normal."

"Normal?" She freed herself from his hold, but didn't step away. "What about me? Where is my normal? Who will take care of me?"

His green eyes softened as did his voice. "Whoever you want Raye. You can have any man you want and the one you chose will worship you forever."

Her chin rose in defiance as she forced herself to calm down. "You always say this, but you don't mean it."

"Of course I do. I always have."

"No, because if it was true, you'd let me have the only man I want!" She turned away, not physically able to take any more of this day. Before she could make the first step, she felt his grip on her upper arm as he turned her around, leaning down and catching her lips with his.

Raye stood, motionless, for a moment before her arms wrapped around his neck and she responded to the kiss. Tears spilled from her eyes again, though these were not tears of pain. She forgot all about them as he deepened the kiss, making her entire body tingle with excitement. They were both panting by the time he pulled away, still holding her by the waist.

"Is that what you want?" he asked, finally able to breathe again.

"That and more," she replied shamelessly.

He shook his head. "Not until you marry me."

Her lips curved up in a sly smile. "Count of Eite, are you proposing to me?"

Jadeite leaned down and kissed her again. "No, I'm making you mine. You made your choice pretty clear."

Her dark eyebrow crawled up as her body shuddered visibly. "Does that mean you'll make me yours tonight?"

A soft chuckle echoed through the room. "Still won't work. Not until you're my countess." He looked at her seriously. "Will you be okay with that?"

"Okay with what?" She blinked her eyes, not fully understanding.

"Being a countess."

She smiled. "On one condition." He nodded, prompting her to go on. "You sleep on the bed next to me tonight… and you set the date for that wedding as soon as possible."

"That's two conditions."

"I don't care." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him, placing her hand on his chest. When her tongue slid across his lower lip, she heard him groan and smiled into the kiss. Jadeite may think he would wait until the wedding, but Raye sure was not going to help him with it. From her perspective, he already made her wait for too long. She removed his coat and opened his waistcoat, letting it slide to the floor. His teeth were biting her earlobe when she parted his shirt and slid her hands underneath. An electric surge coursed through both their bodies at the touch, Jadeite's lips moved to her throat, gently suckling on her flesh. She threw her head back, enjoying the ministrations. The tip of his tongue slid up the column of her throat, his teeth biting her chin gently before he disconnected her from himself.

"Raye, you've been through a lot today and even if this is what you want, you're not thinking clearly," he said hoarsely. "I know you better than anyone else… Don't underestimate me just because of the way I feel towards you. Get in bed before I break my promise and sleep in the chair."

She looked at the desk chair skeptically, knowing that there would be no way for him to sleep in it, but there was no reason to drive her point any further. After all, there was always tomorrow.

ooo

The ray of morning sun tickled her face, making Serenity squint in displeasure. Of course it was just her luck that the window was facing the sunrise. She raised her head groggily, remembering the night before and expecting to find herself in some sort of compromising position. As she looked across her shoulder, she found that she slept on the very edge of the bed throughout the night and there indeed was no contact whatsoever with the man on the other side. Her brow furrowed at the sight of his pale skin and heavy perspiration.

Serenity got up, fastening her corset with the lace enough for it to stay somewhat in place, then straightened her gown. Hesitantly, she walked around the bed and placed her hand on Endymion's forehead. Her lips set in a grim line as she removed her hand from his burning flesh. Serenity walked to the basin and wet one of the towels, squeezing the excess water from it and placing the cloth on his head. She used another towel to wipe the sweat from his face and arms. It felt strange to know that the powerful man she had seen at the Royal Ball lay helpless in front of her. If she truly disliked him, it would have been the perfect opportunity to put him out of his misery and rid herself of him. Alas, Serenity knew it wasn't something she wished for. Sure he angered her, but he wasn't repulsive, nor abusive, she knew that from the way he defended her from her stepfather and the way he treated her at the forest. She did not know what tomorrow would bring, but Serenity somehow did not see tomorrow without the man in front of her.

Sighing, she walked away and opened the window, letting the fresh morning air in. As though on cue, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Good Morning Lady Serenity," Kunzite stepped in first, followed by the rest of the counts, Raye trailed behind. "How is he?"

"Not well." Serenity turned back to the window, letting them inspect him and talk quietly about what was to happen next.

"We need to get moving, the faster we get back, the faster we can provide him with all the necessities," Zoicite urged.

"No, he needs rest!" Raye interrupted, kneeling to his side. "We can't go anywhere until his fever breaks."

"We're risking someone finding out where we are or setting a trap every hour that passes," Nephrite argued.

And on they went. Serenity listened to them argue for a while, then she had enough of it. "We are not leaving until the Duke gets better."

Her crystal-clear even voice cut through the room like a razor, silencing everyone as they stared at her. Her gown was wrinkled and no longer fitting right, her hair disheveled and uncurling, dark shadows nested under her eyes, yet somehow she looked more noble than ever. Her petite frame faded behind the straightened shoulders, the raised chin, the powerful look in her eyes. She was not asking, the Duchess of Endymi was making a decision when her husband couldn't and all five recognized that. Serenity didn't let them know that she felt otherwise. It wasn't the Duchess of Endymi speaking, it was the Duchess of Mye that had been hidden inside her.

"Lord Zoicite, go into town and get whatever necessities you mentioned earlier. Further, get us all some common clothing so that we can fit in better. A doctor would not hurt either. Lord Nephrite, go to the kitchen and ask them to prepare a soup, the Duke needs to get strength somehow. Lord Kunzite and Lord Jadeite, please go around the inn, find out who's staying here and for how long. Find out the nearest escape in case we have to flee and check on the horses." She noticed the hesitation in their eyes and knew that it didn't come because they were questioning what she had said, it was a different type of concern. "We shall stay in the room. Leave us a dagger and announce yourself when you knock."

They bowed their heads and silently filed out of the room, closing the door behind. Raye stood by the bed, holding the dagger Jadeite handed her in deep thought.

"I was wrong about you," she said finally looking up at Serenity. "Tell me, Serenity, do you just pretend to be weak to fool those around you?"

"I don't pretend to be anything, Raye."

It didn't escape the raven-haired woman that the blonde referred to her as an equal for the first time. Serenity's commanding tone coupled with her indifferent cold eyes was foreign, so different to the naive country girl Raye believed to have met. That girl would have been affected by the events of the day before; the woman in front of her did not shed a tear, not even now that Endymion was near death. "Have you no feelings for him at all? Have you no compassion?"

Serenity's head snapped to face Raye, but her voice remained even. "Of course I have feelings for him. Anger and annoyance, those are feelings and I want him to live so that he gets a full taste of those _feelings_."

"Oh my, you are still a child," Raye murmured softly.

"I would say leave, but I reckon I cannot do that, can I?" Serenity snapped back.

"Do not worry, you will not have to stand my company for much longer. I will make sure to marry fast to relieve you of my presence!"

"What other choice does a lady have after spending the night in a man's company? Although, I guess, your promiscuity may have prevented you from such realization."

The sharp sound of a slap bounced from the walls and resonated through the suddenly quite room. Raye's palm stung from the impact, while Serenity's head froze in a half-turned position. Neither breathed for a few moments, both shocked by the confrontation.

"Leave," Raye finally seethed through her teeth. "I want you out of my sight until the night falls and I have to leave my brother's side to retire."

Another terse comment tickled the tip of Serenity's tongue, but she bit on it. Straightening her shoulders she walked to the door and stepped through, forgetting her promise to stay in the room, out of harm's way. Instead, she ran downstairs and straight to the stables, finding Bader and riding him, unsaddled, through the fields that surrounded the inn.


	7. Of Duchy and Castles

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, everything else belongs to me.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, all those of you who spent time on leaving reviews to inspire me to write and post the next chapter surely didn't waste it. I loved how you guys expressed your opinions of the scene between Raye and Serenity - it made me think a lot about the way I'm developing their relationship which is always good. I appreciate all the reviews that detailed your opinions and observations and I apologize for not having time to respond to them individually or here :( Thank you all for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Of Duchy and Castles<strong>

Clearly running was what Serenity did best. Her mouth had set in a grim scowl matching her frown - she couldn't help but think of her previous escape on Bader's back, one that ended with a threat from the duke. This time, she knew, he would not find her, nor wait for her to come back. Serenity doubted that his fever would take a turn for the better in mere hours. Feeling slightly better, she headed back to the stables, putting Bader into the stall she found him in. As Serenity closed the gate, she felt another presence in the small building and spun around.

Kunzite stood at the stall opposite her, his posture straight, his face devoid of any emotion. Serenity felt Bader shift behind her, the horse feeling the malicious vibes coming from the count while Serenity was still trying to discern his attitude.

"Did you have a nice ride?" he asked evenly.

Serenity raised her head and adopted the visage she had earlier, when she ordered the men around. "It was pleasant."

She took an intuitive step back when he stepped forward, her back against the wooden wall. Kunzite stopped shortly before walking into her, mere inches separating them as his fury finally slipped through the indifferent mask. "Do you not understand your position?"

Serenity gulped soundlessly, stubbornly holding her front. "I understand my position well, Lord Kunzite, and it is above yours."

His hand punched the wall to the side of her face and Serenity jumped from the sudden outburst, her mind reeling. "This isn't a game, Lady Serenity. If all you can think of is titles then you are even less intelligent than I thought."

"How dare you!"

"How dare I? What do you know of real life, woman? You have busied yourself with mindless parties, shopping, and fashions for the past two weeks. What was your greatest achievement at the Capital? Respect is earned, milady, and you have none of mine. If you had an ounce of common sense, if your mind was not filled with frill, that is, you would have noticed that someone attempted to murder your husband yesterday." He leaned in dangerously close, his breathing scalding her face. "What do you think those people would do to you if they caught you?"

"I have lived my life without your protection for seventeen years. I can take care of myself."

"Really?"

Serenity yelped as Kunzite grabbed both of her arms by the wrists and wrestled them above her head, holding them in place with his hand. His other hand held the side of her waist roughly, pinning her to the wall. "You may have a strong albeit nasty spirit, but you are powerless against one man. How many do you think plotted against Endymion?"

"I know not of what the Duke did to make people wish for his death, nor do I know how many enemies he has, nor do I care to. Unhand me right this minute!"

"Or what?" Kunzite asked slowly as he leaned in even more.

Serenity felt the cold vise of fear grip her. She was not afraid of being beaten, she had been many times before, but that did not seem to be Kunzite's objective. Could he actually consider raping her? The thought was troublesome in many ways, the fact that he was a trusted friend of Endymion's not at the bottom of that list. Did he think that Endymion wouldn't survive to unleash his wrath over Kunzite's actions? The man in front of her wasn't the same lord Serenity spent the past two weeks around, she realized.

"I am the Duke's wife. Unhand me before your actions are considered treason."

Kunzite laughed, but didn't move. "Don't you find it ironic that your only weapon in this situation is your relation to the Duke?"

The words hit her harder than any of the physical punches Kunzite may have delivered. Serenity felt her body relax in defeat, then she was let go of as suddenly as she was pinned to the wall.

"And Endymion is a duke, not a king, Lady Serenity. There would be no treason."

"He is the commander of your army."

"Mind your own safety, Lady Serenity. Now pray return to your room before I change my mind."

ooo

Kinzite stood in the middle of the stable, watching Serenity leave. His eyes followed her all the way until she disappeared behind the corner of the inn, then he opened the gate to Bader's stall and made sure that the horse was taken care of after its exercise.

"She was right, you know?"

Kunzite turned his head slowly to find Jadeite leaning against the gate, his arms folded over its top.

"If he had a glimpse of what I saw, what do you think Endymion would do?"

Turning back to the horse, Kunzite picked up a cloth and dipped it in a bucket of water, washing the horse's flank. "Are you intending to tell the Duke what you witnessed?"

Jadeite was silent for a long moment before responding. "Of course not. That woman doesn't hold my respect either; besides, she offended Raye."

"She doesn't get it."

"I am surprised you expected her to. That is a lot of faith extended on your part to a stranger," Jadeite admitted.

"You are right, of course." His lips set in a grim line as he thought of the new duchess, then he shook his head. "How is Endymion?"

"Zoi is working his magic. If the balm wars the infection away, he should recover fully."

"They got so close this time."

Jadeite watched as the older man threw the cloth into the murky water. He knew that of all four of them Kunzite took the attempt on Endymion's life most personally, as a failure of sorts. This, however, was the first manifestation of the guilt and anger the count felt.

"We all knew this wedding was an opportunity. Endymion had let his guard down, we all thought it was just a ploy, part of his courting game. None of us could have foreseen that he would be drugged."

"But we should have!" Kunzite rose to his feet with a roar. "Outside of the Duchy he has only those who envy. They don't understand our ways, they don't bother to know our hardships. All they see is overwhelming success, the riches and the powers. Even the King has a reason to be jealous of Endymion!"

"Now that is simply preposterous, not to mention truly traitorous, Lord Kunzite."

"You and I both know this country would be well off to have Endymion as a king!"

Jadeite tore the gate open and walked up to Kunzite's side in three strides. Holding the edge of Kunzite's silver cape, he cornered the older man, warning in his eyes. "Don't you dare speak this out loud! Especially not in my presence!"

Kunzite snickered. "You feel the same way."

Jadeite's forearm jerked up to Kunzite's throat, strangling him up against the wall. "My loyalty is with the Crown."

"You would be the first to pick up a sword should a civil rising occur."

"I would pick up that sword to protect my family, but I would never be the one to throw traitorous accusations enflaming a riot. You have strong beliefs Count of Zite, but you are blinded by your allegiance to the Duke. He's not a saint."

"He doesn't claim to be one, which only reinforces my position."

"Think of what you do next very carefully, Your Grace. Your need to protect the Duke and preserve his Duchess, even from her own oblivion, is commendable, but you are threading down a dangerous path. You are not thinking clearly and the consequences of your actions or your words may come within your clear vision too late."

"He was poisoned at the Palace," Kunzite breathed out.

"It implies not the King's involvement."

"The King knows of everything in his domain."

"We would like to believe that, but he is only a man. Just like Endymion is. Cool down your senses, my friend."

They both breathed heavily, unmoving, until Kunzite gave a curt nod and Jadeite released him, taking a step back. He brushed his disheveled clothing back in place. "I will keep an eye on the women, you take the time you need."

With another nod Kunzite unfastened his cape and threw it over the gate. He grabbed the cloth and returned to his previous task, visibly ignoring his companion. Jadeite knew better than to assume that his little confrontation had no effect. He only hoped that Kunzite's own confrontation with Serenity had similar result.

ooo

The two days that passed while Endymion fought for his life were the longest in Serenity's life. She only spoke when directly addressed, and even then her sentences were concise and to the point. It pained her to be jailed inside the small room, a prisoner to the four counts outside the door and the unyielding form of the duke on the other side of the bed. She had studied the patterns of spider web-like cracks on the walls and the grain of wooden floor boards until she could look at them no more. The thought of jumping out of the window and taking Bader for a ride had crossed her mind, but the fall from the second story would be quite harsh and the wrath of the counts upon her discovery even worse.

Serenity tugged at the tips of her hair that was put in a tight braid. She needed to feel something. She needed a reminder that she was still alive and that this torture would end. Her fingers let go and the silvery strands fell over an ivory dress with delicate pattern of grape vines. It was a new experience, quite interesting at that, when she put this dress on for the first time. The material was a little thinner than she was used to, the stitching much simpler, and the absence of petticoats and stays simply scandalous. Serenity was taught early on that the less women wore, the lower their social standing was, so she found the situation quite ironic. She was the Duchess of Endymi, her social standing second only to the King and the Princess, yet she was dressed worse than her maid had been back at the estate.

Surely she appreciated the relief that wearing this little layers in the scorching heat provided, but she felt like crawling underneath the bed every time someone came into the room. Kunzite's words played over and over in her mind and every time Serenity resigned herself to caring about nothing other than her social standing and her outfit. If that was the way they saw her, that was the way she would be. She held her head higher, her eyes colder, her face a mask of social standing. It was that way exactly the duke's eyes saw her when he woke up.

Endymion lay unmoving, watching his wife stare out of the window for countless minutes. His opinion of her still hadn't formed, which was just as well, since she kept changing her attitude like one of his pet chameleons. He never exactly had a plan, marriage was something pre-decided and unworthy of his worry. With everything else that plagued his mind, Endymion just decided to play it by ear. He was not even interested enough to look at her portrait that lay dormant in his study, but when he saw her he could not help but feel appreciative of the King's choice. Serenity D'Mye was an epitome of classical beauty.

Classics, however, bored Endymion to death. He was a rebel at heart and since childhood he had the best conspirator in his younger sister. They defied their nurse maids, then their teachers, then their advisors. They had never defied their parents, but only because the respect was ingrained in them through years of calculated concessions and punishments. At heart, he wanted an accomplice in his wife, but in his mind he knew he couldn't have everything. She had the beauty, he couldn't ask her to be everything else he wanted her to be, but he would sure make an effort.

As though reading the dangerous thoughts running through his mind Serenity turned, startled by the sight of his sapphire eyes - two pools of midnight waters against the pale skin. The silence would have been awkward if either of them cared, but neither did. Serenity was used to stubbornly keeping her mouth shut by now, while Endymion simply did not care to think of things such as awkwardness. Finally the need to have some answers outweighed the exercise of silent sparring.

"How long have we been here?" he asked in a hoarse voice, realizing that it must have been a few days if his vocal cords felt out of use.

"Three nights and three days."

His eyes traveled to the dressing on the left side of his chest. It was clean, though he could feel the throbbing underneath. Endymion carefully sat up and moved his feet over the side of the bed. He almost dared her to comment on his pathetic attempts, but she didn't utter a word. With effort, the duke stood up and walked over to the door, opening it halfway.

Kunzite and Zoicite sat across from each other, consumed by a discussion of the new metal discovered in the mines. Their heads turned to the door slowly, expecting to see the ignorant woman and instead finding their duke. They sprang to their feet, a mixture of genuine happiness and socially accepted indifference on their faces.

"Kunzite, commission two horses. You and Nephrite are going to clear the path. We shall depart in the morning." Without further adieu the older man lowered his head in polite acknowledgement and left the room. Endymion turned to the remaining blonde. "How am I doing?"

Zoicite was not as keen on playing by the rules, following the protocols of addressing a superior. The man in front of him was his friend and his patient. "You shouldn't be walking."

Endymion grimaced, opening the door wider and retreating back to the bed. He lay back down, allowing Zoicite to open his shirt and remove the dressing. The wound was barely visible underneath the even stitches that held it together, but the skin around it was ruby red and enflamed. Zoicite took out the ointment and applied it carefully over the wound. "The infection is going down. I would advise to stay in bed for a few more days, but that would fall on deaf ears, seeing how you already arranged for our departure."

A small smile tugged at Endymion's lips. "Always to the point. Now, if only you could arrange for some food?"

ooo

The dinner was arranged at the dining hall downstairs, where the seven sat at a large table in the corner, gathering strength from the meal. Afterwards Kunzite and Nephrite set out on their journey, while the rest retired back to the suite upstairs.

Endymion sat in the bed, propped up on the pillows, while Serenity read a book she managed to borrow by a candle that sat on the windowsill. Her back ached from the uncomfortable chair, but she ignored it and pretended to be interested in her book, though she stopped reading a long time ago.

"You should rest, we will be leaving at first light."

"I have had plenty of rest in the past days, thank you for your concern."

He watched her face in the candlelight, the soft shadows a stark contrast to the hard angles of her face. She may have thought she fooled him, but Endymion knew better. "What happened, Serenity?"

"What do you mean?" Her eyes did not leave the page, but she visibly came to attention.

"What happened to the cheerful carefree girl I met two weeks ago?"

"I know not who you met two weeks ago, sir, I learned of your name just this past Wednesday and no one so much as bothered to make official introductions."

"Is that what this is all about?" He sat up, his feet inching to the floor. "The fact that you didn't know who I am? How do you go from carefree to frigid for such a foolish reason?"

"My attitude is not just about the fact that you lied to me!" Serenity snapped to attention, rising to her feet and sparing Endymion a murderous glare. Seeing his set jaw and his cold blue eyes she turned to the window, grabbing at her braid and channeling her anger into the squeeze. "You cannot cage a bird and expect it to sing just the same as it did when it was in its natural habitat, Your Highness."

She didn't hear his approach, so her entire body tensed when she felt hands cover her shoulders. The traitorous tears ran down her cheeks and there were no witty words to diminish the weight of the situation on her shoulders. Endymion gently turned her around, wrapping his hands around her rigid frame, allowing her head to lean against his chest. Both were aware that she consciously moved away from his injured side, her cheek laying against the right side of his muscular chest. It was the closest contact Serenity had ever had with any man and despite everything that happened in the past week, she felt safe in his arms. Endymion walked backwards, pulling Serenity's shaking frame with him, until they were against the bed and he lowered himself down. He took her hand and she followed him after a momentary hesitation, curling to the side of his body. Her soft sobs echoed through the room as he gently caressed her back in a soothing motion.

"If anything, we both have been caged by this union, Little Duchess, so don't take it out on the people around you. They are good people, my closest friends. My family."

She remembered the scene at the stables two days ago and her tears fell harder at his words, her body automatically leaning closer, her hand finding its way on top of his chest, tugging at his shirt.

"It will be all right," he cooed. "I promise you, things will get better. Just stop hiding your real self behind that austere front."

His words caressed her as much as his touch did, soothing her senses. Serenity did not notice as her tears stopped and she fell asleep, fully dressed and embraced by the duke.

ooo

The carriage moved quickly over the well-maintained road, covering substantial distance before the first rays of sun crawled through an overcast sky. Serenity wedged herself in the very corner of the seat, as far away from Raye as she could. When Endymion argued with Zoicite about his condition, claiming that he was fit to ride a horse, she supported him adamantly, though only in her mind. The last thing she wanted to do was sit next to the woman she offended deeply and who had not uttered a word to her since.

But, upon Zoicite's firm insistence, Endymion rode inside the carriage, right where he was when he had been unconscious. This time, however, his eyes studied the women in front of him carefully, scrutinizing their every unconscious move. Serenity peeled the drape away from the small window and stared outside, unable to take the static in the air anymore.

For hours they had ridden through bare lands, the red sands accessorized with large rocks that lay all around. As far as the eyes could see the same picture extended, making Serenity think of how fitting Bader's pedigree was in the area. She even started to wonder if this was what the rest of the duchy looked like. When the rocks started changing their color to a darker one, eventually turning to black, Endymion got her attention by tugging at her skirt.

"This is where the Duchy begins. The barren lands are a neutral territory between the Royal Lands and the Duchy. By foot they are treacherous most of the year - the heat is scalding and there is no water. If one was to get lost here, he would get disoriented easily and the lands would become his grave."

Serenity nodded slowly, a chill running down her spine. "But there is a road, how would anyone get lost?"

"We are going though the central part of the country now - it's the most deserted area of the island and the nature rules its lands. When the winds pick up, they cover the road and unless you know exactly the way it goes, you would be lost."

"Surely one would be able to orient himself at the Peak."

Endymion smiled. Serenity's face was quite endearing, the first time she reverted back to herself since she found out of his deceit. Her blue eyes were slightly widened, her cheeks flushed with the small argument. "When the heat rises the air shimmers, making one unable to see much past the tip of his outstretched fingers. And when the winds are up, the sand rises in the air and everything becomes dark, even in the middle of the day."

"What a wasteland," Serenity turned her eyes back to the desert, unable to comprehend why anyone would want to travel through it, much less live in it. Endymion's deep laughter made her eyes find him again. "What?"

"This wasteland, as you politely termed it, used to be the Duchy of Mye."

"What?"

Both women turned to Endymion in surprise. He nodded, rubbing his chest gently as the simple act of laughing sent uncomfortable ripples through his wound. "Most of the central country is like this. There are no forests, no lakes. There is a river that goes through north of here, its banks have been exploited for harvest since long before our days."

"What is the Duchy of Endymi like?" Serenity asked timidly.

"Part of the old duchy is exactly the same, but the part that hits the coast is more of an oasis." Endymion looked out of the window to get his bearings. "We should be entering the forest in another few hours."

If Serenity thought that the barren lands were alarming, the forest was simply petrifying. The palm trees mixed in with other species of the trees she had not known stood in close proximity, their crowns far above their heads. The sun barely penetrated through the greens, making the surroundings look dark and ghostly. Though she could spot flowers and berries here and there, Serenity could not stop but wonder if anyone would ever brave the surroundings of their own volition. To make things worse, she could not shake the feeling that someone had been watching her as she stared through the small window. Shaking the feeling off, she closed the curtain and sat back into the seat.

She was surprised to see that it was still light out when they exited the forest and rode through the green fields. At a distance Serenity could see the blue of the ocean and it made her feel much better. They traveled through small towns and villages, eventually passing by a large beach where the waves lapped at the coast. Serenity could not see what lay ahead of them, only to the side, so when the carriage hit cobblestones and started to climb an incline she raised a surprised eyebrow, looking to the duke for an explanation.

"The last town we passed is the capital of the duchy, Crelian, but we are headed to the castle."

"The castle?"

Endymion pointed through the window next to Raye. Curiosity took over Serenity's reserve and she leaned over, her eyes widening at the magnificent view in front of her. The castle, made of black and red blocks, much like the rocks they had passed on the way there, stood proudly atop a hill. It was the first ridge in the formation that extended northwest, a tail to the Mountain Peak. The edges of the formation were mostly inaccessible, their rise almost vertical. Serenity knew in an instant that the winding road that took them upwards was man-made, hard work of thousands of men carving up the hillside to get to the top.

The moat they crossed seemed almost decorative, since it was obviously clear that no one could get to the castle without the guards at the towers knowing. Although Serenity was surprised to learn that the drawbridge was very much operational and was raised up every night.

"No army can take over this castle," Endymion said, as though reading Serenity's mind. "Our great grandfather made sure of that."

Once the carriage rolled through the gates underneath the guardhouse, Serenity came upon another surprise. She expected an empty bailey, filled with servants passing on their way from one section of the castle to the other, but instead found something entirely different. Almost half of the bailey was filled with lush green garden, trees, bushes and flowers alike standing proudly in the middle of the stone surroundings. One corner was occupied by a cobblestone court, where meetings were often held, the duke explained.

One side of the castle was abridged by yet more cobblestones, this time littered with hay; the stables. The carriage stopped in front of an opening there and the doors were opened by men Serenity had never before seen. She wasn't surprised by the fact that people came out to greet their lord returning, but she was shocked at the sheer number of those who did. It looked like the entire population of the nearby town was there, the court and the edges of the garden filling with people within minutes.

Kunzite and Nephrite stood atop the stairs of the castle, sincere smiles on their faces. Endymion stepped out of the carriage, waving his hand to stop the applause and cheers that erupted. He lowered said hand and lay it around Serenity's waist, pulling her gently to him. "My people," his voice projected through the bailey. "Meet your new mistress and my wife, Lady Serenity Alessandra Constance Shields, the Duchess of Endymi."

Serenity felt the blood stop flowing through her veins. She was standing in front of all these people, her people, wearing a common dress wrinkled from the day-long trip; her hair in a tangled mess, her skin grayish from being forced to stay inside for the past few days. It was humiliating and… and what? Serenity's eyes found cold grays with which Kunzite looked at her and she remembered his words. He was wrong, she wasn't as materialistic as he made her out to be. She had a free spirit that defied rules and traditions against her step-father's wrath and being married to the duke did not change that. So instead of raising her head high like she had done in the past few days, adopting the cold superior front, she smiled to the people at the bailey, raising her hand and waving it just like the duke himself did. The applause and cheers that erupted again were satisfaction enough, but the barely noticeable increase of pressure of Endymion's hand on her waist made her feel elated.

ooo

Settling into her new rooms on the top floor, meeting her maids, dining with a large congregation downstairs, it was all new to Serenity, all too much. She retired early, only to realize what lay ahead of her that night. A bath awaited her in the room when she entered and a maid helped her into it. Serenity patiently went through the gyrations of what was expected of her, before she was dressed in a silk nightgown with intricate lace designs and left alone. Her hair was brushed down, straight and cascading over her shoulders down to her ankles for the first time in days. It was her personal safety curtain, though she was fully aware that it wasn't going to protect her.

She stood by the window, waiting for the inevitable. As much as she tried to calm herself, the silent reasoning was not enough and a distinct memory sneaked its way into her consciousness.

_The King cannot have children, _Amy's voice reminded her._ He needs an heir not only for his own title, but because there is a very plausible chance that his son would become the King's heir. You are to produce that heir._

Despite her mother's idealistic view, Serenity was but a means to an end. An end that ensured the country had a secured future. Tonight was a manifestation of her duty as a citizen of that country and as a wife. The notion made Serenity feel nauseous. She heard the door that connected her room to his creak softly as it opened, almost voicing her own protest. She shut her eyes, listening to his footsteps muffled by the soft rug. He stopped short of touching her, but she could feel his masculine presence envelope her. The backs of his hands brushed down the length of her exposed arms and Serenity felt goose bumps cover her flesh. His hands slowly made their way back up, then found their way down again.

"Tell me, Little Duchess, are you shivering because you are afraid or because of my touch?"

Her eyes snapped open, her spine straightening. "How I feel should be of no significance to you."

"Really?" he drew out slowly, his hands never stopping. "Relax, Serenity, I'm not going to take you tonight."

"What?" she uttered before her mind processed her own words.

His lips were suddenly closer, his whisper intimate in her ear. Serenity felt a shudder travel down her spine, but ignored it.

"No, Little Duchess, I didn't come here to take you. I have never forced myself upon a woman and I will not do so now. No, you will come to me of your own volition. Begging. That will be your punishment for stealing my horse and for running away from me." His lips closed over her earlobe and Serenity felt her breath hitch, but his words reached her and she cleared her mind of the clout his actions created.

"I will do no such thing."

"Oh, you will. Sooner than you think."

Her defenses wavered when she felt the tip of his tongue travel the edge of her ear, his hot breath creating cool sensation against the flesh he just licked. She needed a defense to prove him wrong and she needed it fast. "It is your duty to the King to produce an heir."

He chuckled, his lips moving down to her jaw and then a tender spot on her neck, his hands still moving over her arms. "I have fulfilled my duty to the King by marrying I do now is of no consequence to anyone but the two of us."

"Perhaps it is that you cannot fulfill that duty that you hide under mindless words."

His hands stopped, then Serenity was pulled against him, Endymion's hand around her waist. Her eyes grew large at the unexpected hardness that pressed against the small of her back. His mouth found its way back to her ear. "Trust me, Little Duchess, I am more than capable of taking you right here and right now… capable of riding you for days, until there is no doubt that you are pregnant with my child… but I have no such intentions. I don't break my horses by forcing them to respect me, it would never work. It takes time for the mutual understanding to grow, for the feelings other than disdain to develop. I reckon as my wife you deserve at least as much consideration as the prized stallion you stole from under my nose." His teeth bit into the flesh underneath her ear. "I like a challenge, Little Duchess, and making you come to me, begging to love you into the sunrise… it sounds like a wonderful feat."

He suddenly let go of her and Serenity wavered before she found balance and stood there, afraid to turn to him. The feeling of him stayed with her even as he walked to the door, opening it with that same little creak. "Oh, and Serenity, this is your bedchamber, I will never make an advance at you here. When you are ready, you will come to my bed. Through this door."

She heard the soft click of the door locking and let our a breath she didn't realize she was holing. She was his wife, yes, and she could not deny him what was her duty, but he was mad if he thought she would come to him, begging.


	8. Of Customs and Gardens

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, everything else belongs to me.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, there are few things I would like to address.<p>

1. I do not get offended, I am yet to find a review that would upset me, so please don't apologize when you are voicing your opinions.

2. This is a 19th century romance. As such, it is written somewhat to reflect the time, so please take no offense to the way Serenity is treated. On that note and for those of you who read my other stories, I would like to point out that I am not actually treating Serenity bad, nor am I really making her weak. To compare, I have made Michiru weak, I have made her a victim of domestic violence, but very few commented on that. I just find it interesting that when a man is treating the woman this way our feminism seeps through much more so when a woman does the same thing (or worse) to her significant other. Just pointing that out. And yes I meant to provoke comment by comparing Serenity to prized horses. Although you could argue that Endymion was actually showing the extent of his respect for her by treating her above his precious animals. Okay, no more on this :)

3. I really appreciate all of your reviews have I mentioned that before? Well, if you missed it here's your chance to know it :)

4. H&M will enter in a few chappies or so.

5. Oh and that M rating? So coming soon :P

That's about it. Let me know what you think! F

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Of Customs and Gardens<strong>

The living quarters within the castle occupied three floors of its ocean-facing side that stood above the cliff. The curtain walls on east and west sides were topped by a covered parapet walk and four corner towers rose above the rest of the structures. The remaining side of the castle was divided in three parts: a massive guard house, a keep topped by a pinnacle and the chapel. The entire perimeter of the castle could be walked and it was something Endymion liked to do as he discussed the state of his duchy.

"The rains have been quite generous to the north, so we have hopes for good crops this year," Gabriel, Endymion's chief advisor was saying. "The council has decided to celebrate the anniversary of the war's end at the seashore this year, the preparations shall start right away upon your approval."

Endymion tore his eyes away from the ocean where six ships lay dormant at a short distance and looked at his advisor. Gabriel was an older gentleman, nearing his fiftieth birthday. He used to be advisor to the previous Duke of Endymi and had proven himself worthy of transition to the new rule. His brown hair had a gentle wave to it and was littered with gray strands. His gray eyes were surrounded by many small wrinkles - a result of squinting in the sun and laughing after the sunset.

"It will be seventy years since the war's end… a grand celebration is in order. Relay my approval to the council and appoint the duchess to oversee any help we may provide to the people in their preparations."

"Which duchess, my lord?" Gabriel asked softly.

"Both of them." Endymion's lips turned up at the notion that both women would be furious with him about the decision.

"Of course, Your Highness."

"Why is half of the armada dormant?" Endymion's eyes returned to the ships.

"Three ships have just returned within the last week, two of them had been attacked on the way. The captains were looking for your advice before sail."

"Any casualties?"

Gabriel shook his head. "The damage had been repaired and the ships are ready to sail, but not without your approval."

Endymion pursed his lips. "Have all five captains join me in the meeting room tomorrow. Arrange for lunch to be served. Send Count of Zite a note to appear in the afternoon."

Gabriel took studious notes as the proceeded along the parapet, discussing other urgent issues. As the sun found its way high above the horizon, the two made their way down to the dining hall. It was almost empty, a stark contrast to the celebration of the night before. It was an open hall and all who were not on duty could dine at the massive table, irrespective of their social standing. There was a smaller dining room down the hall, but Endymion almost never used it, preferring to be surrounded by his people, to learn what he could from them as they shared the meal.

Today was not an exception and the duke took his seat at the head of the table, noting that a chair was placed to his right. He smiled, wondering what Serenity's reaction would be. A few scenarios included her having breakfast in the confines of her own room, running down the hall to the aristocratic version of the hall where the table was covered with linen cloth and servants took care of the meal courses… or she could stay by his side. Dismayed at the familiarity, of course. He couldn't peg which one Serenity would adopt and it made the anticipation simply delicious.

The table sat close to thirty people by the time the Duchess of Endymi entered the room, unnoticed by most as they shared the news and discussed their day plans. Endymion watched her approach with hidden interest, forcing himself to proceed with his meal without interruption. It was a hard task, considering that Serenity looked stunning in her lavender dress; her hair pulled up in a braid that was wrapped around her head; her face flushed with anger.

"A word, milord," she sang with a smile and a curtsy, effectively quieting those within a hearing range.

"Of course, milady." Endymion rose to his feet and walked her to a terrace that faced the agitated waters.

"What is the meaning of this?" Serenity hissed as soon as the door closed, her sweet tone and all mock politeness gone.

"What are you talking about?"

"This!" Serenity pointed at her outfit.

"What's wrong with your dress?" Endymion let his eyes travel over the soft gauze-like fabric that was fitted around the corset in a low off-the shoulder style, soft skirts flowing down to the matching slippers Serenity had been wearing.

Her cheeks flushed from the attention he was paying her and Serenity grabbed the skirts. "This! I asked for petticoats and was told that they aren't meant to go with the dress… I asked for pantaloons and was… never mind that! This is scandalous, Darien, I can't wear this around the castle!"

His lips cracked at the way she addressed him, even though he knew she didn't notice. "The fashions in the duchy are a bit… more lax than the rest of the country. It gets painfully hot many days out of the year here, Serenity, wearing petticoats is just too much."

"This is too little! I would rather burn of heat than of shame!"

"Oh but you have nothing to be shameful of," Endymion murmured as his eyes swept over her again. "You look beautiful."

Serenity felt her cheeks flush brighter. "That isn't the point."

"Of course it is. I want my wife to look beautiful."

Serenity gritted her teeth. "You have a perverted notion of beauty, milord. I look more like a common prostitute than a lady."

Endymion laughed out loud. "You don't have any rouge, nor are you in a saloon. This is the style, Little Duchess. Get used to it."

ooo

The dining hall was a large rectangular room of polished black and red rocks that held the castle together. Arched windows looked out onto the bailey at one side and a hearth occupied the opposite wall, though it looked mostly unused. Wood tables were set in a long row; the head table by the hearth had two chairs at its head and eight on each side. Benches lined up along the sides of the other tables. Large candelabras hang from the ceiling, their soft light casting a glow that warmed up the walls.

Chatter and the sound of utensils hitting the plates filled the room when Serenity made her way back, subconsciously hiding behind the duke. She took a seat he indicated and forced a smile to the servant who eagerly filled her plate. The young duchess wasn't sure she could swallow a piece of food in her current state, but as soon as she tasted the first bite, she knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

Bits and pieces of conversations reached her and Serenity found the notion most enjoyable. Back at home the meals were a torture where everyone had to listen to her stepfather speak, while not allowed to utter a word unless addressed specifically. Here, Serenity had no doubt the duke wouldn't mind if she just jumped in on the discussion of the construction of a new horse track that was going on to her right.

Serenity's intentions were cut off when she noticed a woman dressed in bright red dress enter the room. Her hair was braided and pinned up, much like Serenity's was. Unlike Serenity, however, Raye seemed to feel absolutely comfortable in a dress that made the blonde's cheeks flame for ten minutes before she marched up to the duke. The raven-haired woman walked up to the table and took a seat on the side, next to her brother.

Serenity avoided looking at the beauty, instead seeking a distraction. She found it as soon as her eyes fell on the empty chairs. "Where is everyone?"

"Everyone?" Endymion turned to her. The realization dawned on him and he chuckled. "They went back to their own estates last night."

"Oh. How far away do they live?"

Endymion set his fork down and looked at his wife's half-empty plate. "Are you done with your food?"

"What?" Serenity looked at the assortment of fresh mouthwatering fruit still left on her plate, then back at the duke. There was a sparkle in his eyes and she found herself saying that she was done in spite of her unwillingness to do so just a moment before.

Endymion stood up and waited for Serenity to do the same. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the corner, where northeast tower stood. They walked up the spiraling stairs, wall sconces lighting their way. Serenity felt her heart thunder, both from the exercise of climbing and the warmth of Endymion's hand wrapped around hers. They came up to the top and to the parapet walk. The young duchess fell in love with the view as soon as her eyes swept over the expanse of the ocean to her right, the rocky hillside directly in front and the castle grounds to her left, followed by the structures of the town further down the hill.

"This is amazing."

"See the yellowish castle beyond the first ridge?"

Serenity walked to the edge of the wall, straining to see what Endymion was referring to, then she saw it as clear as a day. Just beyond the rise and drop of rocky landscape a yellow-brown castle stood. It looked much smaller than the one they were standing atop of, but exquisite even from the distance.

"That's the County of Eite. It takes about half an hour to reach Jadeite's house by horse, only because one has to travel up and down the slopes."

Endymion pulled her further down the walk and pointed to another large structure, this time at the base of the mountain formation. It didn't look like a castle, more like a large estate, though Serenity could have been mistaken from such distance.

"The North, which encompasses much of the barren lands, is the County of Cite. Zoicite's estate is located right on the border, since most of the population of his County lives within three hours' travel from here. It would take us about half the time to get there.

"The West belongs to the County of Zite. It goes all the way to the border with the Royal Lands and Kunzite's major priority is to keep our borders protected. He pretty much got the rest of the barren lands, though some of his territory is suitable for cattle. Just like with Zoicite's estate, Kunzite's is located as close to the rest of civilization as possible. It's about an hour from here.

"The South of the Duchy belongs to the County of Less. The forest we traveled through yesterday covers most of it, though the County technically extends to the wall of the capital, Crelian. Nephrite's estate is about two and a half hours away.

"Crelian and the lands between the city and this castle belong to us only. It is not geographically central location within the Duchy, far from it, but these lands are central from the standpoint of how the Duchy functions." Endymion gestured to the ocean. "We have access to the water, the mountains and what little of fertile lands the Duchy has. We exploit the resources nature provided us with and trade for the rest."

Serenity's eyes followed his gesture and found the six ships dormant in the waters of a small bay. "You have ships?"

"Twelve in total," Endymion said proudly. "There is a port about quarter mile east, the access is built through the hill. No one can get to the ships without the guards knowing, no one can take anything off the ships without the guards knowing."

"Let me guess, your great-grandfather's idea."

He looked down at her and smiled. "No, actually that one was mine. I sailed for a while in my teens, the port and the armada were my first big project."

"Seems you did well."

"Why, thank you, Little Duchess."

Serenity felt her cheeks flush at the way he looked at her, even though she knew he was only mocking. "I meant to ask you… why do people call you Endymion?"

The question did the trick, forcing the duke to think of the answer and stop looking at her in the way that made Serenity feel strange. "It is a sobriquet of sorts. My parents called me Darien and when they passed… it was something I wanted to keep as an intimate memory of them. Only Raye has been calling me that name since. Lord Kunzite came up with the idea, I'm not quite sure where he conjured up the name, but I have been known as Endymion within the duchy since the title passed."

Though the introduction to the duchy was enthralling, Serenity realized that it was this simple explanation that really touched her heart. Never did she imagine that her husband would be so… human. She envisioned him quite different, but that was because she compared him to what was known to her. The people she knew, the customs she grew up with. Coming to the duchy was akin to moving to entirely different country for Serenity and she was still undecided on how she felt about this new experience, but the simple ways in which the duke interacted with others made her feel quite comfortable.

She smiled at him in understanding, having lost a father she adored, and squeezed his hand gently, only then realizing that they have been holding hands the entire time.

ooo

Coming home was strange as never before. Raye did not particularly mind the way of the Society, but she loved the lifestyle of her home. Everything felt more natural here, more sincere, except that a stranger was introduced to her life and now everything felt different. It felt almost like Raye's virgin paradise was poisoned by Eve.

The duchess felt rough hands cover her shoulders, thumbs tracing the upper vertebras of her spine.

"Why are you so tense?" Jadeite asked, leaning down to her ear to hide his concern from others.

Raye shook her head and he pulled a chair, sitting sideways to face her. Jadeite studied the frown on her beautiful face and knew what it was about. "Raye-"

She shook her head again and grabbed a piece of cheese from her plate, feeding it to him without looking. Jadeite chewed on the milky substance before trying again. "Raye-"

A piece of fruit touched his lips as he spoke and Jadeite caught Raye's wrist, causing her to face him. "You cannot keep feeding me to avoid answer."

"There is nothing to say."

His green eyes studied her carefully before Jadeite leaned down, taking the piece of mango and the fingers that held it in his mouth. As his tongue brushed against her skin, he saw Raye's cheeks match the dress she was wearing. He slowly pulled down on her wrist, releasing her fingers from his mouth. "I have means of getting an answer out of you even with food in my mouth."

Raye looked away, hiding her hand under the table as soon as he released it. "I was under the impression you were avoiding the sort of contact your behavior would surely imply until I agreed to wed you."

Jadeite cocked a brow. "I was under the impression you accepted already and I was waiting for the fateful union to take place."

"If you think that your incoherent rambling was proposition enough, Lord Jadeite, you were mistaken. Also, please ensure that you do not embarrass me like this in the future. It is unbecoming of my place within this castle to be treated like… a woman of easy morals."

Jadeite froze in his pose, unbelieving of the words that were coming out of Raye's mouth. She had never spoken like this to him before and he was at a loss, so the only words he could utter were, "I apologize, Lady Raye, my conduct was untoward."

She nodded in acceptance then rose and left the hall, leaving stunned Jadeite behind.

ooo

Raye's escape from Jadeite was short-lived as she ran into another man in her life. Endymion was walking towards the library as she headed to the music room and their paths had crossed.

"Ah, there you are. I forgot to mention at breakfast, but we will be doing a celebration for the anniversary of the war's end. Gabriel will notify the council."

"That is wonderful," Raye smiled. "Will it be held at the main square in Crelian like last year?"

"No, the people chose to do it at seaside. There are a lot of preparations to be done in the next week and a half. Contact the council and provide them with guidance, as well as monetary support." He watched her nod obediently. "Take Serenity with you."

"What?" Raye's head snapped up to meet his eyes, her own ablaze.

"It will be a good introduction for her to the area and she could be of use."

"Darien, I… I can't."

"Why?" he asked inquisitively.

"I…" Raye looked down, biting on her lip. What was she supposed to say? Your wife called me a whore and I don't like her? It was below Raye to complain, especially to her brother, so she just shook her head. "I will let her know. We may be gone the rest of the day."

"That's fine." Endymion looked up at the man behind Raye. "We have a lot of business to discuss ourselves."

Raye felt the presence behind her and squared her shoulders, curtsying softly to the duke before disappearing down the length of the long hallway.

ooo

The large room was filled with rows upon rows of books, aligned evenly on oak shelves. One side had a cathedral ceiling and a small second story galley where documents concerning the Duchy were held. A table fit to seat at least six people comfortably stood at that end of the library and it was there that Endymion and Jadeite sat.

A leather-bound ledger lay in front of Endymion and he thumbed through it, scanning lines of Gabriel's neat handwriting.

"When are you going to call the meeting?" Jadeite finally asked, tired of waiting for Endymion to speak up.

"About?"

"You were almost murdered."

"Almost."

"When are you intending to do something about it?"

"Are you asking me if I have any intention of doing something about it or if I intend to speak about it?"

Jadeite felt his teeth grind. "Both."

Endymion closed the ledger and leaned back in his chair. "I am still mulling over the matter, I will get back to you on both when I have made a decision. On other matters, how is your pending union progressing?"

"I'm working on it," Jadeite answered, averting his eyes. "Was there something you actually wanted to discuss or was that just a reason to get rid of Raye?"

"Raye should be occupied for a while. The new duchess and her are in charge of planning the grand celebration for anniversary of the war's end."

"Why would you do that?" Jadeite's voice increased a decibel.

"Do what?"

"Force them together?"

"Why not?" Endymion's expression did not change, though Jadeite expected that his every move was calculated.

"Because… Serenity wasn't nice to her."

"They may have their differences, but it is up to them to work it out. This way they will do it sooner."

Jadeite looked away again. "She is not as innocent as you think her to be."

Endymion studied his old friend. "What makes you think I believe her to be innocent?" Their eyes connected and the duke continued after a pause. "She is young and she may be inexperienced in many ways, but she has shown many sides to her thus far and my opinion is till forming. That she may have a nasty side I have no doubt of."

"I hope your strategy does not blow in your face."

"It seems to me that unless the ladies figure out their differences we will both suffer," Endymion noted observantly. He let a pregnant pause hang in the air before returning to business. "How is the estate?"

"It's fine," Jadeite replied, happy to change the subject.

"The guest rooms in the west corner are being prepared for you, I would like you to stay until your estate requires departure."

"Just me?"

"Kunzite will be arriving tomorrow. I am not entirely sure if he will be able to stay."

"What of Nephrite and Zoicite?"

"It will take an army to tear Nephrite away from his first-born again. He deserves the time with his family, we will not call upon him unless absolutely required. Zoicite will be spending the next week at the mines, he is not to be interrupted."

"That leaves the three of us."

Endymion's lips curved up. "Yes it does."

"Just like the old times." Jadeite returned the smile.

"Let's hope better than old times."

ooo

Raye marched up the stairs and through the long corridor towards the duke's chambers. She pulled the door to the sitting room of what used to be her mother's bedchamber roughly, startling the maid on her way in. Without a word she marched towards the double-doors and entered Serenity's room.

Serenity turned around, surprised by the sudden noise. Raye stopped short in the middle of the room, her eyes set on Serenity's surprised ones. "I did not ask to be near you. I did not ask to be your friend. As a matter of fact, I'm still unsure whether you were the right choice for my brother. I do not appreciate having to be around you and I especially do not appreciate someone who knows nothing of me, my family, or our ways passing judgment on me. You had no right to speak to me the way you did and by God I would have never spoken to you if I had a choice."

Raye took a deep breath, her voice hoarse from shouting. "You know not of what love is or what respect is, so don't you dare judge me Serenity. Not until you have felt the way I feel and not until you have followed orders of the duke of Endymi the way I have my entire life.

"I find myself in front of you not of my own volition, so do not misplace the origin of my outreach to you. The Duke put us in charge of organizing an important celebration and you are not worth the trouble of fighting over."

With the tirade over, both women found themselves standing quietly, waiting for the next move to be made. Finally, Serenity curtsied and looked Raye in the eyes. "I apologize about the way I spoke to you, it was uncalled for and you have every reason to be mad."

"You can't take the words back after they fly out of your mouth, Serenity," Raye scolded.

"I know. I was hurt and I took it out on you, I'm sorry."

Raye's frown softened and she gave a nod in acceptance of apology. "I apologize about calling you a child too. Wether we like it or not our lives are intertwined from now on, so we might as well accept that."

Serenity nodded silently. "What is it the Duke wants us to do?"

ooo

The conference hall was located on the first floor of the castle, right below the library. A secret passageway in the wall led upstairs, allowing the duke to walk from one room to the other in a matter of seconds. The wall which contained the passageway was almost hidden by an array of banners that stood proud behind a polished table, one that was designed to seat five council members.

Another table of same redwood stood perpendicular, made out to fit a congregation of up to twenty guests. The sides of the hall were filled with even rows of benches, where over a hundred people could fit comfortably.

The conference hall was used for official meetings, though of smaller proportions than those that typically were held in Crelian, where the elected council presided. The five seats of the conference hall belonged to the members of High Council: the four counts and the duke that ruled the lands of the duchy.

A blue banner with rich gold insignia hang in the middle, signifying the duke's line. To its right hang silver banner with insignia of the County of Zite and a red banner belonging to the County of Eite. To the left were the green banner of the County of Less and a light blue one of the County of Cite. Only the duke sat in the middle of the long table; six men in front of him.

He listened to their accounts of events and his expression grew darker, his lips thinner and his eyes colder. After the last man was done speaking, silence hang in the air.

"When are the five remaining ships scheduled to return?"

Gabriel, who sat to the side taking studious notes, looked up at a ledger that lay open in front of him. "First two within this week, two more next week and the remaining one the week after that."

"Dock your ships, captains, and take two weeks on shore. Have your crew rest for a week and then I want you to equip each ship like the Black Maiden. Let's make sure that we don't term these ships as an armada for nothing. We shall return here on the first day of the third week to discuss your next task."

"Your Highness, placing weapons back on ships will limit our ability to carry cargo. 'Tis why we got rid of 'em in a first place."

Endymion nodded thoughtfully. "You will not be delivering cargo on your next mission, captain."

A wave of inhales and whispers passed through the men, until they bowed and took their leave. Endymion sat still, watching them depart before turning to his advisor. "Make sure the weapons are functional and that they go to the right ships. When Caribbean Pearl and Northern Star return they should be checked for any damage or wear and ready to carry cargo."

"Will you pair ships in their next deliveries, my lord?"

"Something like that. Is Lord Kunzite here yet?"

Gabriel got the hint and gathered his documents. "I will check for him, Your Highness. Should I send Count of Eite in as well?"

"Please do."

Endymion waited patiently for his two friends to arrive, mulling over the maps that lay in front of him. After the initial greetings and arrangements of Kunzite's accommodations, the threesome took seats at the table, counts throwing curious looks to the maps.

"Kunzite, the Duchess wishes to see her cousin." Endymion took out a letter Serenity handed him that morning. "Send a messenger to the Capital, make sure that Lady Amina gets this."

Kunzite put the letter inside his coat, curious as to why the Duke could not make such arrangements himself. His question was answered with Endymion's next words.

"Pick a man you trust, I need him to stop by the Palace and get the report from King's investigation. Jadeite, take a dozen of troops from each of the five brigades and brush up on their combat training. Use Crelian training grounds."

"It's bad, isn't it?" Jadeite asked finally.

Endymion laced his fingers, his elbows on top of his strong thighs. "The last three ships to return had been attacked."

"Pirates?" Kunzite offered a guess.

The brunette man shrugged his healthy shoulder. "Pirate ships run by pirate crews."

"But?"

"But they were more concerned with sinking our ships than taking hold of the cargo. The Northern Star is due to return next week and if it is attacked and the cargo is not taken, we will have an idea of what is to expect. Everyone knows it carries gold among other things."

"So what are you thinking?"

"Someone is trying to get to us, but I don't know who or why."

Kunzite's expression hardened and he caught Jadeite's warning look. Disregarding it, the man spoke up. "Don't you find it strange?"

"What?" Endymion looked to his friend expectantly.

"You get attacked at the Palace at the same time as your ships are attacked at sea."

"I don't suppose it to be a coincidence, but I do not see a connection either."

"You are but a step away from the throne. Everyone including the royal family may be after you."

Endymion gave Kunzite a sharp look. "Don't be ridiculous. The King is like a father to me, he is my mentor and he would never benefit if any harm had come to me. And Katherine, as conniving as she may be, is too weak to do this. Poisoning me - maybe, but hiring pirates to sink my ships - that's an extreme exaggeration."

"She may have had help," Jadeite suggested carefully.

"She has no motive," Endymion protested.

"Vengeance," Kunzite responded in kind. "You went through with a marriage to another woman, she has nothing to lose. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Endymion's lips twisted. "True, but even if she is involved, someone powerful is helping her. Someone with connections and interest in this affair. It is that someone we should occupy our minds with. We can prepare all we want, we can use the weapons we have, but there is nothing worse than waging a war against an invisible opponent." He caught Jadeite's unbelieving stare and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Did you send Raye and Lady Serenity to plan that celebration as a distraction from all of this?"

Endymion blinked innocently. "I know not what you speak of, Jadeite. The ladies are enjoying their little adventure."

ooo

The moon cast a soft glow over the plants and the sight reminded Serenity of her first night at the Capital. There were no lilies around and no ponds, only fountains running over piled blocks of marble. The sound of the water was soothing in the otherwise quiet evening and the young duchess closed her eyes, leaning against an African Tulip Tree. The potent fragrance enveloped her and Serenity felt a smile tug

at her lips. She spent the last two days by Raye's side, planning the celebration.

It was like nothing she had done before, since Serenity worked side by side with people of the duchy: farmers, milk maids, seamstresses and on the list of professions went. The event was still some time away, but Serenity excitedly awaited its arrival. Further, a messenger was sent to Mina that morning and she hoped that her cousin would arrive before the celebration.

A soft moan reached Serenity from afar and her eyes flung open. At first she thought that she imagined the sound, but then she heard it again. Curious, Serenity quietly made her way through the garden towards the sound. She stopped, peaking from around the bush, when she saw unmistakable red of raven-haired duchess' gown pressed against the black of her suitor's outfit. Her hair was down, flowing like the night itself down Raye's back, her white arms encircled around Jadeite's neck. Jadeite's hands slowly moved over the sides of Raye's waist, his mouth on hers in a fierce battle of tongues.

Serenity felt herself blush profusely, but she felt mesmerized by the sight, unable to move. She wondered what it would be like to have their passion, to love the way Raye had implied they did.

"Naughty Little Duchess."

Serenity almost screamed from the unexpected whisper in her ear, her body tensing both from the duke's closeness and her discovery. Her eyes searched for an escape, but the only way to run was towards the couple not even a hundred feet away and dignity did not allow Serenity to be discovered by them. Not when she just reached a truce with the duchess.

Endymion's hand found its way to Serenity's waist, his breath hot on the side of her cheek. She vividly remembered the last time he stood so close, two nights ago. Her body flamed in anticipation of that same treatment, even as Serenity tried to ignore it.

"You have to only ask," he murmured.

"Excuse me?" Serenity whispered back.

"For what you want, Little Duchess." His lips brushed over the back of her exposed neck. "Tell me what you want."

Her mind reeled as her senses came ablaze. "I want to be left alone. I was just about to retire for the night."

"Liar." The hand that rested on Serenity's waist moved slowly and Endymion set his chin on her shoulder, looking through the branches at the couple in front of them. "You were watching them because you were intrigued… you want to know what she feels… what it would be like to feel a man's touch."

Her cerulean eyes darted to the couple and she saw Jadeite's hand cup Raye's breast, eliciting another moan from the duchess' lips. She felt a hand on her own torso climb up, stopping short of touching the edge of her breast. "Admit it, you want me to touch you the way he is touching her."

Serenity shook her head, unable to speak the words. With a sigh Endymion turned her around, his eyes searching hers in the moonlight. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "Why do you keep resisting me? It is obvious to both of us that you don't want to."

"I disagree," she whispered weakly, their faces a mere inch apart.

His lips quirked and then descended down on hers, his mouth as gentle as the last and first time, but much more insistent. Serenity's mouth parted in protest, her argument dying as the tip of his tongue slid inside her mouth. The flame started by the sight in front of her ignited to a raging fire as Endymion pulled her body against his, the layers of their fabric providing mere inch of barrier. His hands caught her wrists and he put her arms up to his shoulders, his own returning back to her torso, sliding to hold the back of her head as he deepened the kiss.

Serenity was not quite sure at what point she started to respond, but suddenly her mouth competed with his and her fingers were pulling at his ebony locks. As a guttural sound reached them from the other side of the bush, Serenity pulled back, her breathing heavy. She let her hands drop to her sides and her eyes find his. "I do not argue that you are a master of seduction, my lord, and you are my husband - you have every right to demand affection from me. When you come to me I will give it, but do not make the mistake of believing that I will be the one seeking such attention."

Endymion stared at her retreating figure until it disappeared behind the plants. In his twenty-five years he had never been denied what he wanted. Not one woman had ever resisted his advances and this one, his wife, had to be the one to change his luck. He smiled wryly. He knew she wanted him, it was not a question, but her mind took control of her passion in a way he struggled to do himself. They both knew they would end up doing the deed, it was just the game that he started, the challenge that he threw at her as a punishment - she took it as a worthy opponent and he admired her for it.

Straightening his clothes, Endymion walked around the bush and summoned his most menacing voice. "Count of Eite, unhand my sister."

He watched in satisfaction as they jumped apart, both flustered and terrified. "Raye, be mindful of the fact that you are an unmarried noblewoman, not a wench. Lord Jadeite, if I ever see you molest my sister on our own grounds before you wed, your private parts will become acquainted with the receiving end of my sword."

Raye curtsied and hastily retreated the way Serenity had just moments ago, while Jadeite stood rooted to the ground until Endymion snapped his fingers in a gesture that implied movement. Satisfied, he looked the way both lovers disappeared before following slowly. If Endymion wasn't getting any, neither would they.


	9. Of Balls and Petticoats

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, everything else belongs to me.

* * *

><p>AN: I wish I could respond to each and every one of your reviews like I have done with other stories, but that would take pages, so here's another response to all.<p>

It is fascinating to me how many of you have taken the cat fight between Raye and Serenity to heart. First, let us all remember that everything in life is viewed different by different people, otherwise we would be clones. Thus, the same situation would be received differently based on the reader's personality, among other things, no matter how it's written. I will not tell you how you should read it or even how I intended for it to be read, but I will remind you of a couple of facts.

First, no one but Mina knows of Serenity's abuse. Endymion saw Serenity's father hit her, but he doesn't know anything else. We didn't get there yet. Second, Raye was not upset about the way Serenity handled the counts, she liked it because she always wanted her sister-in-law to be strong. What she was upset about was that Serenity seemingly felt indifferent about the fact that Darien was dying. She called her childish because of the way Serenity addressed her feelings for Endy.

I'd like to thank "lala" for bringing up the fact that this is fan fiction, which means that we are all fans of certain original characters. I always write in alternate universe, so I tend to forget that. Those of you who have read my other stories would agree that I play with characters all the way through, so don't expect anything to be set in stone or over just yet. The way Serenity reacts to things is intentional because she can't turn overnight from a young girl who was constantly abused in her own house by her stepfather, even if she hated him for it, even if she was strong enough to defy his wishes. She still accepted the beating, just like she accepted the fact that she was to be married. I need certain things to happen to show the development of her character and I will do that at my own pace. So no, I don't thing that I missed any opportunities as of yet and, though I appreciate constructive criticism, I would keep the facts in check and perhaps wait for the issue to be truly resolved before I make accusations of flaws in the depth of my writing. And the issue is only truly resolved when I put "complete" status to a story.

Did I say that I don't get offended? I don't, I just got a little defensive about that one sentence of the whole review by "Sad reader" that made an assessment of my writing. Sorry, I am argumentative in real life and I don't turn my other cheek, I couldn't let it go.

There isn't much Raye/Sere here, but the next chapter actually has a very long scene between them. It was interesting for me to re-read that scene after I read all your comments. I think most of the things mentioned are addressed there.

SailorMoonSerenity28 - the King is Artemis from SM.

ARABELLA VIOLETTA - Kunzite jumps into things without thinking in this story, so his reactions are hasty. That would be why he told Endymion what his thoughts are outright and also why other things happen. You'll see what I mean.

Shkeerka and all the rest of you who asked for the next chapter - it's my writing style, sorry :P I always try to finish a chapter in a way that makes you want to know what happens next. I don't always succeed at it, but I try.

Without any further adieu…This chapter is rated **"M"** for sexual content.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Of Balls and Petticoats<strong>

A week had gone by since Serenity's arrival to the castle and she found her life settling into a bit or a routine. The days began with a breakfast at the dining hall where she learned of the happenings of the day before and conversed with whoever happened to sit within her reach. After the meal she headed down to Crelian with Raye, where they spent most of the day in preparations to the celebration and running errands required of a lady of the house. Theirs was not a house, it was a castle, but for now there were two of them and Raye helped to smooth the transition.

Mina had arrived the day before and Serenity felt enthralled by her presence. They talked well into the night, exchanging news and discussing the strange ways of the duchy. Presently, Serenity giggled now and then as Mina pointed out more of things they were not accustomed to as three ladies walked a cobblestone street of Crelian. A formal ball was to be held that weekend, Serenity had learned, to honor duke's marriage. She had insisted that a traditional gown be made for the occasion and Raye agreed to take her shopping for the fabric.

They took a turn to one of the smaller streets where two-story buildings lined up on both sides. The windows were filled with all sorts of articles, from pottery to horse seats. The three women made their ways in and out of shops, chatting about their finds. They were passing through a wide archway on the left when Raye stopped suddenly. The two blondes turned to her, bewildered, and their eyes fell on a plaza that spread beyond the view provided through the archway. They followed the grim-looking duchess as she picked up her skirts and walked in that direction.

The cobblestones they walked on changed to evenly lined granite, the pattern of the plaza grounds resembling a chess board. Men, dressed in moccasins, dark breeches and sleeveless tunics, sparred in pairs. The ones on the left side of the square held wooden swords, the ones on the right - rapiers. They were obviously in training of sorts and Serenity looked at Raye, curiously. She followed the duchess' displeased look to the other side of the square where three men stood. At the center of the back wall in the shade cast by the building behind him stood Endymion. To his left was Jadeite and to his right Kunzite. The former held a rapier, the latter - a sword.

Endymion raised his hand and everyone stilled, standing straight to attention. "Watch." He took a step back and the counts took positions in front of each other, seemingly relaxed. "Go."

As soon as the word left his mouth the weapons were drawn and the counts engaged in a fierce battle. Their movements were fluid, both avoiding the sharp objects that were thrust with force and precision. Jadeite succeeded in slicing the ties off of Kunzite's tunic, the parting fabric revealing sculpted chest and abs. Taking the moment of Jadeite's glory, Kunzite hit his rapier with the sword, the force of the impact breaking the thin blade in two.

Jadeite stared at his mangled weapon dumbly until a tip of the sword against his Adams apple made him look up into Kunzite's satisfied eyes. The sound of a sword being unsheathed made them both turn and Jadeite caught Endymion's sword with his free hand.

"Again."

The broken rapier fell to the ground as the men jumped back in action. Endymion's eyes traveled over his troops and he found three women in the back, their faces clearly mesmerized by the sight. All but one. His eyes connected with Raye's and he held her angry stare with his cold one.

ooo

"Why didn't you tell me?" Raye paced the library floor in front of the table Endymion sat at.

"What?" Endymion asked in a bored tone.

"What's going on, Darien? You were almost killed at the Palace, but you don't talk about it. Now you are training men? What is happening?"

"I don't talk about what happened at the Palace because it was my oversight. No man wishes to admit to making a mistake or showing weakness."

Raye stopped in front of the polished sandalwood and searched his eyes. In the low light of the afternoon they were unreadable, but his expression was believable. "What about the men you were training?"

"We have an army, Raye. In the time of peace our soldiers farm lands, raise cattle, mine, build… they don't fight and they lose their ability to do so. I want them to be in shape, should the need ever arise."

"But why now? Is there a threat of war?"

Endymion sighed. "Raye, if there was a threat of war, do you really think I would have two out of four of my generals train under a hundred people?"

Raye remembered clearly the training regiment their father had implemented when their army was sent to mainland to aid in the war then waging there. Hundreds of men descended down to Crelian, its outskirts filled with tents. The exercise she observed that morning was nothing alike and she felt a little guilty at her outburst.

"My conclusions were a bit rash. I'm sorry." She lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Apology accepted. How is everything?"

"Good. The plans for the celebration are set and Serenity is well under way to become the real duchess."

"Good. Let's plan to spend the evening after dinner at the music room. I feel we haven't had a chance to all have time together."

"That would be very agreeable."

Endymion watched his sister leave the library, her light green skirts brushing the floors. When the door shut two men stepped out from behind a bookshelf where they were when Raye had entered.

"What is it we are waging and against who?" Kunzite asked as the counts took seats across from their leader.

"We have established nothing in a week, only that our ships are being attacked for something other than their cargo. Caribbean Pearl barely made it out and the crew suffered tremendous losses. We have shipments that are behind, yet sailing into the sea now is a certain death.

"The King's investigation turned up nothing but a maid who killed herself to avoid questioning. Someone is waging war on us and we need a way to find him out."

"What is your plan?" Jadeite asked carefully.

"We send three ships out next week. The Northern Star will carry precious stones that are overdue in France. The schedule of its departure has been sent to our contacts there."

"But?" The counts waited with baited breaths.

"Another ship will leave the day before, and two will leave hours after."

"You are hoping to set a trap," Kunzite stated more than asked.

Endymion nodded in confirmation. "Two of the ships will be assigned patrol of Kalantia and our shores and three should be enough to capture the crew of an armed pirate vessel."

"You think you will be able to get a confession out of them?"

Another nod confirmed the intent. Jadeite arched his eyebrow, unsure of the effectiveness of the plan. "You will capture them, perhaps, I'm just not sure they will speak."

"My dear Jadeite you know there are ways to make any man speak."

"And if he still refuses?" Jadeite pressed.

"Then we look for assistance."

"From whom?" Kunzite asked, not understanding why assistance could not be requested first.

"Zefferus."

"Are you mad?" the counts shouted at the same time.

"No, but at that point I may be a little desperate."

"Even if you survive that encounter," Jadeite said slowly, "what makes you think you'll get any information from that pirate?"

"Simple. There isn't a ship that passes through the ocean unknown to Zefferus. If anyone knows who put a coin up for attacking my ships, it will be the lord of pirates."

"You make that savage sound noble," Kunzite accused. "No human that survived death by feeding on another has a soul."

"Our animal instincts of survival are stronger than the morals we are bred to believe in, Kunzite."

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into."

Endymion shook his head slowly. "I'm playing a game the stakes of which are life against an invisible opponent. Every ally I can get decreases the potential of materializing on the other side."

ooo

Laughter mixed with the strings of pianoforte as three men and three women enjoyed each other's company after their meal. Raye played the instrument masterfully, while Serenity waited for the moment to chime in. At just the right time her soft voice filled the room, stopping the conversations. Mina, who had heard her cousin sing on many previous occasions, smiled at the surprised faces of the men. Her name was Serenity, but at times like this she was a siren, luring her audience in with her voice filled with smoke and honey.

When the song ended Endymion whispered something in Raye's ear and she smiled, nodding. Taking a few steps forward he bowed to his wife and extended his hand. "Milady?"

Serenity raised an eyebrow, unsure of his intentions, but put her hand in his anyway. He led her to the center of the small music room and held her like he did during their last waltz. It was strange to dance in the middle of the room with other people watching, yet it was not so much different from a ball, Serenity realized. She noticed that Kunzite asked Mina for a dance and the couple joined them, while Jadeite walked over to Raye, whispering something that made her laugh.

Turning her attention back to the man who held her in his arms, Serenity couldn't stop thinking of what he told her last time they danced. She was so outraged by her speculation of his intentions that night, and now she was married to him and they still hadn't shared a bed. Not in that sense anyway. He didn't hesitate to leave with a certain redhead, thought, and the memory put Serenity's thoughts on dangerous grounds.

She leaned into him, her head dipping back to bring her lips closer to his ear, to whisper intimately just like he had so many times before. "You never answered my question last time we danced."

"What question?" he replied, breathing in her scent.

"Do you always bed the women you dance with?" She tilted her face to see his, finding a displeased expression hardly masked by indifference. "Surely we danced before, but I now know why I was an exception."

"Do you want to know the answer because you are gauging when I will take you to my bed or for some other reason?"

"According to you I will die an innocent maiden because I have no intention of accepting your invitation to beg." Her eyes flashed with challenge before she continued. "I am curious to know, though, how true your reputation is."

"And what is my reputation, Lady Serenity?"

The coolness of his tone didn't escape Serenity, but what would he do other than show his displeasure? Nothing, she decided. "It is said that you have taken innocence of many, that wives seek out your company to escape their husbands, that you never see the same woman twice, that-"

His mouth caught hers, silencing her words. She wasn't expecting it and he took advantage of her parted mouth, tasting her depths with force. They stopped moving to the strings of music, his assault on her lips received admirably for someone who had been kissed twice or thrice before. He let her go, knowing that she was lightheaded from the lack of oxygen and his effect on her. "This is why they keep coming to me, Little Duchess. If you want to know exactly what lies further and how many have had a taste of that, you'd have to pay a visit to somewhere more secluded. I would suggest my bedchambers."

The whisper that was audible to her only made Serenity swallow. As he stepped away she noticed that everyone in the room was looking at her and she felt herself turn crimson shade of red. Picking up her skirts she did what she was best at - she ran.

Mina stood there for only a second before she ran after her cousin. Endymion looked over the remaining people in the room and raised an eyebrow at their disbelieving expressions. "What? She's my wife."

Raye stood up from the little bench in front of the instrument and laced her fingers in front of the skirts, adopting a position their mother used when she was about to scold them as children. "Just because she is your wife, you don't have to make a scene of your passions. You practically took her innocence with your tongue. You have bedchambers for that, pray keep it there."

"You're one to talk," Endymion whispered bitterly, earning a raging glare from his sister.

ooo

Mina knocked on the door softly and Serenity's maid appeared in the opening.

"Please let Lady Serenity know that Lady Amina is here to see her."

The maid curtsied and disappeared in the room, crossing it to knock at the door of Serenity's bedchamber. She reappeared shortly, showing the blonde woman the way.

Mina found Serenity sitting on the windowsill, like she had many times when they were children. She walked over and stood near, there being no way for both of them to fit in the small space. "What is wrong, Serenity?"

Serenity traced the pane of the glass in front of her, her fingers following the wave that came crashing to the shore somewhere down below. "He… he just kissed me in front of everyone."

"So?"

"So?" She turned to her cousin, a bit perplexed. "That is an unbefitting behavior, Mina."

"Serenity, he is the lord of this house and he kissed you in front of his friends. Besides, that is not what's bothering you, is it?"

Serenity turned away. "It's nothing. How do you find your stay so far?"

"It's been pleasant," Mina blushed but Serenity wasn't facing her to see it.

"Are you excited about the ball tomorrow?" Serenity asked, as excited herself as a wooden plank.

"It's your official welcoming ball. You should be the one excited, Serenity." Mina pointed out.

"It's strange. The Duke cares not for what the others think, but he is throwing a ball, inviting people all the way from the Capital to celebrate our union."

"Did it ever occur to you that he may doing it for you?"

Serenity turned to her cousin again, her expression surprised. "No, I never considered that."

Mina squeezed her hand. "Serenity, it is clear to us all that the Duke cares about you. Are you too blind to see it?"

ooo

The ballroom was located on the first floor, adjacent to the dining hall, though hardly used. It was a striking contrast to the rest of the castle, its floors and walls covered in white marble, its ceiling painted with scenes from local fairytales. The chandeliers were delicate and exquisite, the windows covered with heavy blue drapes made of fine velvet. The castle was the creation of Endymion's grandfather, but the garden and the ballroom were his grandmother's influences, Serenity knew.

She didn't even realize how used she got to the new lifestyle until Serenity stepped into the ballroom full of people dressed in outfits of intricate designs, layers upon expensive layers of clothing. Her own gown made in the shade of the duchy was everything any lady could wish, yet somehow wearing it was not as satisfying as Serenity expected it to be. Nor was interacting with pompous people of the society.

The highlight of the ball for the young duchess was the appearance of Nephrite and his wife and Zoicite and Amy, who she suspected were betrothed. She last saw the ladies on her wedding day and their initial interaction was a little awkward, but it was gone after the first few minutes and Serenity had spent as much time by their side as she could.

It was well after midnight when Serenity finally slipped away, leaving the guests that were starting to depart as well. Only selected few were staying at the castle, the rest were bound home or to the inns of Crelian.

The young duchess walked through the empty hallways of the ground floor, her skirts flying from fast movement. After she took a turn from the main hallway that connected the ballroom to one of the towers she noticed that the Duke followed her out. Her heart raced inside her chest and Serenity picked up her pace, almost laughing at their little game as he followed. She stopped abruptly at the sight in front of her.

Mina's pea green skirts swallowed Kunzite's indigo blue outfit, exposing her bare legs as they wrapped around him. His mouth devoured one of her breasts as her hands pulled at his long platinum hair, their hips moving to the rhythm as old as life. Neither noticed the appalled duchess as she stood in the middle of the hallway with an open mouth.

"How dare you?" she finally shrieked, her hands shaking from rage.

Kunzite almost dropped Mina as he straightened, but to Serenity's further surprise it was her cousin who jumped in front of her beau, pulling up the material over her exposed chest as she noticed the looming form of the duke behind Serenity's petite frame.

"He didn't force me into anything, Serenity, this isn't what you think," she defended quickly, the words pouring out of her faster than the duchess ever heard.

"Are you of mind reading ability, Lady Amina?" Serenity snapped. "I wasn't talking about him." She jabbed her finger at Kunzite. "The kinds of him don't understand the meaning of boundaries. He can't fathom the idea of a woman being anything more than a fast lay." She spared Kunzite a glance and knew he would not be standing so quietly if Endymion wasn't present. That, however, was something to ponder on another time.

"You, however," Serenity's voice softened. "Amina, you and I were raised by our mothers the right way, weren't we? You're like a sister to me, you're the closest person in the world to me."

"Sere," Mina whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.

"So why?" Serenity whispered through her own tears. "Why would you come to my house and tarnish it like a courtesan?" A sob broke free and Serenity turned around, brushing by the menacing figure of the duke on her way.

ooo

He followed her down the hall as she practically ran to her bedchamber. Then he dismissed her maid with nothing but a wave of his hand and closed the door. "You are too judgmental, milady."

"At least I can curb my passion!" She felt his presence as he came up behind her, stifling her senses. The tears of pain and anger had dried as she rushed down the hallways and up the stairs and now she was left with nothing but stubborn fury.

"You're nothing but a child, Serenity, how would you know about passion?" His voice did not rise above a whisper, but it was threatening nonetheless.

She spun around, her eyes widening at his close proximity, but her anger overpowered everything else. "I may not have dragged every worthy noblewoman of the Capital to bed or given myself up to a lover at first opportunity, but it doesn't mean I do not feel it, do not know it."

He laughed softly. He laughed. Serenity felt like clawing his eyes out. "My Little Duchess, just because you felt butterflies in your stomach once or twice, doesn't mean you know what true passion is. Nor can you speak of the ability to hold your feelings at bay."

"And I suppose you can?" she snapped back, not missing a beat. She gulped as his eyes darkened visibly and he spun her around.

"I can."

Her back was pressed firmly against his chest as he held her across the front with one of his arms, trapping her. His other hand reached down to grab hers. Serenity knew he could feel her heart beating at a raging speed, she knew he could overpower her in anything, but her anger only seemed to rise. His next action made her freeze and her anger dissipate. Serenity looked dumbly at her hand, covered by his, as it was pressed against one of her breasts.

"You use the term passion interchangeably to mean desire and pleasure, my little girl, but it's only because you don't know the distinction. Desire, fueled by passion, leads to pleasure, making you unable to stop when you know what's coming. You know nothing of such sort, so how can you judge others? Something you seem to do continuously. First with Raye and now with your cousin."

She felt his hand guide hers, moving on top of her clothed breast. "What are you doing?" she whispered, shocked.

"I am going to show you what pleasure is."

His warmth left her momentarily and she yelped as he yanked the material of her silk petticoat with so much strength, it ripped at the seams and fell to her feet in a pool of fabric. Serenity's eyes grew wide in fear as she stood in front of him in her gown and a short stay that did not reach her knees. Her now exposed knees. "You said you wouldn't force yourself on me."

His mouth turned up in an evil grin. "Oh no, you will come to me willing, wanting… because after tonight you will know what pleasure is."

"You cannot… without… you… forcing…" she searched for some coherent phrase to stop him, but it never came.

"Child," he said as he brought her back against himself again. "You don't even know how many ways you can be pleasured." He brushed his fingers down the length of her arm, causing goosebumps, until he reached her hand and grabbed it. "I will not do anything to you tonight Little Duchess, other than show you… guide you."

His breath tickled her ear as he spoke and Serenity felt the butterflies he mentioned before flutter in her stomach. Her hand, guided by his, returned to her breast and he increased the pressure gently, making her kneed at the full formation. "Your chest is a very sensitive area, Serenity. When it's massaged, like this, it sends signals to other parts of your body."

He used his free hand to tug at the ties of her gown and the shift, loosening them until he guided her hand beneath the material while his stayed on top. Serenity felt her stomach knot as her hand brushed against her skin, still squeezing her breast. "The most sensitive spot in this area," he continued in her ear, "is this."

Serenity gasped as her fingers closed around her nipple, sending ripples of something she could not describe down to her stomach. She closed her eyes momentarily, before regaining her composure and clenching her jaw, set on resistance. She heard him chuckle as he removed her hand and let it drop down. Thinking that the assault was over, Serenity was about to say that this was nowhere near enough to make someone lose their consciousness, when he took hold of her hand. This time she stood rigid as she felt her own palm slide upwards on the inside of her thigh. No one has ever touched her there, not even herself. Not unless she was bathing.

"That was foreplay, Serenity, this is where it leads."

She noticed that his whisper was becoming hoarse, but her sarcastic comment disappeared when the tips of her fingers touched the soft locks between her legs. He guided her gently at first, then he moved her palm to cover her most precious part, pressing forcefully against it. He separated her fingers, pressing the middle one down, until she felt it dip into her folds and she gasped again, though not in fear or shock. As he moved their hands again, she felt her knees grow weak and she leaned back into his frame, feeling vaguely his own desire press against her. He guided her finger inside her entry, while his hovered just over her body, and she was surprised to find wetness inside her tightness. He gently held her wrist and pulled her hand out, tracing the outline of her wet finger with his own.

"This, Serenity, is desire."

She managed an incoherent nod, as he guided her hand back down, her wet fingers slipping over her flesh, feeling what was down there with interest for the first time. She felt herself harden under the tips of her fingers as he guided her stroking motions. His hand slowly moved away from hers and her fingers stilled, her heart thundering in her ears.

"Don't stop," he barely forced out, holding on to her waist with both hands, helping both of them stand.

Hesitantly, she returned to motion, until she felt overwhelming desire to continue. It consumed her. She no longer cared that he was there, that this was embarrassing, that he won yet another argument. All she felt was an overwhelming desire of something, as her fingers still slid over her swollen flesh, and then she realized what it was. She wanted him. It wasn't enough that she was bringing herself closer to release with every movement, once his hand left hers she felt a pinch of void. She was doing this to herself and she did not want to. She wanted him to do this to her. Her head dipped back as ripples of pleasure started to wash over her and she found his lips blindly, crushing her mouth into his, drowning her moans in a savage assault. Her body rocked against his and the only reason she remained standing was because he still held her against him, as she let her hands drop and only her mouth moved over his.

He pulled back, his breathing ragged, his eyes almost black. With a forced smile he looked at her flushed face. "This is pleasure, Serenity."

She felt her cheeks come aflame and looked down, unable to meet his gaze. She suddenly felt ashamed again, even more so now, and she also realized that he was right. It would have taken immense willpower for her to stop and knowing what it was like now, she did not know if she could next time. She now felt his own desire press against her firmly and knew that he was a stronger person than she would ever be. He had her wreathing in his arms, kissing him passionately, and he did not take her. She took a step forward, releasing him from the torture. He let her go and did not move.

After a long moment she felt him step near again, then he moved her hair and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. "Good night, Little Duchess."

She stood still until the door closed behind him, then let her breath out. "Good night my Duke."


	10. Of Marriages and Celebrations

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, everything else belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> First, I'd like to thank all of you who are reading my story and those of you who are reviewing. Second, I want to say a special thank you to my fans who have stuck by my side even though I changed main characters, you know, **petiyaka**, **My Veggie Burger, lucimonk, Tenoh and Kaioh, sezaru **(sorry if I missed someone). Third, **JCE**, if you ever get to read this, I just want to share with you that right now I feel like I need to pet a unicorn.

At this point I could probably write an essay comparing the readers of Usagi/Mamoru pairing and Haruka/Michiru pairing because the differences are fascinating to me, but I will refrain from doing so. I think it may be the heat, but I suddenly feel like I'm getting bipolar regarding fanfiction. Which, obviously, at this precise moment in time is working in your favor because I'm posting a new chapter. The desire to finish this story washes over me every once in a while, then I take a deep breath and continue writing it like I intended (which really I don't intend anything specific because I don't plan much ahead in my stories. I keep ahead by not posting right away, but I don't know where the story will actually go).

Some review-specific responses: **lalaland** - thanks for your kind words. **Pamela** - I didn't intend to Serenity to be always wrong and Endymion didn't say she was reacted wrongly, just that she overreacted. His own opinion on the matter is below. I think I've addressed most of the issues you brought up below, actually. **Shkeerka** - as of right now there are three pairings that are contrasted S/D, R/J, M/K. It is sort of this moment in time when they act out, but it will come together as to why and for what (different) reasons later. No, I never intended for Serenity to come begging, come on, I'm all about empowered women. **roswellachick** - thank you. **dekita** - thank you for taking the time to leave a review after pulling an allnighter :) I agree that Endy was kind of taking a back seat to the developments (character-wise) that took place in the last few chapters. That's about to change. I wanted to concentrate on Sere and her new acquaintances before I went back to opening up his character. Your 2 cents are duly noted and the spelling/tense errors - well, this story comes out of Scrivener, gets a couple of re-reads by myself (English being my 2nd language) and gets posted, so if you do come across something that sticks out - please bring it to my attention if you don't mind. **petiyaka** - you'll get your pirates in the next chapter. **Arabella Violetta** - the AN in the previous chapter in no way addressed your reviews. I really like your style and I do play guessing games when I read as well. **toots **- arguably, 17 is a child. More practically, the expression is used in this story to show inexperience (general, not specifically sexual) and childish behavior. Your analysis of married people is interesting - I will not address it because it will take a lot of space. I'll be posting a story entitled "Commitment" at some point in the near(ish) future, it is about exactly that, I mean marriage, relationships and commitment. I am not done building my characters ad I mentioned before, so don't fret. **Everyone else** - thanks for your support and here it is per your wishes…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Of Marriages and Celebrations<strong>

Endymion stepped out into the hallway and leaned his back against the door. His hand shook visibly as he brought it up to rake through his dark locks, his breathing unsteady. _Nice going Endymion, _he chastised himself, _whatever made you think that was a good idea? _

He had to turn his mind to the battlefield, it was the only way. The memory of gruesome scenes, of earth littered with bodies, their corpses rotting in the sun, the smell nauseating. His head snapped up with a look of disgust. _That worked. _He shook his head in amusement. If only he'd known when he first laid his eyes on her that his wife would be the end of him. He was making the short walk to his bedchamber when he realized someone was standing by his door.

"I… I don't even know where to begin," Kunzite said as he took a step towards Endymion.

"You will begin by asking Lady Amina's father for her hand in marriage."

Kunzite seemed to be taken aback for a moment. "I thought-"

"You thought wrong," Endymion cut off as he beckoned his late visitor inside the sitting room in front of his bedchamber. "If I knew you were of this character, I'd never let you accompany my sister; never let you anywhere near my wife. Obviously, I misjudged you."

"With all due respect, Endymion, I did not do anything you yourself wouldn't," Kunzite defended.

"You took the innocence of my wife's cousin," Darien snapped. "In a fucking hallway!"

"I only gave her what she wanted."

"Now you will give me what I want or I will send you on the next ship to patrol our borders. A year with no female companion should give you plenty of time to rethink your ways."

Kunzite's jaw clenched and he stood taller, straightening his shoulders. "Whatever you feel necessary, my lord."

It hurt Endymion to know that he really misjudged someone, especially someone he called a personal friend. It was a matter he decided to leave for the morning, though, so he dismissed the count with a terse goodnight and disappeared behind his heavy redwood door.

His room was lit with only bedside candle and the light cast soft glow over the imposing bed. It was of striking contrast to Serenity's room done in soft shades and decorated with fabric of intricate design. Endymion's room was more neutral. It had both feminine and masculine mixed in together - the legacy of his parents who had always shared that room.

As he lay in bed that night, physically in pain of dissatisfaction, Endymion kept wondering if the day would come when he is able to share what his parents had with Serenity. The day when she would accept him as her husband and unconditionally return his feelings. For that, of course, he had to admit to having those sorts of feelings in a first place.

ooo

The morning sun brightened buds of flowers that surrounded Serenity as she sat on a low bench in the middle of the garden. She watched the running water that fell from the stack of marble slabs directly across from her, though she was not seeing anything.

"May I join you?"

Serenity shook off her reverie and turned to see Raye standing at the top of the path. "Of course."

Raye walked up to the bench and sat down next to her sister-in-law. A comfortable silence stretched for a few minutes as some birds flew up to the flowering tree above them and then disappeared again. "What is bothering you?"

A blonde eyebrow rose at the question and Serenity looked at the brunette. "I'm fine, thank you."

Raye pursed her lips. "I know we didn't quite start our acquaintance on a high note and I apologize for that, but you look like you could use a friend and… I know what it feels like not having one."

"I appreciate you reaching out to me, Raye, but I really don't think you are the right person to listen to what I have to say. Please take no offense."

Raye looked away, her fingers playing with the bracelets that adorned her wrist. "My brother was seven when I was born and my entire life I had a best friend in him. I am not used to dealing with women; I never had female friends, only counts. Growing up with five boys… you have quite a different perspective. I didn't quite understand how different I was until I tried to fill my mother's shoes."

Serenity looked at the duchess who was still facing the other way. Her shoulders were slumped a bit, all royal air gone.

"I was eleven, still a child… I somehow thought that when the day arrived I would just put on a stifling gown and raise my chin high and everything would take care of itself. How silly." Raye brushed off a tear, masking the action behind putting a stray hair away. "No one took me seriously. I was a spoiled wretch, a nonsense. You have been on the receiving end of my temper, so you know how I can be. I felt like the whole world was against me. All but those five boys… five men. One of them in particular.

"Darien was too busy handling the affairs, too overwhelmed with what had happened to our parents to be able to lend a supporting hand. Jadeite was there, but he was no longer my childhood friend, for me he was quickly turning into an obsession and I felt so utterly alone. I ached to have a female role model, a female friend, but the only one I've ever had, my mother, was gone forever.

"So I watched women around the castle and in Crelian. I mended my relationship with the servants, the council, everyone I came across one person at a time. It took years, but one day I found myself respected. I was so occupied with getting there that I didn't even notice the moment when it arrived. I never stopped. I think Darien and I had the same approach, though we didn't really see each other much around that time. We connected with our people, we showed them that we were deserving and that they could rely on us.

"I had tutors until last year, but they failed to leave the same impression as the people around. I know that I don't fit into Society and I never will. Only those who do not know me think of me as a lady, those who have met me before have a very low opinion of me and I am aware of that. They would never admit it to my face… no one had ever told me that to my face, except you."

The last words came out in a whisper and Serenity desperately wanted to look into Raye's eyes, but knew that the other woman was too ashamed to withstand that.

"You know how everyone calls me the Duchess of Endymi?"

"Yes," Serenity responded since she knew Raye wouldn't see her nod.

"I'm not really a duchess, you know. The title only passes to the duke, his wife is the real duchess. You are the Duchess. I'm just… the sister of the Duke."

"Do not speak about yourself that way," Serenity chastised.

"I did not mean it to come out this way," Raye clarified. "Our people started calling me the Duchess, that's when I finally knew I had their respect and their hearts. It is one of the most gratifying expressions of their opinion of me."

"And I took it away from you," Serenity said quietly.

Raye turned around, her eyes a little red. "I did not mean it that way, Serenity. I just wanted to let you know that whatever difficulties you are having, it is normal. You have to adjust to your new life, you have to gain the respect of your people like I had to." A small smile tugged at her lips. "You are well on your way there because of who you are. You are so much better of a person than I am, you will have their hearts before the summer's end, you will see."

Now Serenity felt like her eyes were tearing up. "I am not a better person than you are. I pass judgment on people when I have no right to, I offend people I like and love, I… I'm just so confused."

"What are you confused about?"

Serenity looked away. "Propriety. Endymion. Myself."

Raye's smile grew wider. "It's normal, Serenity. You have known each other for a month, yet you are married. That is why he wanted to get to know you without telling you who he is, so that you could have an opinion of him without feeling obligated to think one way or another, knowing who he is. What did you think about Lord Shields?"

"I thought that he was a rake."

Raye's laughter filled the air and Serenity had to join her. They both held to their middle by the time they were done, the tension leaving them with the last sound. "He surely acted like one!"

Serenity nodded. "Is he?"

Raye sobered up. "No, of course not. He has had his share of liaisons, but he has always been careful. He knows who he is, what his place within the country is. He would never risk having bastard children around." She studied the blonde woman. "There is something particular that bothers you, is there?"

The younger woman took a moment to phrase the question, then decided to go about it differently. "I overheard some ladies say how he can win affections with a single dance and right after… he left the ball with someone."

"Let me guess. Tall, long curly red hair…"

Serenity nodded her head. "You know her?"

"Yes, she is a cousin, betrothed to Marquis Du Bonashire."

"Oh."

"We are not liked, Serenity. People outside of the Duchy don't understand us and they either dislike us for our ways or because they envy what we have. There are many rumors floating around, surely you don't believe all of them?"

Serenity blushed a little at the memory of her ride to the Capital when Mina was telling her of those rumors. "I believe there is something of accuracy that starts every rumor."

"That may be so, but rumors would be facts if they remained entirely accurate."

"I would not argue with that," Serenity conceded.

Raye smiled. "So what was it that upset you?"

Serenity's lips tightened, but this time neither of them looked away. "I ran into Lord Kunzite and Lady Amina in the hallway last night… they…" Serenity's cheeks flushed bright red. "They were…" She wished she had a fan to cool her face, but none was available. "He took her celibacy."

"In the hallway?" Raye gasped.

Serenity only nodded, her eyes trained on a wide gold bracelet Raye wore over her upper arm. "In the hallway."

"Are you sure they weren't just… petting?"

"Petting?" Serenity looked into Raye's eyes and realized that the brunette was blushing as well. "No, I am quite sure they were copulating."

"Goodness," Raye mumbled. "I guess Lord Kunzite has found his countess."

"Don't you think he would marry her first if that was his intent?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to imply that he intended to marry her, just that he will have to now. If her father doesn't make him, Darien surely will."

Serenity's brow furrowed. "Does he have that sort of power?"

Raye looked at the sky where white clouds passed. "The Duke of Endymi has a lot of power, he just exercises it carefully. I have never seen him take an action against one of the counts, we are all childhood friends after all. But if he wished to, he could go as far as taking their lands and titles, among other things."

"I didn't realize that."

"Darien is very informal with his people, but that's because he is different, he believes in a different order within the society. It is by no means due to lack of power."

"I s-" A shriek interrupted Serenity's response as she jumped from the bench and held a hand over her heart, pointing at the tree branch with the other. "What is THAT?"

Raye stood as well, startled by the scream. Her eyes followed Serenity's index finger and saw a green reptile that matched the leaves of the tree. She laughed, finally realizing what had happened. "It's one of Darien's pets. A chameleon."

"A what?" Serenity asked, still panicked.

"A lizard called chameleon. It changes color to blend into its surroundings, so it is hard to notice. It was probably sitting there all along, listening to us."

"Endymion has this creature as a pet?" Serenity said slowly.

Raye smiled. "He brings all sorts of plants and animals when he travels to the mainland or other lands. This one is from Spain."

"Any other creatures I should be aware of?"

"Only two-legged ones." Raye extended her hand to Serenity. "Come, the breakfast is probably almost over."

ooo

The dining hall buzzed with conversations when the duchesses entered it, despite it being past nine o'clock. The breakfast typically began at six in the morning to allow those who had errands to start their day without any delay and ended before eight. Serenity looked questioningly at Raye who just shrugged a shoulder. They approached the head table and found the duke in his seat, as well as Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, Lita, and Ami.

"I thought maybe you would miss the breakfast altogether," Endymion said in place of greeting. "Overwhelming evening?"

Serenity busied herself sitting down and arranging her skirts, knowing that her cheeks flamed at his insinuation. Raye, who was oblivious to what transpired between the two the night before shrugged again. "You ought to make those who are not staying leave before midnight. It's overwhelming when you have to stay and see each and every guest out."

Endymion turned to his sister, letting his wife off the hook. "Is that what you did?"

"Seeing how both you and Serenity conveniently disappeared, yes that was what I did."

"You are such a wonderful sister. How will I manage when you are gone?"

"Where am I going?" she asked not missing a bit. Surely she had the discussion with Jadeite when Endymion was dying, but the subject had not been breached since then and she dared Endymion to admit that the marriage was his idea.

"I don't know, dear, but won't you marry and have a castle of your own to boss around at some point?" Endymion said sweetly.

"Only one other castle around this Duchy I know of," Ami pointed out. "Is there something we missed while at the Capital?"

"Nothing much," Raye replied quickly. "Where are Lord Kunzite and Lady Amina?" she deflected masterfully.

Serenity looked up from her plate, realizing that the two people she was trying to avoid indeed were not at the table. Everyone turned to look at the duke.

"The Count of Zite and Lady Amina are on the way to the Capital where Kunzite will be asking Lord Cleford D'Mye for his daughter's hand."

"Oh how wonderful," Lita cheered. "I'm so glad you all are settling down. Took you long enough."

"They weren't as fortunate as me, honey," Nephrite said softly but without shame.

"Oh bug off," Jadeite replied. "If Lady Carmelita hadn't had the nerves of steel required to withstand you, you'd remain a bachelor forever."

"That is true." Lita smiled at her husband.

"I was wondering if someone would be interested in joining me for a horse ride after breakfast?" Serenity asked as a pause hang around their table.

"I'm sorry, I have a few prior arrangements," Raye smiled apologetically.

"Horses and I do not particularly get along," Ami apologized while Rei giggled and the counts hid their smiles.

"God yes, I swear this child took away all pleasure from my life!" Lita gushed.

"Surely your child…" Serenity started.

Lita's eyes widened and she hurried to explain. "Oh no, I did not mean to imply that I am not happy with my son, I'd never have it any other way, it just feels like I do nothing but answer his cries and other needs. I don't go for long rides anymore, I don't remember the last time I had an opportunity to visit with the villages within the forest, not to mention that I haven't had se-"

Nephrite put a hand over his wife's mouth, his eyes swiftly taking a sweep of the audience. The men barely held their laughter and snide remarks back, the women either blushed or had the fortune of not catching the countess' drift. "Lita insists on not getting a nurse maid, so she is with the child almost at all times."

Lita pushed his hand away. "I would love to go for a ride with you, Lady Serenity."

"Please, just Serenity is fine."

"Shall I join you ladies?" Nephrite asked.

"I believe we can manage without male presence for a change," his wife replied.

"Take the road down to the clearing by the shore, then you will come to a path that travels along the beach for miles." Endymion told the two women before getting up and excusing himself from the table.

ooo

After the short stroll to the stables Serenity was happy to find out that, like with many other things, the customs pertaining to horseback riding were more relaxed in the Duchy. As such, she had a choice of side saddle or a regular saddle.

Serenity looked up to find Lita walking through the stable dressed in a gown of the duchy's style. Its deep green shade matched countess' eyes.

"I wondered if a riding habit is appropriate."

"Surely, if you wish to suffocate during your ride you are welcome to wear one. It is hard to accept styles of the Duchy right away, but you will eventually get used to them. It is for a reason that we do not follow fashions of the Capital. The climate here is much hotter than to the west, even though we are only two days' journey from the other side of the island."

"I do find the dresses providing much relief. I would hardly be able to do anything in a gown with petticoats in this heat."

Lita nodded in agreement. "This entire line of dukes consists of men who have made it a point to travel the world and learn of other customs. They have brought the best experiences back and shared them with their people. The rest of the country is privy to visits from foreign dignitaries only, so they abide by the customs of Britain primarily."

After their horses had been saddled they both mounted and left the confines of the castle, taking the route Endymion had suggested.

"How are you faring it so far?" the countess asked when they rode side by side.

"I'm adjusting," Serenity replied vaguely.

"They can be rather brutal towards an outsider."

The blonde head turned towards the brunette woman. "They?"

"The counts, the duchess. They have quite literally known each other their entire lives and getting behind the moat they have built around themselves is rather frustrating. When I met Nephrite… we took a liking to each other, but the resistance I got from the other four… I have never been so irked by a group of friends in my life. I typically admire loyalties, but theirs is of a strange sort. The worst part of it is that they do not see it, do not understand it. It took me a while to have Nephrite open up, years to receive any sort of acknowledgement from the rest."

"Lord Nephrite was very kind to me when we first met," Serenity acknowledged. "How long have you two been married?"

"It will be three years this fall."

"How did you manage to stand it? And to get through to them?"

The countess smiled. "Endymion. I mean I managed to stand it because I liked Nephrite, but it was the duke who kept my sanity."

"How so?"

"They are close in age, the counts and the duke, but he has been through a lot and has seen a lot. I believe he matured first of all of them and has been a mentor to them since. He seems nonchalant and foolhardy at times, but everything he does is calculated. Sometimes I wonder if we are all just pieces on a board of a chess game he is playing against an invisible opponent."

"That's a disheartening thought." Serenity pulled on the reigns, slowing Bader down to a trot as they reached the beach and picked up a sandy trail.

"Perhaps it is not because he is a calculating person so much as it is because he is a clever person who takes everything life gives him and puts it to good use. I was born and grew up at the Capital and it is there that I met Nephrite. Ours was not an obvious choice because seemingly we were too different. Among other things, Nephrite has allegiance to the Duke, while I have an allegiance to the King."

"But doesn't the Duke have an allegiance to the King?"

"That is where I get suspicious of his motives in helping me," Lita said quietly. "I come from a line of women who served the queens. We are ladies in attending, which puts us in an advantageous position for someone who wants to keep an eye on the Palace and all its happenings. The Duke is loyal to the King, it is his followers who feel he is an equal to the King. Some even go as far as to suggest that he should take the throne.

"The other side of the coin, of course, is the royal family. The King has followers who believe the Duke of Endymi should never have a stake at the throne, not unless he is married to the Princess." Lita looked at her companion. "That, of course, is not going to happen. Sadly, Endymion and the King have no scruples with each other, but it is those who surround them who keep bringing trouble."

"Do you know about…" Serenity searched for words.

"The latest attempt on Endymion's life?" Lita helped her.

The question gave Serenity the answer she was looking for and she moved to the next one. "Have there been other attempts?"

Lita nodded. "None in the duchy, always outside. This is the first stabbing, but he has been poisoned before and a few made attempts to get near him with a weapon, but either Endymion was alert enough to defeat the attack or one of his guard dogs stepped in."

"You are not very fond of them," Serenity observed.

"Sometimes I feel that they act too much like trained dogs. I have a hope that the reason behind the way Endymion lets them roam like loose cannons is so that they learn by making their own mistakes, but I am yet to see them learn anything. I believe Lord Zoicite is too preoccupied with his studies to act like the other two do, but he does nothing to stop them either. Lord Jadeite has mixed loyalties because he cares not only for the duke but his sister also, while Lord Kunzite… he would do whatever he believes would benefit Endymion, whether the duke agrees with him or not."

"And Lord Nephrite?"

"Nephrite has been a little more to the ground since he came to learn that I was with child, but he would give his life for Endymion without second thought."

"I'm not quite sure how to wrap my mind around all this."

Lita smiled with understanding. "Just don't let them bother you. Stay out of politics, live your life without paying them much attention and one day they will realize that you have been there all along and that they cannot see their lives without you."

Serenity reached out and patted Lita on the hand that held the reigns. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I am Princess Katherine's lady in attending, but as I said before, my loyalty is with the King whose choice was you. If you need a friend, I am mostly a few hours away."

ooo

Nephrite and Lita had stayed for another day, much to Serenity's delight. The days after they left were consumed by last minute preparations for the celebration and Serenity was successful in one thing she really tried to achieve: avoiding her husband. Ever since the night of the ball she could not help but feel her breath quicken every time he was near. She didn't know what to say to him, she did not know how to look at him. There was a tension of sorts that hang between them and she had a suspicion that it arose out of their game. His insistence that she come to him begging and her unwillingness to do so. If only he had not asked her to beg. Serenity had never begged for anything in her life, even when her stepfather's whip cut her skin open and she lay on the floor in agony. Serenity D'Mye did not beg.

"You look beautiful tonight."

Serenity turned to find Raye standing behind her on the terrace. They were gathering to walk down to the beach and somehow the young duchess made it there first. "Thank you, you look lovely yourself."

They both were dressed in gowns made of thin silk, white to celebrate the victory. Raye's hair was down and it cascaded all the way beyond her waistline. Serenity's hair was curled and the ringlets were pinned up only in a few places, the rest flowing down her back as well. Bracelets adorned their upper arms and wrists, and Serenity wore the ring with insignia of the Duchy that Endymion placed on her finger at the Cathedral.

"Good Evening ladies," Jadeite greeted as he wrapped his arms around Raye's waist.

"Lord Jadeite, I believe I have warned you of such behavior." Raye took a step forward, letting his hands slip from her waist. "Serenity, would you mind it if we started ahead?"

Serenity watched the two with curiosity for a moment, then picked up her skirts. "Of course."

The two women walked across the bailey to the lowered bridge in silence and it was only after they passed the guard house that Serenity raised the question. "What is happening between you and Lord Jadeite, if you don't mind my asking?"

Raye's eyes did not stray from the cobblestone road ahead of them. "It is obvious I am in love with him, I'm sure. I have been for many years, but back then he showed no interest in me. So with years my actions became bolder, more daring… it is how I became promiscuous, I believe that was the term you used."

Serenity felt her cheeks flush and she opened her mouth to protest, but Raye dismissed it with a smile and a wave of her hand. "I reckon because it was gradual those around us paid no heed, but I have known for a while now that even though we both are aware of my interest in him, he held back. The night at the inn, when Darien told Jadeite to stay with me, we all know propriety calls for a marriage after that. But… what you said to me made me think a lot and even though I love him, I am not going to just let him announce that we are to be married tomorrow. At the very least he needs to ask me properly, not the way he asked me about it that night."

"So when you allow him to do what he does to you…" Serenity blushed as images from the garden popped into her mind. "You do that to prompt an action from him?"

"Mostly." Raye's cheeks flushed as well, her eyes downcast. "I am not made of stone myself, so I cannot say that I only seek his attentions to encourage action. What?" She asked as she noticed a new expression on Serenity's face.

"Oh, I never thought of it this way before. I never considered the possibility that a woman could intentionally lead a man to action."

Raye laughed, but it was a kind laughter. "But of course we can. We are best at it, as a matter of fact. The men in our lives may think that they are smarter, stronger, more powerful, but women… we have a way of getting what we wish for from our men. They may be the head of the familial body, but women are the neck that turns it. It is the way we want it that the head looks toward."

"Lady Raye, you really do sell yourself short. You have a depth to you, but you hide it from others, thus making them believe what they want to, not seeing who you really are."

Raye looped her arm through Serenity's. "Only those people you care about are worth seeing your true self, Serenity. The rest will always remain bias to their own beliefs anyway."

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For caring about me," Serenity whispered.

"Even if we have our differences and we had a rough beginning, I do see us becoming friends… and I do hope that one day we will become sisters because I have always wanted one, but it wasn't meant to be."

"I do believe we are friends already, Raye. The past is in the past and we both have learned from it, so I don't dwell on it anymore."

"Well, good. Now how long do you think we can avoid men for?" Raye looked across her shoulder to find her brother and Jadeite following them at a distance.

"I would personally prefer that for as long as we can."

ooo

The smell of fire drifted upwards from the shore and reached the two men as they walked down the windy road towards the clearing. They could see people gathering on the beach, all dressed in white. Older women sat in the shade, making wreaths out of fresh flowers that lay in baskets in front of them. Younger women helped with the food as some men roasted pigs, others poured drinks from assorted jars.

Musicians played their instruments under a large palm tree and some young girls danced barefoot in front of them. It was a happy, peaceful scene, but the two men who observed it did not feel themselves fitting. It was a celebration of the war's end, the celebration of years of peace since the war that wiped out close to half of the male population. It was not meant to celebrate victory so much as celebrate life.

"Is another war looming upon us?" Jadeite asked as they slowed their step.

"Not if I can help it," Endymion replied.

"But you fear it is. What is it that you are not sharing with us?"

Endymion's eyes were trained on the ocean as he answered the question slowly, debating over each word with himself. "The attempts on my life have been happening since the title passed, but the past year… things have been changing. Until recently nothing major has happened, but there were little changes that made me weary. "

"What sorts of changes?"

"The frequency of visits by foreigners to the Palace, the new shipping routes. They are subtle things and may mean nothing, but I find myself unable to shake off the feeling that someone is plotting something big against us."

"The who and the why would be the same as in the attempt on your life at the Palace and the assaults on the ships."

"Yes."

"Why haven't you shared this with us before? We could have been on the lookout."

"Because it may be paranoia on my part and because I did not want to alert whoever it is and force them to make a move before we are ready."

Jadeite's lips turned downwards as he watched hundreds of people descend to the beach, happily celebrating. "We are ready for the trap to be set up in a few days, but we are not ready for anything beyond that."

"Jade, I hope to God that this is a plot against me alone and that we can get to the bottom of it. I cannot stand any of these people being subjected to another war. Most of them have never seen the bloodshed, they think of war as a sentimental notion. You and I have been to Egypt, we know there is nothing romantic about murder."

"So you think the threat is external."

"Who would be that interested in getting rid of me internally?" Endymion raised a brow.

"Oh, I can only think of everyone from those who wish to be successors to the throne to diamond importers, but you are right, they don't count."

They both smiled without humor. "No one internally has the amount of power required to get the pirates involved."

"No, but many are rich enough. Besides, have you ever considered that it is Zefferus who is after your ships?"

Endymion shook his head. "Captain Zefferus would take my ships and their cargo. It's someone who has interests on this land, but they must have help of sorts, I just don't know where it's coming from."

"I think you are justified in your worries, but perhaps you are hasty to conclude the extent of our problem. Let us take this one step at a time. I will personally get the information out of the pirates, then we will strategize."

"No."

"No?"

"No," Endymion repeated. "You will stay here with my wife and my sister. Nephrite and Kunzite will accompany me on the sail."

"You're going yourself?"

"If it is me they want, me they will get."

"Let me come with you, I will be more useful on board."

"No. Zoicite is encompassed by platinum and I intend to keep it that way. Nephrite can sweet talk anyone into selling their soul, so I need him aboard. Kunzite… I don't trust him with the women at the moment, so I would like to keep my eye on him. That leaves you."

"With all due respect, you are treating Kunzite like he has committed a crime."

"He has. He took an innocence of a lady, by common moral standards that is a crime. If you fail to understand that, perhaps I should not be leaving you alone with my women either." His voice gained a vile tone and Jadeite seemed to somehow become smaller. "Speaking of my women, when are you intending to marry my sister? You have been told of my decision a month ago, yet I am still waiting to hear of the date or even a mention of the wedding from her."

"You seem to be playing a matchmaker as of late, my lord."

"Don't forget who you are talking to, Lord Jadeite. If I was in my right mind, I would have made you marry my sister the first time you laid a finger on her. I have given you too much freedom; so much, as a matter of fact, that both you and Kunzite fail to understand right from wrong anymore. So let me make myself perfectly clear. Either you ask my sister for her hand in marriage before we sail or I will send her to a monastery."

"You wouldn't dare do that to Raye," Jadeite challenged.

"Don't test me, Jadeite. Both you and Kunzite have made your choices by your own actions, I'm just making things right. Sister or not I will ship her to Spain and put her in a monastery. She will be safer there anyway."

Jadeite looked at the laughing woman a few hundred feet in front of him and knew that even if he did not believe Endymion fully, he could not risk Raye being punished for something he did not bring himself to do.

"As you wish, Your Highness."

"Good. Also, in case of my death the title of Duke of Endymi will pass to you."

"I beg you pardon?" Jadeite looked at Endymion in astonishment.

"If something was to happen to me you will be the next Duke of Endymi, Raye will be the Duchess of Endymi. Serenity will get the title of Duchess of Mye back, as well as the lands that used to belong to her family. It has been arranged between the King and I during our last visit and is not up for discussion. Do you see now why there is a hurry?"

"I wish I just kept on thinking you arrogant."

Endymion's laughter filled the air, making the women ahead of them turn their heads before they picked up their pace.


	11. Of Bath and Ocean Waters

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, everything else belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well, I have officially exhausted my supply of chapters… I haven't been writing much this week, I guess it's one of those off times for me. I mean my imagination is off. I don't know how I feel about this chapter, so why don't you guys let me know what you think. Maybe it will inspire me to write the next one...

Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them. And oh, for those of you who waited for pirates… Pirates, Pirates, Pirates! of the Celtic Sea!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Of Bath and Ocean Waters<strong>

The evening turned out to be a splendid affair and Serenity could not remember any other celebration she had enjoyed as much. Darkness had fallen over an hour ago and the large fires lit up the beach where people danced and drank. She should have known that leaving the light would bring her trouble, but Serenity was too liberated by the wine. She held her skirts above her ankles and walked through the waves, letting the water caress her flesh. It wasn't until she could no longer see where she was stepping that she stopped and walked back to the dry land.

"What are you running from this time?"

She turned to find a dark shadow sitting on a crooked tree branch that hang low to the sand. It was too dark to see who it was, but Serenity would not confuse the voice.

"Perhaps I was running towards something."

"What would that something be, Little Duchess?"

Serenity walked up to the duke and stood within a hand's reach away. "That is for me to know, my lord."

"And if I wanted to find out?" he asked as his hand tugged at one of her tresses.

"You would have to beg me for it."

He laughed and the sound sent shivers down her spine. When he put a hand on the side of her waist and pulled her closer Serenity didn't resist. She expected him to tease her, in fact she was ready for that; she had decided on what she would do next time he teased her after her conversation with Raye, but he did something unexpected. He pulled her against him and wrapped his hands around her, leaning his forehead against her shoulder.

"Did you enjoy the night, Little Duchess?"

"I did," she responded as her hands tentatively wrapped around his broad shoulders.

"I'm glad." His thumbs gently moved over her back where he held her. "It is so peaceful here."

Serenity agreed with him, it was partially the reason why she walked in that direction. She did not know how long they remained in that position, she only came back to reality when his head moved and his lips caressed the side of her neck, making their way to her own. It was a soft and probing kiss, not like the ones he stole from her before and Serenity found herself giving what he asked for, following his lead.

She had intended to tease him next time he played with her, but this was not like the game they took part in. He did not demand anything, he asked and she gave permission.

"We should probably get back before insects find out we are out here," he whispered hoarsely and she nodded her agreement. They disconnected from each other and Endymion rose to his feet, taking her by the waist as they slowly made their way back towards the fires.

ooo

Jadeite found Raye sitting on a large rock, her feet in the water, her skirts gently swaying in the wind just below her knees. The soft glow of the nearby fire cast shadows over the woman, making her even more beautiful.

He walked into the water and stood behind her, his tall boots keeping him dry. He knew she was aware of his presence, but she had not uttered a word, much like she hadn't the entire night.

"What is it, Raye?"

"What is what, Jadeite?"

"What is it that you want me to do?"

"About?"

The level of frustration he had felt entered a whole new high and Jadeite walked around the rock, facing the brunette woman. "What is it that I have to do in order for us to go back to normal?"

"And what is normal?" she snapped back.

"I can't deal with this anymore, Raye. You are hot one minute and cold the next. I yearn for the consistency we used to have. Maybe we weren't moving anywhere fast, but at least we weren't taking a step forward and two back." He sighed, gently turning her head to face him. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to beg?" He lowered himself into the water, his knees finding the sand below as he kneeled in front of her. "Raye Hino Shields, will you marry me? I love you, I always have… please don't shut me down like you have been. I cannot stand this torture, Raye. Please marry me."

Her lips shivered as she tried to contain her smile, but it finally broke free, lighting up her face more than the glow of the fire. "I only wanted you to admit to loving me. You never have before, you know?"

He remained still, only his hands found their way to rest on her knees. "Just to clarify because we have been through this before and I feel like I am repeating myself and I don't wish to do so again in the future because that would imply more torture. Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will, Jade."

He stood up and pulled her with him, crushing his lips into hers in a desperate display of affection. When they finally parted he let go of her and climbed on the rock, calling those who could hear him to attention. "People of Endymi, your proclaimed Duchess has agreed to become my wife."

Cheers rocked through the crowd of people still remaining at the beach and Raye found herself blushing, smiling and crying all at the same time.

ooo

Ever since that kiss on the beach Serenity felt things between her and the duke change. Sure he still teased her every once in a while, but she held on strong and, taking a play out of Raye's book, she even responded to his affections, daring him to be the one to beg her and not the other way around. Overall, though, the frustration she felt kept on growing and she wondered if she could end it without losing her dignity.

As she pondered on that thought inside the tub her maid had set up for her, Serenity's fingers of their own accord found way to the treasures Endymion had showed her. It was dark in the room, her maid had been dismissed, and Serenity saw no harm in exploring what was part of her. The water was warm and murky from the salts and essences, the only source of light was a candelabra that held six candlesticks. Closing her eyes, Serenity let her fingers glide gently over her naked body.

The sound she mistook for the door opening made her jump and twirl around in the tub, though she was still submerged to her neck. The duke stood at the now closed door, his eyes as dark as the night of the ball.

"Dirty Little Duchess, were you just doing what I think you were doing?" he asked amusedly.

"What are you doing in my chambers?" she squealed. "And washing myself doesn't make me dirty, it's the opposite."

He walked towards her and sat on the edge of the bath. "Yes, but you weren't washing yourself." He traced the side of her face with the back of his fingers.

"Were you spying on me?" She brushed his hand away. "Answer my questions damn it!"

"Hmm, and you have a tongue to match. I wasn't spying on you, Little Duchess, I was just… surprised to find you doing… what you were doing. Your maid wasn't there when I knocked and I actually came to tell you that I am leaving."

"You couldn't wait until I was out of my bath to tell me that?"

"I did not know you were bathing, Serenity, you are taking this out of proportion."

"May I remind you that you are in my bedchamber while I sit naked in the tub?"

His eyes lowered to the water that hid her body, then returned to her angry blues. "Yes, thank you for that reminder."

She yelped as he grabbed the back of her neck and pressed his lips against hers. Her eager response was a combination of things, but not least of them was the fact that they were in her bedchambers, which meant she did not come to him and she did not beg. He did not stop her when her hands made their way inside his shirt, instead he moved closer, barely balancing on the edge of the tub. His right hand slid from the back of her neck and down to the water, cupping her naked breast. The action made them both moan and groan respectively and the desperation that had been building up over the past month threatened to find release.

It was the ungraceful fall into the tub that saved Endymion from finishing what he had started. He virtually lay on top of her naked body that he could painfully feel through his now soaked clothes, their faces a mere inch apart. His dark blue eyes searched her cerulean ones and he saw the desire he wished for in them. He kissed her softly and braced himself at the sides of the tub. "Not like this, Serenity. Not the first time."

He climbed out of the tub and leaned down to place the last, parting, kiss over her lips. "I shall be back in a week or so… but do not hesitate to pleasure yourself in my absence."

He ducked when she threw a bar of soap at him and quickly made his way to the door to his own room, the water pooling on the floor in his wake.

ooo

The shame, anger and dissatisfaction put Serenity in quite a foul mood and it was just her luck to find Mina sitting in the drawing room when she ventured there to find Raye.

"Lady Amina," Serenity said tersely, quite mad that she did not know of her cousin's arrival.

"Serenity," Mina replied softly. "We made things right, must you be still upset with me?"

Serenity stood in front of the window, her eyes set on the three ships that moved slowly away from the island. "You are to be married then?"

"No. Once father found out… we married at the chapel the next day."

"How did your father find out?" Serenity turned to look at her cousin, who studied the pattern of the parquet.

"Lord Kunzite was to deliver a letter per Duke's orders. It contained the reason for our imminent betrothal."

Serenity herself would have allowed Mina to avoid the humiliation, but it seemed that she got the punishment the duke saw fit. "I'm sorry, Mina, but you were the one who made it happen that way."

"I know," Mina looked up. "I just wish you would forgive me so that we can talk. We both are recently married and our husbands are on the same ship sailing who knows were and for what."

"Alright," Serenity conceded. "Tell me about the wedding."

ooo

The large ship sailed slowly in the waters of the Celtic Sea, allowing Northern Star to gain speed. Another ship was just yards away, both belonging to the small armada the Duke of Endymi commanded, but different in the way they looked. Eleven of the twelve ships Endymion owned were built in England. The one he stood aboard of now, the only one that had a deck made of naturally dark walnut planks, was the ship that put a beginning to the armada. In six years Endymion has owned it no one but him commanded that ship.

"Should we go over the maps just once more?" Nephrite asked as he stepped out of the cabin.

"If it will make you feel better," Endymion replied.

Both men walked inside the cabin where a large table stood in the middle. A map filled with dotted lines to show the trade routes lay on top; a few miniature ships denoting the positions of the hypothetical trap.

"There is only so much we can plan," Endymion said slowly. "We don't know how many ships will be coming at us and from where. Once they see the Northern Star they will approach it, but will not have time to do much damage before our arrival. In the event our attempts fail, the Caribbean Pearl should return within a day, picking up the survivors."

"You really should have made that heir before journeying out here, my lord," Nephrite said.

"Don't worry about my successor, Nephrite, I have taken care of all things that are indeed necessary."

"Captain?"

Endymion turned to see first mate standing in the doorway. "Yes, Andrew?"

"A ship to the west of us has been spotted."

Endymion quickly made his way to the quarterdeck and looked into a pocket telescope. The ship he saw was a twin to his own, only his sails were white, whereas the sails of the other ship were of sunburned copper.

His grim expression was pretty telling, but Kunzite still ventured a guess. "Pirates?"

"The Black Widower."

Kunzite's jaw tightened but before he was able to give Endymion an 'I warned you so' speech, the duke raised his hand to silence him. "It is not coming towards us, it is following us."

"Why would Zefferus be watching us?" Nephrite asked carefully.

"I don't know." Endymion trained the scope back to the west and tried to zoom on the quarterdeck of the other ship. All he could see was a figure dressed in black, but he knew it to be the captain. "Until Black Widower changes its course we will proceed with ours. In the event that we are under attack we have twenty-five trained men on board, we are fully armed and we will defend ourselves."

"And the Black Widower has the same weapons as this ship, but unknown number of slayers. It's called a widower for a reason."

"Though many women have lost their husbands to the crew of that ship, it is not where it takes the name, Kunzite." Endymion put the scope back in his pocket.

"No?" Nephrite asked curiously.

Endymion and his first mate exchanged half-smiles. "No. The Black Widower is a twin to this ship and it was still being built as a companion to Black Maiden when I happened to win it. The Black Widower was named that way to mourn the loss of this beauty."

"Wait, you won this ship?" Kunzite asked astonished. "I thought you commissioned it in Europe."

Endymion shook his head. "Dear Kunzite, you have missed a lot while at Eaton. Jadeite and I first sailed this ship after it was given to my father when Alexandria fell. It is aboard this ship that my parents died and Zefferus would never so much as spit this way because Captain Zefferus was born aboard this ship. After the attack…" Endymion searched for words, his hands tightening over the handle of his sword. "After the attack I received the bodies of my parents, but the pirate we know as Zefferus was born out of that incident and the ship sailed away."

Kunzite felt vile rise in his esophagus. "So the tales of him feeding on human flesh to survive… that was aboard this ship?"

"Yes." Endymion's stony face showed not emotion.

"It was when your parents had been murdered?"

Endymion shook his head. "Zefferus was part of the crew, the only survivor of that night. I was too devastated by the tragedy to care about the ship at the time, but I got it back later. Of course it helped that I am a better poker player and was able to hold my alcohol better six years ago. I knew Zefferus commissioned a copy, so I didn't feel bad about taking back what rightfully belongs to me."

"So if you have all that history with that…" Kunzite searched for words that were more polite than the ones he used last time. "…Pirate. Why wouldn't you just ask for his help?"

"Because I haven't seen Zefferus in over five years. I don't know what to expect and I don't intend to make my wife a widow so early in our marriage. Black Widower's reputation may be a bit exaggerated, but I wouldn't put much past Zefferus. Someone who survived that attack is not by any means inhuman, but no one walks unscathed from that."

ooo

Despite expecting an attack any time, it wasn't until the darkness fell on the second night that another pirate ship had been spotted heading directly for Northern Star. The sails had been fully dropped and Black Maiden picked up the speed, catching up to the spot where the inevitable battle was to take place.

To Endymion's relief it was just one ship that approached and he gave out a command for the ship to his left to stay back as he sailed to Northern Star's rescue. He tried to keep an eye on Black Widower, but it was not visible in the darkness, its lights completely put down. He knew the trick and knew the lord of pirates was looming nearby, but he still didn't know whose side Zefferus was on.

The Northern Star was under a bombardment by the time they made it there, its crew defending their ship with as much vehemency as the pirates attacked it with. The pirate ship did not retreat when Black Maiden was spotted and Endymion smiled to himself, knowing that he made the right choice keeping his other ships at bay. They had mistaken his ship for the Black Widower, the color of the sails was indistinguishable in the darkness.

Using the opportunity, Endymion brought his ship side by side with the one belonging to the pirates and only when their sides touched and his men jumped to the pirate vessel that the men aboard that ship realized their mistake.

The full takeover of the ship took no more than half an hour and the entire crew sat on the deck, each man tied with a rope. Endymion's men stood every four or so feet; some holding swords, others - guns. Northern Star sustained some damage, but it was not devastating enough for it to turn around, so it was sent on its course, slowly disappearing in the darkness.

Endymion walked the deck between the masts, studying the faces of dirty crew in the dim lighting provided by oil lamps that hang everywhere.

"Who is your captain?" He finally stood in the middle, his hand habitually resting on the handle of his sword.

Silence was his answer and Endymion gauged his audience once more. "You can either tell me who your captain is or I will have my men question each and every one of you for the information your captain can provide." No response came again and Endymion gestured to Kunzite. "Be it your way."

"Our captain is not aboard," one of the men said through his teeth.

"Really? A ship and a crew without a captain?" Endymion asked, not believing it. "What is your captain's name?"

"Zefferus," a large man directly in front of him smiled through his crooked teeth. "'Tis why we didn't heed your coming. Zefferus was supposed to come to pick up cargo."

Endymion felt Kunzite move and raised his hand in annoyance. "What is your name?"

"James," the man gritted.

"James, what does Captain Zefferus want with my ship?"

"The load, 'course."

"And the ships last week?"

"They escaped."

"So you were the ones to attack them."

"We were the crew," James confirmed. "Zefferus was the one who ordered us to sink them. He was here, aboard, waiting for the ship to give in before taking the cargo."

Endymion nodded his head, his face showing nothing but understanding. The crew began to relax when the duke's fist flew through the air and came squarely against James' jaw. He unsheathed his sword and put it against the vein that pulsated on the man's neck. "Lie to me again and you will bleed to death."

"I'm not lying, it's Zefferus," the man breathed out heavily. "He's the one behind it-"

His words were cut as Endymion pulled his sword back, slicing the skin and the blood vessel beneath. The red liquid sprayed over the men who sat next to James as he gargled his own blood, and then his head hung lifelessly.

Endymion wiped his sword with a kerchief. "As I said before, I will go through each and every one of you if I have to until I get my answers. If you are stupid enough to protect your captain, be that way. I will spare life to anyone who tells me who paid you to sink my ships."

The silence was indicative of a long night ahead of them and Endymion turned to the counts, his lips set in a thin line. "Make them talk. I'll see what I can find inside the cabin."

ooo

Serenity didn't realize the extent of her attachment to the duke until he left. Surely she was mad at him because of certain things, confused because of others, but overall she just missed him. Even the days she managed to avoid him in the past, she still knew he was around, caught glimpses of him from the distance, knew he was just beyond the door at night.

Those thoughts kept her awake at night two days after his departure and Serenity did something she never thought she would. She got up and walked through the door to the adjoining bedchamber.

The candle in her hand cast dim light over the surroundings as Serenity tiptoed inside the room. Somehow she expected the duke to jump from around the corner, surprising her, but she knew he was not there because the ships had yet to return. She closed the door softly and walked around, studying the surroundings. His bedchamber lacked the lace and flowery patterns hers had, yet she found it quite agreeable. The canopy bed stood like an elephant in the room and Serenity finally set the candle on a side table, parting the fabric that hang from the heavy beams. The white sheets were untouched, but even from standing above the bed Serenity could smell his presence. Without giving it a second thought she climbed inside and blew the candle out. Wrapping the covers around her body, Serenity finally fell asleep.

ooo

The bright orange sun came over the horizon bringing a new day, but no news. Endymion threw the pile of papers he just went through to the floor, wiping the sweat off of his brow in frustration. He prayed for this to be easier, but whoever it was plotting after him held something over the crew on this ship that was more dear to them than life.

He walked to the open windows of the cabin and took out his pocket telescope. The Black Widower was clearly seen in the light of day, much closer than it was when it followed Endymion's ships, but still a safe distance away. It took him a while, but he finally found the captain sitting inside the window of the cabin, watching him through a brass telescope. He smiled when Zefferus raised a hand, waving a greeting. He returned the gesture and wondered the wiseness of approaching the Black Widow now, but dismissed the thought. They hadn't slept through the night and his men would be inadequate against Zefferus' crew.

Endymion walked out of the cabin and down to the deck. The smell of blood, burned flesh and death washed over him and he hated every moment of it, but the stakes in this game were higher than a crew of a pirate ship or his own life. He needed to know the rules of the game and the players, no matter the cost.

Those still alive were tied to the shrouds, their bodies dirty and bloodied. Endymion joined the counts as they stood to the side, their shirts soiled by sweat and blood, their coats long discarded.

"It's pointless," Nephrite suggested. "They want no gold, no freedom, no life. They either lie or they don't talk."

"Maybe they aren't lying," Kunzite suggested. "Maybe Zefferus is behind this."

"A captain controlling two vessels? Give me a break," Endymion sneered.

"He is a lord of pirates, Endymion, who knows what he is capable of."

"Fine, I agree there are ways to control more than one ship at a time. How do you explain that Black Widow hasn't made a move?" Endymion pointed to the ship that lay dormant.

"Because he has no regard for human life, why bother rescuing his crew?"

"Because if a captain was to treat his crew that way he'd have no crew. Wouldn't you agree that a crew knows its captain?"

"I wouldn't know about a pirate crew, but a regular crew, yes, I guess."

"Well, these men know nothing about Zefferus, so they are not the crew of a captain they claim to be."

"How can you be so sure?" Kunzite asked, frustrated.

"Because a crew would know if their captain was a woman," Endymion hissed low enough for others not to hear.

"Zefferus is a woman?" Kunzite's eyes widened drastically.

"Yes and if you mention it to a living soul I will hand deliver you to her ship," Endymion threatened. "She's not one you'd want to go about your ways, Lord Kunzite."

"I will die with that secret," Kunzite promised.

"Good, now can we agree that these men are not Zefferus' crew?"

"Most likely," Nephrite agreed.

"And none of them will talk?" Endymion confirmed.

"I'm afraid not."

"Then let's go."

"What about them?" Kunzite asked pointing to the half-alive men who hang from the shrouds.

"Leave them. If Zefferus doesn't save them the heat and vultures will put them out of their misery."

Nephrite looked at the men wish sorrow in his eyes, but didn't question Endymion's command.

"Should we catch up to Zefferus now?" Kunzite asked as they boarded the Black Maiden.

"No," Endymion shook his head. "We will never catch up to her now and we aren't ready to either way. She knows we need her help, it's just a matter of whether she's willing to give it. She'll contact us." He found his first mate at the wheel. "Andrew, take course home."

ooo

It took them three more days to reach the shore since the wind did not cooperate with them. The coolness of the night was most welcome as Endymion and his crew disembarked, as did the crew and captain of his companion ship. After quick goodnights had been said, the men disappeared into the cave-like tunnels of the mountain tail. Endymion and his two friends walked through the guarded doors and down a narrow passageway that led towards the castle. The air was moist and cool, a stark contrast to the dry warm days they had.

Another narrow passageway led to a room-like opening where ground water fell from two feet above the floor of the cavern and pooled in its center. Clean tunics, trousers and moccasins lay on a wooden shelf built into one of the walls. It was what anyone aboard a ship dreamed of: cool water and clean clothes.

After refreshing themselves the men made their way to the castle and into the rooms that sat waiting for them. Endymion thought of stopping by Serenity's bedchamber to see her sleep, but decided that she would be mad at him again if she woke up to find him there. After five days apart last thing he wanted was for his wife to be mad at him. Having been through the ordeal of the last five days he wanted simply to be near her; to give in and abandon his silly game, the punishment that he imposed on her. He just wanted someone to wait for him to come back.

Endymion closed the heavy door with a soft thud and set the candelabra on the bedside table. He set his weapons down in the corner and opened the curtain to find the most breathtaking sight. For a moment he wondered if all the sun he had taken was making him hallucinate, yet there she was, the blonde angel in his bed, sleeping peacefully under the covers.

Her presence in his bedchamber confused him, but he didn't want to question it. So he slipped under the covers and blew the candles out, moving closer to her, careful not to wake her up. She smelled of lilies and the moonlight streaming through the windows illuminated the side of her face. Endymion's lips brushed over her cheek before he lay his head next to hers and wrapped his arm possessively around her waist.

ooo

Serenity noticed the first morning she woke up in Endymion's bed that the sun touched the floor instead of blinding her like it often did in her bedchamber. As a result she tended to wake up a little later, but also more refreshed.

Today was not an exception and she opened her eyes to see the pattern of sun over the marble floors. The smile that tugged at her lips quickly disappeared as Serenity raised her hands to stretch, only to find a large arm wrapped around her middle. She stifled a shriek and instead turned her head backwards, her eyes wide in terror.

The cobalt ones that looked at her in return were laughing and she turned around fully, pushing against his chest to free herself. His hold on her tightened and Endymion flipped Serenity on her back, half of his body covering hers.

"I told you you would come to me."

"I…" Serenity was suffocated by his proximity. "I did not come to you, I just… I must have walked through the wrong door."

He smiled before his head lowered even more. "I don't care." He pecked her on the lips, his eyes never leaving hers. "I missed you too, Little Duchess."

His soft whisper pacified her discomfort of the situation and Serenity let him kiss her, let him deepen the kiss, let his hands travel under the cover and over her laced nightgown. It started with the heartwarming feeling of happiness about his return and then turned into the desperation that had been building up between them before his departure.

His tunic was gone, the covers were thrown aside and their hands explored their bodies. Serenity closed her eyes as he kissed her neck, down to her collarbone and then to the edge of the ruffles over her breasts. When his lips left her she looked at him to find a question in his eyes and nodded slightly. Endymion's hands traced the outside of her legs as they slipped under her nightgown and brought it up. Serenity sat up, allowing him to remove it completely, her hands instinctively covering herself.

"Don't do that, Serenity," he whispered in her ear as he nibbled on it. "You are beautiful, you have nothing to hide."

She slowly removed her hands as she lay back down and he kissed her reassuringly, then passionately. The awkwardness of her nudity disappeared, replaced by the desire to touch and to be touched. A soft moan escaped her lips as he took a nipple inside his mouth and Serenity felt desire burn in the pit of her stomach.

She didn't know when he had removed his breeches, but all of a sudden she felt him press against her, flesh against flesh, and her eyes flung open, both fear and anticipation of the new experience mixed in them.

His hand reached down and caressed her core, forcing the fear to be fully replaced by desire. Their tongues fought for dominance and he knew from her forwardness that she was ready. With a quick but calculated movement he thrust into her, taking in the cry of pain inside his mouth before he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered while looking into her eyes. "There isn't a way to-"

She put a shaking finger against his lips, the pain she felt already dissipating as her body adjusted to him. He smiled in admiration and started moving slowly, watching with particular interest as Serenity closed her eyes again and bit on her lower lip, her spine arching as her hips started moving in rhythm with his. His elbows supported his weight, his lips leaving wet trails over her upper body as they moved more urgently, until the universe exploded all around them and they lay perfectly still.

Her eyes when she finally opened them were of the brightest, clearest blue he had ever seen and he smiled. "I would love it if I found you in my bed more often, Little Duchess."

She turned a shade of red and he kissed her face, unable to resist. He pulled away and lay to her side, watching the beauty in front of him. Her blush deepened and she turned away, her hand searching for the covers. Endymion's smile fell off when her back came into view and he instinctively put a hand over her upper arm, turning her on her stomach to see better.

Serenity's entire back below her shoulder blades was littered with thin long scars. Most were a few shades whiter than her skin, but few were still pinkish. He traced some of the older ones, finding them wrapping around the sides of her body as well. Endymion's hand shook as he turned her back, his unreadable eyes looking straight into hers. Tears swelled in them and Endymion's expression softened. "What are those, Serenity?"

She looked away, too ashamed to look at her husband.

"Serenity, I am not asking you because I want to shame you," he said softly. "I'm asking you because… I need to know who did this to you."

She remained silent and Endymion sighed, his shaking hands fisting. "Was it your stepfather?"

Her barely visible nod was enough to get him off the bed and searching for his robes. Within a minute Endymion was gone and Serenity let her sobs break free.

ooo

Endymion tied his robe as he marched down the stairs towards the visitor quarters where he barged into Kunzite's chambers, forgetting that he was now a married man.

He did not even bother excusing himself to the blonde woman who pulled the covers all the way to her chin, her eyes wide in terror, much like Serenity's were some time ago. Kunzite, on the other hand, jumped up from the bed, still fully clothed in his breeches and tunic.

"I want you to go and bring me Thomas D'Mye," Endymion spat. "I don't care how many horses you kill or how many ropes you need to tie him with, but I want that scum at the training plaz by the week's end."

"What happened?" Kunzite finally managed.

Endymion glanced over his wife's cousin and his eyes darkened some more, if that was even possible. "Ask your wife, she seems to be aware of what that pig did to mine."

Without another glance at the newlyweds he walked to the door and yanked it open, but then turned. "And Kunzite, don't let a hair fall off D'Mye's head. He needs to be taught by someone who will make him understand."


	12. Of Whips and Fears

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, everything else belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Утро вечера мудренее. Have you ever gone to sleep with a question on your mind and woken up with the answer? If not, perhaps you should take afternoon naps because that is exactly what happened to me. I now know where this story is going and I will, of course, finish it. Thanks for all of your reviews and all of your support, I really appreciate it.

Yes, last chapter was a bit rushed and choppy and I apologize for that, but it is what it is now. A lot of you have correctly guessed who the pirate is, so I won't dwell on that except saying: "duh, I couldn't leave my favs out. Not in this story at least." Zefferus = god of the west wind ;)

I debated whether to finish the last chapter where I finished it, but this first scene was always coming. I'm not _that _bad at pacing the story…

Let me know what you think… I'm off to work on the next installment. F

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Of Whips and Fears<strong>

Humiliation. Humiliation of the scars that he had seen, humiliation of the notion that she had been abused, humiliation of feeling so sorry for herself that she could not move away from his bed, could not even run and hide like she wanted to. Instead Serenity pulled the covers over her head and let her tears wet them.

She was sobbing quietly, so she didn't hear him come in, only knew he was there when the bed moved under his weight. She wished the bed would swallow her, but it didn't. Instead his hands picked her up and she was cradled in his arms, still inside the covers. He just sat there, rocking her gently, until Serenity's head appeared from within the white material.

"He will never hurt you again, Little Duchess. No one will hurt you. I will make sure of that."

She curled up against his chest, listening to the reassuring words, letting herself forget about humiliation and bathing in the feeling of security. "What about you?" she whispered finally.

He gently pushed her away from him so that he could see her face. She didn't meet his eyes, instead staring at the silk of his robe. "I would never hurt you, Serenity. When he slapped you out on the terrace I..." He looked away to hide the animalistic fury that burned in his eyes. "I should have known then. I cannot return what he took from you, but I can make an example out of him and I will. There will be no man on my lands who will ever consider raising a hand at a woman by the time I am done with him."

"What are you going to do?" she asked quietly, venturing a look at him.

"You will see." He kissed her forehead. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"We should be going down, shouldn't we?" she asked as she sat up.

Endymion shook his head. "I'll ring for breakfast here. Why don't we just... take a day to spend with each other?"

"Don't you have obligations?"

"Yes and some of them are to you."

A warm smile spread across her lips and she kissed him softly, modestly, just to show how much his words meant to her.

ooo

After the door shut behind Endymion, silence spread through the chambers occupied by the count and countess of Zite. Mina clenched at the covers, knowing that the rigid posture of the man in front of her was not a good sign. He was all charm and smiles with her until that fateful night, but since… since he barely had spoken a word. He did what was expected of him, but Mina knew that the clouds that had been gathering around him for the past two weeks would eventually break into a thunderstorm. She wondered if today was the day.

"What had D'Mye done to his daughter?"

She looked up to find him studying her inquisitively. Typically Mina would address the fact that Thomas D'Mye was not Serenity's father, only carried the same name because the title passed through her mother, but this was not the time nor the place for corrections.

"Sir Thomas had punished her," she answered slowly.

"Punished her? What for?"

"Anything he saw fit." Mina looked away from the intensity of his steely grays. "The wrong choice of words on Serenity's part, the wrong choice of dress, the wrong choice of actions… the fact that she is who she is."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kunzite asked snidely.

"Serenity was raised to have an opinion of her own, but Sir Thomas found it unfitting for a future duchess. He attempted to show Serenity her place."

"That is not unreasonable."

A shiver ran down Mina's spine. "He lashed her with his horse whip." Tears stung in the corners of her eyes, but Mina didn't hide them. She needed to see how the man she was now married to reacted to the news.

Kunzite's expression remained emotionless, only his posture grew even more rigid. "How many times?"

"I do not know."

"Surely you do. Come on, Amina, once? Twice?"

It was the first time he used such familiarity with her, yet it wasn't in the way she had imagined. He was angry with her. "Twice only in the week before we departed the estate. Countless times before."

Seemingly satisfied with her answer Kunzite moved to the armoire and picked some clothes. When he appeared from behind the screen, dressed in breeches, shirt and a short coat, Mina braved a question. "Should I be dressing as well?"

He put his rapier inside the sheath and picked up his cape. "I have no need for you to accompany me. Surely the Duke will take pity on you and keep you here until my return."

As the door shut closed with a click Mina stared at its white panels through the blur of tears that flooded her eyes.

ooo

They ate in a small room off of the duke's bedchamber that was furnished with a table and four chairs. After breakfast Serenity excused herself and retreated to her own chambers, changing into a day dress and allowing the maid to do her hair.

She met up with Endymion an hour later by the entrance to the stables. He gave her an approving look and watched as Bader and his own horse, a snow-white stallion with leopard-like black spots named Air, were led out.

Serenity smiled at the sight of the horse she noticed in the stables, but never had the opportunity to get near. "How noble, milord."

"Is that sarcasm I detect, Little Duchess?"

Her smile widened and she let Endymion help her in the sidesaddle. Though she disliked the contraption, she decided that accompanying the duke around his lands should be done in a proper manner.

Endymion mounted and they led their horses towards the guardhouse. Air was about a hand shorter than Bader, the only thing they had in common was a black tail. The taller horse snorted at the shorter one, raising its head higher and picking up the speed. Serenity pulled on the reigns, her laughter filling the air. "I believe Bader decided he is superior."

"He may be in certain ways, but he also lacks the training Air has gotten to date."

"Where do you train your horses?"

"There is a field to the north of Crelian where we take them."

"Is that where the track is being build?"

Endymion studied his wife as she handled the animal beneath her masterfully. "It is. Would you like to see it?"

She looked at him and nodded. "I would be delighted."

They spent the rest of the ride down the hill in companionable silence until they reached the main road.

"So if you have the horse that is trained well, why did you seek another?" Serenity asked.

"I got Air four years ago. It was the coloring that attracted me, the Appaloosas have been in demand as of late."

"It is rather unique," Serenity agreed.

"Yes. It has a temper too. It's not as hot blooded as Turkomans, but it sure kicked me a few times while we got acquainted." Endymion pet his favorite horse on the side of its neck. "I do not breed horses, but I do collect some."

"What else is in your private stable?"

He smiled at her mischievously. "You mean to say you haven't ventured that way yet?"

Serenity blushed a little. "I have seen all you have at the castle, but I heard there are more at the track."

"Only a few. I have a couple of Friesians, they are currently kept at the tracks."

"Bader won't like them."

"On, no, he will. It is the precise reason I had them transferred for now. Not only are they beautiful species with shiny black coats and matte feathery manes, they are also mares."

Serenity's blush deepened and she trained her eyes on the road ahead of them.

"As a matter of fact, the two are born of the same mother and virtually identical in looks and abilities. How do you feel about a challenge, Little Duchess?"

"One that involves no begging?" Serenity stole a glance at the duke.

"Only ability to handle the horse."

"Why, I daresay you may lose a bit of your pride shortly, milord."

"You are that sure of yourself, huh?" Endymion studied the confident profile of the duchess. He had glimpsed it before; the mature, strong woman, not the meek and agreeable creature Serenity at times pretended to be.

"My father had a Friesian. It is the horse I inherited when he passed. I'm quite familiar with the breed."

"You seem to be familiar with a lot of breeds," Endymion pointed out.

"I have read extensively on the subject," Serenity admitted. "Like Turkomans… I knew what they are supposed to look like from descriptions and drawings, knew the history of the breed and the description of their behavior, but I have never seen one until Bader." She looked at the mane of said animal. "The power that he holds, the character… it's not something that can be felt through the books, it has to be experienced." She turned to the duke. "Friesian is what I have experience with the most… so if your challenge is still on… I would advise for it to take place in a secluded area."

His laughter made her smile wider. "Don't you worry about my reputation, Little Duchess. I have lost many dares to my own sister in quite public affairs. I have no fear of losing to a woman."

ooo

"And then Lady Endymi made the horse turn around and bow to his Highness."

The laughter spread through the dining hall like a vine once more, parts of the conversation about the challenge earlier in the day drifting all the way to where the duke and the duchess sat at the head of the table. Endymion raised a brow at one of his stable hands, the one who brought up the subject, then turned to his amused friend.

"I daresay the young Duchess beat you at your own sport, my lord," Jadeite jabbed.

"The Duchess is keen on running her horses as fast as the wind which makes her a worthy opponent. You, my friend, happened to lose an archery dare to an adversary who did not know which way the arrow goes to the bow."

Jadeite protested as more people laughed, but no defense could change the fact that he had lost.

"Who was the adversary?" Serenity asked.

Jadeite lowered his head, allowing Endymion to answer that. "Let's just say that Jade and I shall be competing with our best adversaries for the rest of our lives."

"When is the wedding?" Mina asked feeling quite a bit out of place.

Raye looked at Jadeite who in turn looked at Endymion. "As soon as the lady can have her wedding gown commissioned," the blonde man replied.

"Actually." Raye cleared her throat. "Serenity, you had some interesting ideas about a wedding… I was wondering if you would give me consult on the matter?"

"Of course."

"Then we shall set it for the weekend next," Raye grinned.

ooo

It was admittedly the best day she had spent in the Duchy since her arrival. Perhaps, it was even the best day since she found out she was to be married. Now, however, the night had fallen outside and Serenity found herself suddenly unsure. Though they had spent the entire day together, the subject of their relationship per se never came up. Us such, Serenity did not know what was expected of her now that the circumstances of her marriage had changed.

She stood in front of the door separating her bedchamber from the duke's in her nightgown. It was so easy to walk through that door knowing that he was not there, but now that she knew he was… it was akin to submitting to his wager. Was that what he expected of her? To come to him every night? He had mentioned that he would love for her to visit his bed more often, but what was more often? Surely one night was not enough to produce an heir and Serenity had an obligation of sorts, but at the same time would it be a nuisance if she went in?

Her mind reeled from the possibilities and the young duchess found her hand retreating from the door handle. She turned around and walked to her bed. She lay awake for hours unable to find a comfortable position and unable to push the thoughts completely away.

ooo

Light breeze brought the smell of the ocean through the open window, its essence mixing in with the potent smell of rum he had borrowed from the pirates' ship. Endymion sat in a deep chair in the corner of his bedchamber, watching the door. He had been doing it for the majority of the night; at first with anticipation, then frustration and finally indifference. The passing day created an impression for the duke that he had made some headway with his wife, but the night proved otherwise.

Of course he could open the door and find her in the bed, where she undoubtedly slept, but he wouldn't. He told her the first night that her bedchamber was her safe haven and he wasn't going to break his word. If Serenity did not feel like seeing him that night, he would spare her his presence.

Instead Endymion sat in his chair, sipped on the liquor and thought of possibilities. At first his thoughts were consumed by Serenity and their relationship, but as hours passed by his mind turned to things of broader nature. His trap turned out to be a fiasco and it was only a matter of time before he found out if it was even fruitful in deterring future attacks on his ships. There was no guarantee that whoever sent the first pirate crew would not find another to replace it, though Endymion sincerely hoped that the price the men on that pirate ship paid would frighten any volunteers.

The other nagging thought had to do with Kunzite's insistence that Zefferus was involved. Endymion closed his eyes and the image of a ten-year-old girl with pigtails of golden ringlets dressed in a pink dress decorated with white flowers materialized.

"_Who are you?" the eleven-year-old boy asked the girl who sat by the fountain. He was walking through the garden, trying to find places where animals would hide, but instead found the young stranger._

_She looked at him with her emerald green eyes and tilted her head, making her hair jump up and down. "Who are __**you**__?"_

"_I asked you first," he argued stubbornly._

"_A gentleman doesn't ask a lady for her name without introducing himself first," she argued back. They had continued on until a woman who was obviously the girl's mother appeared and grabbed her child by the elbow. _

"_A young lady never argues with a gentleman, where are your manners?"_

_She was forced to apologize and she did, but the sparkle in her eye told him that she didn't mean a word of what she had said. _

Endymion realized that he had been smiling at the memory and he shook his head. No, he decided, whatever Zefferus' involvement was, it wasn't what Kunzite had suggested.

ooo

Serenity woke up the next day with a nasty headache. It took her a little extra time to get herself together and she made her way downstairs when the dinning hall was virtually empty. The sight of the duke at the head of the table, just starting on his meal, reminded her of the time at the Palace; the morning when her parents had arrived. She sure hoped it wasn't an omen.

"Good Morning," she greeted taking her place.

"Morning," he gave her a sideways glance as he made his meat selection.

From underneath her lashes Serenity saw the shadow that covered his face, but she did not know the origin. The only one she could think of was a late night, but she knew he retired shortly after her, so the notion made no sense.

"Have you plans for today?" he asked.

"A few errands, but nothing of much importance, why?"

"Just wondering if you were saving up your energy for something." Endymion swore to himself; he had decided not to bring up the subject, but her appearance that morning was enough to serve as a sour reminder that she was within reach, but seemed so unattainable.

"Saving up my-" The meaning of his words dawned on her and Serenity blushed deeply, turning away. "I did not realize you wished for my presence."

"Funny, I assumed I had made myself pretty clear."

"Sometimes things we assume are quite not transparent to others, milord," she responded softly.

"Fine." He dabbed a napkin to his mouth. "My invitation is open and comes with no particular instruction. Those chambers had been shared by my parents my entire life, but if you feel more comfort in only paying me occasional visits, it is up to you."

"Must we discuss this here?" Serenity asked surveying the hall.

"No, and as a matter of fact we shall not discuss it at all anymore. I believe I have made no assumptions this time?"

"You made yourself perfectly clear indeed," Serenity replied with a quick glance in his direction.

"Good." He smiled. "You should try the duck, it is absolutely mouthwatering."

ooo

After her late breakfast Serenity found Mina in the drawing room, where the latter was stitching. The duchess stood in the door, watching the other blonde work in peace. She looked just like the girl Serenity had grown up with, but the feeling of unfamiliarity hang in the air.

"What are you working on? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Serenity said as her cousin put a hand above her chest.

"I thought I would do something for Lady Raye and Lord Kunzite," she replied. "For their wedding."

"That's a wonderful idea," Serenity took a seat next to the other woman. It didn't occur to her until then that Mina's finances were now tied to her husband. "Where is Lord Kunzite?"

Mina's fingers stilled for a moment, then the needle made another immaculate stitch. "He has a business to attend to out of town."

"Will you be staying here a while?"

"I'm not sure," Mina responded quietly.

"You will have your own estate to manage now, your own people to take care of," Serenity said carefully.

"He's a count, Serenity, not a duke. He has servants, not subjects."

"Does it matter?"

Two sets of blues connected for a moment and Mina shook her head. "Of course not."

"Then what upsets you so?"

"I am a guest here, Serenity. I don't know where home is anymore, I have two outfits left in my trunk and my husband is away."

Serenity reached out and grabbed Mina's hand. "But you are a welcome guest here and you shouldn't worry about your clothes. You can borrow any of mine. Actually, I have a better idea. Raye is having a fitting for her gown later today, why don't we have you fitted for a few outfits then?" The duchess did not let the other blonde protest as she opened her mouth to clearly do so. "You are my cousin, Mina. Please let me do this for you."

"That would be lovely," Mina finally agreed.

ooo

It was rather ironic how Serenity stood in front of the same door at the same time the next night. In his own way the duke had asked her to come to him and she couldn't find a good reason to deny his wish, but going through with it was still awkward.

Taking a deep breath she finally knocked on the door and waited for the response.

"Come in."

Serenity opened the door slowly to find Endymion sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. A candelabra stood on a small round table to his right, the candles casting enough light for the man to be able to read the set of documents in front of him.

They stared at each other for a while, until Serenity shut the door behind her and looked away. "I haven't seen you all day."

"I went to visit Lord Zoicite." He set the report said man provided him with down on the floor and stood up, grabbing the candelabra. "How was your day?"

"We ordered the dress for Raye and a few outfits for Mina, otherwise uneventful."

"None for you?" He set the candelabra on a bedside table and sat down on the bed.

"I believe I have enough gowns." Serenity looked away, her cheeks warming up from the sight in front of her.

"Modesty is commendable, but don't ever feel that you need to worry about our financial wellbeing." He looked her over. "Come here."

Serenity stood still for a moment, then made her way to where he was sitting.

"Turn around."

She did as she was told, her body warming at his touch as he slid his hands up her arms. He stood up, his body pressing into hers, making Serenity take a step forward. His hands left her and she turned her head only to find his hand sneaking under the pillow. The feeling of cool metal against her neckline scalded her warm skin and Serenity picked up the pendant that looked like a porous rock with smooth edges about an inch in length and half an inch in width. It was surprisingly light to the touch and did not feel as cool as stone.

"What is it?"

"It's a precious metal called platinum. This is what Lord Zoicite is working on."

It was a strange piece of jewelry, if it could be even called that, but Serenity found it quite endearing. "I do believe I would have to find an outfit to match your gift, milord."

He shook his head, his arms wrapping around her waist. "That I would like you to wear with no outfit on, Little Duchess."

ooo

The incessant knocking against the door woke Serenity up from her deep slumber. As her eyes fluttered open she heard another sound - a rhythmic beating of another human's heart. She smiled at the notion, her arm tightening around Endymion's torso. It was her fourth night in a row staying at the duke's bedchambers and it was fast becoming both natural and habitual.

"I will send whoever it is fishing to the desert."

She giggled softly at the sound of his gruff voice and moved off of him. A deep blush crept up her neck when Endymion got up, searching for his robes.

"Have you found something you are yet to see?" he asked with a smile.

Serenity threw a pillow his way and he dodged it, laughing. Another knock on the door made his smile slip away.

"What is it?" he asked pulling the door open.

Gabriel stood outside his door, fully dressed despite the early hour. "Your Highness, I apologize about the invasion, but Count of Zite is downstairs and he is seeking your attention."

"Is he alone?"

"With a carriage. He asked me to pass this." Gabriel handed a small note to the duke.

Endymion nodded. "Get a piece of parchment and meet me downstairs momentarily."

"Yes, my lord." Gabriel bowed and left quickly.

Endymion closed the door and walked back to the bed. Serenity was watching him with slight curiosity, but mostly she was expecting him to get back in bed. Instead, he sat on the edge and kissed her softly. Her look was questioning when he pulled away. "Time to get dressed." He grinned at her disappointment, but didn't give in. "Your mother is waiting downstairs."

"My mother?" Serenity sat up. "What is she doing here and so early in the morning?"

"She accompanied your father against Kunzite's advice. Today is redemption day."

ooo

The midday heat was stifling, even the shadow provided no relief. The wind did not pass between the buildings that surrounded the plaz and even if it did, people standing shoulder to shoulder would never let it get through to the raised platform where the Duke and the Duchess stood. He was dressed in all white, except for the royal blue cape signifying who he was. Serenity wore a light blue dress underneath the silk pelisse of the same royal color and with the same insignia of the Duchy. Beads of sweat trickled down her spine.

The discomfort, however, could not compare to that of one Thomas D'Mye who was strung up with a rope over his wrists and hung from the gallows in the center of the platform. He was facing the plaz, so Serenity could not see his face, but she knew there was not an honest emotion on it. She had been wondering what kind of punishment the duke had in store for her stepfather, but she did not realize he would drag the said man through the country to deliver punishment at the capital of the Duchy.

It was a heartbreaking sight; not because she felt sorry for the man who had abused her for years, but because of her mother who stood at the side of the platform, her eyes red from tears. Serenity did not know if those tears were of compassion to the man at the gallows or of sorrow for something else.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of Gabriel as he navigated through the crowd in their direction. Conversations in hushed tones quieted down and everyone looked to the aged advisor as he unrolled a scroll.

"Oyer, oyer, people of Endymi. By the power vested by his majesty King Artemis the III, his highness Lord Darien Shields, the fifth Duke of Endymi, hereby decrees as follows: that a man inflicting a physical harm to a woman without due cause shall be tried by the jury of his peers and if found guilty shall be punished as the jury sees fit but at the very least by the equivalent of the physical damage inflicted on the abused woman."

All eyes turned to Endymion as Gabriel finished reading and the Duke took a few steps forward. His voice projected through the entire plaz, though people would have hang on to every word even if he whispered.

"Spread the word of the new law to your friends and through the entire Duchy. Today shall be the day said law is applied for the first time. The man in front of you has not only raised a hand at his step daughter, but he has lashed her with his horse whip." Endymion grabbed a long leather whip that Gabriel handed to him. "Though a much lesser damage than that inflicted by the abuser, he shall be punished by fifty lashes."

A whisper ran through the crowd, but no one braved to speak out loud. Serenity felt her heartbeat quicken; the most lashes she had herself withstood at once neared half a dozen, though she knew the total was far surpassing a hundred.

She blinked when Endymion turned and walked up to her, both of his hands holding the whip. Her eyes traveled to the leather and then up to his cold blues, then she almost imperceptibly shook her head. "No," she whispered.

"Yes," he replied.

"I can't," she protested. "I don't even use a crop with my horses."

"Your horses care for you more than the animal behind me." He remained unyielding, even when her eyes watered at the edges. "Serenity, you have a chance to show every daughter, wife and sister that they have the power to punish their abuser. This is _your_ chance to punish _your _abuser."

"But I don't want to," she said barely audibly.

"You have to. It will not be the same if I do it."

Serenity took a deep breath and unfastened her pelisse. She handed the garment to her husband as he passed her the whip. Her hands shook as she approached the gallows, just like they shook when she knew he was about to hit her. She had to remind herself that their places had been switched, yet she could feel the thin leather breaking her skin through the material of her gowns, through the stays and the shifts once they ripped. The stinging sensation, the burning flesh once the whip retreated and the terrifying knowledge that it was coming back, that it was about to deliver another blow that would hurt just the same, yet there was no escape.

She did not look at her mother, instead she found the four counts and their female counterparts. She had never seen such expression on the men's faces. Those were the generals, she realized. The men who went to war for what they believed in and who valued human life in the context of other matters. The ladies were much softer, but she could see the approval in them too. Raye and Lita struck her as seeing themselves equal to the men. Mina had seen her suffer over the years and payback was something she approved of. Serenity did not know Amy as well as the others, but the young woman gave her an encouraging smile and Serenity knew that she approved too.

Pushing all her thoughts away Serenity flicked her wrist and the whip followed her command, its tail hitting the white shirt that covered her stepfather's back before coiling at her side. She could not see his face and he did not utter a sound, but she could see the recoil of his body at the impact. The second lash came easier than the first and by the time she was on her tenth, the white shirt was stained with blood and tears ran down Serenity's cheeks.

A larger hand wrapped around hers and she felt her tiring arm get a reinforcement. Endymion squeezed her other hand, letting Serenity know that he understood that it wasn't easy for her and he was willing to help, but not take any of it back. She could barely stand by the time Gabriel counted "fifty" and she felt Endymion support her. She did not hear his last words to the people, she no longer cared what others thought of her. All she could see was the pool of blood at Thomas D'Mye's feet, all she could sense was fatigue, but she finally felt at peace with her past and she could look at her step father's face without disgust.

Said face was grayish in color when Thomas was untied and the look in his eyes when they opened made Serenity wonder if the man had indeed learned a lesson or if the Duke of Endymi just got himself another sworn enemy.


	13. Of Beads and Maps

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, everything else belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry y'all, I was out of town for a while, so no time to write… but, without further adieu (but not without thanking you for all the reviews! So thank you!) here's the next chappie.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Of Beads and Maps<strong>

The steam slowly rose from the water that filled the bath and covered their bodies. Serenity sat in the tub, her back slouched against Endymion's chest as he washed the small speckles of blood off of her arms. It was a soothing motion, something she needed after the affair of the day thus far.

"Endy?"

"Hmm?" He smiled at the new nickname and dipped the sponge in the warm water before cleaning Serenity's shoulder.

"Don't you think he will be after you now?"

His hand paused just a little, squeezing the water out. "Are you worried about me, Little Duchess?"

"You are my husband, isn't that one of my responsibilities?"

"No. Are you afraid to admit that you care for me, if only a little?"

She heard the smile in his words and knew he was amusing himself once again. "Why are you avoiding the answer?"

He sighed and pulled her closer, passing the sponge over her knees. "Thomas is a coward, Serenity. After the public humiliation he will be too afraid to show his face in the Duchy and as far as the rest of the country… he would need to find someone to conspire with and I doubt many will take him seriously."

"Hate is a very powerful feeling, you may be underestimating him."

"Perhaps, but he got what he deserved and the possibility of his payback is not worth regretting what has been done. Even if he goes after me he will not be the first nor the last."

"You say it so easily now, but you almost died last time someone tried."

His arms wound around her waist. "Some things are worth dying for, Serenity, and I'm not afraid to die for them. Not that I won't make it hard for someone to actually rid of me."

"That is selfish."

"I say that I would sacrifice my life for a good cause, one that would benefit others, and you call me selfish?"

"You are not thinking about people who do care for you."

"Perhaps, but it is the way I was raised. My parents were given a choice to leave the ship they were on and submit their entire crew to slavery or die aboard. They didn't leave their people."

"What happened?" Serenity turned her head to find a distant look on Endymion's face.

"The slave traders took the sails with them. The ship was in the open seas, just drifting in the waters for weeks. Drinking water ran out first, then the food. People turned ill of exhaustion, then starvation. The older ones lasted for mere days, the younger held on longer. My father was starting to hallucinate after the first week without food, turning violent. During one of his clearer moments he convinced my mother to end his misery should he have another episode. They both died of a wound to the chest within minutes of each other."

Her hands wrapped around his arms and Serenity tried to channel her compassion as tears ran down her cheeks.

"It was the rip in my mother's dress that gave one of those aboard an idea. She had gathered those still alive and they unclothed the dead, put the garments together and made makeshift sails. By the time the wind picked up only one remained alive."

"What happened to that person?"

"She brought me the bodies of my parents in a small boat; the ship was docked half a mile off the coast. I was too grief stricken to notice that she disappeared as soon as she got provision of food and water. When I sent for the ship, it was gone."

"And you never heard of her again?"

He smiled down at Serenity's large blue eyes. "That is a story for another time."

Serenity pouted. "You are a tease."

"Well, the water is turning rather chilly and I do believe you had an appointment with my sister relating to the wedding next week."

Serenity shivered, as though only now noticing the coolness that surrounded her. "I guess you are right."

ooo

The chapel inside the castle was modest in size and never meant to accommodate a large congregation, but it was where Raye wished to get married. As such, her guest list had been cut down to include only the most important people. It was quite drastic in appearance to Serenity's wedding, but after discussing the circumstances at length it appeared to be just what the bride desired. At first Serenity was surprised, but then she fully understood the meaning of Raye's words when she had told her that revealing the true self was only worth while to those you cared for.

The true Lady Raye Shields wanted simple things, uncomplicated circumstances and very few people involved in her personal life. As a result, the chapel did not feel overcrowded by the nearly fifty people who stood in it, nor was it lavishly decorated. Raye was dressed in a beautiful white gown that revealed her shoulders and was decorated with lace. Jadeite stood next to her, dressed in white breeches and shirt and a red mid-thigh coat that matched the color of his county.

They both followed the directions of the priest, oblivious to the people around them. Their heads slowly turned when the priest asked if anyone objected to their union, but there was no one they had to worry about. They exchanged the vows and rings and were pronounced man and wife. Jadeite leaned in and for the first time took what was rightfully his in public. What was meant as a proper chaste kiss turned anything but and the newlyweds were brought down back to earth by their wedding party.

As people hurried to the front to congratulate the couple, a woman in the last pew escaped through the side door. She was dressed in a gown made of golden silk, the style not that of the duchy, nor one of the rest of the country. It was to the latest style of mainland Europe, thus the petticoats were very little and the extra fabric was bunched up in the back, flowing to the ground in heavy waves. The front of the corset was decorated with four bows made of the same material and the only lace appeared from three-quarter-long sleeves. A wide-brimmed hat accented with the material of the dress hid the woman's hair and shaded her face as she walked through the garden in the direction of the flanking tower.

Her pace was not hurried, nor was it leisurely and it only slowed a little as the woman passed by the fountain, but she didn't stop. Managing to avoid meeting anyone along the way she sneaked into the tower and made her way up to the parapet. The interest of the guards to the wedding party that exited the chapel worked to her advantage as she walked, unnoticed, towards the north tower and made her way down to the third floor. Navigating the hallways with familiarity, she made her way to the duke's bedchambers.

Just as she expected, the rooms were empty. She pushed the heavy doors open and stopped inside the bright room. Her emerald eyes turned to the window where the ocean waters foamed as they rushed towards the shore. Without further hesitation she took out a pice of parchment and set it on the pillow. After a few moments she took off the necklace she had been wearing and set it on top of the paper. It was a string of black pearls, simple but rare. Without further adieu the woman turned and left the chambers.

ooo

Once they had fulfilled their duty to accept congratulations the Count of Eite and his new countess walked towards the castle where celebration was to take place in the ballroom. As soon as they passed through the side entrance Jadeite found himself pressed against the wall by his wife. Her lips were on his, her hands wound tightly around his neck. He smiled into the kiss, returning it with just as much passion as Raye had given. When he felt her hands sneak underneath his coat he grabbed her elbows and pulled back.

"Surely you didn't find the example set by Count of Zite and his countess proper?" he asked out of breath.

"You are right." Raye's cheeks flushed a shade of crimson. "Let's go to my chambers."

Jadeite laughed and leaned back down, kissing the woman he loved more than the life itself. Naturally he was fully intending to resist her until the night fell, he had been doing so for years and a few hours would make no difference. He was about to tell her so when a noise from the spiral staircase of the tower behind them caught his attention. Raye heard it too and turned around in time to come face to face with a woman she hadn't seen before. Realizing their position Raye took a step backwards and curtsied on impulse, the color in her cheeks returning.

The woman seemed just as startled as they were and her eyes darted from Raye to Jadeite, two sets of emeralds connecting for a timeless moment. Just as soon as she appeared she was gone through the side door; its dull thud the only proof that they hadn't dreamt her up.

"Who was that?" Raye finally managed as she stood up.

"One of the guests?" Jadeite suggested.

"I don't think I saw her at the chapel."

"Perhaps we will find her in the ballroom."

"Perhaps," Raye answered, unconvinced.

ooo

Endymion's cobalt eyes searched through the throng of dancing people, finding his wife speaking with Lita in one of the alcoves. He quite approved of their fast-growing friendship; the Countess of Less was one of his favorites. He knew that she had a hard time getting accepted within the circle of his friends and hoped that she would have sound advice for Serenity, or at least a compassionate ear.

His brow furrowed when he noticed that as soon as Lita left Serenity's side, her mask slipped and all cheerfulness left the young duchess' face. Endymion crossed the ballroom to find her still sitting on the small settee.

"What bothers you so?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

Serenity gave him a smile, but it held no feeling. "I can't stop thinking about mother."

Endymion's hand grasped Serenity's and he kissed it before laying their interlocked hands in his lap. "She chose her side, unfortunately you cannot do anything about it."

"I just don't understand it… she used to be so different. Even before the wedding she spoke to me the way she used to be… she spoke of strength and love and… all those emotions that seem to have left her when my father passed. I just don't understand why she chose to stand by that man's side."

Endymion had a nagging suspicion why the woman did so, but he wasn't sure if sharing it with Serenity would ease her mind or make things worse. "My grandfather always used to say that a smart man keeps his friends close, but his enemies closer," he decided on after much thought. "Perhaps your mother is as wise as my grandfather had been."

It was a possibility Serenity hadn't considered and the thought provided some relief, but also worry. "Would it not make her circumstances worse?"

"Has D'Mye ever laid a hand on her?"

"No."

"I doubt he will do so now. If anything he'll be too afraid and she may be his only friend at this point, even if an insincere one."

"It is akin to living with the enemy inside your own home."

His eyes studied hers for a long moment. "It is."

Her hand squeezed his gently. "Promise me we will never become enemies to each other."

He cupped her cheek. "Of course we won't, Little Duchess. We already have what your mother and that man never had."

"What is that?" she whispered.

"Trust," he replied. _Love, _he thought.

ooo

The carriage with insignia of the County of Eite stood right outside the main doors to the castle. Raye was saying her goodbyes to the servants who sneaked their chance to congratulate her outside. Serenity smiled as she watched the newlyweds accepting best wishes.

"They look so happy," she said turning to Mina.

"They do," Mina replied indifferently.

Serenity didn't pay attention to the tone of the other blonde as she watched Endymion approach. Overall, she felt happy too. She felt that ever since the duke returned from his voyage their relationship had progressed drastically and she could honestly say that she no longer envied Raye and Jadeite like she used to in the beginning.

"They are going to have at least a dozen babies now that she has her hands on him."

Serenity hit Lita gently with her fan, feeling her cheeks warm up. "That is so unbecoming!"

"Oh please, they should have married years ago, perhaps then we wouldn't have suffered her wreath and that nasty disposition."

"Oh My God, how many chalices of wine have you had?"

Lita looked down at Serenity with a sideways smile. "None."

"You will have to come and visit immediately," Raye said as she approached the three women.

"Surely you would want some time to yourselves first," Lita smiled suggestively.

"Surely I would find a way to ignore you if I wanted to," Raye bit back.

Serenity stepped in front of Lita and opened her arms for a hug, breaking the brewing argument. Raye sighed and hugged her sister-in-law. "I will miss you."

"I will be right here. Send for me when you are ready for guests."

"I will."

The last goodbyes had been exchanged and the carriage slowly rolled away towards the guardhouse. Serenity waved until it disappeared from view, then said goodnights to her friends. She met up with the duke at the doors and the two made their way to their chambers.

"You are suspiciously quiet," she said as they walked down the hallway.

"Just thinking," Endymion replied.

"Of your sister leaving?"

He looked at her as they reached their respective doors. "No." He beckoned her to him and Serenity walked up slowly.

"What are you thinking of then, milord?"

"That perhaps we should be making up for missed opportunities." He put his hands at the sides of her waist and pushed her against the door.

"Missed opportunities?" Serenity whispered, her head inching backwards as his lowered.

"Our wedding night," he clarified. His mouth covered hers and his foot pushed the door open. They stumbled through the sitting room towards his bedchamber, their tongues in a fierce battle, their hands unfastening the clothes. He kissed her neck as his fingers unlaced her corset, while hers explored his now naked chest.

The room was lit with nothing but the moonlight and their bodies moved fluidly on top of undone sheets in the dance known for centuries. It wasn't until they lay perpendicular to the bed, satisfied, that Endymion's hand stretched out towards the pillows, feeling the coolness of an object not belonging to the bed sneak against his warm flesh. He caught the slipping necklace and brought it to his eyes, recognizing the string even in the dimness of the night. Hurriedly, he got off the bed and lit the candle that sat on a bedside table.

"What is it?" Serenity asked, alarmed.

Endymion's unreadable face turned towards the bed and his eyes swept over it, disregarding his wife's naked body. Instead, they stopped at a small piece of parchment that lay crookedly against the pillows. He snatched it and brought it to the candle. Only one line was written neatly in the middle. Endymion didn't notice Serenity standing next to him until she asked what the writing meant.

"It's nothing important," he replied evenly.

"It does not seem that way."

He forced a smile and kissed her on the forehead. "It's just a way Lord Zoicite communicates on occasion. I'm afraid I have to attend to his concerns. Don't wait up for me."

She watched him put some clothes on and leave the bedchamber, not for a moment believing in what he had said. As seconds tickled by, Serenity made a decision. Following the duke's example, she put some clothes on and sneaked out of the door.

By now she had learned her way around the castle, including some of its many hidden passageways. The duke's quarters weren't guarded, but she knew that the two floors below them and the guest chambers occupying the other half of the third floor had men stationed at all times. Passing by them in the middle of the night would not be ordinary and the last thing Serenity intended was to draw attention.

Her instinct told her that if Endymion was honest about a meeting, he would hold it in his study or at the library; both had a common hidden staircase. Slipping into a narrow door behind a painting of the second Duke of Endymi, Endymion's great-grandfather, Serenity lit a candle she had been holding and made her way through a tiny tunnel filled with dust and spiderwebs. It was times like this she was glad that growing up in the country made her immune to most creatures. Insects in particular she was not weary of.

ooo

The monotonous sound the wheels made against the cobblestone of the road came to a halt as the carriage stopped in the portico that spread in front of the center of the castle. No garden accessorized the bailey, though the castle itself was softer and more delicate in its design than that of the Duke of Endymi.

The door opened and Jadeite exited, helping Raye out as soon as he stood on the solid ground. She stepped down gracefully and followed her husband to the steps of the entrance. Raye had been here before, of course. She had visited the castle on many occasions as a child and less frequently, but consistently, since puberty. The uncomfortable feeling that made her spine rigid and her shoulders straight did not come from being in an unfamiliar place, it came from the ever increasing proximity to the woman who stood atop the steps.

The former Countess of Eite, Lady Celia, was a woman of short stature, but her posture and haughty air created an illusion that she was taller. Raye curtsied to her as the couple made way to the top. "Lady Celia."

"Raye," Celia replied less formally. They had seen each other just hours before, of course, but the formalities had to be made as the new Countess of Eite entered her domain. There would be a meeting out in the bailey the following day for the people to meet their new countess, as irrelevant as it was when said woman used to be their proclaimed duchess. But tonight was reserved for Jadeite's mother alone. Raye was expecting something more than a terse greeting, but as the silence stretched she realized that nothing was to come.

Jadeite gently pulled her arm and they walked through the doors, leaving the older woman alone.

"She does not like me," Raye murmured as they made their way through the hallways.

"She is my mother, Raye, she likes no one. It's nothing new."

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, until they reached a set of oak doors. Jadeite took both of her hands and raised them to his lips. "I dismissed the maids."

"Yours or mine?" she murmured back.

Jadeite pushed the door open with his hip and pulled her inside. "Both."

Raye's eyes swept over the sitting room, it was smaller than hers used to be, but comfortable and decorated with taste. They passed through another door and entered a larger room with a four-poster bed in its center. There were no other doors, Raye realized. "Am I to share this room with you?"

"Will that be a problem?" he whispered, pulling her against him, their hands intertwining.

"You will tire of me."

"Never." His lips found hers and the sweet moment was soon overcome by passion. The yearning both had felt for years, the tension born of teasing and flirtations over the years, it all spilled over as they hastened to remove each other's clothes. There was no holding back, no shame, no restraint in the face of new experience, and no hesitation. Just like when he admitted to loving her, Raye found herself smiling and crying at the same time when Jadeite finally took her; the sweet pain of belonging etching itself in her memory forever.

"I love you, Jade," she whispered soberly as their bodies moved again.

He kissed her tears away and his green eyes locked with her almost purple ones. "And I love you. Always, now and forever."

ooo

Maps of the Celtic Sea and nautical charts filled the table of the library, the chandelier hanging above it supplied enough light to see every thin line, every number. Nephrite followed Endymion's directions, taking measurements with a quadrant on one of the maps. The duke himself leaned over another map with a sextant. Zoicite sat at the end of the table, thumbing through a heavy volume, humming something under his breath.

It was the exact scene Kunzite saw when he entered through the doors, disgruntled. "This better be good."

Nephrite looked up from the map and smiled crookedly. "Upset that your time with the misses was cut short?"

Kunzite threw him a death glare, but didn't bother replying.

Endymion gave Nephrite another number, then set his instrument down. "Zefferus gave me the coordinates for our meeting."

"What?" Kunzite asked suddenly alert, the remnants of sleep gone. "When?"

"Today."

"How?"

Endymion picked up the note and handed it to Kunzite.

"She was here?" Kunzite asked, incredulously.

"Indeed."

"How can you be sure?"

The other two men watched the interaction passively, having already learned what Endymion would tell them.

"Just take my word for it." The question of how the pirate managed to get to his room was still lingering in the air, but Endymion had no doubt that it was Zefferus herself. The beads used to belong to his mother and it was a gift given to the girl on her sixteenth birthday. She used to wear them all the time, even when he saw her last. That, however, did nothing to explain how she got to the country, let alone inside the castle. Endymion suspected that she managed to get onboard of the ship that docked at the port earlier in the day, but passing through the tunnels unnoticed was impossible. The notion that anyone could get so close haunted him and Endymion had woken Gabriel before the rest, issuing orders to double the guards.

He knew that she was gone, however. That was a bigger mystery since no vessel had departed port that day. Even if she remained on the island, Endymion tried to convince himself, a search party would be useless. She was giving him a chance and he would meet Zefferus on her terms.

Kunzite looked at the set of numbers, then studied the "x" Nephrite placed on the map. "This doesn't look right."

"It's based on the celestial navigation." Endymion gestured to the celestial map and charts in front of him. "A precaution to ensure the wrong person doesn't come to the meeting."

"How do you know that?"

Endymion studied his friend levelly. "It's unimportant. I gathered you here to let you know that I will be sailing with the tide."

"We will be ready," Kunzite affirmed.

Endymion shook his head. "_I _shall be sailing with the tide. You will go home with your wives."

"I agree with Kunzite, it is a bad idea," Nephrite said taking a seat.

"I appreciate your concern, but this is a delicate matter that I will handle myself."

"Perhaps we could help in your preparations, then," Zoicite offered. "You will need some bargaining power."

"What do you have in mind?"

"The Caribbean Pearl can stay in port until more cargo is made. The shipment may be of more use to you now."

Endymion considered the proposition. The cargo consisted of jewelry, liquor and some weaponry, exactly what any pirate may wish for. "Arrange for it to be transferred to Black Maiden."

Zoicite bowed his head in acknowledgement and Endymion took in his friends' faces. "I need you three to keep the Duchy in order and people unaware. Tell Jadeite when he questions you, but do not reach out to him until then. Certainly keep this from my sister and the Duchess."

His words echoed softly through the room, drifting up to the gallery and through a crack in the small hidden door. Serenity kneeled on the floor behind it, her fingers shaking slightly as she pulled the door closed. The conversation was winding down and she was afraid that Endymion would get to his chambers before her, thus discovering that she wasn't where she was supposed to be. She picked up the candle and quickly made her way back through the maze of tunnels and doorways.

ooo

The stars fainted, replaced with the shades of dawn, and still he lay in bed, motionless, his mind reeling. Serenity slept peacefully against him, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. He has been laying in this position for hours, comfortable with her closeness, but sleepless. Too much was on his mind to let Endymion sleep, yet he did not want to lose her warmth by getting up. So he pretended to be asleep, while in reality he thought of what the next few days would bring.

Gabriel sent for Andrew, his first mate, last night and Endymion knew the man would be here long before the tide. It would take a few more hours to assemble the crew. They would leave within a day and if the wind played in their favor, they'd arrive to the meeting spot the day after.

But Endymion knew better. Zefferus picked that name for a reason and the west winds always seemed to be in her favor, as though she was Zephyr, the Greek god of west winds. That meant the meeting would possibly occur at night. Endymion did not like that idea, he was acutely aware of the possibility that his men would be inferior against her crew. After all, they weren't mercenaries for a living. They were farmers, sailors and jewelers.

For hours Endymion strategically selected every member of his crew, picking the best of the best. The first rays of sun broke from behind heavy clouds and he allowed his eyes to open. He blinked, surprised, when he realized that Serenity was looking at him, sleep long gone from her features.

"What is it?" he asked, a bit uncomfortable.

A faint smile curved her lips. "I was just watching you sleep."

Endymion shook off the uncomfortable feeling and kissed Serenity's nose. "I will be gone for a few days, perhaps a week."

"Is that why you had to see Lord Zoicite last night?"

"Yes, some arrangements had to be made. The remainder of our guests will be leaving today, will you be alright by yourself?"

Serenity smiled fully, even if a little sadly. "Of course."

ooo

The winds filled the white sails as the waves lapped at the sides of the ship. The crew was milling around, some attending to their duties while others brooded around the deck, the number of men on board clearly outweighing the need. Endymion stood at the quarter deck, his eyes trained on the horizon. They left mere hours ago and there was no reason to suspect company as of yet, but one could be too careful.

"I arranged for the dinner to be brought to your cabin, do have some rest."

Endymion turned to his first mate and a long-time friend. "Only you would go around the ship issuing orders to the captain."

"That's because I have the most sense."

"Others would disagree."

Andrew snorted and walked away, returning to his duties. Endymion smiled in his wake, remembering the many word battles they used to engage in during the years he spent sailing.

The cabin was adjacent to the cabinet that was accessible through the quarterdeck. It was smaller in size than those on the newer ships, but big enough to fit an equivalent of a two-person bed, a wardrobe and two large trunks. A chair stood in one corner, next to a shelf Endymion used as a table. A plate and a mug of rum were neatly placed on top of the table.

Endymion typically preferred to eat with his people or at the cabinet, but he needed a break from the commotion of the morning and his first mate must have sensed it. Putting together the crew did not prove to be hard since Endymion knew exactly who would accompany him. The cargo was already aboard the ship when he stepped on it, curtesy of Zoicite's speedy execution. As soon as the tide came and the wind filled the sails Black Maiden left port.

His thoughts were far away, back on the land with a blue-eyed blonde woman, but even distracted as he was he caught the soft thud. Setting his utensils down, Endymion sat still for a long moment, listening. His lips thinned into a line and his features hardened as he walked up to one of the trunks and threw the top open. Folded shirts and trousers filled the space inside and he replaced the lid. The next trunk revealed a sea of blue skirts and a matching pair of eyes.

"The rum better be making me hallucinate."

Serenity's eyes widened at the tone of his voice and the malicious expression on his face, and fear gripped her entire body.


	14. Of Pirates and Open Waters

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, everything else belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hi all! I am so so so sorry… I didn't forget about you or the story and your reminders were encouraging. So here you go. Lemme know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Of Pirates and Open Waters<strong>

Green fields spread on both sides of the road that passed through the County of Zite. Sprinkles of homes appeared here and there as the carriage rolled through small towns and villages, until it turned towards large wrought iron gate. Amina D'Mye craned her neck to see the facade of an estate that lay ahead.

It was a two-story building with columns along the center front. Tall oak trees lined along the sides of the road and opened to the large circle in front of a portico entrance. A small round fountain occupied the center of the opening, flowers of different shades adoring its sides all around.

The sun was just setting down behind the magnificent structure when Mina stepped out of the carriage. No people from the nearby town lined up around them, even the servants were absent from greeting their new mistress. A portly woman of uncertain age was the only occupant of the house at the door when the Count and Countess of Zite entered.

The introductions were made and Mina learned that the woman, Bethany, was a housekeeper. Bethany led Mina upstairs and showed her to a room at the end of the hall. As the door was closing, Mina noticed that Kunzite entered through the door on the other side. A quick look around revealed a large but modestly decorated room. It was a guest room, Mina gathered from the furnishings and the location.

She was still standing in the same spot when someone knocked on the door and soon her trunk was brought inside. After the door closed again, Mina slowly removed her few belongings. The dinner was brought to her room as well and without much left to do, the young countess prepared herself for bed.

She lay awake for quite some time and did not even realize that she fell asleep until she woke up. The room was dark and Mina could barely see, but she felt the now familiar presence in the room. Kunzite stood at the foot of her bed, motionless.

"What is it?" she asked after a long silence.

He didn't respond but walked to her side of the bed, his tall frame looming over her. Mina couldn't see his face or his eyes, only an outline of his body dressed in a robe. Uncomfortable and confused, she sat up and instinctively pulled the blankets up to her chin.

A sound much like a snort escaped Kunzite. "I find it appalling that you would pretend to be innocent."

"I am innocent," she protested softly.

He leaned down and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look in his face. "No, my dear, had you had the slightest notion of innocence, you wouldn't have offered your virginity to me so easily."

The smell of alcohol on his breath made her feel a little nauseous and Mina tried to pull back, only to find Kunzite leaning down with her.

"What are you doing?"

"Accepting your offer."

"I beg you pardon?" She stiffened as he pulled the cover away, baring her legs.

"The offer you made at the castle… you have to give what belongs to me by right, even if your conscience made an appearance."

His hands caressed her body as his lips covered hers in a rough kiss. Protesting, Mina tried to push him off but with no luck. He was too big compared to her, too athletic. For the lack of other choice, the young woman did what came to mind first - she bit him.

Kunzite's head jerked back and he wiped the blood from his lip, staring at the darker spots on his fingers dumbly. The next moment he slapped her and got to his feet, his form once again looming over her.

"Don't you dare bare your teeth at me, woman, ever again or you will regret it." He left without another word or a glance, leaving his wife to quietly sob in the darkness.

ooo

"Lost your mind, have you?" Endymion paced the short distance between the cabin door and the foot of the bed, occasionally throwing a glance at Serenity as she attempted to get to her feet with some dignity, in vain.

"I have never been at sea," Serenity replied evenly as she tried to untangle her skirts.

"If you wished to sail, you should have expressed your desire, not sneak on board like a convict looking to escape."

"Is it not an empty suggestion at this point?" Serenity asked, her foot finally stepping on the floor. She managed to stand, but tripped over the edge of the trunk with her other foot. To her annoyance, Endymion caught her effortlessly. Her body pressed against his agitated one and Serenity felt herself go a little more rigid, though she knew he would not harm her, no matter how mad he was. And judging by the darkness of his face and thinness of his lips, Endymion was very mad.

"You are a foolish girl, Serenity. You have no idea what you got yourself into."

"Do you enjoy insulting me?"

"Insulting you?" He sneered letting go of her. "My insults should be the least of your worries." Endymion's eyes traveled over the blue linen, taking in the deep cut that revealed her full chest and the tightness at her narrow waist. "Do you realize that you are the only woman on this ship?"

The thought never crossed her mind and Serenity searched for something to jab back. "I was once told that no sane man would dare touch Duke of Endymi's wife."

"Things happen at sea, _wife_, ones that may make people not as lucid or reasonable as you know them to be."

There was not a note of humor in his voice and Serenity frowned.

"My parents died on this ship, Serenity, I have no desire for history to repeat itself, yet you just gave fate an opportunity."

He was gone before she could open her mouth, the door slammed shut in his wake.

ooo

Afraid to leave the cabin after Endymion's terse words, Serenity spent the next few hours studying her surroundings. It reminded her of the time she spent at the Inn, when Endymion was recovering from the attempt on his life. Just like then, she learned all the patterns in the wood that surrounded her. Just like then, she was frustrated and concerned at the same time.

The door opened with a creak and Endymion filled the small space. He was holding a plate with some fruit and a carafe. Serenity watched in silence as he set everything down next to his half-empty plate and the empty rum mug; the leftovers of his interrupted dinner.

"Eat something. I suppose you did not think about bringing provision with you in that trunk."

She looked away as his dark blue eyes studied her slightly reddened face. With a sigh he returned to the door.

"You are not to leave this cabin under any circumstances. Disobey me and I may be unable to help you, Duchess." Without a glance back Endymion walked outside and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the door on the opposite side of the small hallway and entered his cabinet.

He was looking over the maps again, even though he could picture all the routes with his eyes closed by now, when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in."

A blonde head popped in first, then the remainder of his first mate's body made an appearance. "Harming your eyes in that darkness again, are ye?"

"Quit nagging, Andrew, I have a wife for that now."

"Aye." Andrew sat down on a stool opposite Endymion and studied the position of the compass for a moment. "What is bothering you so?"

Setting the instrument down, Endymion leaned back in his wooden chair, tipping it slightly. "Serenity managed to get on board."

A blonde eyebrow rose in disbelief, then furrowed in concern. "How?"

"One of the trunks that were brought from my chambers."

"Venturesome."

"Asinine."

Their eyes locked for a moment before Andrew nodded in agreement. "What is there to do now?"

"Perhaps it would be best to turn the ship."

Andrew's eyes widened in surprise. "And risk missing rendezvous with Zefferus?" The look on Endymion's face was a clear indication of the answer and Andrew shook his head. "Surely she will not harm Lady Serenity."

"We don't know that."

"You're like the brother she never had a chance to have."

Endymion pierced his lips until they turned white. "She is not the girl with pigtails anymore, Andrew. There is no innocence left in her."

"Aye, but she had never once betrayed her loyalties. It is why Zefferus is both respected and feared. What makes you think she would betray the one person who always stood up for her?"

Endymion sat silent, staring into space. Andrew was about to leave him when the duke spoke up again. "She came to the wedding, you know?"

Andrew sat back down. "Perhaps she is more like the girl with pigtails that you met at the garden than you think."

"Someone at the castle keeps her informed."

"You think you have a traitor in your midst?"

"How else do you explain her knowledge of the nuptials?"

Andrew shrugged. "Many knew of it."

"But not many would be able to help her get inside."

"Have you looked into the matter?"

Endymion's piercing dark eyes met Andrew's. "Why bother? I will just ask her myself."

"Aye, that I have no doubt of." This time Andrew did get up. "I will keep the Maiden on course. Take a rest."

Endymion stood up as well and walked to the side of the cabinet where he retrieved a hammock from above a beam. "Yes, mother."

"Cabin may fit you better, captain."

Throwing his large form inside the netted hammock, Endymion adjusted himself and looked up. "I find it dire to stay angry next to the Duchess, so going back there will prove fruitless to my plan."

Andrew smiled crookedly. "Your plan?"

"The Duchess needs to understand the weight of her foolishness."

"Natheless mighty Endymion is avoiding the lady to make sure that she does understand. Sounds to me like she makes you weak, captain."

"Mate, don't forget your place."

"Aye, captain, on the bridge."

Endymion was still shaking his head when Andrew put out the lights and closed the door behind him. He lay in the darkness, his mind reeling over the conversation for a while, until the sleep took over. That night Endymion dreamt of a blonde girl with ringlets that were tied up in two pigtails and a blonde woman whose blue eyes haunted him as she played with the girl on the deck of Black Maiden.

ooo

The first rays of sun sneaked through the small panes of glass and tickled Serenity's face. She opened her eyes, feeling exhausted and nauseous from the constant rocking of the ship. Despite the morning hour it already felt hot and the young woman crawled out of bed, intent on opening the panes to let some fresh air in.

The gentle breeze felt heavenly to her face and Serenity sighed, content. The next thought made the flicker of a good mood die. Serenity's hasty plan of getting on the ship did not extend much beyond literally getting on board. As such, she did not even consider bringing a change of clothing.

"I see you are awake."

Serenity turned around to find the door slightly ajar and Endymion standing in the opening. He did not look quite as angry anymore, but he was still stern.

"You are very observant, my lord."

"Ah, your sharp tongue has returned, Little Duchess. A pity it is that you will only have myself to practice it on for the next few days. I decided not to turn the ship around despite your foolishness; we shall just have to wait and see what that mistake will cost us."

Instead of replying, Serenity folded her arms in front of her chest. They glared at each other for a while until Endymion left.

The tenseness did not lessen throughout the day as Serenity stayed in the cabin and Endymion only visited to bring her food and water. The night could not fall fast enough for Serenity, but even when it did she once again found Endymion absent.

The situation was not quite as adventurous as she had imagined, quite the opposite. After tossing and turning in bed for hours, stifled by the humidity and heat that hang in the cabin, Serenity noiselessly slipped out of the door. She walked down the short hallway and listened for any signs of life. Satisfied that all seemed quiet, Serenity sneaked up through the door and found herself directly in front of the steps that led up to the quarterdeck. Massive masts stood proud directly in front of her, the white sails luminescent in the moonlight.

With a smile tugging at her lips, Serenity took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air that upon further inspection felt saturated with salt. The dark sky was filled with stars and the young duchess threw her head backwards, enjoying the sight. The mizzen came to view and Serenity made a few steps in the direction of the bridge, careful to make sure that no one was at the quarterdeck. Her head was about to clear the opening when quiet voices reached her.

"…the morning. It would be best if you are well rested then."

"That may be so, but should I leave your presence for a while, I need to make sure you are alert, which would require some rest on your part. Besides, Zefferus may just creep up on us in the darkness."

"Captain, your insistence makes me believe you have other reasons behind taking the helm."

"Three hours, mate. Take three hours then you shall take over once more."

Hearing the approaching footsteps Serenity scurried away, hiding in the shadows. She skipped towards the bow, leaning her back against the foremast when she finally made it there. It took Serenity a few minutes to catch her breath and slow down her heart. Once the pounding in her ears stopped, she walked over to the side and leaned over the bulwark, staring into the dark waters where the ocean occasionally foamed pearl white.

"The sea may look bonny from here, but it is vicious to those who fall over the bulwark."

Holding a hand over her chest from the scare, Serenity slowly straightened and turned around. A man dressed in brown pants, matching vest and a lightly soiled white shirt stood by the foremast. Even at night he wore a worn out tricorn hat. He removed said hat as he bowed to her like any pedigreed gentleman would.

"Andrew Hansford, first mate of Black Maiden, at your service."

Serenity curtsied, feeling that she was invading this man's domain, even if she was married to the captain. "Serenity D'Mye."

"If I may offer escorting you back to the cabin… it may be best not to disturb the crew."

"Disturb the crew?"

"Aye." Andrew gestured at Serenity's appearance. "A bad omen aboard the ships women are. Men spend so much time at sea they'd think they are dreaming or seeing a ghost, but either way the presence would unsettle them."

Serenity cocked her head sideways. "Duke's mother traveled aboard all the time, had she not?"

"Aye." Andrew's eyes were cast downward. "May her soul rest in peace, look where it got her."

It was hard to argue with and suddenly even Serenity felt unsettled. "I would much appreciate an escort back to the cabin then."

Andrew gave her a shy smile as he led the way in the direction Serenity came from some time earlier.

ooo

The sounds of footsteps and shouts seemed hazy and Serenity pulled the covers over her head, returning to the deep sleep she did not seem to want to come out of. Her senses started to return when the door slammed open and hands grabbed at her upper arms.

"Serenity, wake up."

The light shaking was more annoying than anything else and Serenity opened her eyes, intent on scolding the person so rudely awaking her. Endymion's concerned face came into full focus and the remainder of sleep left the duchess.

"I want you to get in the trunk, Serenity, throw some covers over your head and do not make a noise." He was already opening the trunk she came in.

"What is happening?"

"It matters not, what does matter, is that you hide and don't make a noise. It is a matter of your life, Duchess."

Swallowing with her suddenly dry throat, Serenity did as she was told. She felt the duke pile something on top of her head and close the trunk, then she heard him shuffle around the cabin and leave, closing the door.

ooo

Members of the crew ran in all directions as Black Maiden's twin approached under burnt copper sails. It was still a bit away, but close enough to see its crew on the masts and atop the bulwark, arrows, pistols and swords trained in the direction of Black Maiden.

"What orders, captain?" Andrew ran up to Endymion, his breath slightly out of sync.

"Stay down. Let them approach."

Endymion watched in silence as his men took positions similar to the other crew, but in a less offensive stance. It bothered him a little that he could not see Zefferus, could not tell who was giving orders to the men holding bows and the women holding pistols. From this point on it was all a game on the edge.

The Black Widower approached at the side and some of its crew members belayed the ships together with thick ropes. Endymion felt the anxiety and anticipation of his men, but held them back. There was still no sign of Zefferus, but her crew was now aboard the Black Maiden, searching through the ship, collecting the weapons and holding Endymion's crew at bay.

Once everything seemed to quiet down, Endymion was escorted to the other ship over the bulwarks. While the sailors were left behind, the men he trained in combat were brought over as well. He was almost ready to take a sigh of relief when the shuffling of skirts behind him indicated that Serenity was discovered.

He glanced over his shoulder only long enough to confirm his fears. Three women dressed in mens clothing helped the duchess over the bulwarks and there she stood, proudly next to him. Despite her brave front Endymion could feel her fear.

They both looked up as a figure of the captain appeared at the quarterdeck.

ooo

Endymion was led forward towards the captain who now stood in the middle of the deck, one of her hands on a sword sheathed at the side, the other playing with a gold compass. She was dressed in tall black boots, matching black trousers and shirt and a black coat with gold accents that reached just above her knees. The hat covered her hair and hid her face until she looked up levelly at the other captain.

Endymion took off his hat and bowed carefully, making sure the swords pointing at him did not test their sharpness against his flesh. "Lady Ten'ou," he greeted.

"The last man who called me that left his scrotum hanging on my beak."

Her drawl was slow and amused, not threatening at all to someone who was oblivious, but Endymion was anything but. "That's a shame, considering that a beautiful amazon adorns your beak. Surely she was disgusted by the sight."

She laughed, the crew behind her relaxing as she did and soon joining her. Finally returning to her senses, she looked into his eyes. "Welcome aboard, Endymion, I heard you were looking for me."

He nodded, throwing a sideways glance at the men that were held at gunpoint. "Could we speak somewhere private and… could you release my men?"

Her emerald eyes swept over the fit men that stood at bay for now and her hand brushed against the jeweled handle of her sword. "I will grant you audience, but your men stay under my crew's watch." She sent a signal to the women who held guns then her eyes swept over the male population of her crew.

"Your Duchess will have an audience as well." She beckoned to the women who held Serenity and they stepped forward, bringing the terrified woman with them. "Michiru," Zefferus called softly, but loud enough to be heard from the quarterdeck.

Serenity thought this encounter could not get any more shocking, but when she saw a woman wholly unfitting of the place she changed her mind. A woman dressed in an ivory gown appeared at the railing, threads of aquamarine twine tied to small strands of her light waist-long hair, making it look like it was of that unnatural shade. Her posture was as regal as that of royalty, her look as commanding as the one of the captain. Her ocean blue eyes swept over Serenity then set on the back of captain's hat.

"Do take care of our lady guest. She looks a bit sick to me," Zefferus said without turning.

Endymion's eyes darted to Serenity and he too had to agree that she did not look very well. This entire affair could turn into fiasco any moment and he knew the thin line he was treading. He knew it from the beginning, but he was willing to make that risk when he just risked himself. The invitation was a polite takeover of his wife, he knew, an insurance that he would not do anything while he had his audience.

"Captain Zefferus," he protested quietly.

The emerald eyes returned to him and he saw the amusement in them. "Don't worry, lover boy, she will be returned to you."

"Come," a melodic voice drifted from the top of the rail and Serenity looked up, suddenly drawn in by both the beauty and the mesmerizing sound of her voice.

"Duchess."

Serenity turned to the strange captain, her eyebrow raised in question.

"Don't get any ideas. She looks like an angel, but she is far from one."

All Serenity could manage was a curt nod, then she proceeded towards the stairs. She was let go of as soon as she reached the steps and walked slowly up, conscious that every eye was set on her. The woman dressed in a gown gestured towards the cabin and Serenity followed.

It was exactly the same cabin as the one she spent the past couple of days in, yet entirely different. The bed looked more magnificent covered in layers of silk, an entire side by the windows was filled with trunks covered with comfortable cushions of bright colors. There was a distinctive Eastern feel to her surroundings and Serenity momentarily forgot that she was a captive, admiring the sight.

"What is your name?"

She turned her head to the siren that spoke. "Serenity."

"Serenity," the woman repeated slowly, as though tasting the name on her tongue. "You may call me Michiru."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Serenity forced out.

"Likewise," Michiru smiled. "Please, take a seat. We shall be here for a while, I'm afraid."

ooo

The cabinet where Endymion was escorted was much like his own, with the exception of the same fabric as the sails covering the windows. The sun now rising over the horizon cast the cabin in an orange-yellow glow. Zefferus slumped in her chair, her hat landing squarely in the center of the map placed on the desk. Her sandy blonde hair was cut short, in a man's fashion, her skin tan and weathered from the prolonged time at sea.

"What is it that you want, Endymion?"

A tense chuckle broke free from somewhere deep within his throat and Zefferus looked up. "What?" she barked.

"It's nothing."

Her emerald greens settled on his midnight blues for a long moment, then the side of her mouth curled in a semblance of a smile. She cleared her throat. "Pray tell me, Duke of Endymi, what unfortune caused you to seek my audience."

Endymion's face was unreadable and all humor was gone from his eyes. "You may speak like her, but you are her no longer."

"Is that how you speak of all your sisters?"

"I only have one sister."

"By birth. Now you have two." Her voice changed back from that of a lady to the one she used on a daily basis. "Why did you seek me out, Endymion?"

"There have been attacks on my ships. Do you know of them?"

She sized him up for a moment. "I know everything that happens in my waters."

"Do you know who ordered them?"

"What makes you think someone did?"

"Pirates don't leave cargo behind. My vessels were damaged, but the cargo wasn't touched."

"Who do you suspect?"

Endymion was growing irritated by the line of questioning constantly returning to him, but held his temper at bay. Zefferus was not one of his subjects, nor was she a friend. "You are aware, of course, that I captured the crew." She didn't acknowledge what he said and he continued. "They told me you were their master."

"And you believed them?" she said in her relaxed drawl.

"Would we be speaking now if I did?"

"That would depend on your intentions." She put her feet up on the desk and slid a little lower in the chair. "Who are your enemies?"

"Princess Katherine, but she has no means to hire pirates. Marquis Du Bonashire, but he has been too preoccupied with his wedding plans to wage a war at me at the same time. A few feudal lords here and there, but none who have the money and the power to do this."

When Endymion stopped talking Zefferus laughed. "You think that to be the extent of your enemies? My poor Darien, you are blind and deaf."

"What are you speaking of?"

Zefferus tossed the hat aside and pointed at the map. "England and France are at war, yet you are delivering goods to both - you think they look kindly upon that? Exporters of gold and diamonds from Africa have been suffering from your supplies for years, you think they enjoy having you around? And now there are rumors that you are exploring a new kind of precious metal."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Kalantia is not the only country rich with these deposits. There are forces at play that are bigger than you and your little enemies, Endymion. Forces that would do anything to distract the world from your discovery of platinum, thus, distracting the world from their discovery as well. By any means."

"Who?" He felt a chill rise inside and her silence broke free the annoyance that he so masterfully held at bay this entire time. "God damn it, Haruka, who?"

He was standing at the desk, both of his palms slammed against its surface, a sharp point of Zefferus' sword against his Adam's Apple. "I was not joking, Endymion, do not call me by my name. Only people I invite to do so are granted that privilege. Now sit back down and pray exempt me from your temper."

"Pardon me for my rudeness," Endymion seethed through his teeth as he sat down, wiping away the trickle of blood from his neck.

Zefferus ignored his pathetic attempt at apology. "Have you ever heard of Kailand?"

"Small kingdom within South Africa?"

A wide smile lit up the pirate's face. "Exactly."

"It's a country smaller that Swaziland, surrounded by South Africa on all sides and having no access to water." Endymion protested, failing to see how that kingdom may be his opponent.

Zefferus rolled out another map that showed trading routes out of South Africa. "Their invisibility to the world is their power. They have no armada, no army… but unbeknownst to the rest of the world the country sits upon the richest reserve of ore deposits in the world. Platinum, palladium, osmium, chromium, you get the idea. They have no army, but the best chemists in the world. Their country feeds on the minerals, your discovery of platinum and research into its exploitation is in direct competition with theirs."

"How do you know all this?"

"Zoicite's father had a brilliant mind… he couldn't stop talking about the future of a metal more precious than gold. Like father like son."

Endymion eyed Zefferus carefully. "How do you know if I am exploring platinum?"

"Come now, Endymion, I became a pirate, I didn't die. I still have people who are loyal to me. Some of those people share loyalties between you and I. After all, those mines you're exploring are my dowry by birth."

"But not by law."

Her green eyes blazed. "How quick you are to amend your speech. Was it not you pleading with the King to go against the law in his recognition?"

"That was years ago, H… Zefferus."

"And what has changed? The power finally got to you? Or is it the prospect of future prosperity that affects your judgment now?"

"Neither money nor power have anything to do with this! I started exploring the mine because it would benefit my people. You know we cannot farm most of our lands, we depend on other parts of the country just like Kailand depends on imports."

"I have no care for your people, Endymion, just like they never had a care for me. Sixteen years I spent with my poor mother moving from village to village of that god forgotten island."

"Ten years. You have done that for ten years and then my parents took you in, don't you ever forget that!" he seethed through his teeth again.

Her look softened if only a little. "Your parents were the most gentle, most compassionate people in the world. They will forever have a place in my heart second only to my mother. But don't you forget that even your parents did not try to acknowledge my birthright. I lived in Crelian for six years, Darien, six years of seeing my father on the streets, seeing my brother grow up next to you… and not once could I come up to them and say who I was. I watched my mother wither and die, never once approaching him even though I knew she ached to. When she died I lost my entire family because I never was allowed to have anyone but her. So even if there are those very few who stay loyal to me and who I respect, I have no care for the rest."

"You cannot blame the country and the people for your father's choices… and you definitely cannot blame Jadeite for something he has no knowledge of."

"I don't blame my brother, Endymion. I blame no one anymore. I just have no compassion for that country, its laws and its people. The only reason I agreed to meet with you and willing to give you the information you need is because _you_ never betrayed me. Jadeite may be my brother by birth, but you were my brother by choice."


	15. Of Kingdoms and People

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, everything else belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, I didn't abandon this story. Nope, I didn't. Here's proof :) Thanks to all of you who reviewed and sent me requests to update - it is a pull that reminds me that I haven't finished this yet ;)

Special shout out to Jce - you are insane, my friend. This story is not taking place on the moon - you should stop inhaling the fairy dust and riding unicorns. Weeeeeeee

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Of Kingdoms and People<strong>

Serenity grew restless quite quickly, pacing the cabin from one side to the other. She did not feel very well and the weight of the situation finally dawned on her, unnerving the young duchess. She looked through one of the small panes of glass; the nauseating feeling only increasing as she noticed the rocking of the ship in unsteady waters.

"Are you able to breathe in that dress?"

"Pardon?" Serenity turned around and found Michiru sitting on top of one of the trunks, her hands folded in her lap.

"Your stays… you cannot take a lungful of air. Come over here."

Slowly, Serenity came up to the sitting woman.

"Turn."

Serenity did so, her body stiffening as she felt the ribbon in the back of her dress loosen. Her hands automatically came up to hold the bodice, then she felt her corset loosen as well. In a matter of minutes her dress was redone and Michiru rose. She walked over to a cupboard and retrieved two cups.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you," Serenity replied shyly. She watched Michiru put some herbs in the cups and then add water. "What are you preparing?"

"It's a potion that will relieve your sea sickness."

"Do you have it as well?"

"Do I have what as well?" Michiru asked, handing Serenity one of the two cups.

"Sea sickness."

Michiru hid her wide smile behind the cup and took a few sips before replying. "Open waters are my home. The sea is my element. Tell me something of yourself, Serenity."

"What would you like to know?" Serenity asked carefully as they both sat down.

"Are you born of Kalantia?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about your country."

Before Serenity found out her heritage, she never bothered with politics, nor did she spend any time thinking about her country. Now, however, as she spoke of the customs and the people, she realized how much she did care for her homeland. The land for which she was supposed to produce an heir. She did not mention that part, of course, instead concentrating on more ambiguous subjects. Michiru prompted her with specific questions here and there, but overall Serenity felt that she did not reveal any secrets, yet had quite an enlightening conversation. Even if it was only enlightening to her.

The footsteps down the hall announced Zefferus' presence and both women stood up as captains entered the cabin. Serenity straightened her shoulders when Zefferus approached. She resisted taking a step back as the pirate's hand landed on her cheek. Serenity heard others refer to Zefferus as a female, but as she stood in front of said individual she found it hard to tell whether the pirate was a man or a woman. Her contemplation ended when Michiru stepped up and put her hand on Zefferus' shoulder.

"Haruka, you are frightening our guest."

"She doesn't look rightened to me," Zefferus murmured back, smiling.

"I meant our other guest."

They all turned to look at Endymion who managed to make himself look indifferent just in time. In the past few minutes the duke realized that he had not known what jealousy was, not until now. A primal instinct within him wanted to push the pirate away and hold his wife within a protective embrace, the logic told him she was just fooling around.

"He should be frightened. A beauty like this would catch an eye of many. You just never know when someone may decide to steal her. Don't worry, Endymion," she clarified as his brow twitched, "I promised she would be returned to you and so she shall be. Unless, of course, she decides to stay."

Now all eyes turned to Serenity and she felt like even the loosened corset provided no more relief. She was suffocating, her chest felt tight, and suddenly everything faded away.

ooo

"What have you done to her?" Endymion barked as he caught his wife before she reached the floor, unconscious. Zefferus raised an eyebrow at Michiru, who only smiled knowingly.

"We have done nothing to the Duchess," Zefferus drawled out, watching Endymion put his wife on the bed. "It is you, I'm afraid, who is to blame for her current state."

"What?" Endymion was too flustered to comprehend what was going on and suddenly Zefferus turned into an annoying sister, not an intimidating pirate.

"She is with your child, Duke of Endymi," Michiru clarified.

Very few things in life made Endymion speechless and this seemed to be one of those rare moments. Zefferus walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "Take a few moments, we will wait on the deck."

Endymion did not see them leave, nor did he hear the shuffling of the skirts or the closing door. All he could do was stare at his unconscious wife who was slowly regaining her senses.

ooo

The darkness faded and Serenity began to regain her senses, though she felt like the world was spinning and wished she would be relieved of this feeling again. The first thing that came into focus was her husband's face with an expression she had never seen before. Suddenly said face got closer until Endymion's lips captured hers in a demanding kiss and Serenity stopped even trying to understand what was going on. She knew the duke was mad when he discovered her aboard the ship and he barely glanced at her since, let alone show any affection.

"What came over you?" she asked once Endymion let go of her.

He cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing the soft skin. "I little token of reassurance after your hesitation, I guess." He mentally smacked himself for the words that escaped his lips. It wasn't at all the reason why he felt an overwhelming need to feel that she belonged to him, that he could protect her from the world, that he would have her forever. It was a reaction to the knowledge that they were now bound even more, but his traitorous tongue spit lies instead of confessions that were so hard to make.

His features hardening with displeasure at his own actions, Endymion stood and extended a hand. Almost recoiling back from the sudden coolness in his demeanor, Serenity studied the floorboards before accepting the gesture.

ooo

Zefferus stood outside the cabin, watching the lounging men and women on the deck of Black Widower with a deceivingly indifferent expression. She turned when the door opened and spouses appeared.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you. May we leave now?"

A blonde eyebrow went up under the black hat. "Your husband was the one seeking an audience with me… How is it that you joined his voyage, Duchess?"

Serenity felt her cheeks grow warm and stared at the boards of the deck. She felt Endymion take a step closer, but paid no heed.

"Our business did conclude and we wish not to overstay our welcome. If you release my men, they will bring some tokens of our gratitude for your assistance."

Zefferus finally tore away her eyes from the blonde duchess and looked up at the men standing by her side. "Are you bribing me, Endymion?"

"I only wish to extend gratitude, not offense," he replied.

"Do show me what your gratitude is like; for the last time you professed well intentions, you ended up leaving with my ship," she spat.

"I was only hoping that without a vessel you would have no ability to act on your foolishness."

"One who pursues an ambition with passion will succeed despite the obstacles which only delay, not dissuade," Michiru's melodic and even voice reached them from where she stood in the shadow.

"Forgive my rudeness, but we were never formally introduced." Endymion bowed to Michiru.

"You may call me Michiru," the woman volunteered.

Endymion threw a quick glance at Zefferus, as though asking for permission to do so. "I am the Duke of Endymi, please call me Endymion."

Michiru acknowledged the introduction by executing a perfect curtsy. A whistle that sounded throughout the ship signaled the men's release and soon Endymion was giving instructions for the trunks to be transferred aboard the Black Widower. Zefferus accepted the gifts without any other comment and soon the spouses and the captain stood by the bulwark, ready to part their ways.

"One of these days you should come and visit us without secrecy."

"You are forgetting that my trade put a bounty on my head." An amused smile tugged at her lips.

Endymion reached inside his coat and pulled out a string of pearls. "You know how to find me, just give me an opportunity to realize your presence before you depart next time."

Zefferus took the necklace and it disappeared in the pocket of her coat. "Take care of yourself and your Duchess, Endymion. Lady Fortune will take care of the rest."

ooo

The burnt copper sails of Black Widower slowly disappeared, getting lost in the blue of the sky and the ocean. Serenity's eyes lingered on nothing more than a dot that the ship had become as she stood at the rail on the back of its twin-predecessor.

A sense of uneasiness lingered in the air and Serenity felt a small shiver run up her spine. Ever since the ship turned in the direction of Calantia, the adrenalin of the encounter with the pirate had subsided, to be replaced with the realization that she was aboard. Barely-concealed stares followed her every step, snorts and whispers passed between the crew when they thought she and the Captain couldn't hear.

Serenity felt alienated; even the duke avoided her as he took his place on the deck where he remained since the ship changed course. Pushing the depressing thoughts away, Serenity thought of the strange encounter. Strangely, she didn't feel frightened by Zefferus, more so by the crew. She didn't have enough time to find answers to any of her questions about the pirate. Her mind drifted to the strange woman who occupied her time. She was mesmerizingly beautiful, if a bit odd. The hair that fell to the middle of her back, tied with hundreds of aquamarine strings was nothing like Serenity had seen before. Loose hair was a trait of poor people in her society, yet the woman felt nothing like a low class creature. Quite the opposite. Her posture, the way she spoke, the way she dressed, it was more akin to something Princess Katherine aimed to be, but had always overdone. To Michiru it seemed to come naturally. _Who is she_? Serenity wondered.

ooo

Ruby-colored skirts brushed the sides of the hallway, flying from the fast pace which their owner maintained. Servants who happened to get in the way scurried around, knowing the murderous gleam in the amethyst eyes all too well. They had not seen it in a long while, most haven't had the unfortune of being the object of such rage and malice, and none wanted to give a reason to become such a target.

She saw none of them, her mind taking her blindly through the familiar hallways and to the doors of her brother's office. Raye burst through them, the heavy wood hitting the walls with a dull sound that resonated through the castle. Her eyes swept over the empty room and she proceeded to the library.

"Raye, I told you, he isn't here," Jadeite caught up to her as she headed for the bedchambers.

She ignored her husband, scaring the maid as she flung the door to Endymion's chambers open. Finding the room open, she finally stopped in its middle, her chest heaving up and down in rage. "What I want to know is _why_ you've waited for four days to do so!"

He reached out to her and she slapped his hand away. He sighed and pulled a chair. He sat down, watching her rigid form with a tired look on his face. "I didn't know, Raye. I didn't know anything about this until yesterday, do you think I'm not mad about it? I would've never let him go on his own!"

"We shouldn't have left. I knew he was planning something, I should've never left."

"He is not your charge, Raye. He is your older brother and even if you were by his side you wouldn't have stopped him. He is doing what he feels is right to protect his family." Jadeite knew he would've done the same if he was in Endymion's shoes, but he wasn't about to say that out loud.

"He _is _my brother, Jadeite, and as such we have a relationship that you clearly aren't able to comprehend."

Her words bit at him, leaving marks on his soul that he knew she didn't intend to leave. He always wanted to have a sibling, always envied what she had with Endymion, but his parents had no other children. Once he was old enough to realize that that wouldn't change, he found the closest to having siblings: his friends. The counts, Endymion. Raye, of course, was an entirely different story.

The words were out of her mouth before her mind could process their effect, but she caught the pained expression on his face as she turned around and regret, washed with guilt, flooded her. "I'm sorry, Jade, I didn't mean…" Her words died away at his raised hand as he dismissed her half-hearted apology.

He stood, his expression solemn. "Yes you did. We both know how brutal your words can be, my sweet. After all, it's your way to mask your own pain."

She watched him leave the bedchamber in silence, his shoulders squared and his body perfectly erect. A tear, of rage or regret, she wasn't sure, escaped the corner of her eye and ran down her cheek.

ooo

Black boots that went up almost to the man's knees were covered in a thick layer of reddish dust. The speckles rose into the air with every step, filling the air before they slowly settled back to the ground, but he hardly noticed. With lazy determination, Kunzite entered the opening at the bottom of a hill, his eyes adjusting to the sudden loss of light.

Oil lamps hang from the low ceiling of the cave-like opening, disappearing in a tunnel that twisted off to the left. A few men sat on the ground, their backs against the wall of rock, its pattern of red and black swirls a stark contrast against their pale faces.

_Too much time underground_, Kunzite thought absently. He acknowledged their presence with a greeting and proceeded towards the depths where the mining occurred.

He stood in the midst of organized chaos for a while, watching men work. As one of the foremen passed by, Kunzite caught him by the arm. "Have you seen Lord Zoicite?"

"He took a few samples to his laboratory, my lord. Left an hour ago."

Kunzite thanked him and retreated back to the outside world. He jumped over his horse's back and headed in the direction of Zoicite's estate.

ooo

Bottles filled with liquids, plates full of particles of soils and samples of minerals, and empty containers littered the tables that filled a large room that at one point used to be a library. Now the bookshelves had been moved to the very edges of the room, the space in between barely allowing one to squeeze through.

The center of the room was occupied by a basin that held hot coils, their light illuminating the surrounding area even during the day. The door to the room opened and Kunzite coughed as he entered, instantly stifled by the heat and lack of fresh air.

"For God's sake, are you trying to kill yourself so you wouldn't have to propose?"

Zoicite's disheveled head snapped up from where he was slumped over the samples of metal in front of him in deep concentration. "Kunzite, you are as crude as always."

He smiled cockily at his friend; said expression slowly slipping off as he noticed a chastising look from a woman who stood by the window, an open book in her hands. "Lord Kunzite."

"Lady Amelia," he bowed.

She graciously ignored his earlier comment and turned to the other man in the room. "Perhaps binding it with gold would work better? If your readings are right, the composition has similarities." She lay the book to his side, pointing at a formula.

Kunzite felt out of place, ignored by the two people who seemed to be so at ease with each other, so familiar with each other, yet not even betrothed. He wished for an ounce of what they had with his wife. He doubted he'd ever get it.

"Can we speak, Zoi? Privately?"

Zoicite seemed to consider request, torn between the new suggestion and the responsibility to his friend. Sighing, he pushed the chair back and got up. "Excuse us, Lady Amelia, I will be right back."

She nodded in understanding, absently taking his seat and burying her head in the book. Zoicite walked over to his guest and they left the room together.

"What is it?" he asked as soon as they were out of everyone's earshot.

"Serenity is gone."

"What?"

Kunzite nodded absently. "Jadeite couldn't find Endymion, so he decided to seek me out for questioning. I told him what happened yesterday. At appears that Lady Raye learned of the deceit and had gone to the castle to check it for herself. Once there, they realized that Serenity was absent. They questioned the servants, but no one has seen her in the last four days."

Zoicite swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. "If anything happened to her…" He preferred not to finish the thought.

"We will be responsible for it," Kunzite finished instead.

"Where could she have gone? Have you checked with Neph? The duchess took a liking to Lady Lita, perhaps she decided to seek her company?"

"I sent a messenger over, we should know soon."

"And if she isn't there?" Zoicite asked painfully.

The look on Kunzite's face was louder than words.

ooo

The trip back took twice as long as the trip out into the sea, the winds barely there to inflate the sails. The awkwardness between the duke and his duchess seemed to dissipate after the first day, specifically after Endymion found Serenity heaving over the side of the ship in the morning. He took pity on her, though the words were still stuck in his throat.

Serenity was grateful for his attention, her sea sickness was exhausting and she damned the day she decided that it would be adventurous to follow the duke on his quest. All she wanted was to get back home, to feel solid ground under her feet, but the land wouldn't come fast enough.

Mid-seventh day they finally spotted the island. Serenity watched the dark dot on the horizon increase in size until it became the most wonderful sight she had ever seen. She scurried to the cabin to gather the little things she had.

Endymion watched as Andrew threw the anchor over, the ship gently rocking in the deep waters of a basin that housed his armada. A long dock extended from an opening in the cliff that swallowed the shore. As men on the dock belayed the ship with thick ropes, his blue eyes found a set of cold gray ones with a start. Endymion nodded at Kunzite in acknowledgment, watching his approach with curiosity. There was something ominous about his friend and Endymion found himself impatient to find out.

Too soon to his liking, Kunzite stood in front of his childhood friend, his brother in arms, his lord of the lands. With the news he had to bring, he knew he stood on no better footing than a foreign messenger. Worse, since he failed to do something that was entrusted to him.

He fell to his knees and bowed his head in shame. Endymion felt a frown form on his face, then spoke cautiously. "What is it, Kunzite?"

Unable to look him in the face, Kunzite spoke staring at Endymion's shoes. "It is all my fault and I take full responsibility, no matter what you decide as my punishment."

Endymion knew everyone was watching them in confusion, unable to move. So when heard soft footsteps, he knew Serenity stood by his side. They exchanged puzzled looks, a strange mix of emotions on Serenity's face that Endymion decided to attend to later. "What have you done?" he asked, turning back to the platinum head that hang low in front of him.

"I… we," Kunzite stumbled. "I can't find the Duchess," he finally breathed out. After a pause that seemed to last for ages, when all he could hear was the irregular beating of his heart, Kunzite was deafened by Endymion's laughter.

His head snapped upwards in confusion, and that was when he saw her. Standing next to the Duke, a childish smile on her lips. Kunzite jumped to his feet, rage suddenly boiling in his veins. He spent the last few days turning the country over in search of her, and there she stood, laughing at him.

Endymion's laughter died down as abruptly as it started, his body instantly shielding Serenity as he sensed danger. "From repentant to avenging your dignity in an instant, my friend?" he asked slowly.

Kunzite seemed to get a grip on his senses as he took a step back and bowed to his Duke.

Endymion wrapped an arm around Serenity's waist, bringing her to his side in a protective embrace. "It should serve you as a lesson. When I leave you in charge, you have to be able to handle it."

"Yes, my lord." Kunzite bowed again, his hand over his heart.

Endymion felt a pinch of guilt; after all, even he didn't know Serenity snuck on board until it was too late. He wasn't, however, going to take his words back.

ooo

The quill quickly marked the fresh piece of parchment with ink as Endymion's hand steadily drew out the syllables, word after painful word. A stack of completed letters lay in front of him, neatly folded. He finished the last one and folded it like the rest, putting the addressee on the front. He then reached out for the wax and melted it over the candle, leaving an impression of his seal on each and every correspondence.

The door burst open and he looked up, stifling a sigh. His sister stood in the doorway, her eyes still mad.

"How is the married life?" he began, avoiding the other subject.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your business." He ignored her flinching at his words. "You are a married woman now, Raye. Your duty is to be with your husband, to care for your home, to raise your children. Just like my duty is to take care of my family and my people, which I have been doing with or without your knowledge for years."

"You've never had secrets from me before," she replied cooly.

"We all have secrets, Raye. They are meant to not be known by those who we keep them from."

They stared at each other, their wills in a fierce wordless battle. Finally she sneered. "I didn't realize that marrying Jadeite would put me in my place as a woman. My upbringing created an illusion of liberties and novel views that I now see to have been nothing but just that. An illusion."

"Don't be so dramatic, Raye. There are things that you best not know and that has always been the case. There are things I wish I didn't know, but I must. Unawareness is a joy, take it as such."

She humphed and left the room without a word. Endymion sighed, then gathered the letter and stood.

ooo

Endymion gauged the reactions on his friends' faces. They all sat around the table at the library, where he had been recapping what he learned from Zefferus. An unease hang in the air as he finished.

"You think another war is looming?" Jadeite asked cautiously.

Endymion's dark features hardened. "I will attempt to stop it at any cost. It isn't an experience I want my people to go through."

"They would stand for their country and their families. They would show their allegiance to you without second thought, Endymion, you know that," Nephrite said slowly.

"I know of their loyalty and yours. Our people can be trained, some already are, but they know not what war actually is. It almost devastated our country once, I don't know if we will survive the second time."

"What is your plan?" Zoicite asked.

"I will travel to the Capital to speak with the King." Endymion took a moment to think. "I want you to organize training in the meantime, we must be prepared for everything."

An agreement hang around the table. "I will travel with you," Kunzite offered.

"I will be fine on my own," Endymion protested.

"I'd like to take Amina to visit her family. It would only be convenient to do so when I can be of help to you as well."

"A carriage will delay us."

"Then will shall ride and so will she."

Endymion studied his friend for a while before agreeing. For hours afterwards they discussed the next steps.

ooo

Serenity sat in the chair inside her bedchamber, wrapped in a nightgown and a robe. She watched the sun setting through the open balcony doors, her thoughts far from the orange circle or the golden waters in which it reflected.

She had questioned Endymion's decision to call for a doctor as soon as they got to the castle. After all, it was just the sea sickness that made her ill. She sniffled at the memory; how blissful was ignorance. Her hand fisted over her belly, squeezing the material that covered it.

With a light creak the door between their bedchambers opened and Serenity felt his presence in the room. Silence hang in the air as they each contemplated what was on their mind. She almost jumped when his hand caught a tendril of her hair and wrapped it around his fingers.

He searched for words he should've said when he first found out, but they still hadn't come. He could pretend for the last few days that it may not have been true, but now he knew for sure. The doctor confirmed it.

"When will you be leaving for the Capital?"

"What?" he asked, confused about her knowledge of his decision.

"I am with child. I would assume this news to be something you'd want to tell the King in person."

"Of course," he replied absently. "I will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning." He was going to ask her to share the bed with him, felt the need to have her by his side, but then figured that he didn't want to wake her early. She needed sleep now more than ever. So instead her leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Good night, little duchess."

"Good night," she replied automatically. She listened to his retreating footsteps and then the creaking of the door. She wouldn't admit the need she felt to be with him, the desire to stay in his arms as they did before he sailed and she followed. But he didn't ask her to join him, didn't ask her to come. _Why would he? _She thought sadly. He got what he wanted from her. He got what he married her for. She was with his child, the heir to his Duchy and the heir to the throne. He fulfilled his duty, there was no need to pretend that he had feelings for her.

Serenity didn't notice the tears that wet her cheeks as she sat in the chair until the moonlight filled the room, soothing her senses, lulling her to sleep.


	16. Of Unions and Fallouts

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, everything else belongs to me.

**AN:** Hi everyone! I made some progress… I wrote another chapter :) Thank you for sticking around despite my sporadic updates, I will really really try to update faster. Thanks for all the reviews - they are very encouraging and ever inspiring. Let me know what you all think!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Of Unions and Fallouts<strong>

Squaring her shoulders and raising her chin to the height worthy of a countess, Amina D'Mye, Countess of Zite, walked through the set of familiar doors. A few maids and helpers trailed behind her, carrying her things. She stopped in front of a middle-aged couple and curtsied. The man was tall, his dark brown hair streaked with silver. His green eyes hid under thick eyebrows, his lips in a grim line underneath his mustache. The woman reached just below his chin. Her golden hair was pulled in a tight bun, her facial features rivaling those of a beautiful greek sculpture, her eyes sky-blue, the traits shared by the D'Mye women. They were both dressed casually in plain clothes.

"Oh my dear girl, it's so nice to see you," the woman whispered, hugging her child.

Mina returned the hug as she stood up. She then turned to her father, his face still bearing the lines of unpleasure from the scandal he was barely able to contain last time his daughter showed up in Capital. "What brings you here without a note, Amina?"

His voice wasn't harsh, nor was it pleasant and Amina swallowed hard before responding. "Kunzite and the Duke are in town on business, I accompanied them to see you, of course."

"Of course," he confirmed just a notch softer.

"Don't keep her in the hall, Cleford," Mina's mother chastised. "She must be exhausted from the trip. Have you any plans for tonight?" Josephine D'Mye inquired, turning back to her daughter.

Mina shook her head in the negative. "I am to entertain myself while the men take care of some business."

"Not to worry. Have some rest and you shall accompany us to the ball at Lady Alesse's."

"I thought the Season hadn't started yet."

Lady Josephine smiled. "For those who stay in town it never ends, dear."

ooo

Endymion walked purposefully through the outdoor terraces, Kunzite in his tow. The latter was more aware of the surroundings, his steel eyes noting every guard they passed, every maid who looked their way. Last time they visited the Palace his friend and Duke was almost murdered. Kunzite wasn't going to let anything of the sort happen again.

The doors had been opened before they approached and the men stepped through, the doors closing softly behind them. They were in a small room, one where King held private audiences. The man, however, was not atop his carved throne. They looked around, momentarily confused.

"Dark clouds had come from the East a couple of days ago and hung over the city for a while. You come in the aftermath of a storm, the severity of which we hadn't seen in years, yet your faces are darker than the days had been."

They turned in the direction of the voice, finding the king by a window where he tended to some flowers, their rare blossoms facing the throne.

"Your Majesty," the duke said as both men bowed. "I'm afraid our faces give away the news we bear."

The king nodded, prompting Endymion to speak with a hand gesture.

"I'm afraid a war may be threatening our shores again," Endymion said evenly without any hesitation.

King's face showed no reaction to the news as he walked to the throne and took a seat. "Tell me more."

ooo

The liquid bubbled up slowly, emitting a soft sound. Two pairs of eyes watched the process work as the concoction turned a different color. Once the potion was done, both occupants of the room returned to the table that was stained with different substances, primarily of metallic nature.

"We need much more heat to bond this with gold," Zoicite mumbled as he studied the silver-colored metal as it grew warm above the fire in the middle, but nowhere near melting point. He sat down and pulled out his journal, scribbling some calculations.

Lady Amy returned to the bookshelf and searched for a book the spine of which she remembered, but the name escaped her mind. She exclaimed in excitement when she located it some minutes later. Returning to Zoicite, she kneeled in front of him and searched through the yellowed pages. When she finally came across the hand-drawn table she was searching for, she tapped at his knee.

"Hmm?" Zoicite pulled his eyes away from the journal entry and found himself staring at two pools of blue. His own eyes then traveled down the white neck and to the cleavage that was mostly hidden underneath a simple blue gown. He felt heat rise up his neck and forced himself to look at the book in Amy's hands instead of her lovely, for the lack of a more inappropriate term, features.

"These are the Egyptian tables. They hadn't used the degrees to measure temperature, but their descriptions in relation to other substances should give us an idea. If we can find a temperature corresponding to one at which platinum melts, we should be able to bond them together."

Zoicite nodded and pulled his journal, turning the pages to find the numbers he had recorded previously. They spent the next hours deciphering the temperatures and comparing them, until they found one that was about the same. As the heat of the oil-based fire underneath the melting pot increased, so did the excitement in the room.

ooo

Throughout the methodical report on what had transpired in the Duchy of Endymi in the past few months, the King remained silent and emotionless. Endymion was as close to a friend or a son as he had, yet even to him the King could not show his real fears. His concern, of course, was one Endymion shared.

"Is there an armada headed our way, Endymion?"

"Not that I know of, Your Majesty."

The King tapped his chin as he considered the possibilities. "I shall send an ambassador to Kailand to verify the state of our relations. Perhaps this can be resolved peacefully." For the first time an emotion entered his features, filling King's face with sadness. "You and I both know that our people cannot handle another war."

"Yes, your Majesty," Endymion confirmed. "Which is why I dare suggest we start training our people to fight."

"And cause mass hysteria on a word of but a pirate?"

"I trust that pirate with my life, your Majesty. I rather give our people time to prepare and overcome their fears before armies descend to our shores. The confirmation may come too late."

A long silence hang in the room as three men pondered on the words. Finally the older man let out a sigh, his eyes traveling over the beautifully decorated walls. He remembered those same walls being a pile of rubble no higher than his hip after the last war. The difference was that last time there were more war lords, more soldiers, more people who could teach and those who were willing to train.

"By order of this Palace, the country shall send its men to the shores of Endymi and Capital, where they shall be trained by those who are capable. Women and children are to stay behind until we receive confirmation or a declaration of war."

Endymion and Kunzite bowed simultaneously. "Thank you, your Majesty."

The King nodded in silence, dismissing them as he had no interest in company for the rest of the night. Instead, he summoned his messengers to spread the word of the order.

ooo

The bright lights, exquisite gowns and costumes, sophisticated hairstyles, hushed conversations… Mina breathed in, letting the familiar smell of a party filter through her nostrils. She felt a slight tingling at her nape, she felt alive.

It was like the last year never happened. Her dance card was full within the hour and she was caught in conversations with other ladies between the dances. She felt exhilarated and forgot of everything that happened, until her dance with a general of the King's Army was interrupted by another.

"General Cuvelias, your audience is requested at the Palace."

The man, as tall as Kunzite and just as broad-shouldered, but a complete opposite in his appearance with his black wavy hair and his dark brown eyes, turned to the Count and released the Countess in the process. "General Kunzite. It has been a long time."

"Not long enough," Kunzite responded, though he in no way meant anything against the man in that statement. In fact, he respected the general for his skills. They had fought overseas together. It was a shame they had to prepare for another battle.

Understanding the message, Cuvelias bowed to the lady and removed himself from the ballroom. Mina looked up at her husband, annoyed. "Was that really necessary?"

"What was?" he asked, catching her waist and hand to continue the dance.

"What you did just now. I was enjoying General's company."

"It may shock you, my dear, but not everything I do is to make you unhappy."

She humphed and continued with their dance in silence. Eventually her eyes found the duke, his posture relaxed against the column, a chalice of wine in his hand and a pretty woman making him company. He was living up to his reputation, she thought, now that he was away from his wife. She hesitated only for a second before deciding that any indiscretions would not be known to Serenity. At least not for a while.

ooo

The bright lights, exquisite gowns and costumes, sophisticated hairstyles, hushed conversations… it was all so shallow, so unimportant. Endymion turned his ice-cold eyes from the unpleasant sight and went to fetch himself a drink. Perhaps the wine would make him feel a little better.

It did not. After an hour or so of holding absent-minded conversations and declining dance invitations, he found himself in a company of a young lady whose name he couldn't bother to remember. Her mouth was moving, but the words hadn't reached him, so he just smiled at her, hoping that she'd continue speaking without requiring any response from him. The entire time he couldn't help but think that he wanted to be home, in his bed, with his wife in his arms. He contemplated leaving town, but he still needed to hold a strategy meeting with those generals who were present in Capital in the morning.

His attention was caught by the appearance at the door, one that caused the rest to stop and the crowd to part to let the party through. Princess Katherine skimmed the crowd with her eyes until they set on midnight blue ones, her face showing only a trace of a surprised smile. Endymion cursed under his breath, the night just got unbearably worse.

ooo

Mina found it impossible to enjoy the ball ever since her husband made an appearance. He'd cut in the middle of her conversations and she could feel his eyes on her every time she stepped out on the dance floor. The last blow came when she made her way to the side of the room, intending fully to use the ladies room and return within a few short minutes.

She yelped when someone caught her elbow in the hallway. Her appalled eyes searched in the dim light and then settled on the stone cold gray ones. "What do you want of me?" she asked indignantly.

"Where are you headed, milady?"

"None of your business, milord," she said with spite.

"On the contrary," he hissed back, "every step you make is my business. If you think that you can get lost in this maze and have another liaison, think better of it."

"What?" she asked without any comprehension. When his lips caught hers in a rough motion, she understood what he was thinking. His mouth softened and moved over hers, causing pleasant sensations to build in her body, but the anger she felt overpowered them. "Stop!" She dipped her head back to pull away from him.

"Or what?" he asked as he pulled her closer, his mouth moving to her exposed collarbone and the vast amount of cleavage that was revealed by her dress.

"I will scream and embarrass you."

"Do that and I will hide you in the country where you will never have a party, just pasture animals and trees to talk to."

She felt his hand tug at her laces as his body pushed hers further into the wall, until it fell through a door he managed to open behind her back. Mina couldn't see anything in the darkness of the small room, only the moonlight seeped through a window high on the opposite wall.

"Kunzite, this isn't the place," she breathed out as she felt his fingers brush over her now exposed breast. She shuddered at the touch, despite her protests.

"Apparently it is only a place as such that excites you, my dear." He covered her mouth with his, silencing any protests. His hands cupped her breasts, kneading them until he heard a soft moan escape her lips, then he let go and instead buried his hands under her skirts, raising them up to reach his destination.

The passion she felt when she lost her mind in the halls of the Castle of Endymi seemed to envelope every inch of Mina's body and she found herself responding fiercely to the assault on her senses. Her fingers unlaced the jacket and the shirt that covered his chest, her palms burning at the sensation when she lay her hands against his exposed skin. A gasp escaped her lips when she felt his hardness press against her exposed thigh, then she just trembled in anticipation. To her own dismay, she found herself pleading for him to continue as he teased but didn't take.

She hated the man for everything he did to her, for every plea that he forced out of her mouth, yet she loved every inch of him, yearned for every caress he sent her way. She was ready to forgive everything she ever had against him when he brought her entire being to a climax, but as the last trembles left her body, so did his heat, and the cold reality came back. One look at Kunzite's face was enough to tell Mina that what they just shared meant nothing.

"Make yourself look presentable. We still have some time before we go," he said before leaving.

It was too dark in the room for Mina to fix her appearance, so she slid down to the floor, where she cried for a while, until no more tears appeared. Finally, she composed herself and opened the door just a notch, enough to be able to tell if anyone was around. When she deemed it safe to exit, Mina quickly made her way to the ladies room. She stared at herself in the mirror in horror. Her dress was wrinkled, but not beyond repair. Her hair was down, but she knew how to pin it back up. Her eyes were red and swollen, and her skin was aglow. It was the last observation that disgusted her to no ends. Angrily, Mina made herself busy fixing the image.

ooo

Mina returned to the ballroom some minutes later, but the party had lost its brilliance. With much effort she plastered a smile on her face and tried to avoid company.

While passing by one of the indiscreet doors off the ballroom, she heard snapping of fingers and turned, startled by the sound. A hand she recognized only by the rings that adorned the fingers slowly disappeared in the opening. Looking around to make sure that it wasn't meant for anyone else, Mina opened the door and stepped through.

She was in a small room again, though this one was lit up by an array of candles that sat on a high mantel. Princess Katherine sat in a wide chair covered in velvet, two of her ladies in attending behind her. She gave them a sign and the two women stepped out, closing the door.

"Your Majesty," Mina mumbled belatedly and curtsied deep.

"It did not escape Our attention that Countess of Zite came to be in an unfortunate way."

Mina looked up, confused, but did not dare to rise, nor did she dare to ask what the Princess meant.

"It happens to be that We find Ourselves in need of another lady in attending. One of Our favorites ran and had a child at an unfortunate time." The Princess looked at Mina's face, her own showing nothing. "Would you take her place, Lady Amina?"

Mina's heartbeat accelerated and she forgot to breathe. "Your Majesty, it would be such an honor." She belatedly remembered of her married status. "Though, the Count of Zite may forbid me such pleasure."

The Princess laughed quite unladylike. "Your husband is of no concern to Us, Lady Amina. If it is your wish to accept Our offer, you shall stay here with Us."

She allowed the wide smile to spread on her face as she bowed her head and let her curtsy deepen even more, despite the needles that were now pinching her feet. "Your wish is my command, Your Majesty."

ooo

By morning, Zoicite's eyes were covered with a web of red vessels, his shoulders slumped and his hair out of sorts. A smile that could light up an entire room contrasted the rest of his look drastically. Excited, he turned to where he last saw Amy reading and found her soundly asleep slumped in a chair. Even in a wrinkled gown, her hair falling out of its updo, the woman looked beautiful. His eyes returned to the item he held with long tongues, the smile still lingering on his lips.

It was a simple band, yet to the man who held it, it was revolutionary. On one side it was yellow, the other side - a bright silver. Zoicite's trained eyes would never confuse the lighter part of the ring for anything other than platinum. As the metals cooled, he removed the ring from the tongues and inspected the seam. He wasn't a jeweler, but the edges and surfaces were smooth and the seam only slightly jagged.

After the first wave of excitement over making the process work subsided, Zoicite got up and made his way to the chair occupied by Amy. He crouched down in front of her, using one of his knees to support himself, as he reached out and tapped her shoulder lightly. She stirred after the second tap, her eyes fluttering open and then coming to focus over his head.

"I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep." She sat up, straightening her back.

He chuckled. "The only thing you should be sorry about is forcing your body to stay in this uncomfortable position." He didn't say anything else as he took her hand and put the ring on her palm.

Amy gasped, then inspected the ring. "It worked! Which temperature did you use? How long did it take?"

He smiled, closing her fingers over the ring as he held her hand in his. She looked down at him, surprised at the intimate gesture. The two had been betrothed by their parents, their union approved by the Duke and the King for the past five years, yet other than living in the same estate, occupying opposite wings, and working together on the research, they had no relationship. Certainly no intimate relationship.

"With this ring, I would like to thee wed," Zoicite said softly, his eyes never leaving Amy's.

Hers widened in surprise, then she noted that he was standing on one knee and a ring lay inside her fist held within his. Amy felt tears sting at the corners of her eyes. "Do you mean it?"

"With all my heart. You are the best companion I could wish for. Better, even, because never in my wishes had I imagined a beautiful woman who possesses as much intelligence as any wise man, who has the same interests as me and prefers to spend a night searching through dusty book volumes instead of dancing it away. You have my heart, Lady Amy, if you accept it."

The tears rolled down her cheeks, though she smiled. "I accept," she replied simply. She then watched as Zoicite rose, his face nearing until his lips gently touched hers. It was a sweet, innocent gesture and their eyes locked as he pulled away. Whatever he saw in her eyes must have answered the question he had, since he leaned back down and kissed her again, this time with passion.

Amy didn't know the cool, always composed man had such passion. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she lost herself in the kiss. When his tongue begged for access, she allowed it and the kiss turned earth shaking. It wasn't until they parted for breath that both realized the sensation wasn't part of what they had just shared. The glass jars jingled and a few books fell from the shelves.

Both got up simultaneously, rushing outside. The sun just rose over the horizon, providing enough light to show that nothing was wrong with the surroundings. The lawn in front of the house was filled with people, all looking around in confusion.

"What was that?" Amy finally managed.

Kunzite's lips set into a grim line as he shook his head. He knew what the motion resembled, he just never experienced it before. Not in his country. "Come on, we had a long night."

ooo

Serenity stood at the window that overlooked the shore from her bedchamber. For the past few days the waves rushed into the shore with such ferocity that the beach was completely covered with debris. She watched the ships sail further into the seas at Gabriel's bidding, so that they wouldn't crush into the rocks. Despite all hopes, the waves hadn't subsided since.

Peculiarly, the weather itself was beautiful - there was no wind and the sun shone brilliantly over the water. The duchess had been feeling stifled, first spending over a week aboard the ship and then almost another week in confines of the castle. At first she awaited Endymion's return with some apprehension, but a week was enough time to calm her down. Now, she just felt like she needed a breath of fresh air, a change of scenery, something that would make her stop thinking about him and his change in behavior ever since she got on the ship.

Making her mind, Serenity walked to the wardrobe and picked up her riding habit. She called a maid to help her into the garment, praying silently that she still fit into it. Not surprisingly for a woman who was six weeks along, she did.

Serenity found Bader in his stall. Her breath caught as she neared the magnificent animal, he looked jailed, just like the way she felt. Feeling a bit guilty at leaving him without use for so long, Serenity pet the animal before strapping a saddle on his back. In a few more minutes they were on the way out of the grounds.

The wind undid her hair, letting it trail freely behind her, while Serenity held on tight to the reigns. They began with a trot, but she could feel the animal restrain itself, keeping the pace she set. So Serenity caressed Bader's beautiful mane and let him run as fast as he chose. The air that brushed her body and made her cheeks rosy, also made her laugh.

It was that breakneck speed at which she passed two riders that were heading towards the castle. Serenity's heart fell as she recognized them.

"Serenity!"

She heard her name being called and pulled on the reigns, though everything in her being screamed to do the opposite. She didn't turn, but heard the hooves as the rider atop a gray stallion approached.

"Are you out of your god damn mind?" Endymion's voice shook with fury. "You shouldn't be anywhere near this horse, not to mention racing on top of him in your condition!"

She felt the tears fill her eyes and blinked them away before staring at her husband in anger. "I am not disabled, my lord, merely carrying a child!"

Endymion rode up closer, their horses' flanks almost touching. "Merely carrying a child? You are carrying my heir, duchess, behave as a future mother, not a child!"

Serenity didn't realize that she was pulling on the mane until Bader backed a few steps. She let go of the hair and patted her stallion's neck, soothing his agitation, though she wasn't sure it would work in her current state. Somehow the animal could always read the way she felt.

"I am not a child, my lord. I am an adult woman, one who can chose to ride a horse when she wishes to. I may be the future mother of your heir, but I am not your slave." With that, she kicked her heels and Bader responded by springing into action, his hooves leaving Endymion coughing at the dust.

ooo

Endymion's first reaction was to follow, but he knew that he'd never catch her, not when his horse just made a trip from the Capital. Not against Bader. Cursing under his breath, he turned around and took course for the castle. After he switched the horses, he'd try and pick up her trail.

To his annoyance, he found Gabriel waiting by the stables, his face rather grim. Putting Serenity out of his mind, Endymion listened to the happenings of the past week as he followed Gabriel to the docks. His foul mood worsened when he saw six ships rise and fall in the waves away from the shore. He knew they would have damage, but that was better than not having six ships at all.

By the time he made it back to the stables, four hours had passed and Endymion checked Bader's stall first, hoping in vain that Serenity had come back. She hadn't and the duke saddled Air, hoping that the animal would prove itself worthy of the name.

He took the main road that he met Serenity on, heading towards the forest that lay a couple of hours away. Endymion had no idea where she went, but the direction in which she was headed and his hope for some sanity in Serenity's mind, made him think of only one place to check in first.

Close to two hours later Endymion was still atop his horse, riding through the now dark fields. Except that now he could see lights at a distance. Five minutes later he jumped off Air and let a stable boy take over the reigns. Quickly, he made his way along the curved road and to an oval-shaped terrace at the entrance.

The lights inside the mansion blinded him momentarily, but his eyes soon focused on a brunette man standing by a large staircase. By the look on his face, Endymion knew he didn't make the trip for nothing.

"Where is she, Nephrite?"

"I beg you pardon?" Nephrite asked slowly.

"Don't play games with me, boy. You are good at deceiving people and making them do your bidding, but I know your games. You can't lie to me."

Neither acknowledged the fact that Endymion was only a year older than Nephrite, both knew that it was a call of standing, not age. Nephrite nodded and dropped to one knee, his elbow resting on top of his other knee. "Forgive me Your Grace, for I must disobey you."

"Where is my wife?" Endymion bellowed.

"She is here and she is safe," Nephrite replied evenly.

"Let me see her," Endymion said calmer.

"No."

"No?" Endymion stared at the man still half-kneeling in front of him. "I order you to take me to my wife! You have no right to keep me away from her."

"You are my leash, Your Grace, but in this house you are but a guest. I must deny your wish until Her Grace decides she wants your audience."

Endymion's hand jerked up, but he caught himself an inch away from Nephrite's face. After all, it took a lot of guts to deny the Duke of Endymi, especially when he was within his right. "Why do you protect her?" he asked evenly, more out of curiosity than anger, as he let his hand drop to his side.

"Because my wife asked me to," Nephrite answered without hesitation. To his surprise, Endymion laughed.

"When did they get our testes so twisted in their fine hands?" he asked in amusement.

Nephrite looked up for the first time, a smile tugging at his lips. "Right about the time they stole our hearts."

Endymion shook his head, amusement replacing anger. "Rise, my friend. Have you anything to eat around here?"

"Ah, but the ways they repay us for the losses," Nephrite said as he took Endymion towards the kitchens, where the Countess of Less spent endless hours, stealing the spotlight from the cook.

At the top of the stairs, hidden behind the wall, Serenity let go of Lita's hand. She looked up to find an encouraging smile on Countess' face, but still felt like the dinner said Countess fed her was about to escape her. On shaking legs the duchess made her way to the room where she had been settled previously.


	17. Of Plans and Arrangements

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, everything else belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I did it again! I updated :) Sorry it's taking me a while - I'm doing the best I can, so bear with me. Thanks for all the reviews, all the encouragements and all the requests to update. And, of course, thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Of Plans and Arrangements<strong>

After hiding in her room for at least half an hour Serenity carefully made her way down the hallway towards Lady Lita's parlor. She knocked on the door and a maid opened it, curtsying politely. After inquiring if the Countess was available, Serenity was led to a room where she found Lita sitting in a chair, holding a bundle in her arms. She was rocking her son gently, trying to put him back to sleep, though his hazel eyes were wide open.

"He is so angelic," Serenity whispered as she stood next to them.

"Wait until I stop moving my arms, his wails can wake the dead."

The Duchess chuckled, the picture in front of her soothing all her worries away with its serenity.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Unconsciously, Serenity took a step back, her face a mixture of fright and awe.

"Don't worry, he won't bite," Lita assured.

"That's not what I'm afraid of," Serenity confessed.

Lita smiled knowingly. "You could have a nursery maid, but when you actually bring another life to this world and get to hold it… you want to never let go. Here." She passed the baby carefully to her friend.

The uneasiness Serenity felt faded away when small chubby hands touched her bare neck and the baby adjusted himself to a comfortable position. At first he just looked at her with those big hazel eyes, then his face became redder by the second and contorted into a grimace. Before he started crying, Serenity moved her arms until she found a soothing pace. As she grew more comfortable, she took a seat across from Lita.

"You are natural at this."

The Duchess smiled back shyly. "I hope you are right."

ooo

After all, the evening turned quite enjoyable for Serenity. She managed to forget that the duke arrived earlier, demanding to see her at the top of his lungs. She even forgot that he was there. Thus, she was shocked out of her skin when she walked into her room and felt someone sneak through the door right behind her. Clamping her hand over her mouth, she stared at the dark figure of her husband.

"Leave my room at once!" She finally hissed at him, her hand falling to her side.

"Or what?" he asked lazily.

"Or I will scream!" she hissed back.

"You wouldn't," he replied confidently. "Serenity D'Mye would never embarrass herself like that."

Serenity gave him a look that she hoped relayed what she thought of both the duke and his statement. He was, though, correct in the end. She wouldn't draw this much attention at a house where she was a guest. Not unless there was a dire need to. "What are you doing here?"

Endymion searched her face in the shadows cast by the candles that sat on the nightstand to his right. "Why did you run from me?"

Suddenly remembering the interaction they had earlier in the day, Serenity felt agitation rise. "Why did you feel the need to order me around?"

"I wasn't ordering you around, Duchess, I was just… worried about you."

"I just went on a horse ride," she said stubbornly.

"At break-neck speed atop a Turkoman," Endymion noted with a strain in his voice.

"I used to ride every day, I know how to handle myself!"

The duke rubbed his forehead. "I didn't say you don't, but in your condition-"

"I am not crippled!"

"I didn't imply that you are!" He barked back. "I just want you and the child you are carrying to be safe, Serenity!"

"Of course you do," she replied sarcastically.

"What is the meaning of that?"

"Ever since you found out that I am with a child, it has become unbearable to be around you! I cannot do this, I cannot do that!"

"I've only spent a few days with you since we found out, most of them aboard a ship!" Endymion saw the raised eyebrow and knew that his reasoning fell on deaf ears. "I was protecting you, Duchess. Ever since you sneaked aboard my ship you keep putting yourself in danger. First from the crew, then from the pirates, now with a horse!"

"Great, well, there is nothing that I need protection from right now, so I bid you goodnight," Serenity said pointing at the door.

Endymion grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled her towards himself. Serenity stiffened, but he paid no heed to her reaction. "I just want my wife back, Serenity," he said barely audibly. "I want the woman who laughed at the dinner table, who shared tales with me after an exhausting day and listened when I needed her to, the one who was in my arms every night… I want her back."

She looked up at him, speechless. The last thing she expected from him was to hear that he missed her. That he treasured the time they shared before the voyage out to sea, before they found out she was with a child. "I'm right here," she said finally.

He pulled her into an embrace. "Yet you haven't been." His fingers caressed the back of her head as he held her with his other hand. Her forehead rested against his chest and she listened to the slightly unsteady heartbeat as his gesture soothed the anger she felt just moments ago. Little by little her hair fell out of its shape as the pins became loose and the blonde locks cascaded down her back. Endymion's fingers combed through the strands, gently tugging every now and then. "You ran away from me again, Serenity, and I hoped those days were behind us."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled against his chest. "I was upset with you."

"You made that pretty clear," he chuckled. His hand untangled itself from her hair and cupped her cheek, bringing her face so he could see it. "If I treat you as an equal, would you let us enjoy the time we have together?" _However__long__that__is,_ he added to himself.

Her breath hitched in surprise and she searched his eyes, but found no mischief in them. He was sincere in his offer and it astounded her even more. "Of course," she finally managed to say.

He gave her a short smile before lowering his head and capturing her lips. She melted into his caresses, into the familiar feeling of being wanted and protected at the same time. When his hands unlaced her dress, she pulled away from him, her breathing labored. "I already am with a child."

Both of his eyebrows came up in identical arches as he stared at her. "I presume there is a question or a point somewhere in that statement?"

Serenity lowered her eyes, unable to keep looking into his dark ones. "We need not try-"

His laughter interrupted her explanation as his hands drew her nearer. "Haven't I taught you anything? This is about pleasure, not about procreation. Though, undoubtedly, it leads to having children." He kissed her again, making sure that any arguments melted away with every touch of their heated bodies. "I married you because the King ordered me to, but I bedded you only when you agreed to it and only because I wanted to. I intend to keep it that way."

She didn't respond as the layers of clothes slipped down and pooled at their legs, her bare skin coming in contact with his clothes. She didn't care about the reasoning anymore, the desire burned deep inside her and she wanted to return every kiss, every caress. Her fingers unfastened the buttons of his waistcoat and she pushed the garment over his shoulders, letting him shrug it off as her hands pulled out the shirt from inside his breeches. Every inch of his body was now familiar and she reveled in the sensation of his skin under her hands.

As the last article of clothing fell discarded to the floor, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. She studied his strong body as it hovered over hers, the candlelight casting soft shadows over his hard muscles. Her back arched as he thrust himself inside and she grabbed the sheet on both sides of her body, squeezing as every movement built up the need to go on. The bed screeched in response to their movements and Serenity suddenly remembered where they were, her body stilling immediately.

"What's wrong?" Endymion gritted out, his voice barely audible, but laced with concern.

"What if Lady Lita or Lord Nephrite hear us?"

Endymion's lips curved into a smile. "Perhaps next time they will reconsider hiding you from me then." His mouth returned to her neck as the rest of his body picked up on the rhythm he had abandoned. When he suckled on one of her nipples, Serenity siezed to care as well. Instead, she let out a low moan and surrendered herself fully to her husband.

ooo

The curtains covering the three tall, though narrow, windows in the room were parted in the middle, letting the morning light surround them. Serenity slowly began to wake up and smiled, realizing that she was held tightly against a hard form of none other than her husband. She didn't need to open her eyes to know it was him. Her lips curved into a blissful smile.

"Hmm, that's a sight I want to see every morning," he murmured.

"How long have you been awake?" Serenity asked, finally opening her lids.

"Long enough to notice that the Duchess of Endymi snores like a kitten."

"I do not!" she cried out indignantly.

He just smiled wider and lowered his face down to her suddenly flushed one. His lips touched hers gently and he whispered: "My own personal kitten, purring in her sleep."

She was about to show him that kitten had claws when the door to her room opened and a maid stepped in with a basin of hot water.

"Good morning, Your Grace, the breakfast is r… ah!" The girl turned three shades brighter, then deathly pale. "I… Please forgive me." She was out of the door before either of the two people in bed were able to utter a word.

Serenity turned her head to look at Endymion, who was almost entirely on top of her, the sheet only covering him from waist down. Her own appearance was nowhere better, though her long hair did come in handy to provide some modesty. Serenity's face was the same color as the maid's when she caught them. She slapped Endymion's side, pushing him off her. "I told you it was improper for you to stay here!"

Endymion lazily watched as she dressed, not at all bothered by what had happened. When Serenity attempted to pick up the basin that was left on the floor, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed it out of Serenity's hands. "No lifting heavy objects."

She turned to object to his nagging, then turned beet red once again as she realized that he stood in front of her starkly naked. "Could you… um… put some clothes on before someone else enters?"

He scoffed, but did as he was asked. Ten minutes later they walked to the dining room on the first floor, where the owners of the estate already sat at a table. Lady Lita smiled with a light blush and sipped on her juice, while Nephrite nodded politely to the Duchess, then smirked at his friend. "Sleep well?" He asked as Endymion sat down next to him.

"Like an angel," Endymion replied, not falling into the trap. "We shall depart after breakfast."

Serena threw an apologetic look to Lita, since she did hope to spend some more time with the Countess before their departure.

"Alright, I will arrange for the carriage to be ready," Nephrite replied.

"The carriage?" Serenity looked from Nephrite to her husband.

"We have some business to discuss," Endymion explained. "I've summoned all Counts to the castle, Lady Lita will be joining us as well."

She had more questions from that explanation, but the idea of Lita coming over, even if for a short while, was quite pleasant. Though, Serenity realized, she would have to get over the shame of the previous night first. "That's wonderful," she managed to respond.

ooo

Serenity's eyes stared unseeingly at the canvas in front of her, the few lines and smudges in led bringing no inspiration. Instead, she surveyed the rest of the parlor. Lady Lita was busy with her needle work, Lady Amy curled up on a day bed with a book, while Lady Raye absently played a light melody on the pianoforte. She looked at the door that led to the hallway and a sigh escaped her.

"Is something the matter?" Lady Lita asked, lowering the cloth in her hands.

Serenity forced a smile. "I'm not quite sure. I just have a feeling like something dreadful is about to happen, yet I waste my time on mindless amusement."

"It doesn't look to me like you are getting much amusement out of your current deed," Lady Raye observed. Her fingers halted and she stared at the keys in thought. "Jadeite has been hiding something from me, I'm sure of it. Whatever is going on, they are just trying to protect us."

Lady Amy looked up from her book. "Has the marriage taken your fortitude away?"

"I beg your pardon?" Lady Raye snapped back.

"You have always prided yourself on knowing everything that is happening in the Duchy. Yet, since you married, you choose to play a role of amiable wife."

"I resent your insinuation. I ask just as many questions as I used to before I married. That hasn't changed. What _has_changed is the amount of answers I receive ever since Darien married."

"I fail to see how any of this is my fault," Serenity said evenly.

"So why don't we just go and ask?" Lady Lita, whose face was the only one not marred with a frown at that point, asked.

Serenity arched her brow challengingly. "Indeed?"

ooo

Endymion looked around the table and felt a tightness constrict his chest. The four men who sat around were his closest friends, but today they were his generals. No jokes would be passed, no laughs would be shared. He was the Duke and lives of his people depended on him and these four men.

"What is the matter?" Jadeite asked, breaking the ominous silence that hang in the air.

"I met with Zefferus to find out of who had been attacking my ships."

The men around the table had mixed feelings on the issue, but none of them voiced anything.

"It was brought to my attention that the metal we call platinum has been discovered in another country on the continent of Africa. The metal is their only resource and they would apparently go to any means to rid of their competition."

"So they ruin your ships?" Nephrite asked in confusion.

"My ships are an armada double the size of the Royal Fleet. If my ships are out of commission, then there is little chance to protect our country from the seas. Only from the land."

"Are you saying that they plan to attack?" Zoicite asked.

Endymion's face darkened. "There is no official declaration of war, but it may be forthcoming." He looked at the stunned men in front of him. "Which is why we need to be prepared."

Jadeite once again found his voice first. "What country are we up against?"

"Kailand."

"But it is so small, surely they do not have resources to compete with us," Zoicite protested.

"That kingdom has powerful allies," Kunzite said levelly. "Ever since a tragedy in the Royal family a few years back they've gotten a lot of compassion and support. Today they may form a coalition against us, if they can find a cause."

"But what would that cause possibly be?" Nephrite asked. "We haven't any enemies."

"France and England are at war. Their colonies are on the edge. We have tried to maintain our neutrality, but it seems that it may have backfired," Endymion explained levelly. "I've spoken to the King and he has issued an order for men to gather on the shores for training."

Four stunned sets of eyes stared at him.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Nephrite asked finally.

"I'm afraid so. Many tasks lay ahead of us."

"Then we shall help."

Five heads turned. Serenity stood at the mezzanine level, her shoulders straight and her head held high. She had the same aura as she did at the Inn, the day when Endymion fought for his life. No one dared to object her then, but today the Duke rose to his feet and looked up in irritation.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Serenity walked to the stairs and three ladies followed her. "Long enough so you don't have to repeat yourself." She halted in front of Endymion who now stood just a few feet away from the table. Her bravado deflated a notch when she saw his face.

"We want to know what is happening," Lady Raye stepped up to her side, taking a stance against her brother.

Endymion looked from one woman to another, clothed in simple, but beautiful dresses, their hair meticulously done, at least one of them with a child. His child. "No."

"We deserve to know," Raye protested stubbornly.

"You deserve to have some peace. This isn't something you should be concerning yourselves with."

Jadeite caught the slight changes in his wife's posture, knowing her character too well. "Raye," he warned before she was able to make a sound.

She shot him an angry glance, then turned back to look at her brother. "Let us decide what we do and don't wish to concern ourselves with! We are not incapable women and you have no right to push us aside at your whim!"

"I have a right to do what I deem necessary!" Endymion bellowed and Raye recoiled as though she had been hit. She'd never seen her brother so upset with her. "Don't forget who you speak to, little girl, or you may find yourself locked away in the country, where no harm will come to you." He passed a hand through his hair, irritated at his own choice of words. "We aren't planning a party, Raye, we may be going to war. Battlefield is no place for a woman, especially not any of my women!"

"I have seen your men fear a woman. You fear that woman. But she isn't your woman, so it is alright?" Serenity said evenly.

Endymion sent her a murderous glare as a few intakes of breath hissed through the library. "You know nothing about that woman, Serenity! She is different from any of you and I have no fear of her. You, however, were not safe in her presence, which you seemed to misjudge."

"And what makes her different from any of us?" Serenity challenged.

"You've met her. I will let you decide for yourself. As far as this discussion goes, it is over. None of you will be subjected to more danger by participating in war affairs."

Serenity took two steps forward and soon she was standing almost chest to chest with Endymion. She stood on her toes and whispered in his ear. "What of treating me as an equal, Lord Shields?"

His eyes set on hers when she took a step back, their gazes locked and unwavering. "Is that an ultimatum?" he asked finally.

"If you make it so," she replied softly.

He snorted, his eyes making a survey of the other faces in the room. His conversation with Nephrite just the night before came to mind and as their gazes locked, an understanding passed between the two. Endymion knew that Lady Lita didn't need to saw a word in this argument, her presence alone showed her stance and surely she would be able to convince her husband to support her decision.

Zoicite was wearing an impenetrable mask, but the Duke knew that cold logic would allow the man to listen to his betrothed and perhaps agree with her. He was the only one of them who would make a decision without the heat of emotions. Jadeite, on the other hand, was all about emotions and Endymion knew the man only remained in his seat because Endymion had been saying what Jadeite had been thinking. He was always protective of Raye, he'd never let her put herself in danger. However, they both knew that if she set her mind to something, she wouldn't relent. That in itself could put her in more danger.

Kunzite was the only one with no stakes at the table, as his wife was tucked away from danger at the Capital. At least, that was the case right now. He was the only one who wouldn't listen to Endymion and do what he felt was necessary either way, but that wasn't something the Duke had to worry about today.

He looked at the ladies who still stood with their shoulders straight, intending to keep the fight going. They looked just as fragile as they did at his last assessment a few minutes ago, but he knew they weren't weak. They each had a valuable set of abilities and their determination would fuel them until the very end. For the first time Endymion hated his discovery of platinum. Hated his ambition. He wasn't afraid of death, but if he had to die because a war descended to the shores of his country, he didn't want to do so while fighting with his wife.

"What help do you propose to offer?"

ooo

Serenity's eyes swept over the low land between the walls of Crelian and the foot of the mountain. White tents littered the ground, a make-shift city filling an area bigger than the footprint of Endymi's capital.

It's been three months since the King ordered men to descend to the shores and they complied, putting everything in disarray. When Serenity took a stand against her husband, neither of them had an idea how useful their union would be in just a few days. When the first men arrived, nothing but traveling sacks behind their backs, the mad planning and organizing had begun.

The temporary settlement, a training camp, was put up during the first week, as more and more men arrived every day. The generals strategically planned the training, while their most capable men, the ones Serenity witnessed trained in the Plaza, some of whom were aboard the ship on their voyage, did the actual training.

The entire pace of life changed in the Duchy, and, Serenity assumed, the entire country. No longer did anyone make jewelry. The weapons had been gathered by the new settlement and accounted for, then the production begun. No longer were men working in the mine, instead they substituted one hard labor for another. Women around the country took care of the last crops, elderly transporting the majority of the food supply to the encampments.

Endymion's ships had been fixed and retrofitted with the weapons they originally housed; a schedule for patrolling the island had been set. Between the Duke's armada and the five ships of the Royal Fleet, the vigil a few miles off the shores was kept daily.

Like some of the others, Serenity was starting to wonder whether the threat had been real. No ships had been attacked, no declarations of war received. She sure hoped this was all a meaningless trouble. Her original fear of the future had passed and now she could even forget that everything was different, if only she turned away from the window.

With a slight bobbing of her head she did just that and left the confines of the Duke's bedchamber. She made her way to the library, her skirts flying in her wake. She found the Duke in his study, his head buried in reports from the captains. He looked up at her, then his bloodshot eyes returned to the scrolls.

Serenity put a hand on his shoulder gently. "You mustn't make yourself sick over this."

He leaned back in his chair and covered her hand with his. After a few minutes of nothing but thinking, he pulled her in his lap and set his chin on top of her head, his hands habitually covering her growing stomach. "Something isn't right."

"How do you mean?" she asked, relishing in the feeling of safety.

"Why haven't they done anything? Ever since we got rid of those pirates they haven't done anything. Maybe there isn't a country behind this. Maybe Zefferus lied, but why would she do that? She wouldn't benefit from what's happening here in any way. It doesn't make sense."

Serenity listened to his ramblings quietly. "You aren't trading anymore."

His head tilted to the side, his cheek covering the top of her head as he looked at the sea through the window. "That's true, but she wouldn't benefit from that. Our competitors surely do. Maybe that's it. Maybe they decided there isn't a need for war if we just seize our shipments. Maybe I should go speak with the King." His hands moved over her stomach in a light caress. "He probably should know about the child anyway."

"You haven't told him?" Serenity pulled back a little so she could look in his face.

Endymion shook his head. "No. Would you like to be there when I do?"

Serenity's heart sped up a little. "I thought travel wasn't safe."

"The safest place for you is with me," Endymion said simply. "No one will dare to take you away from me. I won't let them."

She smiled and he captured her lips, his mouth moving knowingly over hers. She responded without a second thought, her hands wrapping around his neck. His hands slid up her lithe frame, caressing the heated flesh underneath the muslin. A soft moan escaped her lips as his moved to a particularly sensitive spot on her collarbone.

"Of course I would like to come with you," she whispered.

"Good," he murmured against her skin. "Then I shall go arrange our trip."

A growl of protest escaped her throat as he shifted her weight off him and stood up. Endymion chuckled and set her on the desk, pushing the papers he had been reading away. "I guess it can wait a while."

He was rewarded with a deep kiss in return and any thought of retreat left his mind.

ooo

Silver strands of hair fluttered in the wind, hard lines of a frown marring the King's features. He stood on a balcony of his palace, looking out at the city that lay down below. Soldiers had filled the streets three months ago, men who hadn't worn their uniforms but for the guard duty once every other year.

They ranged from boys to middle-aged men, but few of them had the experience of fighting in an actual war. On occasion a battalion would be sent to aid other countries, but last such occurrence was over five years ago. Duke of Endymi and Count of Zite fought alongside lieutenant colonel Cuvelias in that endeavor. The three of them returned, along with half of the troops the King sent.

Here, on the shores of his kingdom, he knew they didn't stand a chance without help. Though training had been rigorous for the past three months, it wasn't enough. Their numbers weren't enough. The King looked down at the scroll that was squeezed in his hand.

Two hours ago a messenger had arrived. He was escorted by the soldiers from the ship that spotted the vessel carrying a foreign flag. No foul play was attempted, but the message in the scroll he held promised no mercy. He unrolled the bottom part, where just above an intricate wax embossing and an exquisite signature, the words read:

"_Surrender your throne and your kingdom as a colony to Kailand. Your people may have a chance to survive if you do. Disregard Our demand and We shall crush you and your subjects like insects."_


	18. Of Battles and Ladies

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, everything else belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>As promised, here is the next chappie. There are 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or so major events/revelations that have to happen before I can finish this with a boom. Perhaps one per chapter? I just need to get my pacing right, but I'm working on it. Thanks for all of your reviews and thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Of Battles and Ladies<strong>

A wooden rod collided with another wooden rod. The dull sound reverberated through the air on impact, mixing in with similar ones emitted all around. The field that was covered in tall grass and flowers of all colors just three months ago was now reduced to a dusty ground with compacted soil, one that had a tendency to turn into a mud pit after every rain.

She now had an entirely different familiarity with the ground beneath her feet. It wasn't her favorite place to chase butterflies anymore, like it used to be when she was a little girl. Nor was it a place where she laughed, running away from Jadeite. No, now they played an entirely different game, a dance she didn't think she'd share with her husband. With a quick move he tripped her and Raye landed on her back, her muscles contracting to protect her flesh from the familiar effects of such impact.

"Again," he said extending a helping hand.

There was no teasing sparkle in his eyes anymore, no adoring smiles sent her way. His handsome face was set in a hard mask, cold calculating eyes promising no mercy. She stood up and took a defensive stance. Without a warning he launched a series of hits towards her, but she managed to get away from each one, courtesy of her size and speed.

Her long black hair was put in a tight braid, her dresses traded for a pair of breeches and a shirt that extended to the middle of her thighs. The men around no longer sent lustful glances her way, not after the first time she won a sparring match. Not after three months of relentless training that exhausted them physically and emotionally.

She momentarily lost her footing and Jadeite's rod came in full contact with her upper arm, making her grind her teeth as tears welled in her eyes. She regrouped and shifted the weight of her rod in the other hand as she launched at Jadeite, knowing that he wouldn't spare her.

Something tightened in her chest and the tears she was holding back spilled over her cheeks as she caught a glimpse of his unforgiving eyes. Raye ached to see him smile again, to tease her, to make her blush. To be in his arms, to be loved by him. She choked on a sob and felt her rod getting kicked out of her grip. She let it go, falling to her knees in the red dust.

"We're done for today. Your mind isn't in it," Jadeite said evenly as he picked up the discarded rod and placed it in a pile a few hundred feet away. All around him men sparred, relentlessly learning how to handle weapons and hand to hand combat. His eyes rested on the woman who still sat in the dirt, tears spilling over her cheeks. The husband in him wanted to scoop her up and carry her home, hide her in his embrace and love and protect her forever. But that wasn't what she wanted. She made that clear. The general in him turned around and picked up on the next task.

Raye watched as his back retreated even further, until the tears blinded her entirely. She stiffened when someone placed a hand on her back and turned her head to find Lita squatting next to her. "You need some rest. Come."

Unwillingly she scrambled to her feet and followed the other woman who was dressed in similar fashion, her auburn hair pulled in a tight bun. As they walked towards the castle that loomed on top of the hill, a good twenty-minute walk ahead of them, Raye thought back to the day she put herself in this hell. Only her stubbornness kept her going at this point.

ooo

The sky was overcast and a foreboding feeling hang in the air as Raye made her way down the path that led to the newly set up camp. Tents were added every day and the sea of people seemed to grow exponentially. She caught a few glances her way, but knew that no one would say a word about her appearance. After all, she was still the Duchess of Endymi. At least in their hearts. In any event, she was the Countess of Eite. Even if she was wearing breeches, mens boots and a shirt. She didn't feel the unease until she reached one of the training groups. It was her luck, of course, that both her brother and husband were there.

Endymion noticed her first, his lips setting in a thin line. He walked through the sparring men slowly, making his way towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wish to train as well," she replied, her chin held up high. Serenity was an excellent planner, Amy - an excellent strategist, and both Raye and Lita felt useless by their side.

"Nonsense. You wanted to take part in the planning, you got it. Now go and change, Raye, people are staring."

"I want to be able to defend myself, Darien."

"We have guards for that and you have a husband to protect you."

Said husband just approached them, his eyes furious though he held himself back. "What is this?"

"I wish to train and neither of you will stop me," Raye hissed.

"Some things are meant to be done by men and not women for a reason, Raye," Jadeite gritted out.

"And what happens when all men are fighting, huh?" She looked sharply at her husband. "Who will protect me then? We don't have thousands of men in our army, how many do you think we'll need if the war breaks out? Who will protect Serenity?" Raye turned to her brother. "She cannot defend herself, not in her state. Someone has to be able to. Lady Lita and I are capable and willing. Teach us how."

"No," Jadeite bit out.

"You can't stop me."

"What if _you_ are with a child, Raye?" he asked suddenly.

She blinked at him a couple of times, her determination momentarily deflated. "I am not, I'm sure of it."

He gave her a long look and she shivered under its intensity. "No."

"Either you train me or I will find someone else who will," she threatened.

Jadeite was about to give another retort when Endymion cut in. "She may have a point, Jade."

They both looked at the Duke. "You want your sister, my wife, to train among these men?" Jadeite asked, aghast.

"If we are not here to protect them, someone will have to."

"My guards are not going anywhere."

"Your guards are soldiers, Jadeite. They will fight if there is a war."

Silence hang in the air as Raye waited with baited breath for the permission she inevitably came seeking. Jadeite's eyes, still bright green, but uncharacteristically cold, finally settled on her face. "So you wish to be a warrior, not a wife?"

She flinched but stood her ground. "I knew not the two are mutually exclusive."

"They are if you wish me to train you."

"I am more than just a feeble woman, Jadeite."

"I never treated you as such, but you are about to cross the last line of what society accepts women as. It is your choice to make, but do not expect me to remain the same."

"Are you threatening me?" she asked barely audibly. When he didn't respond she raised her chin higher and removed the rapier that hang at his waist. Her steady hand thrust it forward, the sharp tip brushing against the skin of his throat.

He closed his eyes for a moment, hiding the emotions that overwhelmed him. "You seem to have made your choice," he replied and his hand covered hers over the hilt with a speed of a panther. In a matter of seconds Raye was pressed with her back against his front, her arm painfully between them, the tip of the rapier pinching the back of her scull. "Pick a less damaging weapon, you have much to learn," he said, releasing his hold on her.

Raye didn't let the pain in her elbow discourage her, though the sight of his retreating back almost did. She looked up at Endymion, to find his face impenetrable. Lady Raye Hino Shields never backed down. She would just have to prove to them that she was right. That she was capable.

ooo

Her body was covered in bruises and cuts, dirt filling the areas under and around her nails. The polished society woman was gone and she was still a far cry from the worrier she envisioned herself as.

Raye felt the tears spill over her cheeks again, the warm water of the bath relaxing her aching muscles and uncoiling her nerves. When Jadeite told her that she was making a choice, she didn't think he would actually hold her to it. Now, three months later, she knew she made a dire mistake. Surely she was stronger, she could now defend herself, if not protect herself, but she lost too much in return.

Most of the time they had stayed at the castle because it was closer to all the action. They shared the same bed, but not the closeness they had before. Jadeite wouldn't touch her. He treated her like all of his other trainees and showed no mercy. She was still privy to more information than others, as they still spoke freely, but the tension was constantly present and it was driving her insane.

"What has he done this time?" Serenity's soft voice, laced with concern, reached her ears.

Raye looked to her right to find the Duchess standing by the door. "It's nothing. I'm just sore."

Serenity approached and perched on the edge of the bath, her fingers combing through Raye's wet hair. "He still loves you, you know."

"I'm not so sure of that," Raye choked out.

Serenity sighed and picked up a sponge. She dipped it in the water and then softly touched it to Raye's shoulders. "You are too blinded by pain to see it. But the way he looks at you when you aren't paying attention, the way he is always where you are… it hasn't changed. I think he may be too afraid to lose you, so he's distancing himself."

"That makes no sense."

"You are his universe, Raye, if something happened to you, he wouldn't bear it. You put yourself in danger every day, you get hurt, but he knows that you won't change your mind. Don't you think it pains him?"

"Wouldn't he soothe my wounds instead of leaving me be if he loved me?"

"Wouldn't you push him away if he tried?" Serenity asked, the sponge sliding over the purple bruise that was forming where Jadeite's weapon hit Raye earlier in the day.

The Countess gritted her teeth, but showed no other sign of pain. She knew that Serenity was right, but it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to be strong, but she wanted to be loved, cherished, taken care of, despite her strength. Nephrite gave all that to Lita, why couldn't her husband be the same?

"Was there something you needed?" she asked, belatedly realizing that Serenity didn't come to the room seeking to give her a bath.

"Endymion and I are going to Capital for a visit. Would you like to join us?"

Raye pondered the proposition for a while. Perhaps getting away from the way her life had become wasn't such a bad idea. "Yes."

ooo

The carriage rolled quickly through the countryside. Serenity and Raye both looked out of the small windows, taking in the changes in the villages they passed along the road. Kids played outside and women mulled around, doing their chores, but they hadn't seen a man, only those whose hair was lost entirely or colored white from age.

Soon they were going through the forest and the same strange feeling consumed Serenity. Just like the time when she was riding towards her new home, she felt uneasy surrounded by the trees. A sense of danger enveloped her and she made herself push it away.

The carriage halted suddenly and a few shouts reached them from outside. Serenity blinked at the window, realizing that she was lost in her thoughts for quite a while. Sand dunes lay to the side, the outline of the forest just behind them. She strained to see what was happening, but a horse was obstructing the view. A few terrifying minutes stretched before one of the carriage doors opened and Jadeite motioned for them to come out.

The two women stepped out to find a man carrying the Royal Flag speaking in hushed tones with Endymion. The guards that accompanied them still stood alert, but not because of the single man they had encountered, Serenity realized. As she glanced at the forest, the hair on her neck stood up. Figures filled the tree branches, arrows pointed in their direction.

"What is happening?" Serenity whispered to Raye, her hand searching that of her friend.

"I'm as lost as you are," Raye replied, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Finally the man hopped on his horse again, the flag flying in the air as he started back the way he came from. Endymion and Jadeite conversed quietly, then approached the six guards and two women. Endymion raised his head, the forest lay not fifty feet away and he could see the men dressed in scraps of clothing, their faces painted in green and yellow, peek here and there. He strolled down the road, closing in the distance.

"What is he doing?" Serenity asked, worry laced through her voice.

"Making sure that we live past today," Jadeite replied, his features set in a stony mask.

"Who are they?" Serenity quizzed as she watched Endymion stop short of reaching the trees. She could hear him speak but didn't understand a word he was saying.

"The native people of the land," Jadeite replied. "They live in the forest."

Serenity looked at him dumbfounded. "Native people?"

"Those who lived on this land before all of our ancestors arrived. They keep to themselves, so long as they aren't threatened."

"But we are not threatening them."

"They don't like it when someone stops so close to their land. Only the Count and Countess of Less are welcomed by these people."

"Come on, let's go," Endymion's voice suddenly reached them and Serenity looked up to find him quickly approaching. "There's no time to explain, get in the carriage," he cut off her question.

Serenity complied with the order and she and Raye took their seats. The carriage turned around and soon they were rolling through the forest once more. Her blue eyes took in the sight of people she now saw clearly peeking out from behind the trees and on top of the branches. On one hand it was soothing to know that the feeling of being watched wasn't baseless. On the other, it was troubling that the danger was real.

ooo

Duke's carriage caught attention of three generals as it appeared in the distance, its return premature to say the least. They quickly stopped what they were doing and headed over to the castle.

Lady Amy saw the carriage roll up the hill from the library window and quickly made her way to the bailey. She passed by Lady Lita in the dining hall and grabbed her elbow, gently nudging her to follow. They joined the three men who stood around the entrance to the stables, their figures relaxed against the wall, but their faces barely hiding the worry.

Endymion reached them first. He got down from his stallion and passed the reigns to a stable lad. Jadeite was at his heels, and then the carriage rolled to a stop.

"Find Gabriel and tell him to come to the conference hall," Endymion told one of the guards who dismounted. He then opened the carriage door and helped Serenity out. "All of you, follow me," he told the rest.

None of them dared to speak until they reached the conference hall on the first floor. In lieu of his seat at the High Counsel bench, Endymion pulled a chair at the long perpendicular table that fit twenty people. Everyone but Jadeite took a seat, while the blonde general disappeared in the passageway to the library.

All eyes were on him and Endymion didn't make them wait any longer. "On our way to Capital we met with a Royal messenger. An ultimatum had been delivered to the King yesterday, proclaiming war unless he agreed to make Kalantia a colony of Kailand."

A few gasps passed around the table, then silence reigned over nine sullen faces. "What was the King's response?" Kunzite asked finally.

"Isn't it obvious?" Endymion replied. He knew Kunzite didn't particularly agree with many decisions the King had made over the years, but even he shouldn't have thought so little of the man.

"So it's all real," Nephrite whispered.

"How much time do we have?" Zoicite echoed.

"We are out of time," Endymion said quietly. "Going on forward we shall put our strategies together. God only knows how many ships they'll be sending our way."

There was a knock at the door and after a response Endymion's adviser entered.

"Announce a meeting to be held tomorrow after sunrise. All should attend."

Gabriel's intelligent eyes clouded for a moment, the understanding dawning. He nodded his head and bowed. "Yes, Your Highness."

Jadeite returned as the adviser left, his hands filled with maps. He dropped the large bundles on the table and his comrades helped sort through them.

"I sent a message to the King, letting him know that we will be ready," Endymion said. "I also ordered for Lady Amina to return."

Serenity sighed in relief while Kunzite acknowledged the news with a nod. It's been over three months since he last saw her, but there wasn't a time to think of his marital state.

Conversations broke over the table finally as the new developments and strategies had been discussed. Men folded over nautical maps and those of the shores, while women planned for the changes in the position of the people on land. Children had to be moved to the safety of the country, to be taken care of by elders. Women who were willing and capable had to be assigned duties around the encampments, the coastal towns and castles.

It was late in the night when Endymion finally stood, thus letting everyone know that it was time to retire. The room was in chaos, filled with papers, quills, remnants of food and drink. Candles were burning down and he looked at his friends tiredly. "Tomorrow I will announce that war has been declared against us. This night marks the last night of peace. Spend it with that in mind."

A few blushes spurred around, but no one smiled at the comment. It was meant as a warning in all its seriousness and everyone accepted it as such. Endymion extended his hand to his wife and she stood up, her body leaning into his from exhaustion. They bid their good nights and left the room, soon followed by the rest.

ooo

Lady Amy followed the others outside, her feet carrying her towards the bedchamber she had been occupying since her arrival. She stopped when a hand gently landed on her wrist and turned to find Zoicite looking down on her.

"Come," he said as he pulled her in the direction of the stairs. Instead of leading her up the tower towards the third floor where their rooms lay, he turned the corner and they walked down another hallway. The pattern of stone under her feet stayed the same, only the shadows made it look different as they passed by the sconces. Not a sound other than that of their footsteps echoed down the hall.

Finally, they reached a door and Amy looked up, perplexed. Zoicite knocked gently but insistently and after a few moments the door opened to reveal an elderly man dressed in his night clothes.

"Could we have a few minutes of your time, Father?"

Amy's heart sped up as the door closed after the priest reassured them that he'd be out as soon as he changed. She turned to Zoicite, who was still holding her hand.

"What are you doing?"

He turned to her, bringing her hand up to his lips. "Something I should've done a long time ago." His free hand cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking the soft skin. "I know we aren't going to go on the battlefield and die tomorrow, as I matter of fact, I hope to return alive, no matter when the battle breaks out, but… I wish to wait no longer."

The door opened and the same man reappeared, only this time he was wearing his ceremonial robes. "Shall we?"

Zoicite lowered his hand and nodded. They both followed the priest to the chapel, where he married them with a short sermon. Zoicite pulled the ring he made for his betrothed a few months back and placed it on her ring finger. Neither heard what the priest had said past "man and wife" as they started into each other's eyes, then their lips met in a silent congratulatory dance. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she leaned into him fully. Zoicite placed a hand under her knees and picked her up without any strain.

He pushed the door open with his back and walked down the hallway towards the main part of the castle, his lips never leaving hers. They finally parted for oxygen when he reached the stairs and Amy opened her eyes. "I can walk, Zoi."

"I'm sure of that." He replied, his breathing labored. "But I don't wish to let go of you."

She smiled and her lips found his again, the tip of her tongue boldly touching the edge of his teeth. She heard him growl and gained more confidence, slipping even deeper inside the warmness of his mouth. Zoicite fiddled with the door handle, then pulled it open and stepped inside his bedchamber. Closing the door, he carried his precious burden to the bed and laid her there.

Shrugging off his jacket he lay next to her, studying her face in the moonlight. "Will you regret this later?"

"For what reason?" she whispered back.

"I've denied you a wedding."

She smiled wryly. "If I cared for a celebration of our union, I would have planned one. All I want is to be with you."

He didn't need to hear more. His mouth found her lips again as his hands slowly traveled up her body. Zoicite was sure that the next day would be taxing, but he didn't care if he faced that day with no sleep at all. So long as he spent the night acquainting himself with his wife.

ooo

Lady Lita crouched by the crib, her chin resting on its edge. She watched her son sleep peacefully, wishing she could have the innocence and obliviousness of a child.

She felt a large hand cover the back of her head, fingers combing through the pins. Another hand wrapped around her waist and a chin settled on her shoulder. "I wish I could stay by your side."

"I will keep us safe. Just promise to always come back," she replied softly.

Nephrite stood up, pulling Lita to her feet as well. "I will fight my way to come back to you and our children."

"Children?" she asked turning around in his arms.

"Uh huh."

"We only have one son, Neph."

He rubbed his nose against hers. "We're going to work on another right now."

Her laughter chimed like bells through the bedchamber and Nephrite lowered his head, kissing her gently at first, then with the full force of his passion. Soon, neither was laughing anymore, just panting as their bodies welded together in a passionate dance.

ooo

Serenity giggled as she felt a chin covered in light stubble brush against a ticklish spot on her stomach. Her fingers played with dark locks of hair as Endymion laid his cheek on her bump, waiting for their child to move. They lay like that for a while, both holding their breath when the slight movement was felt from within the womb.

"Will the war be over when I give birth?"

"I don't know."

Serenity looked up at the dark ceiling, her smile long gone. She felt sorrow envelope her, but couldn't let herself drown in her misery just then. "What would you like to name it?"

His hand grabbed hers, squeezing it gently. "Damien or Phoebe."

"After your parents?"

"Yes." He raised his head and shifted around until he lay alongside her. "Unless you have other names in mind."

"Boreas or Selene. After my father and grandmother."

"Hmm, I do have a solution to this problem we seem to have." He brushed his lips against hers.

"What problem are you speaking of?"

"Four names… one child," he replied kissing her gently.

"What is the solution?" she asked between the kisses.

"Have at least four children, one for each of the names."

Despite the somber mood, Serenity laughed. She'd do anything for him to return, she realized. She was happy so long as he was by her side. "We shall discuss that after this first one is born."

"I prefer actions to words."

ooo

Jadeite was the last one to walk out of the room, Endymion's words running through his head. He contemplated his actions on the way to Raye's old rooms where they had been staying, oblivious to the couple in front of him that sneaked towards the chapel.

A sense of utter dread filled him as he reached the door, but he put his steady hand on the knob and turned it. The parlor was lit by a lone candle and he proceeded to the set of doors straight ahead. As he stepped into the darkness of the bedchamber, he felt the air swoosh around him as he suddenly fell forward, his palms meeting the cold stone of the floor before his face did.

Quickly regrouping, he deflected the attack aimed at his stomach and concentrated his senses. As the air moved again, his hand quickly shot out in that direction and he grabbed Raye's ankle, sending her flying and landing flat on her behind. She hissed in pain and then kicked him with her free foot.

"What are you trying to prove?" Jadeite finally gritted between his teeth as he saw her form regroup and adopt a fighting stance while he was nursing his aching side from where she had kicked him.

She didn't respond, instead launching another assault at him with her fists and her feet. He tried to restrain her, both tumbling in a mess of limbs around the room. He was stronger but she was quicker than him. She finally managed to straddle him, her fists hitting his chest repeatedly, first with calculated punches, then just randomly and with much less force. He just lay on the floor, his own arms idly at his sides.

A sob broke out of Raye's throat and she hit his hard chest again, wishing he would feel the same pain she did. As tears started dropping down from her chin, she felt him move and grab her wrists gently, but in a grip she couldn't get out of. "I hate you," she whispered brokenly.

He pulled her down on top of him, bringing her hands behind her back and wrapping his arms around, while still not releasing his hold on her. "I love you."

She stopped sobbing abruptly, wondering if she imagined hearing those words or if he indeed uttered them. He tightened his arms around her and she let out a strained breath.

"Stop fighting me and just let me love you," he whispered almost as brokenly as she had.

She raised her head from his chest and he caught her lips in a simmering kiss, all the pain they caused each other in the last months pouring into one another through that one animalistic act. Her tears fell to his face, the salty taste bitter to his tongue. He released her wrists cautiously and stifled a sigh of relief when she pressed her palms to his chest and slowly trailed them up to wrap around his neck.

He shifted her weight off him and got up slowly, dragging her with him as he stood. Picking her up, he carried her to the bed and they both tumbled on it, their hands fast at work removing layers of clothes. There were things they needed to discuss, things he needed to tell her, to make sure that she understood, but the self-inflicted separation that he put them through was too long. His desire for her was too much to restrain.

Jadeite's scalding lips returned from her breasts up to her lips and he tasted the tears again. "Please don't cry," he pleaded, pulling away.

"Please don't leave me," she choked out.

"Raye, I can't… I have responsibilities to my country, my people… to you."

"Your responsibility to me is to be alive and by my side."

He moved damp strands of hair from her face. "And I will do everything I can to do my duty and fulfill those responsibilities."

"I can't live without you, Jadeite. I will die if you don't come back, so remember that when you decide to play a hero."

He kissed away her tears, his own throat constricted. "I've come back before and I will come back again."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

ooo

The Duke of Endymi, dressed in his black army uniform and with the blue cape behind his broad shoulders, stood at the top of the north wall that surrounded the city of Crelian. Directly in front of him lay the encampment, every inch of free space filled with people as they tried to get closer to catch on to his every word.

The Duchess of Endymi stood proudly by his side, as did the four generals and their wives. Lady Amina arrived before the crack of dawn, her father arranged the trip a few days earlier, unbeknownst to the Duke and the Count of Zite.

Endymion raised a hand, signaling that he was about to start. All whispers died down and hundreds of eyes turned to him.

"People of Endymi," he began in a trained voice that bellowed over the fields and traveled to the far reaches of the encampment. "Yesterday the Kingdom of Kailand demanded that we submit to its rule."

A wave surged through the crowd as people reacted to the news.

"In our Kingdom we accept all who come, but we will not accept those who come to rule over us!"

A roar of agreement washed over the surroundings.

"Today marks the day we declare war to Kailand. Each of us will stand on our own two feet and fight the invaders off our soil!"

The sound of agreement emitted by the crowd increased by a few decibels with every sentence pronounced by their leader.

"We will not let anyone take our freedom away! We will fight for our country! Our children! Our wives!" Endymion watched the people who now were beyond order, too riled up for what was to come. He was still concerned of their ability, but he knew that spirit alone would carry people beyond their skill, so long as they believed in what they were doing.

He let the screams simmer down before he gave out the instructions for the soldiers. It would take some time to bring order to the troops, but by the end of the day they would mobilize according to the strategies put together by the generals and himself.

It was on his way down from the wall, when he stepped into the city square, that Endymion noticed the lonely figure standing in the corner. The only person not animatedly discussing what just happened.

"Take everyone back to the castle. I want to share our meal before you depart," Endymion told Kunzite, who was closest to him. The general nodded and Endymion waited for the group to retreat, the curious glances disappearing as they exited through the archway in the wall.

When he knew no one was watching him, Endymion approached the figure clad in tall boots, black trousers, matching coat, and a white shirt. The black tricorne hat left the face in a shadow, but Endymion caught a glimpse of two emerald slits as Raye and Jadeite passed by.

"How did you get here?" he asked barely above a whisper, but with a notch of malice in his voice.

"Is it any way to treat an invited guest, Endymion?" the woman purred.

Endymion was not in the mood for any jokes. This was the second time she managed to sneak in unannounced and he wondered how many times she'd been here without his knowledge. More importantly, he needed to know why none of the ships noticed a pirate sneaking in to the shores of the country they were meant to protect.

"Don't make me repeat my question, Zefferus."

He caught an arrogant smile as she moved the hat a little backwards, her sparkling eyes settling on his cold ones. "Treat me to a meal and I may give you information of most importance."

"Fine," he said and walked towards the city center. He turned when he realized that she wasn't by his side. She hadn't moved. "The meal?"

She folded her hands over her chest. "I haven't had a meal at the dining hall in years. I wonder if it's still the same."

"No."

"Hmm. Is it possible that you are ashamed of me, Darien?"

"Shame has nothing to do with this."

"You don't have to tell them who I am. Give me some amusement in return for the information I have."

"What information can possibly be worth playing dangerous games with you?"

She unwrapped her arms and took a step closer to him, all mirth gone from her eyes. "Information on how many ships are sailing towards your shores and when they will get here."


	19. Of Life and Death

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, everything else belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hey everyone! No, I did not forget about this story, as a matter of fact, I've been thinking about it a lot and I hope I can finish it up in the next 2 chapters. Thank you for all of your reviews, I really really appreciate them. Thanks for all of your support and for reading. A special thanks to Sunprincesskate for the review that reminded me why I love writing even if I occasionally get moody.

Oh and to all of you who point out errors and mistakes, I'd like to thank all of you - it's really hard for me to see the errors when I'm writing and re-reading because I simply read over them (I usually re-read each chapter twice before posting it). But once the story is done I'll edit it like I've done with the ones in the past (taking a new look with a fresh eye and using all of your comments to remind me what needs to be corrected). If you notice structure/grammar errors - please let me know because I won't necessarily see those like I would spelling errors (just shoot me a message or something).

Anyway, that's my spiel of the night. Here's the next installment...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Of Life and Death<strong>

The dining hall was uncharacteristically empty as only the generals and their wives joined Serenity at the table after the public announcement. The conversations were strained at best as sadness fought against determination as dominating feeling. Zoicite finally broke the desolate mood with his announcement of marriage. That seemed to cheer up everyone and laughter once again rang through the large room.

A few of the servants returned to the castle from the city and soon the room wasn't so empty anymore. Gabriel joined them at the table as food was brought out.

"Is there a cause for celebration I am unaware of?" Endymion asked as he took a seat at the head of the table, his brow arching at the lightness of the mood. His eyes followed the person who walked in with him as he listened to the explanations.

"It took a war to make you marry the woman?" He finally looked at Zoicite, shaking his head.

Zoicite blushed and looked away, catching a glimpse of unfamiliar green eyes.

"At least he did it by choice," Jadeite remarked.

"Is that an insult to me, the King or your wife?" Endymion drawled.

"Long live the King and even longer my wife," Jadeite retorted.

"Just because you're going to war, doesn't mean I would hesitate to kick your arse." Endymion's eyes swept over Jadeite's bruised face. "But then again, it looks like someone already had the pleasure. Did my sister manage to punch your brain back in its place?"

A few giggles and snorts passed along the table.

"Has anyone ever done that for you, Your Highness?"

Silence hang in the air as everyone looked towards the source of husky voice laden with mirth. Serenity paled as she noticed the woman sitting half-way down the table, her left leg bent at the knee, her foot on top of the bench. Her right elbow supported her weight against the table as she leisurely put food in her mouth with her left. The rapier glimmered at her left hip and Serenity guessed that the bulge at her right may have been a handle of a pistol.

Suddenly noticing the armed unfamiliar person in the room, the generals stiffened as one, their own hands inching to the hilts.

"Are you volunteering?" Endymion replied mockingly.

"Sounds to me like you have a taste for it."

"You're in my castle, among my men… I would be taking advantage."

She looked offended. "Do not patronize me." She threw a grape in her mouth and got up. "Come on then."

Nephrite, the person closest to the intruder, withdrew his rapier and its tip pointed at her jugular. His eyes widened when he realized that in the few seconds it took him to launch at the stranger, she pointed a pistol at Lita who was clearly visible behind him, now that he moved.

"Don't be foolish," she warned.

"Who are you?" he seethed back.

"Darien, your dog is barking up my knee."

"I wouldn't want to patronize you by interjecting," he responded, fighting a chuckle. For a moment she looked like the defiant eight-year-old girl he used to know.

The pout slipped off her face and a scowl replaced it. She grabbed the blade with her fingers and the barrel of her pistol moved to Jadeite, who stood up on the other side of the table. "You may call me Zefferus."

"You son of a bitch," Jadeite bit out.

"More like daughter of a bastard," she snapped back.

"Enough," Endymion said, standing. "All of you, sit back down. She's my guest."

Reluctantly, Nephrite sat back down. It occurred to him, as it did to a number of others, that the two blondes still pointing weapons at each other resembled one another quite drastically. The shade of their eyes and the facial expressions were almost identical.

"Jadeite, sit down," Endymion repeated. "Zefferus, don't test my nerve. It's not a good time to do so."

Jadeite slowly lowered himself back on the bench, then Zefferus lowered her pistol. She turned to face the Duke. "I lost interest in a friendly challenge, Endymion. Find me when you wish to speak." She walked towards the hallway. "Are my rooms taken?"

Endymion could feel the eyes of everyone but the pirate on him the moment the words escaped her lips. "Seeing how you prance around freely, I figured you would know the answer to that question."

"Then you'll know where to find me."

He watched her disappear from sight, then slowly faced the people around the table.

"What were you thinking bringing her here?" Kunzite finally asked.

"She has information I need, but she will only tell it on her own terms," Endymion explained.

"Why… why does she have rooms here?" Raye asked dumbly.

He felt first waves of incoming migraine surge through his head. "It's a long and complicated story."

"Any story that would explain why you brought a pirate and a murderer to this castle is worth listening to," Jadeite said bitterly.

"That pirate and a murderer is also your -"

"Now now, that should be enough meddling in my affairs," an amused drawl interrupted from the doorway.

"I thought you left for your bedchamber," Endymion replied.

"How could I forego eavesdropping on your discussion?"

He turned to her then. "You wished to come here today, I can only assume that it was to make your presence known."

"Your assumption is wrong."

"What is it that you want then?"

"I wanted to meet your friends, Darien. After all, I need to know if I can trust to leave someone I treasure very much in their company."

Endymion's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

She made her way back to the table and took a seat, ignoring the tension that still hang in the air. "In return for the information I have, I wish for you to take in a guest."

"You keep bluffing," Endymion accused.

"Not at all," she replied seriously.

"Why would you come to me for help?"

"It is the most logical choice, is it not?"

"Of all the places in the world…"

"I can't reach all the places in the world, Darien. I can't slip through the net of the incoming fleet. There are too many ships."

Everyone at the table suddenly sobered up. "How many?"

"Dozens. Some built for assault, others carrying soldiers to be deposited at your shores. They are no more than three days away. Two days before they are spotted by your armada."

"Where is your ship?" Endymion asked suspiciously. She looked away and he frowned. "Haruka?"

"North west. There is a passageway in the mountain old man built similarly to the one you have. Only one has to know where to scale the rocks to get up and down alive."

Endymion sighed. "What are you intending to do?"

"Heh, see, I'd like to sit this one out." She lowered her eyes to the table. "But the winter is coming and I can't sail north. So I guess I have no choice but to hang around."

"But you are not asking me to hide you here?"

"I have a crew, Endymion, I can't leave them without a captain when the ship's 'bout to get caught in the middle of a nasty fight."

Endymion rubbed his forehead. He couldn't see harm in doing her a favor. She certainly did him one by providing the timeframe. "Where is she?"

"In my bedchamber."

"You!" Endymion shouted. "You manipulative little -"

"Why, I do believe there _are _ladies present at the table, Endymion," Zefferus interrupted.

"Yes, and you used to be one," he retorted.

"Hmm. Duchess, will you be able to show your new guest around?"

Serenity looked at her husband, who nodded almost imperceptibly. She stood up and straightened her skirts.

"Second floor, fifth door on your right," Endymion directed. "Ah ah," he said as soon as Zefferus stood up. "You are not to come near my wife not in my presence."

Zefferus removed her hat and bowed extravagantly. "As you wish."

Gabriel let out a strange sound and a few heads turned to him in question. He shook his head, though his eyes stayed trained on the blonde pirate.

ooo

Serenity felt strange walking through the halls in search of a guest in her own castle. Perhaps for the first time she began to understand Endymion's warnings and repeated assessments of danger. It was so different when they were aboard a ship; then she knew it was temporary. Now she didn't know what was going on or how long it would last. It was no longer an adventure, it was living in the world of unknown.

She knocked on the door once she reached it and a muffled "Come in" echoed from inside.

The woman stood in front of an open window, looking out to sea. The twine in her long hair danced in the fresh air, her back to Serenity. For a moment the duchess just admired the sight. Just like four months ago, the woman seemed like a magical creature.

"Hello, Michiru."

"Good Morning, Duchess." Michiru turned and smiled, her eyes automatically lingering over Serenity's midsection. "How are you feeling nowadays?"

"Better, thank you." Serenity blushed.

Michiru only bowed her head slightly. "Thank you for opening your home to me."

"I'm not sure we had much of a choice," Serenity said slowly.

Michiru chuckled. "There is always a choice, Duchess. Haruka doesn't always ask in the most of conventional ways, but Endymion, of all people, certainly knows how to say no to her."

"Why? What past do they share?"

"I think that is a question best answered by your husband. Now then, would you mind showing me around?"

ooo

Shortly after Serenity departed, Kunzite excused himself and Lady Amina. His brigade was scheduled to depart first as they had the farthest to travel, and there were only a few hours left. Not wanting to put them to waste, he took his wife for a walk around the garden.

"How was your stay at the Capital?"

Mina smiled brightly. "It was wonderful. I took much liking to the affairs of the court once I found my footing."

"Is that so?"

"Certainly."

He looked at her blonde head to his left. "I'm sorry then that your enjoyment had to be cut short."

She wouldn't look at him and Kunzite couldn't see her face or her reaction, no matter how much he wanted to. "If it wasn't my father's order, I hear the Duke summoned for me anyway."

"Why did your father send you back?"

"Because a wife's place is at her husband's side, isn't that true?"

Something in her voice made him feel oddly uncomfortable, though he had always agreed with the notion itself. "Isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that what you wanted when you seduced me in the hallway during a ball?"

She whirled around, suddenly, her face flushed and her eyes alight. Facing each other, they now stood under the cover of the trees in the middle of the garden, neither noticing the beautiful flowers or exotic birds that chirped around. "I seduced the man I thought you were, the man I liked. I had no idea who you really are underneath all that bravado and flirtatiousness!"

"And who am I? Really?" he asked dangerously.

"You are the kind of a man that would force himself on a woman just to prove a point!" She closed her eyes, fully expecting for him to hit her or grab her, to punish her in some way. When nothing happened Amina slowly opened her eyes to find Kunzite standing rooted to the ground, his face pale.

Finally, his mouth moved. "Nothing that I do now will change your opinion of me, so I may as well walk away. My first inclination upon being alone with you after all these months was to take you in my arms and to love you until you cry my name out in ecstasy, but you just marred that notion. So the best I can do is leave you be. Farewell, Lady Amina, I hope if only one of us survives this war, it will be you."

She saw him turning and then her vision was filled with tears that cascaded down her cheeks and blurred the sight. With an anguished cry she fell to her knees, her skirts pooling around her on the grass. The chirping of the birds and rustling of the leaves muffled the sobs that raked her body.

ooo

It was after he finished breakfast that Endymion accepted Zefferus' offer. What started as a friendly sparring match, turned into an all-out competition and soon both were breathing hard, running all around the dining hall, their rapiers clashing with sharp screeching noises. Zefferus had long lost her hat, Endymion lost his cape, their shirts were peppered with small cuts, but neither was yet bleeding. The Counts and Countesses remaining at the table when the match started were now hanging in the shadows, away from the harm's way.

Zefferus jumped down from the table, blocking Endymion's attack and quickly tripped him with a move no one in the room had seen before. Satisfied, she held the rapier to Endymion's throat, glowing in her victory. She scowled when said weapon went flying out of her hand and clattered on the floor a few feet to her right.

"Mind if I cut in?"

She looked at Jadeite's sword and cursed both him and his mother quite explicitly as she launched her entire body towards the discarded rapier. Jadeite cut her off by stepping right in front of her.

"Uneven game, wouldn't you say?" She breathed heavily. "First you make it two against one, now you play sword against bare hands."

"You're a pirate, what do you know about fairness?"

Zefferus laughed, her hand reaching for the pistol that was still at her hip. "You're right, why be fair?" She pointed the gun in Jadeite's face, standing up.

"Zefferus, put it down," Endymion said as he stood up as well, recovering from his defeat. He was now a few feet away from her and knew that she'd shoot faster than he would reach her if he tried.

"You should've called off your dog when you had a chance, Darien."

Jadeite scowled at her words, his mind quickly calculating options. This was no longer a game.

"Drop your weapon, Count of Eite."

"How do you know my name?"

She smiled. "I know a lot about you, more than you can possibly imagine. So be a good doggy and drop your sword or I will shoot you."

"Jadeite!" Raye yelled from the side of the room, hoping that a reminder of her existence would put some sense into him.

Instead, Jadeite took a step closer and brought his sword to Zefferus' throat, the barrel of her pistol now snug against his jaw. "You shoot me and you will never make it out of here alive."

"Do you think I care about my life? I'm a pirate, remember?"

"That's quite enough," came a voice from the other side of the room and all heads but two turned to look at Serenity and a strange woman standing beside her. Said woman, dressed in an exquisite white gown, her hair flowing freely behind her back, shining with an unnatural aqua color, regally made her way towards the two people in the center. "Haruka, let him go."

Zefferus' jaw tightened, but the barrel of the pistol lowered.

"I see you are nothing more than someone's lap dog yourself," Jadeite said smugly.

The barrel came crushing back into his jaw as Zefferus took a step even closer, the sword cutting through the first layers of her skin. Blood trickled down to the white collar and everything in the room seemed to freeze for a long moment, where in reality it only took Raye a second to run up to the trio. "Jadeite, are you out of your god damn mind? Stop this nonsense immediately!"

It was Jadeite's turn to release the pressure and remove the sword from Zefferus' neck. He held it by his side, knowing full well that he was now at the mercy of the pirate.

"Haruka… let him go," Michiru repeated, biting out word after word.

"Why should I? It seems like a perfect opportunity to put him in his place!"

Michiru took a few more steps closer, moving in between the two. Her hand covered Zefferus' that held the pistol. She spoke in a foreign tongue no one but Zefferus could understand: "Because you will regret this for the rest of your life if you do. Let go of your brother, Haruka."

Closing her eyes, Zefferus slowly lowered her hand. Jadeite took a few steps backwards right away and Michiru took possession of the pistol. Holding it between both of her hands like it was merely a harmless flower, she curtsied to the speechless people in the room. "Good Day and thank you for allowing me to take cover here with you. I am called Michiru."

ooo

"Giving access to Zefferus at a time like this is the worst possible decision," Jadeite berated as he followed Endymion to the library.

"I did not give her access, Jadeite, if you listened carefully you would know that she got here all on her own."

"She was here the day of the wedding too, wasn't she?" Raye asked as she hurried to catch up to them.

"That's impossible!" Serenity whispered, out of breath as she attempted to follow the other three down the hallway.

"We ran into her after the ceremony, I swear!" Raye said, turning. "She was wearing a dress and a wig, but I would never forget her face or her eyes. They are quite like…" She looked at her husband briefly then at her brother as he held the library door open for them.

"Even if she is gone, that other woman, we know nothing of her! Leaving her here with our wives may be putting them all in danger," Jadeite persisted.

"Michiru means no harm," Serenity defended.

"How would you know? She may be in complete control of that pirate!"

"Enough, all of you!" Endymion finally stopped the argument. "Lady Michiru will be staying here until it is safe for her to leave. If Zefferus asked for my hospitality, she would have received it as well."

"Why? There is a sizable bounty on her head. Rid of her while you can!"

"It's a little late for that."

"Why?"

"Because that pirate with a bounty on her head is not a stranger, Jadeite, and this family is responsible for who she has become."

"How can that possibly be? Who is she?" Jadeite asked the question both women in the room were itching to voice.

"Her name is Lady Haruka Ten'ou and she is the bastard daughter of late Count of Eite," Gabriel responded from the corner of the room where he had been waiting to speak with the Duke.

Endymion's face darkened, while three mouths opened in complete astonishment.

"Nonsense," Jadeite finally said. The meaning of advisor's words reached him fast, but he could not believe that he had a sibling.

"You have the same eyes," Raye pointed out in a whisper.

"She used to live at the castle?" Serenity guessed.

Endymion sighed and took a seat. "When Haruka was eight her mother approached my parents. She was very ill and had no means to support the child. The Count of Eite never fessed up to having a bastard child the same age as his legitimate one. First it was because no one but the woman knew, then it was for fear of his wife." His eyes clouded over with memories. "When her mother passed away, my parents plead with the King that he legitimizes Haruka's status in society or at least orders the Count of Eite to provide for her. The King sympathized, but did nothing. They kept her then. She lived with us for a few years, officially as a lady in training for my mother .

"When she was a teen, she was aboard the ship on a voyage from the Indies. The ship was attacked and she was the sole survivor. She brought back the bodies of my parents and I will forever owe her for that. There was nothing for her to come back to, so she left the shores and has been sailing the waters since."

The somber mood of earlier in the day returned to the room. Raye's eyes watered at the mentioning of her parents. She was too young to remember the blonde girl living at the castle, though there was some vague memory to that effect.

"Does she know who her father is?" Jadeite asked finally.

"Couldn't you detect the love of a sibling in your little match?"

"This changes nothing."

Endymion's lips curved in a cynical smile. "It changes everything."

ooo

Zefferus' chin rested comfortably on a creamy bare shoulder. Her fingers played absently with the material of Michiru's dress as both looked through the open window.

"It will be all right," Michiru whispered soothingly.

"I'm not sure this is a wise decision."

"It is the most logical one."

Zefferus sighed, her lips brushing over Michiru's earlobe. "Don't for a minute think that you are safe here. Don't ever let your guard down."

"I am as protected here as the Duchess."

"Yes, but you are not protected from him and it is he who worries me the most."

Michiru turned around, her hands cupping the pirate's face. "He seems like a man of honor. Surely he won't unleash his fury on a woman."

Their eyes met for a long moment. "No, not in front of his wife, not in front of his sister, not in front of his friends. But I know the real Endymion and the devil himself would step out of his war path."

"Let's just hope that this little misunderstanding is cleared without him ever finding out, shall we?"

Zefferus's mouth turned slightly upwards. "I fear hope alone will not suffice."

ooo

The shores of Kalantia became encampments of Duke's and King's armies, the brigades spread out over the only vulnerable area of the country. For months the two fleets fought against the intruders while cannons fired from the shores helped them sink their adversaries. Three months into the stand-off the defense lines started to break under the constant succession of rival ships, new ones replacing the ones that had been damaged or sunk, while Kalantia's forces had remained the same, dwindling slowly as the ships wore off and men got increasingly tired.

Serenity watched the soldiers that patrolled the shores beneath the castle, men of Jadeite's brigade, and wondered how much longer this agonizing state of uncertainty would last. However she had imagined war to be, it surely wasn't even close to the reality she lived in. She expected the enemy to strike within three days of Zefferus' appearance, for a fierce battle to ensue and then a winner to emerge. Instead, the battle was slow and mostly uneventful. Serenity had long got tired of occasional cannon shots and shouts from the shores. She no longer jumped at the sound of the explosion, no longer cried herself to sleep wondering if her husband would come back.

Endymion took charge of his fleet and she had seen him rarely in the past few months, only when his ship sailed back to the shores for provision. Always, she could see his ship through the scope, never was it entirely out of harm's way. Her eyes swept over the horizon, where a few new ships appeared to be heading towards the island. "They don't relent."

"Indeed."

Serenity turned her head at the sound of Michiru's voice, but otherwise remained sitting in the plush chair, her posture relaxed. Over the past three months the odd stranger had become somewhat of a kin and Serenity felt comfortable in her presence. The frown that marred the older woman's beautiful face made Serenity furrow her brow. "What is it?"

Michiru shrugged a delicate shoulder. As always she was dressed in a white gown, her hair falling in waves down her back, the twine thoroughly interwoven. "I never expected it to last this long."

Serenity didn't know why or what kind of expectations Michiru had and the question that was forming on her lips was interrupted by the appearance of a maid. "Your Highness, general Kunzite has arrived."

Much slower than she could in the past Serenity stood, her large belly preceding her out of the room. Absently, she sent for the other women as her mind wondered why her least favorite count was back.

He was giving orders to Gabriel in hushed tones and the old man bowed and left the room at the appearance of the women. Serenity hadn't seen Kunzite since he left with his brigade, bud she didn't expect to see quite the drastic change that met her. A fresh scar adorned the side of his face and all mockery was gone from his eyes. He seemed to have aged a few years, though his body certainly remained in its top physical shape.

"Duchess," he kissed the back of her hand in proper manner.

"Lord Kunzite," Serenity replied slowly, but his attention was no longer trained on her. Instead, he lowered himself to one knee in a deep bow, one that was reserved for royalty. Unsure of what was happening, Serenity turned her head, but found no one other than Michiru standing next to her. In utter confusion she looked back at the blonde count.

"Princess," he said slowly.

Michiru took a step forward, her face an unreadable mask. "Rise, Lord Kunzite, there is no need for such formalities."

He stood, his cold eyes giving her a quick head-to-toe assessment, finally coming back to hers. "It is but a surprise to find you here."

"Michiru has been staying with us since Zefferus arranged for it," Serenity explained as she tried to figure out what just transpired.

After a long moment during which Kunzite's eyes never wavered from Michiru's he finally pieced it all together. "Zefferus kidnapped you and then made your family believe that you had been a pawn in Endymion's platinum trade," he said in her native tongue.

Her expression didn't change but amusement flashed in her eyes. "Wrong. Zefferus did not kidnap me, I left of my own volition."

Kunzite took a step back, his hands fisting at his sides. "You made your family believe that you had been killed, that your throne has no heir all for a pirate?"

"Have you ever loved, Lord Kunzite?" Michiru asked, switching back to Kalantia's dialect. Naturally, it was at that moment that four other women chose to enter the room, Kunzite's wife among them. Knowing that he wasn't going to give her an answer, Michiru continued. "You can reprimand me for my actions when you have loved so fervently that you'd give your life for that of your mate. Until then reserve your judgment."

"Well, then perhaps the presumably dead Princess of Kailand would like to know that the forces aiding the country she had so cold-heartedly betrayed have slaughtered my entire brigade and are now moving inland!"

Gasps filled the air and only one woman remained seemingly unaffected. Until the blade of a dagger pressed against Kunzite's throat. "It isn't my fault if your men are incapable of protecting their own lives in the eye of danger. Don't blame me for their ineptness." She lowered the dagger and took a step back. "And don't you dare admonish me when you ran like a coward, leaving your men behind."

"What would you know, hiding in the castle of the man who you set up? The bloodshed outside hasn't stained your pristine dress, Princess. Now who is the coward?"

"Get out."

They both turned to Serenity who barely raised her voice. Kunzite's face darkened as Duchess' blue eyes met his, but she was the mistress of this house and even in wartime he had to abide her order.

Serenity's eyes turned to Michiru instead. "Get out of my house."

Michiru straightened her shoulders, her regal presence amplifying. "Surely you can't make me leave when it would mean certain death."

"Watch me," Serenity hissed, her hand coming down to cover her midsection as a sharp pain shot through her core.

"Duchess," Michiru tried once more.

"You selfishly put all those people's live in danger. My people. My husband. My family." Every word was becoming harder as pain intensified, but Serenity bit them out one by one. "Someone who disregards life so easily is incapable of love. Get out of my house!"

Lady Raye cried out as Serenity collapsed, a dark spot quickly spreading over her cream-colored skirt. Coming to his senses, Kunzite quickly scooped up the unconscious woman.

"Take her to her chambers," Lady Lita ordered, having figured out what was happening first.

"It isn't time yet," Lady Amy whispered under her breath.

"What are you still doing here?" Lady Raye asked Michiru who followed behind them all.

"I have delivered children since the age of seven. I know what to do."

"So does a midwife," Lady Amina reasoned.

"Then I will leave when a midwife arrives," Michiru stated resolutely as they walked through the doors.

Ladies Lita and Raye were busy loosening Serenity's dress as soon as Kunzite put her down.

"We have to let Endymion know," Lady Amy said looking at Kunzite.

"Gabriel is already sending after him." His eyes swept over the shore through the window. "I need to rearrange the guards. Her safety is of outmost priority now."

No one could object to that.

ooo

The message reached Endymion just as the nearest enemy ship tipped over under the weight of the water that has been pouring into the numerous holes and slowly started to sink down. He used the opportunity to leave his own ship under Andrew's command and took a small boat to shore. The dove that brought him the message hovered over his head for a short while before setting course home. With a foreboding feeling, the Duke followed.

The note written in Gabriel's handwriting simply stated that Kunzite was seeking Endymion's audience. Kunzite's brigade was supposed to be eight hours away by horse. Endymion highly doubted that Kunzite would take a leisure ride back to the castle to exercise his horse. He also knew that the general would never leave his men behind.

As he walked through the cavernous hallways inside the mountain, Endymion could hear the distant explosions and knew that the battle somehow slipped into his front yard. The absence of guards inside the castle only strengthened his suspicions. Instinctively, Endymion made his way up the stairs and towards Serenity's chambers. Through the passing windows he could see smoke of the firing cannons and could hear people shouting down below. Arrows would occasionally rain from the top of the castle and the foreboding feeling intensified.

Whatever he thought was happening, whatever Endymion had imagined didn't even come close to the horror that met him once he came to the sight of his doors. A maid lay on the floor, her dress stained with blood that still oozed from the wound in her neck, her lifeless eyes staring into the ceiling. Endymion felt the hair at the back of his neck stand up and his insides freeze. His hand, however, was steady as it turned the knob.

Once in the sitting room, he could hear no sound coming from inside the bedchamber. Blood was streaked over the wood and the marble floors. Pulling the set of heavy doors open, Endymion saw two more women on the floor, their throats slit in the same fashion as the maid out in the hallway. Discarding the corpses, his eyes quickly moved over to the four-poster bed. The white sheets were stained crimson and in the middle lay a broken creature. Her legs were parted, bloody objects that looked like internal organs splayed in-between. Her skin was ghostly white, her lips almost blue. Her blonde hair was tangled and covered in blood.

For the first time in his life Endymion couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He just froze there, in the doorway, his eyes trained on her chest, as though his stare alone would fill her lungs with air and force the ribcage to expand. His instinct told him to check for any semblance of a pulse, but the cynic in him could smell death in the room just like he could hear the fight erupting full-force outside. Endymion's beautiful wife lay motionless in a pool of blood, while his child was nowhere to be seen. The scream that tore out of his chest made men on the battlefield below pause before they returned to fight with a newfound vigor.


	20. Of War and Peace

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, everything else belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Happy New Year everyone! Guess what I did for the past few days... that's right, I've been writing. So we have one more chapter to go before this mammoth is finally over. I'd like to thank all of you for reading and especially for reviewing. It was fun to see new reviewers join in the last chapter, as well as the reactions from what I kind of consider "the crew" :)

In my defense, I did not realize that I posted the angst-filled chapter right before Christmas, so I apologize. It wasn't intentional. Also, I'd never kill the main character for a twist, I do that with the secondary ones. Dramas where the main character dies aren't my cup of tea. I like happy endings. Actually, I take that back - it may happen in another story I'm writing. But not this one. Sorry, I know I'm evil.

By the way, do you know how this story was rated "M" from the beginning? Some of you expressed that you thought it wasn't necessarily worthy the rating. Well, it was primarily for the violence at the end, not so much the language or earlier graphic scenes, though there were some. You got some in the last chapter, you have some in this. Probably the next too. So be advised.

I'm glad to see that some of you had ideas about who took the baby... I bet none of you saw what actually happened coming, though. Oh well, let me know what you guys and galls think!

Love, F.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Of War and Peace<strong>

They came out of nowhere. Like tsunami they flooded the shores in waves, their weapons drawn, their yells high-pitched. One moment they were aiming cannons at the ships that were floating some distance away, the next they were fighting for their lives against the army that descended onto the shore.

Thrust after thrust it had surpassed the training they had received and became a means of sheer survival. The muscles did not ache, the fatigue did not slow them, the pain of fresh cuts did not register. They felt numb and alive like never before, all at the same time. Whatever purpose they had before was surpassed by the goal of living through that day.

Sweat made Jadeite squint as he thrust his sword at a man with a curved blade in his hands. Fresh layer of blood covered his shirt, already soaked and dirty beyond repair. He picked up the blade the man dropped and threw it at another enemy, protecting one of his men. They were doing better than he had hoped, but there didn't seem to be an end. Minutes after countless minutes, dozens of bodies turned into lifeless carcasses later, he was on his back, his weapons not within reach and a tip of a spear pointed at his chest. His eyes swept around but no one could aid him at that moment. Everyone did their best and no fight around him was even. Jadeite was honest enough to know when odds were not in his favor.

In the few seconds it took the enemy to raise the spear Jadeite asked for forgiveness. For making a promise to Raye that he now knew he couldn't fulfill. He closed his eyes as the man yelled out, then forced himself to open them, resenting the idea of dying a coward. Instead of the image of a spear closing in and blackness, he stared at the man slowly falling to the ground, an arrow with a burning end buried deep into his chest. As more arrows rained around, he turned his head towards the castle that loomed up behind him and was met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. A figure dressed in red stood at the tower, sending well-aimed burning arrows down to the ground. He had never loved his wife as much as he did in that moment.

Feeling invigorated by the new surge of adrenalin, Jadeite jumped to his feet and picked up his discarded sword. Fires were starting all around him. Fires from the arrows, the cannons, the pistols. The ground shook from the explosions that erupted every now and then. It was like he walked through the gates of hell itself, but he now knew that he'd keep right on walking. Until he came out on the other side and met his wonderful fire-devil.

ooo

The attack happened unexpectedly and everyone capable had moved into positions of defending the fortress. The guards were gone and so were Lita and Raye, both much more equipped to fight than Lady Amy. The latter was entrusted with making an escape plan, in case Serenity and the newborn had to be removed from the castle. She was in the library, going over the maps of underground passageways in the mountains when a terrifying scream echoed through the building.

After a momentary hesitation Amy ran in the direction of the sound. Her heart sank as she realized that it came from Serenity's chambers. As she rounded the corner she saw the dead maid and almost choked on the vile. Forcing herself to look away, Amy opened the doors and came face to face with Endymion. His hands were covered in blood, his face ashen, his expression bordering on insane.

"Where is Michiru?"

"Uh… I… um… I-I-"

He took her by the upper arms and shook her roughly, his hard eyes capturing hers in a hold she couldn't avoid. "Where is Michiru?"

"S-Serenity told her to leave. S-she did so when the midwife arrived."

"Where did she go?"

"I-I don't understand. What-t happened?"

Endymion shook her once again, as though he tried to make her thoughts fall into the right place. "Where the hell did she go?"

"The gate, I suppose."

Endymion pushed the useless woman aside and ran out, taking a few steps at a time as he ran down the stairs. He sprinted through the bailey and found the gates closed, the drawbridge raised. Cursing under his breath he looked around in a daze, wondering if she had a chance to sneak through or if she was still in the castle.

"Endymion! You made it."

He looked up to see Kunzite standing on the parapet walk that wrapped around the keep. The general's face darkened when he saw the expression on his friend's face and his bloodied hands. Not losing another second he turned and ran down the spiral staircase. "What happened?" he asked, bursting through the door.

"Where is Michiru?"

"Endymion, she's at fault for this entire war…"

"I don't give a damn if she is the devil incarnate, where is she?"

Kunzite swallowed, rarely having been on the receiving end of Endymion's wrath. "She's in the chapel. Listen, Endymion," he continued as they walked, "she is the missing Princess of Kailand. This entire war is a rouse to protect her lover." The words seemed to have no effect on the Duke and Kunzite stopped, grabbing Endymion's shirt to get his attention. "Have you heard what I said?"

Endymion's angry eyes set on Kunzite's cold ones. "She is a sorceress, Kunzite, and I am in need of one, so I don't care if she eats little children, so long as they aren't mine!"

Kunzite just stared as the Duke walked away, soon disappearing through the chapel's door.

ooo

As soon as the first wave of shock subsided, Amy moved through the second set of doors. When she entered the bedchamber her own bodily reaction was almost too much to resist, but she succeeded in turning on her scientific brain as she noticed her friend in dire need. Stepping over a bloodied body, she quickly walked over to Serenity and grabbed her wrist. Not finding any movement there, she set her fingers to Duchess' neck and finally felt a faint pulse.

Amy covered Serenity with a duvet and removed the placenta by wrapping it in soaked sheet that she pulled from underneath the blonde. Amy then propped Serenity's pelvis on a pillow. She bit on her lower lip, contemplating what else to do when the doors burst open and Endymion walked in, followed by Michiru. Her haughty air was gone, as was disappointment over the earlier eviction from the castle. Instead, a true concern marred her beautiful features as she got to Serenity's side.

"There is a small wooden trunk with red writings over it in my room, get it, if you would."

Endymion didn't waste a minute as he rushed out, while Lady Amy took a step aside and watched as Michiru inspected the Duchess. The color was slowly returning to her face and lips as the blood circulation restored. Her breathing, though, remained shallow, her chest barely rising underneath the cover.

Once the trunk was at her disposal, Michiru popped it open and quickly sifted through the contents, pulling out herbs and dry roots, among other, less identifiable items. She smashed everything into a wooden bowl with a matching pestle, adding water from the basin that sat beside the bed.

"Can you save her?" Endymion asked, pacing.

"I am working on it."

"You have to save her," he repeated, as though not hearing what the woman had said.

"I will have more success doing so if you quit pestering me. Your time would be better spent looking for the child."

As though the thought only now occurred to him, the man halted mid-step, his form suddenly rigid. His eyes quickly darted around the room, confirming that there was no sign of a newborn, then stopped over the still enlarged belly of his wife. "How do you know that she already birthed it?"

Both women stared at him for a moment, their mouths slightly ajar. Michiru recovered first. "She is unconscious due to the loss of blood because the placenta was not removed properly after the cord has been severed. That," she pointed at the stained sheet that lay on the floor, "is the proof that your child has been born. May I suggest you go find where that child is?"

ooo

When he was a child, Nephrite used to run barefoot into the jungle. It was how he met the native people for the first time, how he connected with them. He spent hours after countless hours every day learning their language, playing with children his age, learning about the nature and the island. Unlike most who knew about the existence of the tribe, he didn't consider them savages, nor did he think of them as unintelligent. Quite the opposite. He thought the world of them and that was how he was able to maintain the relationship with the tribe as an adult.

Despite the long history between him and the native people, though, never had he imagined fighting with them, side by side, against an invader. Their skill rivaled the men of his brigade who had been trained for a few months, whereas the native people hunted with bows and arrows since childhood. They stood proudly, defending their land, just like any soldier of Endymion's army. However, even they were not much of a force against the invaders that continued to gain numbers as they descended into shores from their ships.

Nephrite's forces were getting backed up further and further away from the shores, in the direction they had come from. Their numbers dwindled as more and more men lay dead on the ground and Nephrite knew that the end was near. He was thrown backwards by an attack and landed back to back with another man. Turning his head only slightly before wielding his sword in defense, he recognized the tribal chief.

Without exchanging a word they assumed a fighting stance, protecting each other and themselves. His stomach churned at the rate at which his men were falling. All around them the air was filled with the smell of gunpowder, blood, and death. Darkness would be falling in another hour and if they could survive until then, maybe they would have a chance to retreat. Maybe they could join with Zoicite's men and form a better resistance. Though, knowing what happened to Kunzite's brigade, Nephrite hardly believed in the success of that plan himself.

Desperation creeped up and enveloped his heart. Desperation at never seeing the love of his life again. At never seeing his son ever again. Desperation at having failed his country and his Duke, his friend. With an anguished cry, Nephrite pushed back at the two men who attacked him, losing all sense of rationality. He used every last bit of adrenalin that powered his body to attack instead of defending. The last push before death claimed him.

He didn't notice as he plowed through the enemies, his height and his frame easily overtaking the smaller-built men. Reality no longer existed, only its version with a predetermined, inevitable conclusion. Death. That knowledge desensitized Nephrite, freed him of any fear. He couldn't stop. He was shaken out of his zombie-like state only by a wave that crashed into his ankles. Dumbfounded, he stared at the ocean littered with ships and boats that were now turned in the opposite direction from the shore.

He whipped his head around, taking in the sight of retreating invaders. He even squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again. Nothing had changed. The men of his land who were still alive stared at the sight in much the same fashion, none understanding what had happened. Suddenly, they started cheering, their yells soon becoming a roar of the winners. Nephrite knew they hadn't won the war, not by any measure. The only explanation was an order to retreat. He allowed himself a long exhale, a dim light of hope flickering inside once again.

"We may just have a chance," he mumbled under his breath.

"From the conquerors yes, but not from mother nature."

Nephrite turned to the chief and blinked. "What do you mean?"

"We angered the keepers of the island by destroying its shore. The earth is shaking in anger."

It was then that Nephrite felt the earth underneath his feet rumbling, indeed. He had felt it before, but he always assumed it was the effect of the explosions. There were none anymore, yet the earth still shook. His eyes swept the horizon, but couldn't see much in the fast-settling dusk. "What can we do?"

"Pray to your gods as we will pray to ours."

ooo

Though the aggressing forces outside the walls of the fortress slowly retreated, inside a new force of destruction was born. The Duke of Endymi stormed around like the darkest cloud, thundering about and striking those who couldn't provide him with information with temper akin to the bolts of lightening.

All he gathered so far was that when the enemy got closer, all guards left their posts to protect the castle from the top of the curtain walls and the other side of the moat. The Countesses left Serenity alone with two maids and a midwife. From that point on no one was able to account for what happened in the bedchamber.

It was this foul disposition that Kunzite found the Duke in. After a bit of prodding and a lot of yelling, he learned of what happened and promised to search through the entire castle grounds while Endymion returned to Serenity's side.

The most important thing Kunzite was able to establish was that the gate had been closed and the bridge raised before the child was born. Whoever took the heir had to still be inside the castle. The only other possibility was unfathomable.

Three hours later, after the entire fortress was turned upside down by the guards, the unfathomable became the only possibility. Someone close to the Duchess took the newborn.

ooo

After what seemed like an eternity long eyelashes fluttered open and the most beautiful blues hazily looked around. The room was lit by numerous candles and the light reflected in her eyes bringing more life to them than there actually was.

Endymion finally let out a long sigh of relief as he got up from the chair he had been occupying and moved to Serenity's side. "Good Evening, beautiful," he said, brushing the back of his fingers over her porcelain cheekbone.

Serenity's eyes finally concentrated on the man she hadn't seen in much longer than she ever wanted to. Then the memory of what happened flooded in and her hands hastily found her stomach. It was smaller and the emptiness she felt inside was undeniable. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as Serenity stared at the wall. The shadows casted by the candles looked like ugly monsters, but she knew that they were harmless compared to the real ones.

"I'm so sorry," she forced through her dry lips.

"What?" Endymion asked, moving in closer.

"I'm so sorry… I lost him." Her voice trembled as it became a notch louder, her tears streaking the sides of her face, wetting the hair around her temples. "Your heir."

The sobs raked her body and she didn't notice as Endymion lowered himself to his knees, his hands grabbing on to hers. "We can have another one, Serenity. What matters is that you're alive."

"But he was why you married me, it's unforgivable." She choked on a sob, her eyes squeezed shut now.

"Foolish Little Duchess," Endymion whispered against her wet face. "I married you because I had fallen in love with you and for no other reason." His forehead rested against her temple soaked in tears. "I can always have another heir, but there is only one of you. I cannot find another."

Her arms sprung from underneath the cover, clamping around his neck in a deathly grip, as though he was the last connection she had to the world. "You love me?" she murmured almost incoherently against his cheek.

"Of course I do." He covered her lips with his, drinking in her taste, forcing himself to believe that she was alive. That though he had come close to losing her, he didn't. He just needed reassurance that he wasn't envisioning it.

"What happened to the child?" Michiru asked after giving the lovers a few moments. Lady Amy joined the other countesses in the dining room some time ago, but the princess remained in the bedchamber.

Endymion shot her an angry glance, while Serenity shut her eyes, trying to forget the images burned into her retina. "His cry was the most soothing sound after the agonizing hours of childbirth." A sad smile tugged at the corner of her mouth for a moment before her lips trembled again. "Right after, two men made their way in and took him."

"Have you seen them before?" Endymion asked. She only shook her head. "It makes no sense. They wouldn't know how to escape," he said almost to himself.

The shaking of Serenity's body as she tried to stifle her cries made him switch attention back to her. "Was there anyone with them?" When Serenity turned her head away, he squeezed her hand. "Who was it, Serenity?"

She looked at him with the most pathetic expression he had ever seen. It was like the backbone was removed from her along with the child and she melted into a putty incapable of dealing with reality. At her next words he understood why.

"No, they weren't alone. They were with Amina."

ooo

If someone thought that they had experienced the Duke's wreath a few hours earlier, they were jolted back to reality as he once again stormed through the hallways. This time the paintings fell off the walls as he threw the doors open. He found Kunzite in the library with a glass of brandy in his hand. The blonde general looked at him indifferently before downing the remainder of his drink.

"How long have you known?" Endymion hissed, the whisper, though threatening, a stark contrast to the noise he had produced in the last five minutes.

Kunzite set the glass down and topped it with the amber liquid. "Very few people know about the tunnels. Of those who do and are around only one is missing."

Endymion's fingers tightened over the hilt of his rapier as he stood, unmoving. His eyes were burning holes in Kunzite's back.

Kunzite sipped on his drink and turned around, his cold eyes meeting Endymion's. "The guards are searching through the tunnels for her. It's only a matter of time."

Endymion's fingers relaxed, releasing the hilt. "It better be."

ooo

The invaders didn't come back. They fled the shores and the ships turned away. It took Nephrite some time to believe that the battle, perhaps the war, was over. He contemplated staying overnight, but he knew that every one of his men would travel through the darkness, eager to get back to their families.

His dilemma was solved when a horse rider carrying the royal flag came charging out of the forest. He was brought to Nephrite and bowed before extending a scroll to the general.

Noticing the royal seal, Nephrite quickly took it. His eyes skimmed the parchment and he felt all air leave his lungs. With a broad smile he rolled it back and stepped out of his tent.

ooo

The room was nothing but a cave with a thick wooden door. It was pitch black and the air was damp. Heavy cuffs bruised her wrists as they supported her weight against the wall. After the guards had left, her eyes adjusted to the darkness, her ears - to the complete stillness. Awhile later she could discern the distant sound of water dripping down the stone walls. How she wished to taste it.

The hurried footsteps that echoed down the hallways made her raise her head, but then she lowered it, knowing that nothing mattered anymore. There was no point to pretend that she didn't fear them.

The door opened and a torch illuminated the cave, making her squint in pain. Two sets of boots entered her line of sight and Amina bit on her lip, instantly recognizing the worn-out pair.

"Lady Amina D'Mye. Countess of Zite," Endymion drawled out. "A country girl that has climbed up all the way to the Royal Court. Tell me, how do you find yourself in this position? This room?"

She didn't answer. The shinier boots moved in and a harsh slap sent her head reeling. "Do not make me repeat myself again, milady."

Mina spat the blood on the floor, her eyes for the first time coming up to meet the Duke's. "The better question is, why do you have this room?"

He slapped her across the other cheek.

"So much for never raising a hand at a woman. So mighty you are at breaking your own laws, Your Highness."

"Where is my son, Amina?"

Instead of answering, she spat the blood collected in her mouth on his shoes. The punch in the stomach knocked the air out of her lungs. She coughed, her body slouching down and the skin over her wrists breaking against the metal cuffs. She felt a hand grab at her chin and force her to look up at Endymion's stony face. "Don't worry, I will not kill you. I will make you suffer until you tell me what I want to know." He let go of her and took a step back. "Kunzite."

The blonde man stepped out of the shadows, his face expressionless. Endymion leaned against the wall, as though he had nowhere better to be. As shadows played over his dark features, Amina finally believed all the stories she had heard about him. All the stories she had mentioned to her cousin when they were on the way to Capital to meet her betrothed. Her eyes turned to the man she hadn't spoken to since he left for the war. Their last encounter was full of pain, but she knew that it was incomparable to what was to come. She had seen Kunzite's angry side before, but it was at least somewhat within the social bounds. In this cave, no bounds existed.

To Amina's surprise, Kunzite tenderly touched the side of her face, wiping the blood that trickled from her mouth. His eyes, what she could see of them, were almost regretful. "Tell us what we want to know, Mina."

"Why don't you beat it out of me," she said quietly, resentfully.

Kunzite's fingers brushed over the outline of her face, a particular fascination entering his features. "It amuses me how you care not to save your beauty."

"Who would I be saving it for? You? I'd rather die now."

He withdrew his hand, as though bitten by an infected animal. His face became stony, like Endymion's, and he walked away, missing the regret that washed over Amina for a moment. She bit on her lip, intent not to cry, not to tell him that he was the only one she still had left and that she purposefully was trying to lose him. She yelped when the board she was cuffed to suddenly dropped down, placing Amina in a horizontal position.

"Have I ever told you of Endymion and I sailing to the Indies?" He looked at her seemingly disinterested face and continued. "For years now the land has been riddled with conflict between the French and British East India Companies."

From the corner of her eye Amina could see Kunzite opening a compartment in the wall. He removed a jug and dipped it into something behind the wall, soon returning to her side. Amina licked her dry lips, hoping that there was water in the jug.

Kunzite set the container on top of the wood panel Amina now lay on and looked at her face. "What I learned from the French was a very useful skill. It's a form of torture that leaves the body unmarked, but delivers the same results as any other." He leaned closer to her, his voice losing its indifferent quality and gaining a threatening note. "You think the worst that can happen to you is living with me? I will sell you into slavery, Amina, if the sight of me is so disgusting to you."

She gasped as he stood up and turned away from her. Though she had told him she thought he was a horrible man, she didn't actually believe it. Not until now anyway. She felt conflicted, not believing that he would sell her into slavery, but, at the same time, knowing that he was capable of it. She lost the struggle as a tear finally made its way down.

"Tell us where the child is, Amina," Kunzite repeated, turning back to her.

She just lay still, her eyes closed. She heard the movement and prepared herself for some sort of pain, but instead was met with liquid pouring over her lips. Her mouth parted, inviting the rejuvenating and welcome sensation of water, but soon it stopped dripping into her mouth and poured into it instead. Amina wasn't able to swallow it correctly anymore, so she choked, he coughs reverberating from the stone walls, as the water just kept on coming.

Kunzite set the empty jug back down. "Who has the child, Amina?"

Her coughing was his only response. With a barely stifled sigh, Kunzite walked back to the opening in the wall and refilled the jug.

ooo

Crelian was an epicenter of celebrations by the time Zoicite, Nephrite, and their men reached the capital of the Duchy. Though the royal messenger did not travel that far, the retreating armies left only the motives, but not the facts to be guessed. The war was over and people celebrated.

Some hours ago, Nephrite would have joined them, but not since he met up with Zoicite. The relief and elation he expected from the blonde general at the news didn't come. Now the two were carrying the good news they'd been waiting for since the beginning of the war and the bad news no one could have expected.

The gates opened and they brought their horses to the stables, noting that the mood around the castle wasn't as cheerful as it was in town. Exchanging cautionary glances, the generals walked to the dining hall.

Lady Lita was the first to notice them, the hand that wasn't holding her son flying to her mouth to stifle an excited scream. She got up from the bench and almost literally flew into her husband's arms. His skin was crusted with blood and dirt, his clothes soaked with liquids she cared not to know about, but none of it mattered. He was back and he was alive and she didn't care about the rest.

Lady Amy turned around at the scuffle of feet on the floor and was met with the sight of a man she married just a day before he left for the war, yet he wasn't the same man. The youngest of the generals, he looked years wiser than he had been just months ago. He looked like a man who had figured out the questions of life and it frightened her. That, combined with a fear that was hidden deep inside his blue eyes, but all the more recognizable to her. A silent understanding passed between the two and she stood as he walked closer, their embrace both reassuring and desperate.

"How much time do we have?" Amy whispered.

"Not enough," he replied quietly. "There are few books in the library that could help us get a better idea."

"Where is everyone else?" Nephrite asked as he released his wife.

"Well, Jadeite and Raye are… indisposed," Lita answered with a small smile, remembering the heated reunion.

"What of Endy and Serenity?" Nephrite asked with a broad smile.

"Take a seat," Amy said as she did so herself. For the third time that night she retold the account of the past twelve hours.

ooo

Her chest ached from all the coughing and choking. It hurt so much she could barely breathe even when the liquid wasn't poured into her mouth. She had tried keeping her mouth shut. She had tried holding her jaws together. Neither helped as Kunzite simply clamped her nose, depriving her of oxygen until she opened her mouth again, only to be met with more water. Amina could feel the water pooling in her ears and didn't know if it was from the jug or if those were her tears. She also didn't know why she still resisted.

At first it was because she thought death was inevitable. Then, perhaps, it became the means of survival. The longer she hadn't told them, the longer they'd keep her in the cave and not sold as a slave to the highest bidder. Now neither seemed to matter anymore. She just didn't care. She prayed to faint and be released from the torture, but every time she did, she'd be jolted back to consciousness with more water. There was no point. Nothing mattered. She just wanted to die. Perhaps if she told them what she knew, they'd leave her alone long enough for her to find a way to take her own life. Then she'd be released from the black future that awaited her.

"Who has the child, Amina?" Kunzite repeated for the umpteenth time.

"The Princess!" she choked out.

Endymion took a step forward, but Kunzite simply splashed her face with more water. "You're lying, Michiru had nothing to do with it."

"No! No! The other princess!" Amina tried desperately between the gasps.

"Princess Katherine?" Endymion asked quietly and Amina nodded her head vigorously.

The Duke released her wrists and ankles by unsnapping the cuffs and Amina tumbled to the floor, crawling up to her knees and hands and coughing uncontrollably, as some of the water made its way back out along with everything else that remained in her stomach.

"Who were the two men?"

"Katherine's henchmen. They are taking the boy to the Princess."

"How did you get involved?" She didn't respond and Endymion removed his rapier, touching its pointy end to the back of Amina's neck. "How did you get involved?"

"When I went to Capital, the Princess approached me. She said that there was an opening in her court and she wished me to fill it. I couldn't say no."

"How do you go from being a Lady in Attending to kidnapping my son?" Endymion scoffed.

Amina squeezed her eyes shut. It didn't make much sense now, but when she was by Katherine's side, it all seemed so logical. All Amina had to do was let the henchmen take the child, and she would forever be protected by the Princess. Once the King passed away, the Princess would take the throne until the heir was old enough to, and Amina would be right there by her side. She wouldn't have to depend on her husband, she wouldn't have to listen to what the said husband, the Duke or her father had to say. She would be free. She would be powerful. She would be happy. A bitter laugh escaped her. This felt nothing like freedom, power or happiness.

"Katherine thought that if she had your son and you met an unfortunate death, she would become the next queen."

"And you happily agreed to aid her in that foolish quest? Tell me, how did Katherine intent to rid of me?"

"She was hoping you would die in that war."

"Was that just a hope or did she have someone helping her?"Another coughing fit was his answer and Endymion tapped the back of her neck with rapier impatiently. "Who was helping her, Amina?"

"You have a lot of enemies and I can't say that I don't know why," she spat back.

Endymion nudged her with the tip of his boot, effectively turning Amina over on her back. "Who?"

"Serenity's stepfather, Marquis Du Bonashire, shall I continue? Either of them was eager to take the opportunity and rid of you, after all, they had failed in the past."

The Duke scowled, his mind calculating. "Where are they taking my son?"

"To the Palace, where else?"

"How did they expect to sneak out of the Duchy?"

"There is a war outside, Your Highness. No one cares about an unmarked carriage traveling on the main road."

"You've sold your own cousin for a worthless promise of greatness. You deserve to rot in hell," Endymion spat, his rapier once again aiming at her throat. The fury that he so masterfully contained within, the disgust at the deeds of this woman he considered part of his family, it all came flooding in, now that he got the information he needed. He didn't even notice how his arm had risen of its own volition, how Amina's eyes widened and then closed, her body relaxing, almost peacefully, as she fainted. The practiced movement of his arm was just as subconscious, but he stopped the thrust when blood stained Kunzite's clean shirt, the rapier sticking out of his shoulder.

Suddenly sobered up from his emotions, Endymion removed the weapon from the wound, making Kunzite wince in pain. He was standing on his knees, in front of Amina, his hand now weakly attempting to contain the blood loss.

"What have you done?" Endymion asked in shock.

"It's my fault," Kunzite gritted through his teeth. "I take full responsibility for her actions and I am ready to accept any punishment you deem appropriate, my liege."

"You are mad."

"She is my wife, Endymion."

"That doesn't make you responsible for her actions. Get up and attend to your wound!"

Kunzite shook his head. "Had I been there, she wouldn't have had a chance to become Katherine's pawn."

"That is no reason to punish yourself," Endymion protested.

Kunzite raised his eyes to the Duke's. The pain that filled them was beyond the physical one and Endymion felt his arm drop to the side, the rapier only loosely held by his fingers.

"She is what I deserve, Darien. I married her for better and for worse and I can't let you take her."

"You love her," was the simple response void of any mocking or surprise. Just a statement. Kunzite didn't answer, he didn't need to. His actions spoke for him and Endymion gave one last look to the unconscious woman on the floor before turning around and leaving the room without another word.

ooo

It was the first time Endymion walked through the halls with peaceful determination that day. He knew what the remaining pieces on the chess board were and in just a few more moves he'd have a check-mate. Opening the door to the library, he was startled to see Lady Amy and Zoicite, the latter still dirty from the battle.

The look on his face must have answered Lady Amy's question, he, on the other hand, could not for the life of him place the fear that reflected in his friend's eyes. "What is it?"

Zoicite set the book he was thumbing through down. "The war is over. The King agreed to marry the widowed Queen of Kailand and signed a peace treaty."

"Then what is possibly the matter with your face?" Endymion asked, his eyes skimming over the upside-down texts laid out on the table.

"The Mountain Peak," Zoicite began after licking his suddenly dry lips. "It's releasing hot vapors."

Endymion's eyes picked out "Vesuvius" in the texts and he looked dejectedly at his friend. "Is it going to erupt?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Few days at the most."

The imaginary pieces populating the chess board fell with a gust of wind that knocked the air out of Endymion's lungs and rolled into the abyss. Just when he thought everything was about to come to the right places, everything fell apart. Nothing was certain anymore.


	21. Of Means and Ends

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, everything else belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thank all of you so much for sticking around throughout this story! I appreciate all of your reviews that kept me writing even when life didn't seem to leave much room for my favorite past time. I'd like to thank each and every reviewer personally because I did read each and every review, but I'm afraid that it would take too much space and this chapter is already almost double all the others in length. So just accept this as a personal thank you to each and every one of you! Until the next story...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Of Means and Ends<strong>

Strangely, having galloped through the fields at a breakneck speed countless times over the years, Serenity had only fallen off a horse once. When she did, though, the air left her lungs and her entire body felt crushed under the weight of the impact. Her head pounded, her eyesight disappeared for some time, and for days to come she could barely move. Having endured years of physical abuse, she was no stranger to pain, but that instance remained in her mind forever. Never had she imagined that giving birth would put her in a similar state of distress.

Serenity's mind kept drifting between reality and dreamless sleep. She tried to avoid the former and hold on to the latter. The herbal potions Michiru gave her helped greatly with that task. The sun was rising over the horizon when sleep no longer provided an escape for Serenity's mind.

She noticed that Michiru was gone, while Endymion slept in a chair by her side. Her lips twitched with an unhappy smile as she hazily remembered his confession of love. Pulling her hand from underneath the cover, Serenity stroked her husband's arm. His eyes opened immediately, his fingers closing over hers.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," she replied hoarsely.

Endymion moved on to the bed, laying next to his wife. He kissed her gently on the lips and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "I have to leave."

An understanding clouded her eyes. "Is he…?"

"I'm almost certain of it. He is to be delivered to Princess Katherine."

"What?"

Endymion kissed her forehead. "I will get him back, I promise."

Serenity only nodded silently in response, despite having many questions on her mind.

"You have to promise me something in return."

She looked up at him, into his midnight blue eyes, and knew she'd do anything he asked. "What is it?"

"While I am gone, no matter what happens, I need you to listen to Jadeite. If he asks you to do something, do it."

Even more questions sprung up in her mind, but she stifled her curious nature and relaxed into the pillows. "So I shall."

ooo

"I don't like you going after them on your own," Jadeite said as he watched Endymion pack a bag.

"My safety is the least of our worries," the Duke replied solemnly. "Your job is to take leadership, can I trust you to do that?"

Jadeite's scowl was barely hidden. "What part on your chessboard am I playing now?"

"There is no chessboard anymore, Jadeite." Endymion put a hand on the count's shoulder, their eyes meeting. "You're my brother, Jadeite. Both in arms and within this family. In my absence you are the leader to the people. That's why I need you to round them up, empty the ships of weapons and cargo, and pack as many people on each one as you can."

"What about you?"

"Keep the Black Maiden from sailing for as long as you can, but if the volcano erupts, I want you and every member of my family on that ship."

"What about you?" Jadeite insisted.

"I will find my way out, Jade, I've always had."

"You are in this alone and you are not invincible, Endymion. Or do you not remember the last time they almost rid of you?"

"You're right," the Duke replied with another pat on the shoulder. "I'm not invincible. But I dare the devil to get in my path. They've taken my son and almost killed my wife. Nothing will stop me."

The look in those dark blue eyes, the expression, it wasn't the first time Jadeite had seen them and he knew that nothing he said would change what happened next. The man in front of him was the one who scared enemies into submission.

"We can evacuate towards mainland. I'll order captains to remove weapons and cargo from all ships; we'll board as many as we can. I will take care of them."

"Good." The tight, albeit short, embrace was a surprise to Jadeite and, thus, made everything seem even more eerie. "What about Kunzite?"

Endymion's hand lingered over the doorknob before he firmly set it down. "He pledged his loyalties."

ooo

Amina couldn't say that she was surprised to wake up in pain. She was, however, surprised to wake up at all. Last she remembered, she was in a torture chamber, on her knees, coughing her insides out.

She turned her head, her body shifting under the soft covers. She was in bed. The bed she'd been sleeping in at the castle since the war had been announced. Her eyes swept around, finding a lone figure clad in blue satin. Serenity's hair was left cascading down her back, but her posture wasn't relaxed, nor was she weak like the last time Amina saw her. She looked like the proud Duchess of Endymi.

"I just need to know why, Amina," Serenity said without turning. Her eyes were glued to something outside of the window, something Amina couldn't see.

"H-" the words caught in her sore throat and a coughing fit shook the countess' body. "H-how did you know that I'm awake?" she finally managed to ask.

"I could feel your traitorous eyes on me."

Amina turned onto her back, studying the woman who finally turned to face her. "I haven't seen this part of you since you arrived here."

"What part?"

"The same one that allowed me to make the choices I made. The D'Mye part."

Serenity's face distorted for a moment before she took handle of herself and forced a mask on. "The D'Mye women have always been honorable and courageous. You are a disgrace."

"Really? How do you suppose the D'Mye women get what they want? For example, why do you think we have the power no one else has? We carry the title, something that only men do."

"It was a punishment, Amina."

"And you believe that?"

"Our grandmother was a Duchess, Amina, why lose that to become some noblewoman with no lands and only a meaningless title to carry?"

Amina sighed. "The D'Mye women get what they want, Serenity. By any means necessary. Constance wanted to be on par with men, she cared not for status, or lands, or money. She bargained what wasn't important for what she truly wanted. Celine was the one who cared about the dukedom, that's why she married a duke."

"I don't believe you."

She looked at her wrists, bruised and cut. "Why would I lie? I have nothing to lose."

"Then tell me why you did this! What was it that you desired so much that you betrayed your own flesh and blood?" Serenity took a deep breath, her eyes searching Amina's, trying to find something at all of the cousin she used to love, of her childhood friend.

"Do you know what your mother wished for, Serenity? She wished for you to have everything. Your marriage had been arranged, she knew you'd be a duchess and would be settled for life, but until then… until then she had to provide for you. When your father passed, she married that fool because she believed that he was a good businessman. He was a waste, of course, but what was worse is that he threatened that he would hurt you."

"Stop it!"

"He told your mother that if she didn't obey him, he would beat you senseless. She, of course, had no way of knowing that he had been making good on his promise as she had been doing anything she could to keep him away from you."

"Stop!"

"Your mother has been taking care of you your entire life, your father loved you and now the Duke. That's all I wanted, Serenity! All I wanted was to matter to someone as much as you matter to everyone!"

Tears streamed down both of their faces, their screams now echoing down the empty hallways. "You still have your parents and they have always cared for you! I cared for you!"

"My parents have always been too busy establishing their social life and you… You stopped caring when you married."

"That's not true!"

"You're right, it's not." Amina looked away, unable to meet the pained blues, so much like her own. "You stopped caring when you arrived in Capital. From that point on it was all about the Duchess of Endymi and her mystical brother. You cared not of where I was and what I did. No one did, so I took things into my own hands." Though sobs shook her body, her voice returned to normal. "I seduced Kunzite hoping that I'd have at least someone to care for me, but I was mistaken. You had your new friends and your husband. I had a cold bed and seclusion. When I was sent to Capital, Katherine approached me. She finally made me feel like I mattered. She was the only one I mattered to and I was ready to do anything for her."

"She almost got you killed, that's how much you mattered to her!"

"Just another proof that there isn't anyone who cares for me on this God forsaken earth."

Serenity wiped her tears, her hands shaking. "You are a fool, Amina D'Mye. You had it all and you were too blind to see it, so you cut all the ties."

"It doesn't matter, Serenity. You'll never understand."

"You are right, I won't." She turned to leave, but then walked back to Amina's side, trapping her gaze once more. "I'd never steal your child!"

"They took your child, but not your life. Don't make the mistake of believing that that's all Katherine ordered them to do." Amina turned away and pulled the cover up to her chin. "You were supposed to die."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I assume your curiosity is what kept me alive."

"Wrong. Kunzite throwing himself in front of Endymion's spear saved your life. I had nothing to do with it."

Amina listened to the retreating footsteps and the sound of the door closing. Serenity's words echoed in her mind and the tears wouldn't stop. Not until sleep claimed her exhausted mind.

ooo

Tending to the gardens was a past time frowned upon, but it was the only one that kept Alessandra D'Mye sane. It took her mind off of unpleasant things while occupying her hands. It did not, however, distract her to the point of being unable to hear footsteps. She turned to find a lone figure standing in the pathway a few steps away.

"Your Highness."

Endymion pulled Alessandra up from her curtsy. "Lady Alessandra, I need you to listen to me very carefully."

"Of course." She nodded as he let go of her.

"I want you to tell every person you see to dress in comfortable clothing, take only small and light valuables, and head to port. Either the one in Crelian or the one in Capital, no difference."

"I don't understand."

Endymion sighed and gently took the woman by her forearm. He turned her to face the Mountain Peak. In the light of day, the gray cloud forming over the top was clearly visible. "Have you heard the story of Pompeii, Lady Alessandra?"

"It can't be."

"It is. Please do as I say. You will find Serenity at the castle if you hurry."

She nodded her head in understanding and Endymion knew that she would do as he asked, but something kept her in place. He sighed. "Is your husband home?"

"He is."

"I'd like to have a word, so we will stay behind. Please leave as soon as you can."

She attempted to hide the relief, but failed. With another curtsey she disappeared from his sight. Endymion watched her leave before slowly following.

ooo

Lady Raye Hino Shields, the Countess of Eite, watched as people lined up the docks and slowly boarded a ship. Two ships had sailed so far, but the line hadn't gotten any smaller. Men, women, children, all carrying only small valuables and a change of clothes at best, stood and sat around, waiting for their turn to escape.

Two days ago she stood by Jadeite's side as he announced that the Mountain Peak put them all in more danger than the war ever had. There was a general sense of disbelief, until the ground shook, something that has been happening with more frequency, and people scurried to get their loved ones. There was still order, but the Countess knew it would exist only for as long as there was the next ship. And they had only seven of them left.

Those who complained of uncomfort and compared the situation to being packed on a slave ship, were given the option to stay behind. No one chose to do that and the first two ships sailed, each carrying about 350 people. The population of Duchy before the war was over five thousand. There was no chance that they would all survive.

Raye's eyes traveled to the black ship that was anchored ways away. It would leave last, carrying her entire family. She sure hoped that her brother would make it back in time.

"We will try to put more people on the next ship, children take less space and the risk of stifling in the cabins or disease is much smaller than the almost certain death for those who remain here."

She turned to find Jadeite standing in the doorway of their chamber. "Where is Michiru? Perhaps we can use Zefferus' ship to save lives as well."

"I thought of that, but, alas, the princess is gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"Rats leave sinking ship first. No one has seen her since this morning, so it is safe to assume her to be gone."

Raye sighed, setting her forehead on Jadeite's shoulder. "I was hoping we were wrong about her. About Zefferus."

"Zefferus is a pirate. I would never hope for any humane act from her."

"You are hurt," Raye observed.

Jadeite kissed the top of his wife's head. "No. Just disappointed."

ooo

The tunnel was damp, cool and dark, lit only by the torch that Michiru held in her hand. She followed the twists and turns, choosing direction from memory. The bottom of her white dress was soiled with dirt from the wet ground, her left arm ached from the burden she was carrying. For the umpteenth time she stopped and set the weight of the trunk with red lettering against the wall. After a short rest, she continued on her way.

Too much time for her liking later, she saw daylight reaching deep within the tunnel she turned into. Picking up her pace, she walked towards the opening. A distant echo of voices reached her and Michiru put out the fire, stepping inside a hollow opening to her right. She waited until the two men passed her before soundlessly following them behind.

They exited onto what looked like a natural landing within the otherwise hanging cliffs. A ladder made of rope was fastened to the edge, the drop down to the rock-ridden ocean promising death to anyone who wasn't careful enough. Michiru watched as the men carefully lowered the bags they had been carrying down, then followed themselves. She stepped out of the shadow when they were gone and walked over to the figure of the pirate, carelessly sitting on the edge of the cliff.

"So I nurse the ill, abandoned at the castle, and you spend your time robbing Endymion of his precious cargo?"

Zefferus turned her head, an unapologetic smile playing on her lips. "We lost months of earnings, the least Endymion can do is repay us. Ready to go?" She took the trunk carefully from Michiru's hands.

"Hmmm. The nature says I don't have a choice." Michiru ripped the bottom of her dress, exposing her legs to the thighs. A pair of white breeches that ended just above her knees was decorated with straps that held a pistol against each leg. Without a second thought, Michiru sat down on the edge and turned, throwing her body over and finding footing on the ladder. She didn't stop until she reached the small boat that rocked against the cliff. Taking a seat, she greeted the two men and watched as Zefferus climbed down to join them.

ooo

The ground shook, but this time the disorder had nothing to do with Endymion's anger. Nature had been taking its toll and he knew he no longer had much time. The Duke had never been to the D'Mye Estate, and thus it took him longer than expected to find what he was looking for. He finally succeeded when he heard low chuckles coming from behind the closed door.

Inside, he found two men sharing a drink and his mouth twisted in semblance of a smile. Fate must have been on his side. "Gentlemen."

Both men turned towards him and a similar expression took residence on their faces. Fear.

Endymion walked over to the table and opened a decanter, pouring himself a glass of brandy. "We don't have much time, so as much as I would like to prolong this moment, our meeting has to be cut short." He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and launched at Marquis Du Bonashire with his rapier, its tip drawing blood from the man's neck before he ever had a chance to aim his own weapon at the Duke. "Now then, pray tell me, what was your plan?"

"What plan?" Du Bonashire whispered, then gargled as Endymion deepened the cut in response.

"No need to play games," Endymion assured.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sighing, Endymion pulled his rapier, slitting the man's throat. Not giving him so much as a second look, he turned to D'Mye. "Now then, what do _you_ have to tell me?"

The man, paling dramatically, eyed the door, but knew that he'd never make it out on time. Instead, he gulped down the remainder of his drink and set the empty glass down with his shaking fingers. "I can tell you where your son is, just spare me."

"It's a start," Endymion sipped on his own drink slowly.

"Princess Katherine, she has been planning this ever since you were betrothed to Serenity. She has been arranging for others to join in her plan, promising great rewards."

"And what was your reward, Lord D'Mye?"

"A title."

"A title?"

"You have taken everything from me!" D'Mye said, his voice rising in anger, uninhibited under the influence of brandy. "The Princess promised to give me your title."

Endymion's laughter filled the room. First, he couldn't believe how blind he was to the conspiracy, how dismissive of Katherine when his friends suggested it. Second, he found the entire idea of titles meaningless and ironic under the circumstances. His eyes lingered on the drapes that covered the windows and the golden ropes that held them parted. "Sit down," he ordered.

D'Mye shifted from one foot to the other, eyeing the chair Endymion had pointed to.

"Or would you rather I sliced your throat open as well?"

Without further hesitation, the man sat down and let the Duke tie him down. He imagined his servants would find him soon enough and then he'd be able to alert the Princess. Let someone else know. Do something to come up with another plan. The time in the chair would be used contemplating over the matter. D'Mye had no way of knowing that Endymion was the last person to leave the estate that day.

ooo

Mina learned of the volcano from a servant girl, one who helped her fill a bath when she finally awoke the next day. The sight beyond the pane of the window relieved the Countess of any doubt. Dark cloud hang over the Mountain Peak. Unsure of what to do, Amina dressed and went in search of the one who was supposedly responsible for her being alive. She found him in the library, writing.

"Why did you do it?"

Kunzite looked up from the parchment, his back leaning heavily against the chair. His eyes surveyed the woman before him, finding slight bruising over her face the only evidence of torture that he had inflicted upon her. She was dressed in a long-sleeved black dress and a heavy gray shawl. Her long hair was braided, the braids wrapped around her head. She looked so innocent yet so aged.

"Are you in mourning?"

"You are avoiding my question."

"Alright. Tell me, do you regret any of it?"

Amina turned, her eyes sweeping over dozens of books. She dragged a finger over the spines, picking up dust. "Regret… Do you even know what that word means?"

"Huh. Even betrayal and torture hasn't changed you."

Her spine grew rigid as she felt Kunzite stand right behind her, his voice low, his breath tickling her ear. "No, it hasn't. After all, I grew quite used to it over the past year. I have you to thank for it."

A breath escaped Amina's lungs as she was turned around roughly, then pressed against the shelves. Kunzite's eyes were the color and temperature of cold steel, something she had grown quite used to. His hands held her by the upper arms, his body pinned hers with no escape. "God I hate you," he whispered harshly. "And yet I am besotted with you."

Amina was taken by surprise when his mouth pressed against hers, ravishing it, then slowly caressing. The grip over her arms lessened and she found herself wrapping them around Kunzite's neck, her body responding to his advances. Somehow the proximity took the pain away and she drank it, for as long as she could, hoping that it would never end and that if it had to, that they would come to the end together.

ooo

The entire day had been gloomy and dark. The darkness came quick, covering surroundings with a thick blanket that made seeing anything impossible. Endymion pulled on the reigns, but the animal underneath him cared not for the command. The shaking of the ground, the rumbling sounds from behind them, they pushed the instinct to the core and Bader galloped full speed down the path only he could see.

By his estimation, Endymion was no more than a couple of hours away from Capital, but he wasn't sure that he would survive the ride. Suddenly, the surroundings were illuminated by a dim glow and he turned, his eyes widening at the sight. Four days ago he had hoped that they had time. Weeks, perhaps. Now it looked like they had days, if not hours left until the hot lava spilled over and found its way to them. Turning back to the road, he let Bader run as fast as the stallion would.

ooo

The sound of explosion echoed continuously through the ridges of the mountain, orange glow hanging low in the ashen cloud. The air was heavy with smoke as forest burned miles away from the shore, the fires set ablaze by people rushing out of their homes. Panic reigned over everyone as the last person embarked aboard the only remaining ship, the anchor was raised and the sails were set for departure. Realizing that their last chance at survival was leaving people ran, stomping over those who had fallen. They jumped in the water and climbed the sides of the ship, then fought with those already aboard. Many were thrown over the side and the energy turned from devastation to self-preservation.

It didn't take long for people to realize that the Black Maiden was anchored a few hundred feet away. The ship became their next target, allowing the other ship to leave as the mayhem switched directions. On the parapet walk of the castle, three counts watched the scene with utter dread.

"If we take horses, we can meet up with the ship somewhere else along the shore," Zoicite suggested.

"Delivering a message now would be problematic," Nephrite observed.

"That ship is our only chance of survival," Jadeite concluded grimly.

"So we find a way to let Andrew know," Zoicite confirmed.

"That is not the most problematic part of your plan."

They all turned to find Endymion's first mate standing by the tower. In the crook of his elbow he was holding a number of scrolls, some easily recognizable as maps. Andrew looked sadly at the docks. "Anxiety has made those people murderous and none of us can get in their way."

They all knew it to be the truth, but none of them wanted to admit that their chance of survival may have sailed.

"Let's find everyone else. The least we can do now is stick together as we come up with a plan," Jadeite replied solemnly.

ooo

Streets of Capital were full of people. Running around, stuffing their belongings into carriages, summoning horses. Torches lit the streets and Endymion stirred Bader away from the frenzy.

The Palace was no different from the city. Guards and servants scurried around, some loitering, others trying to find friends and loved ones. Endymion tied his horse to the rail of the terrace and walked down a beaten path. The small lake inside the Garden caught his eyes, it was by that lake that he saw Serenity for the first time. She was so innocent back then, so serene. On an impulse, he leaned down and snapped a lily off its stem. The potent smell brought on more memories and the chaos around him seemed to disappear. With renewed determination the Duke continued on his way to the main entrance.

He walked through the halls towards the back of the Palace, the place where public wasn't allowed, but no one around seemed to care. Empty room after empty room, he passed them without paying much attention, until he arrived to the very last set of doors. The rare wood was intricately carved, each panel telling a story in the history of Kalantia. It was another reminder of how much would be lost in a few days. Endymion pushed the doors open.

The King sat in a chair, sipping on a murky brown liquid and staring out of an open window. From it, he could see the port. He turned his head slowly, only mildly interested in who his visitor was. "You should be sailing aboard Black Maiden far away from our shores by now, so I will take this visit as that of your apparition."

Endymion bowed to the older man, his hat sweeping the floor. "Flesh and blood, Your Majesty."

"Fool," the King replied slowly. He then picked up a bottle by its throat and extended it to the Duke.

Endymion smelled the dark liquid and one of his eyebrows quirked. "How does a King get his hands on a pirate's drink?"

"It happens when the King does his duty and reaches peace with the enemies of his country."

Taking a large gulp of the potent liquid, Endymion sat on the floor, his back resting against the frame of the bed. "What now?"

Before the King had a chance to respond the doors opened and a woman floated into the room. Her curly black hair reached down past the knees, her ocean blue eyes and posture so familiar that Endymion was now beyond any doubt aware of what had happened. He got into a bowing position, pondering how life would have turned out, had there not been a cataclysmic natural disaster.

"Your Majesty."

The yellow silk of the woman's dress made a soft sound as she stopped, the fabric almost touching Duke's forehead. "Lord Shields."

He stood up, looking from his King to the widowed Queen of Kailand. The woman's voice was soft, her movements fluid, almost cat-like. She stepped around Endymion and took a seat in an empty chair next to the King. "I pride myself on being able to judge people. Do you know that you are the first person to make me doubt that skill?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I took a liking to you when we last met, I thought you had a lot of promise. Never could I have imagined that you would partake on this rouse. Definitely not to compete against my country for the export of precious metal."

"I'm not sure what information you have been given, Your Majesty-"

"Have you not harbored my daughter inside your castle?"

Endymion's jaw tightened, but he nodded in confirmation. "I did it to protect her from being caught in the middle of a war, I did not do so to have a bargaining chip over the trade agreements. I didn't even know she was the missing Princess then."

"So I did judge you wrong. I thought you were smart."

"I had no way of knowing who she was, nor did I know your country had platinum, until I was told."

"By who? I pirate? You believed one who had been terrorizing the seas from my shores to yours? Have you never suspected a lie?"

"I have nothing to offer you other than an apology, Your Majesty."

The Queen stood, her hand drawing an intricate blade. "Wrong. You can offer me your life. In exchange for the lives of those who died due to your foolishness."

"Luna!" The King stood, the tiredness and indifference that seemed to have succumbed him suddenly gone. His alert eyes set on the woman, his hand gently but firmly holding her wrist. "You have been fooled as much as any of us and he is still but a boy. Let him go." He turned to the solemn Duke, his eyes softening. "We will be leaving for Kailand shortly. You should be taking your family to safety as well."

Endymion bowed his head slowly, his eyes never leaving his King. He knew it was the last time he would ever see the man who had replaced his father. With a pang in his heart, he turned and walked towards the open doors.

"Where is she now?" echoed after him softly.

"If I am any good at judging people, she is long gone."

ooo

Andrew, Gabriel, Serenity, Alessandra D'Mye, the three Counts and their wives, along with a child and Celia, Jadeite's mother, sat quietly in the library. So far they figured that the only way to get off the island was to travel to Capital and hope that any of the ships there still remained. However, they knew that the same panic would ensue there, not to mention the two-day trip required to get there in a first place.

"The woods are ablaze, the fire spreads so fast that we may not make it through," Lita observed. She held her son closer to her chest, trying to do her best to not pass the fear to him.

"Yes, water is a much safer option."

The shock washed over everyone in the room as they turned to find Zefferus leaning leisurely against the doorframe of a secret passageway.

"What are you doing here?" Serenity asked.

Zefferus smiled sarcastically. "Well, you see, despite the fact that you threw my princess out of your home over a small misunderstanding, she believes that we need to save you. I, for one, had no intention of still being here, but let's just say that I would do anything to make her happy."

"Oh, stop with the horse shit, Lady Ten'ou, you have a heart and the only family you have left is in this room," Gabriel said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Zefferus snorted quite unladylike. "Old man, I always thought that your big mouth is the only thing that kept you an advisor. Now I know it's true." She grew serious as suddenly as she had appeared. "Now then, we need to get going before we burn alive."

"We're not going anywhere without Endymion," Serenity objected.

"Serenity, we are to meet Endymion in Capital, we are not to wait for his return here," Jadeite intervened. Serenity remembered Endymion's last words and her promise, so she didn't argue.

"This way," Zefferus pointed towards the opening. After exchanging a few looks and realizing that this, indeed, was their best option, everyone slowly lined up to enter through the passageway. "Nope, not you."

Lady Celia looked up at the pirate, her face a stony mask. She knew who the woman was immediately, so much she resembled her mother even in those scandalous clothes. Swallowing her pride, she looked down to the floor. "Please, it wasn't my decision alone to rid you of your father."

Zefferus scowled, but didn't reply, nor did she remove her hand that blocked the way towards the passage.

"Zefferus, please, let her pass. She is the only parent I have left."

She turned her head to Jadeite and a small battle raged inside. With a grimace she let her hand drop, allowing the woman through. "You may wish to get the Duchess back here."

Jadeite turned at Zefferus' words and saw Serenity escaping through the main doors to the library. "Go, I'll get her and we will catch up with you," he whispered to Raye before turning and following the Duchess. He caught her by the arm in the middle of the hallway. "Where are you going?"

"Amina and Kunzite need to know that we're leaving."

"That woman arranged for your child to be stolen, are you out of your mind?" He looked at her incredulously.

"I know what she did, but she is my family and she is coming with us!"

"What she did is unforgivable!"

"And I am not granting her forgiveness! Murdering her is not a solution! If she dies, she takes the pain of her betrayal with her, but if she lives, she will suffer of regret until I am able to forgive her!"

Jadeite let go of the woman, his mouth parted in surprise. "You never stop to amaze me. It is a shame this country is no more, you would have made for a merciless queen one day."

"If there is even a faint chance that you are able to forgive me one day, I will be by your side until that day comes," Amina said softly from the doorway to her bedchamber. Kunzite stood behind her, his hands firmly on her shoulders for support.

"Unless we all hurry, that day may never come," Serenity replied, swallowing a lump in her throat. Without another word they all returned to the library, where impatient Zefferus waved them through the door.

ooo

The run-in with Queen Luna made Endymion quite madder, if that was possible. He had gone to the King's quarters to say goodbye to the man he respected and even in a way loved, but instead was lectured on something he felt he had no control over. He had suspected the nature of the game Zefferus was playing the moment he had laid his eyes on Michiru, but a few things didn't come together until he saw the Queen. His murderous intentions now span much further than the princess of his mainland, but she had to be dealt with first.

Unlike the King, she wasn't in her rooms, nor was she anywhere to be found. Growing quite anxious with every passing minute, Endymion searched the Palace high and low in vain. Desperate, he walked through the emptying streets to the last place he could think of. The Cathedral.

The massive columns still supported the cupola, but some of the statutes that used to decorate its perimeter had fallen. The golden angels now lay around the entrance, broken and lost of glory. One of the doors had lost its hinge and hung crookedly in Endymion's way. He squatted and climbed into the opening, afraid to scare the woman inside.

She kneeled in front of an altar with her back to him. A white elaborate veil covered her head, but even so Endymion could tell who she was. She was praying in a low voice, but the Duke knew that no god would save her, not if he had anything to do about it. The sound of a muffled cry distracted him and he turned to the left, where he found a small bundle wrapped in pristinely clean white material. A small arm jerked to the side, the movement unpracticed and desperate.

"He wouldn't feed."

Endymion turned to the Princess to find her looking at him. Her cheeks were stained with tears, her fingers clung to the beads she held.

"I had a wet nurse for him, she was supposed to feed him, but he wouldn't take to her. I tried cow's milk and goat milk, but he would only open his mouth to cry and choke on the food. God hadn't given me a child and even a child I take wishes to die at my hands."

She was mumbling incoherently and Endymion didn't care much for what she was saying. The notion that his son had been hungry for days now alarmed him more than any other threat the child may have faced. He walked over and picked up the bundle, his midnight blue eyes meeting the light blues of his wife. The small face was red from crying, the eyes closing from the effort. Instinctively, Endymion cradled his son against his heart, letting the rhythm soothe him.

He couldn't quite explain it, but once he held the baby, revenge didn't matter as much anymore. He didn't care about Katherine and none of the ways he planned to kill her came to mind. He was disgusted with her, but instead of an evil witch that stole his child, planned to kill him and his wife, and almost succeeded, he saw a pathetic being. He didn't feel sorry for her, nor did he feel that she was worth spilling blood. With just as much success as raising his blade, he could leave her there and let nature take care of her like it would of D'Mye. Holding the now quiet child closer, Endymion took one last look at the Princess. "May you burn in hell."

ooo

The Black Widower sailed a safe distance away from the shores in the direction of Capital. From her spot on the quarterdeck, Serenity watched the picturesque shoreside filled with greenery against a mountainous backdrop. At sea, where only the waves occasionally rocked the ship and the shaking of the earth could not be felt, she could imagine it all being a dreadful dream. Only the blackened top of the mountain and the tiny orange streams that flowed down its sides proved that the volcano was waking.

She felt someone leaning against the bulwark next to her and turned to find Raye studying her with a concerned look. "We will meet with him again, you know that, right?"

Serenity shook her head slowly. "We must."

Raye sighed and wrapped her arm around Serenity's waist, bringing the blonde woman into half-embrace. "We will."

They both stood there, letting the wind play with their hair, watching the island that they knew as their only home. Suddenly, large flames broke free from the top, as though the gates of hell opened. The streams of lava that had been barely visible before now turned into rivers quickly flowing down all the way over the edges of the ridges and into the planes below, engulfing everything in flames. One after the other explosions erupted, each followed by a white cloud of smoke, rising high into the skies in the form much alike to a mushroom. Soon, the entire island was covered in black smoke, only more flames occasionally visible through the heavy curtain.

Activity flared up on the ship after the first explosion as Zefferus shouted orders and men and women dressed in scraps of clothing ran around fulfilling them. Serenity didn't know if she had screamed, but her hand was covering her mouth and tears streamed down her cheeks, collecting on top of her hand and then flowing over. With terrified eyes, she turned to Raye, only to find the woman deathly pale and just as scared.

Soon the ship was no longer following the shore, but instead facing away from it, and it took Serenity only a few minutes to figure out what was happening. She ran towards Zefferus, grabbing her shoulder harshly. "You can't turn the ship away, we have to find Endymion!"

"Let go of me!" Zefferus yelled as she battled with the helm, forcing it to turn where she wanted it to, instead of where the gravity called for it to turn.

Oblivious, Serenity kept hitting the captain with her fists, until Jadeite took hold of her from the back, physically removing her from the pirate. "Serenity, we cannot go that way, the waves will tip the ship and we will all die."

"Thank you," Zefferus muttered with a quick look at her brother.

"Come on, let's go to the cabin." Not waiting for a legible response, Jadeite removed Serenity from the deck, kicking and screaming.

ooo

Serenity sat on a pillow inside the captain's cabin, holding a mug with both of her hands. The steaming liquid had cooled down a long time ago, but she seemed to be unable to let it go. Her mother kept saying something soothingly into her ear, but Serenity didn't care to understand what she was being told. At first she wanted to jump overboard and swim to shore. She was intent on reaching Capital and finding her husband and child there, but from the windows behind her back she could see nothing but water anymore. A few hours ago the ocean swallowed the fuming land, putting out the fires and creating a white cloud that still hung over where the island used to be.

She grew tired of straining her eyes to see anything, so Serenity simply stared into nothingness as people came in and out of the cabin, trying to show support. She only shook her trance off when an unmistakable sight of a ship caught her peripheral vision. The ship wasn't one of the Royal Fleet, nor was it one of Endymion's. It was made of light-colored wood, with no gun ports and bright yellow flags. Setting her mug on the floor, Serenity made her way out to the main deck where everyone else seemed to have gathered. She sensed the tension before she saw the defensive stance of the pirates or their readily available weapons. For the first time another fear creeped at her heart. She was no longer a Duchess, she was a woman aboard a pirate ship with only a few friends to protect her.

As ships came side by side, Zefferus jumped on top of the bulwark, her hands resting on top of the pistols worn over her hips. She didn't step down when King Artemis appeared from behind the crew of the other ship. She did, however, visibly square her shoulders when a beautiful brunette woman stood next to him. "What do you want?" she asked unceremoniously.

"You have something that belongs to me," Luna said evenly.

"I take no prisoners," Zefferus spat.

"But I do," Luna replied.

Serenity gasped as she saw Endymion brought out by two men, both holding pistols against his back. In his arms he held a bundle. Though she thought she had run out of tears, hot liquid spilled over her eyes and Serenity sobbed, not sure if it was of happiness or despair.

"Let him go," Zefferus gritted out.

"Return my daughter to me," Luna replied evenly.

Zefferus growled in response. "You can have him," she said finally.

"I am no prisoner, mother," Michiru replied before anyone could escalate situation with violence. She approached Zefferus and stood next to her, though her feet were still rooted to the deck.

The two women stared at each other silently, an unspoken battle raging between them. Finally, Luna gave a slight nod of her head and Endymion was released. "Know that if you choose to remain aboard that ship, a price will not only be put on Zefferus' head, but also yours."

"There isn't a price high enough to take me from the side of the one I love, unless it is by death."

Luna didn't reply, just cocked her head with a sad smile. Sensing that the interaction was over, Endymion walked to where Zefferus stood and climbed on top of the bulwark of Kailand's Royal ship. A few feet separated him from the main deck of Black Widower. His eyes met the green ones of the pirate in front of him. "Every time you do something worthy of killing you, you somehow find a way to redeem yourself."

"I have more than nine lives," Zefferus replied cockily.

"Drop my son and I _will_ kill you," Endymion said as he extended the bundle towards the woman. She only raised an eyebrow and leaned over the waters lapping at the side of the ship, accepting the burden. She jumped back down as soon as she had a hold on the child and passed him over to Serenity, who was momentarily at her side. Zefferus then extended her hand to Endymion. "Welcome home, Darien."

He gave her a small smile before turning his full attention to his wife and child. Serenity was looking at the small bundle with eyes full of unconditional love and that sight alone was worth stepping over his pride and making a deal with the Queen of Kailand to get off the island. Even if being a bate was her condition.

"You kept your promise," Serenity whispered taking her eyes off of her son and meeting the blues of her husband.

"I always keep the promises I make to you," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why is that?" she asked, dipping her head back.

"Because I love you," he replied against her lips. Her response was muffled by his mouth as it moved hungrily over hers. The desperation and uncertainty of the past few days slowly left both of them as closeness provided the much needed reassurance.

When they finally parted for air, Raye threw herself against her brother's back, hugging him as she cried into his coat. He freed one of his arms to bring her into the hug, his eyes finding Jadeite. His gratitude did not need to be voiced out loud to be understood by the blonde man.

"We have quite a dilemma on our hands," Andrew announced after more greetings and hugs had been exchanged.

"And what is it?" Endymion asked with a small smile.

"Yet again, we have one ship and two captains."

Endymion looked over at Zefferus, then back at his wife. "I'll let Haruka set the course if she forfeits her rights to the cabin."

A few chuckles lightened up the mood and a few curious faces turned to the captain. "Where to?"

Zefferus pulled a compass out of her pocket and pretended to look for an answer. She finally closed it and smirked. "To the lands where those with prices over their heads hide. I hear there is still much land available in the Americas."

"Hmm, perhaps we can continue were we have left off…" Endymion said as he pulled his wife towards the cabin.

"What, build a fortress, seek precious metals-"

He interrupted Serenity with a kiss. "I was thinking more along the lines of building a family, seeking happiness."

"Promise?" she whispered back.

"Yes. If you promise to love me." Endymion pulled a withering flower from behind the lapel of his coat.

Serenity took the lily, recognizing it for what it was. A nostalgic smile played at her lips as she replied, "Always and forever."

FIN


End file.
